Dynasty of the Fated and the Cursed
by UnrealFox
Summary: *Updated* With Chi successfully unlocked, The Furious 5 try to control their growing powers. While Tigress slowly uncovers her and Tai-Lung's past with his help. In the meantime, can Shifu discover the truth behind the return of his old friend; Shen-Mao?
1. 1:1 Omen

_"There's nothing in this world that can replace hard experience…"_

**Dynasty of the Fated and Cursed : Omen**

There was an awkward silence lingering in the air today, the Peace Valley was quiet and there was no apparent danger. Not even an unhealthy omen or threat of war. The valley appeared to be completely without worry, doubt or fear, but it was not as peaceful as it always felt. There was something different in the air today, and everyone could feel it. The Furious Five, Master Shifu, the Palace Guards, towns people, even the animals felt a still emotion in the air, however no one could figure out why. There were no bandits or raiders on approach from any direction and the harvest has been plentiful and even the Jade Palace was just as busy as ever if not a bit more lax than usual.

Shrapnel from exploding stone targets was always seen flying off the great mountain from time to time from training in the tournament yard by the Furious Five. It ofcourse was very dangerous if anyone was ascending the staircase unaware and; if one listened closely, you could hear instruction from the Grand Master Shifu, or the Dragon Warrior Po shouting a mighty command before executing a powerful strike. Although it was always advised that wearing head protection, or at least paying attention was the best course of action when approaching the Palace where constant combat, training and life lessons were taught and absorbed.

But it seemed with all their experience, they couldn't sense the cold hunger in the air, the unpleasant tingle of something sneaking up behind you, the sense that you were in some kind of danger from an unknown source. No one could guess why … but something was amiss…

Crane was stretching his thin, but mighty legs as he called over to his ally Mantis who was in the middle of virtually reliving his past, from being cruelly tortured. Mantis was twitching nervously he was glaring at his current training partner and sister in arms, Master Tigress. She was supposed to hurl a temple door sized target at her small training partner, but she was testing him, testing his patience in a very unfair way. She was inwardly wondering how long she could stall before he dropped his preparation or lost his mind, which this was pay back from earlier when he tormented her during lunch at the prospect of her looking like a female Tai-Lung with noddle hanging from her lips. "Hey, Mantis" Crane chirped again, but was momentarily ignored by Mantis almost bursting a blood vessel in his tiny brain due to waiting. "What-what, errg… What is it Crane?" He asked in haste, keeping both eyes fiercely locked upon Tigress, who was smiling like a well fed vampire, and carelessly balancing the target on one foot and the rest of her weight on another. Clearly, and thoughtlessly torturing Mantis to his limits.

"Does the weather seem … different to you?" Crane asked nonchalantly trying to decide if he was worrying too much.

"No!" Mantis immediately answered, his gaze still locked onto his target, which was hastily becoming Tigress instead of the target which has yet to be projected at him. He wanted to smash it to shards. "That's strange because … usually there's a gentle breeze coming from the Peach Blossom tree around this time of day but … there isn't one" Crane spoke, mostly to himself at this point, watching Mantis still in his ready pose … wondering exactly how long he was willing to await Tigress' action. With a sigh he rose and spoke, "I think I'm going to go check the Peach Blossom, make sure there's nothing strange going on." As he spoke, he left, leaving behind his other brethren to train, including Viper and Monkey who were preoccupied with their own training with Po, making the attempt to get past his improvised kung fu and his obvious meaty defenses. Crane was older than the rest of his friends, and with his age, clearly came wisdom. Which is probably why he could feel something out of place, or seriously out of place in this since… but the uncertainty he was feeling somewhere in his hat, and hadn't been completely realized just yet.

Soaring high, Crane swiftly came upon the pink peach blossom tree where Master Oogway departed. It was still abloom wonderfully, however … not many to any flowers were falling today. Something was definitely wrong, but still very unclear. Crane landed swiftly, and gazed upon the tree, tilting his hat and examining the thin branches, not at all noticing Master Shifu within the area, slowly approaching with a curious look upon his mustache and both of his paws cupped at the end of his back.

"Can you sense it too Crane?" The short Master asked as he stepped toward his thin student, ignoring that Crane's natural mode perception was so heavily stunted, blaming it on the weather.

"Oh! Master!" Crane spoke quickly, clearly surprised but also embarrassed for being so easily distracted by the tree and the clear, dead feel in the air overhead. "Yes … the tree, the weather … something feels different in the Valley of Peace, Master Shifu… something I can't place just yet."

Shifu nodded, as his glance fell upon the petals of the peach blossom tree, which close to all of the bloomed petals were held fast to their buds and branches. "Yes… Something **is** something wrong, Crane, but I don't know what, and I can't say what just yet… The Blossom can surely feel it as well as the rest of nature I'm sure, and I'm fairly certain the others can too, even Po…" Shifu spoke, turning about face now to completely focus himself on the tree.

And as if on cue, approached the remaining 4 Masters of Kung Fu and the Dragon Warrior, Master Monkey and Master Viper looked confident in themselves, they'd of had to bested Po. It was two on one, but at least they succeeded in taking the Dragon Warrior for once instead of being rifled off his mighty belly into one of the palace walls. Master Tigress, who had eventually flung the target at Master Mantis, who was looking a bit larger than normal from how hard the blood must have been coursing through him, which was only more apparent at how bloodshot his eyes were. Even though the test was completely over, he was still in full fledged action mode, which didn't make any difference to Tigress. She'd gotten her payback and felt fantastic; however this distracted her completely from the matter at hand, and Po who had somehow managed to magic a snack from thin air and had devoured it before he even crested the hill with the rest of his allies. Shifu could hear the Panda licking his paws and in the back of his mind, wondered how he managed to allow a snack to survive the duration of training with the rest of the Masters. Tigress glanced over to see the Panda eating, and she began to wonder where in the hell he'd been hiding a snack from everyone else, he who was originally so generous to share.

Being the most outspoken, Po stepped forward before the others, who were still catching their breath and bowing in respect to their master. "Master Shifu? What's up? Crane isn't in trouble is he?"

Shifu shook his head slowly, almost disappointed in the clear ignorance and innocence of Po, hoping he'd of taken some pride in his new title, and with that title, better judgment and vocabulary. "No Po, we may all be in trouble however … Do you not feel it?" He spoke, now turning to glare over his shoulder at his large and dopey student. An almost dead glare resting in his azure eyes, the other students looked into the air, all of their necks turning about trying to find something, as if searching for the perfect cloud that looked like a dragon.

Po glanced back down at his Master slightly puzzled, then up at the sky. "You mean that weird fat feeling in the air? Like it's a lazy slow day or somethin?"

Shifu wasn't very impressed, actually Shifu was never impressed with his lax vocabulary, however he did agree, today did feel lazy … and fat. "Yes … Yes, Po. That lazy feeling your ancestors would have called an _omen_ in the years long past… But never the less, there's something," Master Shifu paused for a long moment, making his other Master level students think up their own words similar to 'large', or 'scary', however Shifu clarified their thoughts by completing his sentence with, "Dark. Something very foreboding and malicious is on approach. I can almost guarantee it."

The other Furious Five had finally regained their lost fatigue from the extensive training, not taking a snack break and, rushing to the blossom, however they all gained their composure swiftly. Monkey spoke first, "So are you saying we may have another disaster on our hands Master?"

Then Tigress stepped forward, "Surely we can handle whatever the hell may come our way… Right, Master?" Tigress then bowed with respect, forgetting she lets her mouth get ahead of her mind sometimes.

Shifu's gaze was low and stern, he didn't know what to think but he knew worrying about it and not knowing exactly what he, or his students were facing, was the worst option to consider. "I'll be able to inform you properly after much meditation but for now my students" He glanced over all of them, sweaty, exhausted and fatigued. "Please, take a bath and relax for the remainder of the day … I might have to intensify your training so please relax for now. You will all need to be at your peak if you are to combat a threat that could be more malevolent than m- … than Tai-Lung."

"Master?" Mantis questioned, inching forward, inwardly questing if his Master was going to say 'My Son' instead of his name but directed his focus towards the second thought he had on his mind. "You rarely, if ever give us a 'day off', tell us, please tell us what's going on" He was almost demanding to know what everyone was so concerned about. Viper, at this moment, also chimed in feeling concerned and wishing she could soothe someone's troubled mind or spirit. "Master, whatever it is, we can handle it, all six of us!"

"Mantis, Viper… all of you" Shifu said with a frown on his face, as he sat and began to meditate. "You will know, with time …" And with that closing statement, the Five all bowed in respect, then turned and began back towards the Jade Palace, leaving Po where he was.

The Panda was still on the mountain before his master and the tree even after the Furious Five were out of eyesight, but he couldn't work anything out of his mouth. He was very confused, but at the same time concerned. Danger was looming and no one knew what to do about it. "I don't get it…" He spoke to himself, with no reply. "Why is the world always gettin' in trouble?" Po sighed and turned to run back to the Jade Palace, leaving Shifu alone on the mountain to meditate in peace, and try to clear his own mind, centering his chi, centering his focus, directing his mind to the heavens and spiritually projecting his image, and at the same time scanning the surrounding providence.

"Tai-Lung …" Shifu murmured as he began to slowly float off the ground and shimmer with a brilliant jade-blue aura that wasn't even causing air flow. "…My son."

* * *

Back at the Jade Palace, the Furious Five were all enjoying a collective soak in their bath tubs. They were giant sturdy wooden bowls suspended above the ground with a built in furnace attached to the bottom meant to heat the waters to a soothing degree or even a boiling one if necessary, which still in some magical way wasn't hot enough for Tigress. The tubs were clearly visible from one to the other, nothing concealing anything or anyone from one to the next unless someone intended for it to be, Shifu didn't think it necessary for there to be secrets between his students and, at the time, he didn't detect any open emotion between any of them. Tigress and Viper shared a tub on one side of the bath hall while, Monkey, Po, Crane and Mantis were in theirs on the other possibly a good 30 feet from one another. Sometimes Po and Mantis would kick a ball from tub to tub if they were bored when they actually got free time.

Mantis however was on the edge of the man's bowl instead of in the water like everyone else, simply cleaning himself off naturally, and not wanting to drown in the tsunami from Po constantly needing to stand and rock the boat while telling one of his clearly memorized kung fu legends that he'd manually carved into his brain when he was younger.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, either loving the soothing sting of the steaming hot water against their aching and fatigued muscles, or with Po's jokes which actually were funny instead of plain stupid. The Furious Five never normally got time to themselves during the day, and especially not during the morning, but they were going to use this time effectively and rejuvenate if not completely pamper their bodies with taking advantage of such things as, 'Relaxing'. Even Po knew how to properly spend his free time when he wasn't eating, because somehow he always knew how to liven the mood when there was something amiss in the air.

"Oh, Po! That's a funny one!" Monkey laughed out loud, being joined by Crane who was almost ready to pass out from the heat, now wondering why he agreed to take a hot steam bath with his friends.

Po laughed and out, feeling tall from making his friends laugh. "I just thought that one up." He said with a sly wink. "But here's another good one-" However his next joke was interrupted by Tigress from across the hall.

"Po, why are you always so loud. We're supposed to be relaxing?" Tigress' muscles always seemed to tense up when in the presence of Po, and more importantly his loud voice. It was always capable of jarring her from any relaxing activity or thought she may have had with the thought of a large panda, eating nearby, getting crumbs on anything she might have been thinking about.

The Panda stopped, and blinked for a moment. "Oh, uh … sorry Tigress, was just … ya know, joking around with the guys."

"Yes, I know …" Tigress replied drudgingly hating the term 'the guys', "I just wish you knew how to exercise some digression being the Dragon Warrior and all. Something serious is happening out there in the world, and all you can do is tell jokes and pretend nothing is happening…"

The other guys glanced over at Po, wondering what he was going to say, wondering if he was really going to get into a shouting match with Tigress again, the few they've had have always fell in Tigress' favor and at the same time, had been her fault in the first place, she was just a faster talker and a quicker thinker and more intimidating. "Hey," Panda began, "If I spent every minute wondering, watching, waiting and worrying. I wouldn't have the energy to fight, or even the patience to go on after whatever was happening … was over!"

Monkey nodded somehow making sense of the Panda's nonsense, "Yeah he's right Tigress, besides Master Shifu said we should relax, we'll get stronger training tomorrow. So I think we should just relax for the time we've got before it hits the paper fan."

"Yeah," Crane said, panting. "We should … relax, and enjoy free time" Crane was clearly speaking out of discomfort and sarcasm. However, he didn't want to show he somehow wasn't as manly as Po or Monkey because neither of them happened to notice the heat, however Crane felt like the main flavor in a rich broth due to the temperature, which to his small limbs and hand held frame, was quite hot.

Viper giggled, looking at the basting Crane. "Then how about we get out of the tubs, and have something to eat, lets start that way."

Po and the other guys all nodded, including Mantis who was trying to maintain balance on the wooden tub even as Po was rocking it like a raft.

"Hey, last one to the kitchen cleans the up the mess!" Monkey said laughing, and back flipping out of the bath bucket slinging water off his tail, which set off the rest of the Furious Five in a torrent of fur and hunger.

* * *

Off in the distance however the scene was completely different, not one of joy, excitement or happiness, but of pain and loss…

Shifu was still upon the mountain before the blossom. The petals had begun falling again, along with the Master's spirit. A small tear was visible resting on the end of his nose, but only a single drop. He was too strong to show his emotions openly, however in the presence of no one but his ancestors and the wind, he could allow to lower his defense for a single moment … and remember …

_Oogway had just cast his judgment on his students son. Tai-Lung stood before the both of them, the pool and the Dragon Scroll the lay above, out of distance but in plain sight. It was taunting, evil and seductive, but at the same time, demanding, dependant and screaming for Tai-Lung. The Snow Leopard could always feel the desire that was resting within that Scroll. He'd laid his eyes on millions of parchments, but this particular one was the only he'd actually wanted greater than he did the pleasures of the flesh, alcohol, or even money. He knew within that scroll was ultimate power, to magnify his own phenomenal might, speed, and intellect. There was nothing else in this world that held his interest as much as that. That is why he was here. He was before his father, and his father's master. The greatest Kung Fu Master alive, despite his overbearing age. He was prepared to receive what his life had been completely sacrificed to receive. He'd broken bones, lost teeth, suffered, at one point what he thought, permanent wounds to strive to be stronger, to be smarter, to become greater than anyone else in history, all for that scroll. All for his father, for the glory of gaining the title that he'd been dying for 18 years to achieve and to bring honor and glory to his father's name, Tai-Lung was willing to sacrifice. He only knew Master Shifu as his father, and Shifu loved Tai-Lung as his only son, and over time trained Tai-Lung like he was the only thing standing in between peace and complete anarchy._

_Now the time of judgment was upon him, and when it was passed, Shifu could feel Tai-Lung's soul being torn from both their grasps as Oogway turned away from the both of them. Shifu was confused, deeply confused, hurt … ashamed of his short comings and falling rapidly into depression. He'd spent years, teaching his son how to properly strike a solid punch, how to avoid a bone snapping from receiving a powerful counter-strike, and how to control his anger. Promising him every day and every night that he would be the Dragon Warrior and ascend to the stairway of the gods with such power he would possess. But all that was gone now, the only man that stood between Tai-Lung and glory had turned on the both of them. Denying Shifu's only, his birthright, the look in Shifu's eyes as he cast them upon his son were that almost as pathetic as Tai-Lung's was when he was only an infant no more than four hours in his company. The infant was crying from hunger, and Shifu was now feeling the same way. He'd not known how to react to this. He apologized in a single word, "Sorry." And he turned away from his annihilated son to follow Oogway, not trying to protest against his Master's decision, completely accepting that 18 years of work was wasted. Shifu never felt lower on that day, and the injury was only multiplied upon when his son returned, this time demanding the scroll with force instead of waiting to be rewarded what he rightfully had bled for. _

_There was nothing Shifu could do to stop his son, the fire in his son's golden eyes was on fire with a glare that somehow even managed to pierce his stiff heart. Being deflected like weak bamboo Shifu fell to the floor, rising quickly to witness his son falling to the ground after being attacked with a flawless series of nerve attacks from the creator of Kung Fu. Shifu knew his son would lose that fight, it was the equivalent of an infant attempting to shave, and Tai-Lung had suffered and utter defeat. Not just in this brief altercation with his father and Oogway, but in life in itself. Losing your youth, and chance at a future in a single day was clearly the reason why Tai-Lung had charged in with a complete lack of his own safety. He'd wanted to die that day…_

Shifu had to stop himself from dropping another tear as he remembered who he'd cherished so deeply, and lost. There was never going to be anything or anyone who could fill the void of his lost son, but it wasn't the pain of Tai-Lung's death that had him worried … because, he knew deep inside his heart, and in his mind that his tyrannical son. The Master of the thousand scrolls of kung fu. The destroyer of Chor Ghom Prison, and the only warrior alive who was actually able to best him in fierce hand to hand combat. Shifu knew that Tai-Lung wasn't dead and he knew it fully … he was simply missing, and Shifu knew his lost son better than he knew himself. He knew Tai-Lung's darkness and malice would just multiply and return at full force, if not undeniably greater than he can even envision.

"Please, my students … Be prepared for the worst…" Shifu whispered to himself, his chi still glowing brightly around him, keeping him suspended within the air. "Be prepared…"

--End of Omen--

* * *

Well this is my first story submitted here, and I want to apologize for the short intro. The chapters that follow will be longer, I promise, and a bit is going to have to happen before I get to the meat of the story, this is just the introduction. And let me know if there's anything that doesn't make any since or just sounds false. I can only get better through trial and error, and if left up to me, I'd rewrite this completely, I'm never satisfied with my work .; Ah well, Thanks for reading :3


	2. 1:2 Experience

"_The most valuable resource is time…"_

**Dynasty of the Fallen and the Cursed: Experience**

It was written…

"_It had been at least 4 months since the Dragon Warrior appeared in the Valley of Peace, ringing in a new time of Peace and Prosperity for the residents of the lovely village. This era was incredibly short lived due to the appearance, attitude, and will of the Dragon Warrior … No one believed what they heard. The Legendary Dragon Warrior has finally appeared in China, and is a Panda… a fat, slow, foolish panda. Many have died for the exact same assumption however. Po, the Dragon Warrior is actually a quite complete warrior, harboring much hate for the wrong doing, and justice for the innocent. He can vanquish whole militias alone if necessary, and when the combat outweighs his fatigue, he's got the five Masters of Kung Fu, and the Grand Master Shifu to fall back on … the Valley of Peace, but more importantly the Jade Palace, is a virtual fortress … or at least it is if you bare ill intent. However, the world has not accepted this Dragon Warrior, even though the prey residing within the village worship and love him. The World isn't pleased with the decision, and it's beginning to finally show, but the elements and our ancestors won't directly interfere with anything. It takes a bit more of a physical and direct approach, one that defies natural order to introduce chaos to peace. I am that man to welcome this world to chaos …"_

The growing legend went as such … The Dragon Warrior vanquished the mighty tyrant, Tai-Lung by successfully executing the Wuxi Fingerhold and in turn, bringing tranquility to the Valley of Peace.

Parts of this are true, Tai-Lung was defeated with the Wuxi Fingerhold that day in the center of the market place, but he wasn't dead … or at least not entirely… When Tai-Lung was discovered he was almost a corpse, only moments from that cold title. The mighty warrior had virtually every one of his bones snapped, dislocated or from clear sight; broken. His fur was flayed in large sections all across his body including his neck, chest, back, legs, arms… everywhere. Tai-Lung was suffering from a mighty concussion and was bleeding profusely from the top of his skull yet he was somehow still conscious. His fate was death, but he was suffering one far worse than that while he was lying on his back, glassy eyes pointed towards the sky, and his remaining tufts of fur matted in his own crimson essence, ofcourse while barely breathing. But to the luck of the tyrant, he was rescued…

Tai-Lung's unconscious figure lies again, in Chorh Gom Prison, at the ground level where his 'cell' once held strong, and guarded by a vastly overwhelming number of rhino guards that was thought to be unstoppable and impregnable. It was still decorated in the giant projectiles that had been fired at the snow leopard to stop his escape those four months ago, and completely in vain. But in addition to the giant bolts and possibly millions of arrows that littered the stone surface, was a simple bed made of stone and acquired cloth. Tai-Lung was naked, but covered and lying on the thin bed of robes and towels.

He was covered from his ankles to his large pectorals which held a deep scar running vertically from his neck to his stomach as if he'd gotten something surgically removed but he was also partially exposed, because he was under constant care of his discoverer and savior. Tai-Lung had recovered from his injuries … his bones have been stitched again, and he wouldn't feel the sting when he flexed and exercised his muscles. His fur had grown back in all places aside from the deep scar that was clear and apparent down his chest but the fur was slowly returning, his brain was safe and secure, and his blood was thankfully no longer draining from his body. But his recoveries didn't come naturally as one might think from the master of the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu…

Tai-Lung's savior was a black panther, and highly trained in healing the wounded in dying obviously due to how quickly and unrealistically the snow leopard recovered. Watching over the fallen tyrant had been a constant chore for him, but there was no sign of despair or even worry whenever he soundlessly brought his visage and care to the wounded warrior. This strange doctor was by some spiritual way lending his own life essence to restore the fighting capability, and more importantly, the life force back to the snow leopard, through an ancient art of unlocking one's spirit and integrating it with the elements. Twisting Tai-Lung's mind, body and spirit along with his own, in a somewhat seamless method, when normally to integrate or even possess someone, from the standpoint of a demon or a succubus, it would take at least an hour, but he'd succeeded in melding with the snow-leopard in a mere moment. The black panther was ever vigilant, lending his life force whenever he felt necessary, and over the course of slightly more than 4 months, Tai-Lung was ready to awaken again, all his savior was awaiting now, was the fallen master waking up.

His voice was deep, but smooth and bleeding of a foreign accent that noted further east than China.

"Any day now Tai-Lung … I will wait as long as you're willing to hold on…"

* * *

The heat was finally on in the Li Da Academy of Sun-Lo Village. Mei Ling was finally at the end of the initiation run for new students into the advanced academy training, and there were two brilliant trainees and they were almost in, however they were hanging on the combat course. Harder than the retired obstacle course before it, the combat course pitted you up against actual moving wooden dummies carrying stone axes, swords, and maces that were moving on a pre cut grid, held by the training field. The Combat course was circular plane, slightly sloping towards the center, where there was a giant gap to remove the dummies after they've completed their travel or students that have been knocked out in combat. A lot like a bowl with the center cut away.

The object was to simply remain conscious after 200 targets fell into the pit. The targets themselves were wooden, but they were clad in warrior's armor, and their weapons were real, and dangerous. Few students have lost their lives here, but an unthinkable amount have succeeded in failing the initiation to enter at this level of the training, which ofcourse, was the last level. Up to 5 people could enter the training ground itself, but obviously the number of dummies is increased by 200 per student, and with a torrent of armed 'warriors' attacking … it's only been successively accomplished by a group of five once, obviously by the Furious Five themselves. That day, Mei-Ling smiled deeply and was shimmering like she'd spent a long sweaty night with a suitable male, especially when she got to see her old friend Crane in action once again, amazed at how well his form and power had increased over the years of him being so far from Li Da.

"Come on … come on …" Mei Ling was telling herself, biting gently into her glove and watching her trainees attempt the course, but they were only about 100 targets into the initiation, and already feeling the fatigue, but they've destroyed and disarmed the majority they've encountered, unfortunately, by taking them all instead of blending evasive, defense and offense talent, they were slowly burned down. They were forced into the center pit and luckily, they both survived, but failed the test much to their displeasure. Mei Ling's spirits weren't very high today because there were no recruits that passed, so she had nothing to do after she mopped up the blood and made sure there weren't any teeth or tufts of fur stuck in between the gears of her Combat course.

Mei-Ling wasn't as happy a woman as she imagined she'd be at this time of her life. As a cat she imagined that she'd be out in the world, exploring and discovering new things. Seeing new people and fighting for justice… Whenever she felt this way though, she begins to remember being a student training alongside her best friend Crane when they both were at the peak of their young potential, and once everyone graduated, he left for the world and ultimately the Jade Palace to train further under the Grand Master Shifu and Grand Master Oogway.

Mei Ling, however, stayed in Sun-Lo, hoping to help the small village grow a bit larger or at least safer, but the only thing she was doing in her time out of the Academy was defending her home from roaming bandits, and once she had the opportunity, she became the new Head Master of the Li Da Academy to train the village to defend itself. Which wasn't a bad idea, nor was it a very hard chore to undertake and to her surprise it worked. But now that everyone was skilled and able to defend themselves with relative ease, she was offering advanced training to students who showed promise and had kindness in their hearts, so she could release them on the world as she felt she did for Crane to go and do great things with their lives. But her village was a shanty town and the mountain cat knew that all too well. Everyone here had a reason to make another man, or woman, lose some teeth.

Every week she held auditions for advanced training, and she's never had a single student. Which they would travel from other smaller towns once they heard of the Academy and who was now running it. Mei-Ling had a small claim to fame for defending the village and the surrounding area from all manner of evil, or at least whenever it made itself too great. With Grace, precision and guile, Mei-Ling could single handedly take a large contingent of armed warriors. She was a highly trained weapons master, and followed Crane in his style of Kung Fu along with adapting her own more feminine blend of Tiger Kung Fu so with those three initial traits hard coded into her mind, her power, speed and accuracy was unmatched by simple bandits and their even smaller minded bandit leaders.

With the obvious aide of the retired, Chorh Gom rhino guards, she was able to build her new course hoping it would be easier on her students and trainees so there were no casualties, but no one was able to succeed the course with her standards set so high for the advanced training. Aside from the Furious Five, who visited only to aid the quelling of a massive riot that unfolded late one night when the 'underground' gangs that mostly surrounded this area of China decided to overthrow this small village in some attempt to unify the gangs as to resurrect Tai-Lung's fearful name, but it didn't work. Clearly. The Furious Five was dispatched along with the Dragon Warrior to stop this riot and search for the Master of the thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu, Tai-Lung, but they didn't find trace or hair of him anywhere within the bandit horde, and had the leader of this uprising beaten and taken into custody of the village, afterwards there's not been very much going on in Sun-Lo.

Mei Ling retired to the bar in the village as the sun began to fall, casting it's vermillion hue across the land and the beautiful forests surrounding. Her academy was clean and her still new course wasn't in danger of failing in any way or any time soon due to it's low operation costs and it's rare running cycle. So all that was left for Mei-Ling was to entertain herself for the rest of the night and think about what to do for the rest of the week.

She entered the bar in town where most people frequent, even though the streets were fairly quiet, the bar wasn't packed with half-crocked patrons. Whistling and grabbing at her ass in an attempt to liven their own nights with the taste of feline across their wine drenched lips. She didn't mind that the bar was empty in the least for that fact alone, with no one there to stare or grab at her idly swinging tail meant she didn't need to roundhouse anyone back to the stone age as she'd had to do many a time. This bar wasn't home, but it did feel comfortable at times, especially when the bartender wasn't some loud mouthed, parasite ridden ass.

"I'll just have a spring water …" She asked the bartender before he even got to acknowledge her having a seat. He glanced up from under the bar where he was making the attempt to decipher an odd object he'd found a day ago. He was a strong looking male lion with a tough chin and a gently amount of fur draping off of it and most importantly kind smile with a warm heart to match, his name was Huo Xin and like most others, he'd appeared in Sun Lo as an orphan and made the best of his life. Attending Mei-Ling's academy after he'd been in one too many bar room brawls and graduated as an advanced student from the Obstacle Course instead of the Combat Course, he didn't think he was ready for that just yet. "Hey, what's wrong Mei Ling?" He asked, concerned a little. "No students today?" Mei Ling sipped at her water and bowed upon receiving it.

"Yeah, I can't ever find anyone who can complete the course, no matter how many go through." Mei-Ling sighed to herself, "I may re-open the Obstacle Course and retire my Combat Course, but … they're both equally as dangerous … I just saw too many get killed in the Obstacles… I don't know why, they never appeared to be as dangerous when I fought through it those couple of years ago. You, me and Crane came out fine…" She finished with some level of distress in her voice which made Huo Xin frown. He was cleaning a glass with a cloth by inserting his paw in the center to get the grime and traces of alcohol out feeling most people here didn't notice, care or need their glasses treated with extreme care. "Erm … I heard you had a few die in that death trap of yours too though." Mei Ling nodded unhappily but facing the truth, "Yep … I never thought I'd have any fatalities … the first was a young rabbit, and he wasn't even 16…a bright smile, good heart and had promise, just … not enough perception." She sighed once more.

Mei Ling began to fade for a minute, thinking about the past again, letting her thoughts trails to Crane. Wherever he was, she'd not seen him for at least 10 years. He was a ghost to Li Da, and Sun Lo altogether and had no idea where he might have gone, or if he was even still alive in this warring era. She did miss him though, deeply … _Slowly she began to remember the past, of how he was a simply janitor. How he had been practicing in the dead of the night to prepare for the new fleet of trainees to come through and he was showing incredible amounts of skill. There was no way he wouldn't make it into the school with that type of prowess and confidence in his early stages of Kung Fu, he hadn't even been trained as far as she knew, and being at least 20, he wasn't going to remain a janitor forever … That's she knew in her heart. So she went to him, to encourage and congratulate him on planning to try out for the Academy, but almost felt a sting of worry when he said he had no intention of trying out. Mei-Ling then argued with him for all of a moment until he caved in, as he nature was, but leaving him with the notion that no one was going to force him. Some may hold him back, but no one was going to force him to be something he never thought he was, but she did know and believe he could do this, that he could become a Kung Fu warrior and graduate with her out of the Li Da Academy, and together they'd go on great adventures… Or at least, she thought she would be at his side when he planned to leave._

Now Mei-Ling found herself here, still in the same village she'd spent mostly all of her life in. Without Crane. Her best friend, it was almost a heart wrenching blow if not had it been for him saying that he'd never forget her and that he'd return. But how much longer would she wait … 'How much longer can I wait?' she then questioned herself, as if hoping she'd sound more reassuring to herself in her own mind, which she didn't.

"Hey, hey!" The bartender tried to deter her sadness somehow and bring Mei Ling back to the land of the living, never liking to see the prettiest girl in town looking depressed about anything or seeing her space off for no apparent reason either. "Come now, I'm sure someone will make it through, and be a great student! Right?" Mei-Ling shrugged and sipped more at her water as Huo Xin glanced over her shoulder at the other patrons in the bar, "Hey, what about one of those guys? You think you could need some help around the Academy? Maybe have live targets instead of dummies?" The bartender was referring to a couple Chorh Gom rhinos that had washed up within Sun Lo when Chorh Gom Prison was destroyed in Tai-Lung's escape.

Mei peered over her shoulder, raising a brow. "But … all they do is drink and fight for money, I can't have them in the academy. Ever since the prison was destroyed they've been depressed and twitchy anyway, like the homeless. Not the kind of guys you want to hit really, or have my students hitting."

Xin cocked his head to the side, nodding slightly. "That's true, but you know it wasn't the Prison closing down that's got them like that right? It's what they saw, and what they survived through."

The mountain cat nodded slowly. "Yes, Tai-Lung, All of China's heard about him, but he's dead now, the Dragon Warrior cremated him with the Wuxi Fingerhold, it's on every mouth from here to the Eastern Coast across the Wu Dan Mountains, and further I bet."

Suddenly there was a clamor from the back of the bar where the rhino's were sitting. Mei-Ling assumed she said something out of place and now feared that she'd have to maim these partially insane, retired prison guards. The rhino's at the rear table all rose at once and Mei-Ling found herself being quickly overwhelmed by 6 of these large scaled males. The one in front looking like he was out for blood as he quickly approached her to Mei's fear. But as she rose quickly, tightening her black gloves and putting her hands up to defend herself from these crazed barmen, they stopped infront of her, not making a motion to even so much as slap her, or make the attempt at least. None the less, she was still feeling suffocated by them and shouted, "Hey! Back off you creeps!"

The one rhino simply stepped forward and pushed her back in her seat with a large steady hand and stabbed an outstretched finger at her face, her eyes quickly centering on it, then back up to him as he shouted back with a deep growl. "Tai-Lung _aint_ dead lady! So don't go gettin' all cosey and secure. That damn monster is still breathing, and will be walking again in the near future."

Mei was about to rise and strike back from being pushed, but hearing contrary to the legend left her more curious than angry. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, as she sat up in her chair. The rhino's took her attention and even that of Huo Xin as the legend of Tai-Lung was changing before their eyes. The main rhino shook his head, as his friends approached on each side. "He's probably dead now." One on the main rhino's side spoke, their voices were rich with a Mongolian accent. "But we saw him again after he was fortold to be dead, actually the same day he escaped we saw him again. He was with another guy, tall, black … old. Incredible power, this old man carried in Tai-Lung and he looked like burning hell froze over and shit out again. He was missing fur, bleeding all over and by how twisted his furry limbs were, we could tell his bones were broken or at least snapped."

Mei Ling grimaced for a short moment at the thought of the fearsome, and still attractive, Tai-Lung being flayed and battered and beaten trying not to fully envision the bloody sight. "What are … you talking about? Didn't the Dragon Warrior kill him with the Wuxi Fingerhold?" The Rhino nodded, "Yeah, that's what you think. That's what everyone thinks, but that old man with Tai-Lung had plans, I know he did. He broke us out of that prison." The rhino's nodded to each other, and one picked up where the other left off. It didn't matter who said what, because they all sounded exactly the same, for some reason or another. "We were caved in you see … rock slide from the explosion. Nasty! Rocks … fire, corpses … everywhere. We were trapped and going to die, we all knew it and some of us started to go crazy… But the old man blew open the front door with some weird Chinese Fireworks."

Huo Xin almost leaned over his own bar and into the floor. "What?! Fireworks?! I've heard this story before, but never like that! What the hell are you talking about Rhino!?" Xin knew they were crazy now, but truth was stranger than fiction. The Rhino glanced up at the bartender, and back down at Mei-Ling. "Fireworks. Explosives! The blast was purple is all I know, what smoke is purple? Fireworks." The rhino was growling, he knew how crazy it sounded, but he knew exactly what he, and his friends saw. "Or at least that's all I know alright? But that Leopard aint dead, I know that old man was going to do some crazy work on him, because he made another rockslide when he went in. He let all of us go too, not talking, not threatening, he simply walked in and waited for us to leave like it was private time with Tai-Lung bleeding and coughing everywhere. We all saw it, and none of us dared to stop him. We knew Tai-Lung was a renegade and would more than likely come back after us, but in our condition, we couldn't hope to take him, and especially not his savior." The Rhino finished with Mei Ling and Huo Xin looking as though they were trying to dechiper the riddle of the universe and not coming up with the proper answer. The Chorh Gom rhino grunted and turned with his friends, heading towards the door feeling that there was no point in making himself look stupider even though he was trying to warn them, not scare them.

Mei Ling's mind was blown, and she jumped up to follow the rhino guards to the door grabbing at the closest of the clones, "Hey! Who was that old man? What's he look like, anything distinguishing about him?! And, you say they're still in Chorh Gom Prison, by a rockslide? Wouldn't he have sealed his and Tai-Lung's fate going back in?" The Rhino shook his head slowly, only planting the seeds of fear and worry in Mei-Ling's heart at his reply. "No lady, there's enough rations in there to keep a single man, or hell even fifty men fed for at least 15 years, it was a Mongolian Prison after all, so even after the perishable food went stale and moldy, the bread we have is imperishable meant for the military on long or hazardous expeditions. Oh, and that old man that saved Tai-Lung, he was black … white chin with a beard, and hairy ears … white scars under his eyes. He'd had to be at least 50 or 60 … I think he may have been a black panther, because he had no spots, just the white fur on him … that's all I know. Besides, all you curry creatures look the same to me…"

Mei Ling glanced back up at the guard almost insulted at his last remark and wanted to make a comment about him and his 5 stooges looking exactly alike but simply nodded, thanking him for the information and releasing his arm from her grip. "This is bad." Mei-Ling thought to herself. Huo Xin rose a brow, thought on all he'd heard. He knew of Tai-Lung as the rest of China did. He was the first child to master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu before he was even 18 and was destined for the Dragon Scroll as he was being personally trained by the Grand Master Shifu, and was being mentored by The Grand Master Oogway, who invented Kung Fu itself. But Huo Xin turned to the mountain cat, wanting to know her opinion on all they'd heard. "What's on your mind Mei?" The Mountain Cat sat back in her stool thinking deeply like her brain had begun to crank at 100 times the rate.

"Tai-Lung is still alive, and he's got someone helping him now? I heard the entire Peace Valley was almost destroyed 20 years ago when he first went on a rampage from being denied the Dragon Scroll and he was defeated by Oogway. Then he escapes Chorh Gom Prison and lays waste to everyone within and almost killed The Furious Five on his rampage back to the Valley of Peace. He even bested Grand Master Shifu in hand to hand combat, but was finally bested by the Dragon Warrior. If he's got help, then all of China is in danger, don't you think? I don't know if the Dragon Warrior can really defeat Tai-Lung for a second time, especially when we all know, if he loses or fails, he always succeeds after the second attempt… or in this case… it's almost destined he'd have his third shot be the successful one."

The bartender again nodded, rubbing his chin with the glass he'd been cleaning earlier. He accidentally rammed him paw too far in when he was listening to the rhino's and now his paw was trapped within it. "Yes, that does sound very bad. Maybe all this has something to do with the dead weather from yesterday…" He thought for another moment, "So, what are you planning to do? Are you going to the prison to investigate?" Mei Ling shook her head quickly, "No, I'm not a fool. If Tai-Lung is alive, and his friend is helping him out, they'll kill me. I'm going to the Valley of Peace, to alert Master Shifu. I didn't ask, but I'm pretty sure the rhino did say, all of this happened in the same day. Tai-Lung escaping and returning by a different accord, so I don't know if the news has gotten to Master Shifu, but I know I want to do this, I know I need to do this … besides I can't help this village anymore than I already have." With that Mei-Ling rose from her chair and finished off her water, tipping her friend Xin and heading for the exit, more than ready to explode across China to deliver the grave news to Master Shifu.

Huo Xin, smiled and tossed a small bag at the Cat heading towards the door. "Hey Mei, Here's a little road money, and a good luck charm. Be careful out there ok and I know Sun-Lo's crappy, but don't be a stranger!" Mei Ling smiled and nodded, blowing a kiss to her friend as she left, quickly rushing out the door and towards the wilderness throwing her old life in this town away, and following the road to the great bridge. The bartender chuckled and tried to catch the kiss on his cheek, but he managed to smack himself in the muzzle with the paw that was still trapped within his glass. "Augh, glad she didn't see that … Oh well, at least I didn't lose any teeth."

* * *

The Valley of Peace was finally returning to normal at the brim of a new day. The village was healthy again after two days of murky inactivity, and once more you can hear the Jade Palace alive with action. Grand Master Shifu had finally begun training his students again after two days of meditation through the horrible omen. He knew what was to come, and he'd finally seen the visions, and he wasn't happy with the outcome. _Tai-Lung would return…_ Shifu was now examining his students closely as he served them tea, and only ordered them to relax. It had been far too long since he'd treated them to anything that wasn't a bruised knee, or a barking order while they trained to use more form, or aggression. Shifu was actually worried for once, in the back of his mind he knew that he needed to have his students training around the clock in preparation for his son who was more than likely, not dead and hastily recovering from his injuries. If they were as bad as the last victim of the Wuxi Fingerhold that survived, he knew that he had at least a few more months before Tai-Lung's dark presence would return to loom over the Valley of Peace and send fear and terror through the bones of all it's residents.

Master Shifu's vision had been clear, but just as everything else that's received or been told to indulge… whenever it was spiritual, it was vague and endlessly confusing. Only his aged Master could properly decipher the ancient riddles of the gods when the future was being foretold to them directly, and most of the time not even Oogway knew what most of the visions meant. _He saw Tai-Lung return in a torrent of black hate and roaring with rage. His son would return and core a bloody swatch through the Village, up the stairs and towards the Palace with murderous and terrible speed and guile. The snow leopard would then descend on the Dragon Warrior and tear him to pieces in an utter moment without so much as showing forgiveness or hesitation, and easily deflect his other students without trouble or thought._

_Tai-Lung would then approach the Hall of Heroes, and by some form of spiritual awakening and force, tear it apart with a bright flash of light and blue flame and a bellowing roar. Behind him however, Tai-Lung could sense Tigress approaching quickly. Shifu was approaching from Tai-Lung's front with just as much speed, and the striped warrior was coming in from the rear. Shifu knew if they both attempted to take Tai-Lung at once, there was a better chance of stopping him, a visible one now, but as Shifu leapt to action and into his desecrated home, his eyes fell upon the true face of fear. Before him was another figure, he was a snow leopard, but he wasn't Tai-Lung…_

_His son was a mighty warrior, shoulders the equivalent of mountains and storm clouds. The man before him was more slender, regardless of the fact that he did have bulging muscles he knew the man well, and his strength was even mighter than Tai-Lung's but Shifu demanded that he stand down and move aside as he needed to engage his son, Tai-Lung. But glancing past the new adversary, he saw Tai-Lung holding Tigress tightly against him, the both of them in a deep kiss and full embrace of each other's bodies shimmering of a bright, entwining aura. _

_Shifu's gaze tore back up towards the snow leopard and roared up at him, immediately blaming him for the horror he'd witnessed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!?" The snow leopard's crimson eyes fell to Shifu and shimmered as he roared out "KUMITE!" The red panda easily saw what he was doing, seeing the muscles in his arm twitch from what appeared to be a jolt of lightning coarse through the man's body and prepared to dodge his strike, but Shifu could feel he wasn't able to move. Almost in slow motion he could see the ridged-palm of the snow leopard descending on him, and before the paw connected with Shifu's head. His vision ended suddenly. _

It made no real since, even as he continued to think about it. For some reason Tigress and Tai-Lung would seek out each other as partners in combat and life, and this snow leopard who he'd not seen in almost 4 decades was apparently aiding the both of them, was going to outdo him before he could even make a move. When Shifu had met this man for the first time, he didn't know how to even approach him being a foreigner for a different military, but they quickly became friends. But upon the second meeting…

Returning to his thoughts Shifu almost laughed out loud at how outlandish and audacious the gods were to him, no one has ever hit him with something unblockable or undetectable in the first moments of hand to hand combat. Shifu was the most highly trained warrior in the Valley and he even bet, all of China. For him to be beaten in one shot was impossible, which was why he knew the vision was false. Clearly brought on by the ill omen that sat in the air, that day clearly. Shifu would attempt a vision again at some later point, and somehow try to get in contact with the spirit of his old master for guidance, and see if something could be made sense of aside from the word 'Kumite' which he understood to mean 'Duel'

… in Japanese.

The Furious Five didn't question their master at all as it appeared he was in silent meditation. They remained with their non speaking rolls in this event and even the Dragon Warrior was there and silent. They did wonder what the Grand Master was thinking, as they saw him almost freeze and hold his position for a few long moments, but the Masters Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis were clearly enjoying the quiet and tranquil moment with their master, but the silence was obviously killing Po, who normally always had something to say. Shifu was watching closely, preparing for his demonstration while keeping his thoughts in proper check. His six students were all before him, sitting on pillows and they seem more relaxed now than they have in the last 48 hours. But no one could blame you if you felt uneasy with such an obvious omen in the air.

"Tigress," Shifu finally began to speak to break the overbearing and almost awkward silence, making Tigress' crimson eyes open slowly with intrigue. "Yes, Master?" She spoke trying her best to decipher what her master was going to say before he had the chance to speak, but listened intently none the less.

"Would you like more tea?" The Grand Master asked calmly, with only a sly and almost sadistic grin on his face, as if Shifu was planning something dirty and underhanded, which Tigress noticed immediately, and slowly shook her head, declining the offer.

"No thank you, Master" She bowed her head, and cautiously finished off her current cup, collecting the remainder of tea in the side of her cheek, predicting a toxin her drink. Slightly, she was worried she and her allies had fallen to some kind of trick that had come across from the awkwardness of the previous days, but was only thankful she hadn't ingested enough to do anything to her, _in all reality_; she couldn't even detect the taste of toxin but wasn't taking a chance.

Shifu nodded slowly and his smile declined slightly, however the Furious Five all being well trained, smart and perceptive, also noticed Shifu's expression and only saw that same glint in his eye when he was submitting Po to an embarrassing defeat or actually cracking a joke on someone's lack of form. Shifu purposely kept his smile however, and offered the same to each of his students down the line. Mantis, Monkey, Viper and Crane all declined, except for Po ofcourse who finally spoke. "Oh totally! This tea is rockin!!"

The Furious 5 all watched nervously as Po was poured a steaming cup of tea by their Master, not in the least noticing the tea pot was floating away from Shifu's hands, they were all too focused on the cup which Po simply held there, waiting for him to bring it to his fat lips and keel over.

"Whoa! Master! How are you doing that?!" Po asked excitedly, which redirected the attention of the Furious Five from the tea cup, to the floating tea Pot that was still infront of Po, away from Shifu's grasp which appeared to still be holding something, but the pot was hanging freely in the air, trapped in a teal haze. Much to Shifu's surprise, his students all took the discovery the wrong way, and suddenly spit the hot tea they were hiding in their cheeks directly onto their Master. Which in turn, made Shifu leap backwards and accidentally toss the Tea Pot clear into Po's forehead, sending his freshly filled tea cup flipping into the air. The Furious Five gasped, but Shifu leapt to action in his tea soaked robes, catching Po's teacup and gathering the flying liquid within it, and jumping ahead to snag the teapot out of the air, only allowing a single drop of the still hot, but air sick, tea to hit the wooden floor, the rest hit Shifu, which had been spit at him not dropped.

The short Master glanced back up towards his five eldest students, his robes still soaked with two way tea. They were all ashamed and embarrassed, bowing for forgiveness, but he simply removed the top layer of his clothes and folded it behind him. Waiting for Po to speak, who was always ready to fulfill that request, regardless if someone was wanting it or not.

Po was holding his head and hopping around on one foot as if he needed to relieve himself. "Oh wow! Master, that was totally AWESOME! How were you doing that?" Master Shifu smiled, still enjoying the literally speechless Furious Five. "That was my Chi, Po. The Spirit of Pure Force" Po clapped, "Wow! Can you teach me?!" He asked again feeling like a school girl now.

"Yes, I can, and no I can't" Po cheered at first, then stopped in his tracks. "YES!!! Wait … what?" He said, looking confused, but still excited.

Shifu chuckled and waved for his students to sit down before him again, which the Furious Five did, but they were all still quiet, their minds blown with amazement, and at the same time, they were all embarrassed for not being able to hold down their non-liquor.

"I can't teach you Po, because we all have our own kindred spirits. All of you, all six of you, have hidden potential within you. It's just never been unlocked or even triggered yet. Many years ago, training under my Master Oogway, he displayed the same types of abilities before my very eyes and I was just as eager as … I think most of you are, I surely didn't spit the tea though."

Masters Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper were all very excited, but very curious at the same time, never before seeing that type of thing in their lives, well they had heard of it before when the legends of the Four Armed Fire God began to spread around, but they'd never actually seen it up close for themselves.

"Master…" Monkey finally spoke, bowing from his sitting position with a fist placed firmly against a flat palm. "Teach us." He said, and the other four joined in bowing in respect. Watching, Po quickly bowed and joined in with them, holding up opposite hands when he bowed but he did none the less. "I will my students," Shifu spoke which brought smiles to everyone's faces, "But listen well. Your natural abilities are already great physically, but it will take much training for you to become as powerful spiritually as you are physically. You will not be able to control your Chi, or even expect very much of what I demonstrated for you over night."

"We are prepared Master" All of the furious five chimed in at once, and again on the tail end Po repeated them. "We're totally ready to learn, Master!"

Shifu nodded and began to explain the potential behind Chi, with his students listening intently. He explained how everyone has their own level of spiritual vitality, or better known as, Chi. Strength of Chi is determined by their blood line, their parents and how well they train their own talent. Spiritually, the Furious Five and Po, were prepared to unlock their Chi, but it would be violent and untamed at first. Equal to how Crane has the ability to fly, or how Monkey can carelessly use his tail but when they were infants, they had no skill in those abilities what so ever. Shifu went on deeper to explain how a second level of spiritual chi can be achieved and it can be trained in any type of Chi as long as you have a Master who can train you properly, therefore mixing two types of Chi to spiritually and mentally make you much stronger, or learning the same type of chi multiple times to amplify on your own birth given chi. Then Master Shifu began to explain the types of Chi, being virtually the same as the natural elements that are within the world already.

The spirit of Force, which is what Shifu told everyone was what he was using, it was an incredible type of Chi that mimics your physical strength to be used as spiritual ability, making it possible to literally project your force and might a literal few inches away from you, and the stronger you train it, the greater you can and harder you can use your extended strength.* Spirit of Ice, which takes the natural affinity for cold in someone's body and enabling them to both, withstand and adapt to frozen matter immediately, and if their spirit was strong enough, they could freeze objects they physically came into contact with. Spirit of Fire, which comes from your heart, the stronger your will or great your rage determines how powerful the flames from your body are. A dangerous and untamed chi that can be harmful or helpful depending on how one can wield it for themselves. Spirit of Air, takes the winds that surround you and allow you to project your agility and guile through them, naturally making you faster and more perceptive, but at the same time able to tilt the direction of the wind around you. Which Shifu was glad to see none of his students knew anything of what he was saying, this wasn't meant to be completely understood in one sitting for them. The Spirits of Water, Earth and Lightning, were as clear as rain to them, each being quite literal in interpretation. Water was to make you more fluid, as well as faster and to clarify your mind in distress. Earth was to physically make you more durable in the event you felt sick or were dying and allowed you to shift dirt, rocks and natural metals without needing to exert supernatural force. While the Spirit of lightning was for you to maximize your speed in short bursts as well as sometimes generate shockwaves of negative energy, sometimes able to redirect traveling projectiles. Shifu smiled more as he could tell his students were far from the point of all this. They were trying to take in why they weren't taught this earlier, or even saw many people using any of it.

"Will you teach me the Spirit of Force Master?!" Po interrupted with excitement in his voice which the pitch was steadily increasing, but he simply got the stern but calm reply. "When you are ready, Panda."

Further, Shifu explained the benefits behind Chi, and what can be accomplished, but he also explained the danger behind it, and more into the certain types of Chi.

"So Master… are we going to be throwing fireballs and balls of water now instead of using Kung Fu?" Viper spoke, not knowing if this was going to change how she went through life on a daily basis if she had to now compare herself to magicians, not knowing if magic tricks would scare a battlefield full of blood thirsty bandits and warriors. "No Viper," Shifu shook his head, "The Spirit cannot leave you in such a way, it can only increase your natural abilities. You will find that at some times, you can project your spirit away from you over a great distance, but nothing such as being able to throw it as you would something like kunai. Your spirit is who you are, it will surround you as you enable it, and it will aide you while you use it. So as pleasing as it probably sounds to destroy something with your spirit from over a mile, you sadly won't be able to, but that isn't a weakness, for if you ever approach anyone else who uses Chi, and … you will. They will not be able to use it over a distance too." He tried to reassure his students which appeared to be working, but they were still in deep thought about all they had been told. "Remember, always utilize the skills of Kung Fu as you've been trained here, your spirit will not make your victory instant, only more like an ally to tip the balance in your favor. Never… and I mean **never** use your Chi as a crutch. If your opponent is wise, he will turn it against you and make you **suffer** for it." The Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior nodded.

Shifu's wisdom spouted forward that day, he told his students whatever path of Chi they choose, they need to always understand that Chi can be helpful and harmful and they need to be careful how, and know when to use it, and reminded them if their spirit became their crutch, they would only suffer for it in the end.

"You have been enlightened my students, now I must depart for a bath." Shifu spoke, rising slowly and smiling as he was met with protest. "M-master! Teach us how to unlock our Chi!" Monkey begged. Viper then added in, "Yes Master! We've been training for years, I'm eager to learn such an amazing new style of Kung Fu!" Shifu shook his head, "This is not Kung Fu Viper, it's the natural spirit of the elements and of life that are within everyone and everything, and I will teach you how to unlock your Chi don't worry, but I'm having a bath first. I suggest you all be prepared to sweat." With that Shifu used his spirit of force, to gently propel his students into the air, and stole out of the room. They all landed as they've always been trained to and watched their Master's silhouette vanish down the hall, past the paper walls.

"Well guys?" Po asked, "Hungry?"

"More like excited!" Monkey laughed, "This is gunna be so awesome, Po!"

Po laughed out loud. "Oh yeah! You ready!" Monkey hi fived Po, "I'm ready!"

Po turned to Mantis, "You Ready?!" Mantis leapt to the air and slapped Po's hand. "Oh yes!" Po cheered and turned to Tigress, "Are youuuuu Ready??" But as expected, she merely glared at him and sighed. "I actually think I'm hungry. Are you ready to do the dishes again?"

Po smiled, raising a brow. "Ooooh, you wish a rematch?"

Tigress stretched and laughed. "If you think you can manage to make it to the kitchen without losing your breath Dragon Warrior." They all then took off quickly to the kitchen, shouting and laughing about spirits and what they'd like to do with, trying to clarify between drinking and fighting as they all strode.

* * *

It had been a long trek for Mei-Ling, leaving Sun-Lo proved to be more difficult than she first anticipated. Almost immediately after leaving she discovered that the outskirts of her village was heavily patrolled by thugs and gorillas who were constantly shaking down travelers and trying to establish some kind of underground black market, which was working for the most part. But beating the heads in of a few tough ape thugs and Mei-Ling was on her way. In the back of her mind, it made her worry that her city had that kind of corruption surrounding it, and it was surprising that she'd never had to see any kind of violence from them within the city. However, Mei-Ling perished the thought of her village falling to black market corruption, even though she knew it was possible.

She'd been traveling across the bridges that would take her towards the Valley of Peace for a short while before she began to remember the stories of Tai-Lung and the battle between him and Furious Five, not exactly understanding how he was so powerful to defeat all Five of them alone. She dreamt of such power to be able to fell powerful opponents, but was satisfied with being able to handle herself against more than 3 men, or at least 200 training dummies with stone weapons.

Quickly, though, Mei-Ling's dreaming was interrupted by the lack of a bridge before her. She'd reached the final link of bridge, that wasn't actually a link but it was the longest one and the last one she needed to cross to get to a solid path to the Jade Palace, however seeing that it had been severed, and left nothing but a gigantic gap between her, and the peninsula that lead towards Master Shifu, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. Her urgent message needed to reach them desperately.

"Perfect," she growled at herself. "All of China is in danger and you happen to find the one dead end in the country." Mei-Ling sighed and began to climb down the ladder which used to be known better as a bridge, not really knowing what could possibly be down in the fog, but knew she had no time to slow down when the world is in danger. She was slow at first, wanting to remind herself of the distance between planks, then began on a rapid descent down the ladder, using the thick ropes on the end to reduce her speed if she began to feel weightless. Lucky for her, her gloves resisted heat at an amazing rate so she never felt any friction burn on the way down.

Touching down finally on solid ground, or at least as solid as swamp land could be, Mei-Ling began to push forward, in the direction she thought was the 'other side', hoping she'd make it. The fog in this gap didn't leave much to the imagination when it came to anything peaceful, the valley in it's self was littered with corpses of fallen warriors, hundreds of alligators and multitudes of others. But everything was too well worn to be of any use to the Mountain Cat, so she simply avoided stepping on anything, while moving forward, there wasn't even a smell in this much humidity and thick fog. But not after long, Mei-Ling began to hear deep laughter in her large ears, putting her on edge not actually expecting to find anyone else down here. She kept on her pace however, not slowing down to a cautious speed like she'd normally do, not feeling as if she'd need to. As she got closer to the laughter, she began to see the large, dopey figures of alligator bandits stumbling about, making jokes, punching each other and making the attempt at singing. The cat now slowed her pace almost to a halt, now wondering if this fog had permanent effects on people's brains to make them act this way.

"Hey Pretty Lady" she suddenly heard coming from one of the alligators as he stumbled towards her. "Um…" Mei-Ling replied, not knowing what to really say, not sure what was wrong with them, but as the gator got closer, she could detect alcohol on his swamp breath.

"Ew … You've really been drinking heavily haven't you?" She said, stepping around the alligator as he went to grab her. It was clear that none of these men were fit for combat, which was reassuring to Mei-Ling, but to be _hit_ on by them put her in a worse place. Ignoring the drunken cat calls, she paced through the broken alligator village, looking around for anything of interest, hoping she could find directions out of this place, now knowing that she'd lost her general sense of direction from landing in this village in the fog.

Then a light voice chimed at her, "Hey." It simply called, making Mei-Ling turn on a dail, to see a large foggy figure standing at least 10 feet. She gulped at first then approached it, not in the least expecting to see another cat instead of some 10 foot beast with an melodic voice, none the less Mei-Ling was endlessly thankful to see someone who wasn't a reptile, or drunk, but she was sitting, which was odd. A box was sitting infront of her with plenty of money inside of it, was she a merchant?

"Hello, can you help me?" Mei-Ling asked the feline before her.

"Good things on sale, stranger. How can I help you?" The voice replied, raising it's head, revealing the face under the straw hat to be a female iriomote feline, which was strange because the race of cats is mostly in the distant land of Japan and they weren't very tall at all however judging by her long legs, she did appear to be quite the opposite of stout and petite. A beautiful face was under the straw hat, bold stripes were across the shimmer silver fur of her face almost like that of a tiger and thin but dark spots of a panther or cheetah.

Mei-Ling blinked once, not expecting to see a foreigner in this fog, but got back to the mission quickly. "I don't need anything right now, I'm just looking for directions to the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace, how can I get out of this fog?" The Iriomote merchant peered up at Mei-Ling, amazingly her teal eyes were shimmering even in this void that was blocked off from sun or moonlight, or any type of light for that matter, she looking puzzled for a moment. "Valley of Peace?" She asked, then shook her head. "My memory fails me unless I can make a sale."

"What!?" Mei-Ling almost barked out-loud. "You expect me to pay for information?" The merchant gave a small smile, "Well, you could always give me coin for nothing." She said then gesturing a paw towards her box of money before her obviously knowing that the alligators nearby were too drunk to try and rob her. Mei-Ling stiffened her brow, hating what situation she got herself in, but sighed and reached for the bag that the Bartender from Sun-Lo gave her, digging into it, coming across the 'good luck charm' she was given, apparently it was worth something as the merchant quickly snatched it from the paws of the Mountain Cat. "Hey! Don't be rude!" Mei-Ling protested and attempted to snatch back the item.

The Merchant spoke without looking up, "You take this road behind me as far as you can, until you see moldy boards, it wont take very long. When you come across them, throw something in the direction their facing until you find a wall because the closer you get to leaving this place, the thicker the fogs gets. That's your only way out of here without walking or swimming for 10 days, and you don't look like a fish to me." Mei-Ling was standing in her spot, blinking for a moment. "Oh, um thanks, but … why did you tell me? I thought you wanted me to pay?" The iriomote shook her head. "No this is payment enough." Holding up the object she'd taken from the mountain cat.

"What is it?" Mei-Ling asked, "I've never seen it before." The iriomote smiled up at her. "It's a tsuba, the guard of a Katana. Where did you get it?" Mei-Ling scratched her chin, "It was given to me by a friend from the village I left, I need to travel to the Jade Palace to warn the Grand Master Shifu, that Tai-Lung is still alive. Which is why I needed direction out of here." Mei-Ling spoke, now with confidence knowing how she could continue on her quest, but slowly began to lose that confidence as with every word she spoke, the fog seemed to get thicker, now knowing that the merchant wasn't lying. It was as if the fog itself was alive and wanted to keep you here, to suffocate you with its presence.

The merchant then scratched her chin, "A friend of yours you say? Interesting," She thought, then glanced back up, "Tai-Lung? The, bad guy that the Dragon Warrior beat right?" Mei-Ling nodded now knowing exactly how much of a foreigner this woman was, "Yes, that's him but there was more to the story…" The merchant interrupted. "I'm sure it's endlessly interesting, but I have other customers unless you'd like some Sake." The Mountain Cat blunk again now almost feeling offended, "Sake? Imported Sake? You sold Sake to everyone?!" The iriomote shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "I need to keep my pockets fat, once they buy it, they can do whatever they want with it. If it's beat their brains in, it's not any of my business." Which with that being said, the crack of a large weapon across the back of another alligator's scales quickly interrupted their conversation which was going to turn bad as Mei-Ling's fur was on end, she was moments from scorning this woman for being so selfish and not caring about consequence for self gain but these brawling gators could interrupt anything with their antics. Luckily though, the gators were incredibly armored, so it only resulted in loud drunken laughter which the felines were watching for a moment then they shook their heads and ignored the rest.

Mei-Ling, sighed and left with her information, tying the bag of coins to her belt and quickly began to follow the path she was instructed to. As she often did, Mei-Ling began to think on why that foreigner was even in this Valley, and how she was managing to sell cold Sake to alligators and pull a profit. It was all strange, but nothing was out of the ordinary as long as Mei-Ling couldn't see the sky above her, this whole area was like a new uncharted world for her. The fog she was trapped in had begun to finally settle in her brain as confusing; and very unsettling. After a short while she came to trip over a few moldy boards as directed, but seeing a long line of them strewn all across the floor of this fog valley. She merely sighed and hoped she wasn't being lied to.

"Well … I wouldn't have been lied to entirely at least." She told herself, then began searching for something to throw so she could find the wall, knowing that it'd be hard to find walking around, inwardly she knew that the rocks she found were soft and would yield no noise even if they hit anything. So hesitantly the mountain cat, took a few coins from her purse, and began tossing them around hoping to hit something, and after the 3rd toss she finally hit something that sounded like pot, or … something similar to it and moved in the direction, quickly coming upon the figure of the iriomote merchant again as if she'd been there the entire time.

"What the?! What are you doing here?!" Mei-Ling said in shock. The Merchant gave another of her coy smiles, "You were just going to throw money around?? And you didn't expect anyone to be here?" The iriomote merchant said smiling and pocketing the coin, acting as if there was nothing wrong with stalking, she was feline after all. "Who are you?! Why are you following me?" Mei-Ling demanded now putting her hands up for a fight, not liking being stalked regardless if it was in this strangers nature or not. The iriomote saw what Mei-Ling was doing and stopped laughing, getting serious now, not really wanting to fight. "I am Sa-chi, and I am a merchant. I'm following you because I've never seen this … Jade Palace, but I'd like to go there, I can probably buy rice. Both that, and if you begin throwing money again, I'd be more than inclined to pick up after you"

Mei-Ling frowned, "People aren't just 'allowed' into the Jade Palace. That's a private sanctum for the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and Grand Master Shifu." She paused, "And why do you need rice?" Sa-chi nodded slowly understanding what sacred ground this Palace must be, "Still, I would at least like to go there and see it for myself, not to mention I'm not getting anything out of selling here, and with more rice, I can make more Sake" She finished with another sweet smile.

Mei-Ling smirked and lowered her paws. "Not making a profit on the bandits?" Sa-chi then laughed, "Oh no, I'm making a killing, but these bandits have no goods for me. I just hope that someone's willing to buy their weapons and armor."

The Mountain Cat took a step back, "What? They traded you their armor and weapons for alcohol?" Sa-chi then shook her head, stretching and slapping the giant woven basket resting on her back, which Mei-Ling had never noticed until just now. "Oh no, I acquired them special after they were all too dizzy to walk."

"You… stole them. You're a merchant, a con, and a thief?!" Mei-Ling sighed. "Anyways… I have to climb this wall; I just hope I don't run into anything, on my way up…"

Sa-chi waved a paw and approached the wall she told about earlier. "Stand back" She spoke, as she rested a paw on one of the two katanas resting on her back. One was long, the other was short. Unsheathing the longer katana, Sa-chi took a swordsman's stance and made a quick slice at the air, suddenly parting the fog away from the wall and a great distance around her, making the line of sight to the top of the cliff very visible now. Mei-Ling took a step back, and clapped her paws, "Wow, that was impressive. How did you learn to do that? No Merchant can do that!" "In my homeland," Sa-chi simply replied, putting away her weapon and then taking a step back, ignoring the second part of her question. "After you."

Mei-Ling nodded, "Thank you, but … how are you getting up the wall, with all that stuff? Are you going to be ok?"

"Oh don't worry about me." Sa-chi replied again, "I'll manage" Mei-Ling then nodded again and dove at the wall, sinking in at best she could, and began to run up the face, as if she were a feral animal, normally running across the solid ground of a forest floor or that of an open field. The only difference in her gait was that she needed to apply more force as she ran up a wall in opposition to running across a floor or the ground. Quickly, Mei-Ling detected Sa-Chi appear on her side, mimicking her movements and doing it without trial even with the heavy burden on her back. It did impress Mei-Ling to see another woman with such strength though, even if she was a foreigner.

The two felines quickly reached the top of the mountain, where the Furious Five were defeated by Tai-Lung months ago. They stared at each other for a moment before Mei-Ling decided to finally speak, "You are definitely 'not' a normal merchant." Sa-Chi laughed and nodded, then switched to shrugging her shoulders and tightening the straps holding the basket onto her back and large shoulders. She was a woman, however her frame was incredibly well built. The king of woman that would make most men retreat not wanting to be crushed by her larger than normal, but still smaller than male, muscles. "Probably not," She said, making Mei-Ling laugh in disbelief and she began to travel forward, now not caring that she was being stalked by an abnormally tall, con-woman, ninja-like iriomote merchant foreigner. But Mei-Ling quickly decided that any help she could get would be better than nothing on these dangerous roads. Even if the rumor of Tai-Lung's return wasn't in the air, the bandits that still believed they could align themselves with him were still as blood thirsty as ever, now wanting to replace him…

'The road to the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace would surely be more pleasant with company though', Mei-Ling thought.

- - - - - - - - -

Unfortunately for them, once they arrived to the Valley of Peace, it looked more like pure chaos, because from plain sight in the Market of the Valley, everyone could clearly see that the Jade Palace was engulfed in flame, and hundreds of ducks, pigs, sheep and bull were seen rushing up the stairs holding gourds and buckets of water to try and stifle the flame. "Hey, this place is different." Sa-chi said, looking around at all the insanity. "How am I going to sell anything here with everyone losing their minds?" Mei-Ling leapt to action. "No time to sell lets just go! Maybe we can help put out the flames!" The two felines then quickly rushed past the other creatures on the stairs and up the mountain leading to the Palace, coming upon the burning castle in no time, and hearing a gruff voice almost roaring in anger that could make anyone stop in their tracks immediately.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!"

Mei-Ling and Sa-Chi dove and landed on the wall of the gate, after bypassing the training ground completely. The Guards were more concerned for the palace than any intruders, not like they noticed them anyway. The felines watched the short red panda, rushing about the court yard of the castle, casting bolts of teal energy from his paws to extinguish the flames somehow, each of the slowly growing torrents of red hate completely died out on spiritual contact with his aura, leaving the wood they were attempting to consume unharmed anymore than they were from the initial blaze. The inferno had been quickly stamped out with no help from the apparent overly eager villagers and guards of the Valley of Peace, however the heat was still on, almost literally.

"What happened?! What is wrong with you?!" The Grand Master Shifu had returned from the flames, but was now giving the heat to his six students, especially the Tiger of the group. "Did I order you to set our Palace on fire?!" Shifu roared at Tigress. "N-no Master…" Tigress replied, keeping her eyes drawn to the ground and her voice low, not showing any emotion as she always did when she'd screwed up beyond her own level of repair. Even as being the leader of the Furious Five there was absolutely nothing she could to do defend herself from Shifu's scorn when he found it necessary to unload.

"And the rest of you!" Master Shifu continued to growl completely regretting teaching his students how to unlock their inner chi, because now that he had, they'd misused and could have destroyed their only home, and the juggernaut of the Valley of Peace. If the mighty castle known as the Jade Palace had fallen by some unknown means, the villagers would instantly go into a panic, and every source of evil from weak to dominating would arrive on their doorstep to mark a new era of chaos.

"Crane!" Shifu was now ready to direct his rage in all directions. "Why couldn't you extinguish the flame with your water chi. How hard is it to conjure a small pool, or trickle of water. Or maybe wet your wings and stomp it out!?" Shifu directed his disappointment elsewhere, "Or Viper, your wind chi should have crippled the flames, not **FED** them!" Shifu was ready to humiliate someone out of confusion and rage, "Monkey! You are now faster than ever before with Lightning Chi! Where was water? Why couldn't you stifle the flames, _MOVE YOUR FEET WHEN THERE IS DANGER_? **P A N D A**!!!" Shifu threw his head back and roared now, with so much force in his voice, Sa-Chi and Mei-Ling almost fell from their spots, and even the peasants wandering back down the stairs with their buckets felt a cold chill down their spine as they clearly heard the malice in Master Shifu's voice. Everyone knew he wasn't happy.

"You could have extinguished that inferno just like I have with your Force Chi. You should have destroyed the flames before they got 12 feet tall! Mantis!" The Master turned his attention to his shortest student. "Dirt – extinguishes – fire. Next time, use your Earth Chi to throw dirt on the fire. Is that simple enough?" He simply said, and shook his head, looking viciously disappointed in all of his students, keeping a particularly evil glare on Tigress. And with a deep sigh, he tried not to think about punishing them, but they had displayed such a poor act of control over their spirits and the powers that come with them almost immediately as he left. However, he was more disappointed in Tigress than anyone else, knowing … or at least hoping that the leader of the Furious Five would have known digression … or common sense.

"Master-" Tigress began to explain herself, but her knuckles were cracked stiffly with Shifu's flute as she made the attempt to bring them together in the fist and palm formation to bow. Shifu's gaze fell upon her quickly with more heat and fury than any of them had seen before whenever they were being scorned. "I don't want to hear a single word from you Tigress… or **ANY** of you." Shifu wasn't happy and was showing that off well, almost bursting a blood vessel in his brain. Almost losing his home was one thing, but because of his own foolishness in not predicting what was to come was something he couldn't cope with, and he was taking it out on his students. The Omen was still in the air, and he wasn't thinking as clearly as he needed to be. But this was almost inexcusable even if he was partially to blame. He'd never struck any of his students out of anger before, and the rest of the Furious Five was almost scared to death to receive more than a crack across the knuckles or whatever he felt like striking them in.

"Wow, who's the hot head?" Sa-Chi asked Mei-Ling. But as Sa-Chi spoke, The Grand Master turned his attention towards them, not needing a reason to beat them senseless, but he was still a man, so before he unleashed his blind rage on two intruding females he demanded to know exactly who they were. "Tell me, before I have you executed for intruding on sacred ground, Who _are_ you?" He demanded with his voice clearly seething with hatred. Quickly both cats jumped down from the wall, but Mei-Ling stepped forward first knowing it would be better if she did the talking than her obviously, oblivious foreign acquaintance. The Furious Five didn't turn towards them however, being well trained to only keep their attention on their master whenever something was to be demanded of them, or whenever they were being scorned.

"I am Mei-Ling of the Sun-Lo Village, and the leader of the Li Da Fighting School." Crane turned his head, once he heard the name, to smile at Mei-Ling but knew he couldn't move or say anything, since him and his friends were still in the hot seat, he was also feeling sorry for Tigress but knew better than to move or speak.

Shifu's wrinkled brow settled for a moment. "Alright then, Mei-Ling, what is it … what is so important for you to risk your life coming here uninvited." He had shown kindness only because he'd heard of her from Crane, and knew of her from the exploits and whenever the Furious Five needed to travel east or more specifically Sun-Lo itself.

"Master," Mei-Ling said, bowing before him. "Tai-Lung lives on. He wasn't killed when he was defeated by the Dragon Warrior." The news sent a chill down the spine of everyone present, they all could recall Tai-Lung's rage, his power, his skill. All except for Sa-Chi who was more interested in selling Sake to the depressed students. "This is grave news you bring, Mei-Ling. It does not bring smiles to me, my students or the residents of the valley, but how do you know of this. Did you see Tai-Lung yourself?"

Mei-Ling shook her head, still bowing to show respect. "No Master. But survivors from Chorh Gom Prison told me personally, that they were released by a tall, aged black panther assisting Tai-Lung. They were all trapped in by a rock slide caused when Tai-Lung had escaped however they also said Tai-Lung was dying when they saw him those months ago." Shifu stopped her where she was. "A man? A tall, black panther helping Tai-Lung?" He was again worried, but worse than before now. "…This is not good" For he now had no idea who this man was aiding his twice fallen son.

"Forgive me, Master." Mei-Ling spoke again, "But I believe that all of China is in danger if Tai-Lung returns for a third time, I heard how he defeated the Furious Five, and … even you Master," Mei-Ling swallowed hard as she spoke of Shifu's loss directly to him, hoping not to direct some of his apparent rage onto herself. "But then Tai-Lung was eventually vanquished by the Dragon Warrior but now he's returned again, as if he were a demon, unable to die." Shifu glanced up at Mei-Ling, and lifted her chin with his wooden flute, making Mei-Ling, and the now focused and watching eyes of Crane; very nervous. Sa-Chi on the other hand was on edge, making the iriomote merchant rest a paw on the short katana that was gently resting above her tail but did not draw it, only waiting for a chance to try and save her friend. She'd already disgraced herself in her homeland so disgracing herself in China would be no sweat, and easy to do considering she was willing to attack someone else's sensei.

"Tai-Lung shall never defeat me again…" He said sternly as he lifted the lioness' chin higher with his wooden flute. Mei-Ling gulped throatily, "Y-yes Master. Forgive my ignorance." Shifu lowered his flute and sighed, as he turned away from his visitors and began back towards his still idly waiting students. "We are all in grave danger. Thank you for this message, Mei-Ling. You are dismissed." Sa-Chi, sighed and lowered her stance, but Mei-Ling stepped forward as she rose to her feet to quickly follow him. "M-Master, may I?"

"You may?" Shifu replied, raising a furry brow at this cat now almost standing over him for some overzealous reason. "I want to know, how the Jade Palace was set aflame" She then asked, clearly making the Furious Five and Po, lower their heads again in shame. Shifu then turned towards his students and demanded that Tigress step forward and raise one paw, which she did without question or hesitation. The other Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior watched what was to happen with fear in their hearts at what was to come, never knowing Master Shifu to exact cruelty to any of them, but he for some reason felt that he needed to make an example of the current situation.

Shifu turned to Tigress, his flute went up over his head and brung it down swiftly cracking the knuckles of Tigress' outstretched paw again with his flute and destroying his instrument in the process. The strike set the leader of the Furious Five's paw aflame immediately to engulf the shards of Shifu's flute that were still in proximity, aflame and to ash before they even reached the slightly charred ground. But the flame died down only a moment later from the woman's paw, Tigress didn't show any pain in her face or her hand when this happened. Her gaze was forward, devoid of emotion what so ever, but all her peers knew she was in pain, not physically … but emotionally.

All her life, she had struggled to make Shifu love her like a daughter. She needed a father in her life and was never given that chance because of the very man who's legacy, had her shrouded in shadow for as long as she could remember. Tigress had never gotten the chance to even taste greatness or smell the sweet scent of victory because of the man who preceded her. Tai-Lung's feats had always been greater, his tales of might, agility, and wisdom were always at least 10 steps infront of what Tigress was able to accomplish at the same point in her life as he was at. Tai-Lung had been some kind of unbelievable machine, able to completely difficult if not impossible challenges without comparison, and thus the bar was set so high for Tigress, she had no idea how to even make it half way.

Shifu resumed this display with the following decree, "My students are unlocking their inner chi. They must have their understanding of the spirits and the chi within them to combat the coming threat. I only wish they were more intelligent while trying to develop it. Or else I fear that all our lives will be lost in the oncoming war of heroes and tyrants…"

"Wow…" Mei-Ling spoke, looking amazed for a moment. In contrary to the Furious Five, Mei-Ling had seen the world, and had at times witnessed unbelieveable things... such as what was going on right before her eyes. Master Tigress' hand had lit aflame without any type of flint or fuel. As if she were a living inferno that could burn anything and everything if given the order. The mountain cat had no idea how accurate she was in her assumption. "M-Master. Will you train me?" Shifu, stopped in his paces and turned towards the Mountain Cat again now quickly bringing himself upon her. "You…? Why should I train you for anything?" Sa-chi, the Furious Five, and Po all watched on now, wondering exactly what was going on, especially Crane, he didn't know what to think but still, like the others, he kept his mouth closed even though he wanted to jump to Mei-Ling's rescue and deter Shifu's rage to himself, or at least plead with his Master to allow Mei-Ling to train within the Jade Palace with everyone else, as Mei-Ling had done for him at the Li-Da Academy so many years ago.

"I want to help save China, Master. I want to help defeat Tai-Lung. I'm not prepared to see the world destroyed by his power, and there's so much beauty and knowledge that can be gained through peace instead of constant war." Shifu stepped toward the mountain cat, liking her optimism but knowing that such thinking when it came to Tai-Lung would be disastrous. He swiftly sent another flute, which had to have been concealed within his sleeve, cracking across both of Mei-Ling's knees, forcing her to fall forward on her knees, with a slight gasp of shock, more than pain.

"H-Hey!" Sa-Chi then shouted, resting her paws on her short katana again. "What are you doing!?" Shifu ignored the merchant, not seeing her as a threat with all the luggage on her back and her foreign accent and attire, not feeling threatened by a mere sword or a woman. "Why do you think I should train you? Do you think my students aren't enough to stop Tai-Lung, do you think my Palace isn't prepared to deflect Tai-Lung once more?" He said as if he was trying to keep her out with harsh words and a venomous tongue. Mei-Ling shook her head, still on her knees before the red panda. "Master, with all respect, I have seen the Furious Five in my Academy. They are all amazing and I trust in their skills with my own life and more, however Tai-Lung now has assistance from an unknown male who I suspect has his own spiritual power, he is probably stronger than Tai-Lung. I want to lend my strength in stopping the both of them if I can in anyway."

Shifu nodded slowly knowing that China, and more importantly the Valley of Peace needed as much help as it could get. Tai-Lung was an unparalleled student and son. He was able to lay waste to whatever was brought before him, he'd only currently been given his longest losing streak of '2' this year, out of the three decades of his life. The Grand Master sighed lightly and stood back, demanding Mei-Ling to rise, and turned towards his six students.

"I am disappointed in each and every one of you for you lack of control… But if you wish to make up for your horrible excuse of training here today. You will go after Tai-Lung, and you will kill him now. Tai-Lung may be my son, but he's proven that his only intention is the Dragon Scroll and he will kill anyone to get to it. I've seen what is to come and it has been confirmed by Mei-Ling here. He is in Chorh Gom Prison where he first left to wreck havoc on our homes, like he has twice before. Go now, kill him and kill his aide, failure is not an option my students. Do **not** fail me…"

All six of them, this time, all bowed and replied. "Yes, my Master." And turned to leave, not saying another word. Mei-Ling tried to get Crane's attention as she saw him leaving but he wasn't interested in disobeying his Master or trying to relight the fires that were clearly in Shifu's eyes today, even though he desperately wanted to talk to his old friend as much as she wanted to talk to him. Shifu then turned to Sa-Chi, who was still near the front door looking as though she were waiting for all of this to be over. "And you? You require my training too I assume?"

The tall iriomote cat blunk for a moment, "Oh no sir, I'm a simple merchant." Shifu then nodded not believing her for a moment but he didn't care in the least, "Then please leave the Palace, it is closed from the public." Sa-Chi shrugged and turned to leave, "Fair Enough," she closed the large doors behind her as she followed the six down the stairs, telling them she had good things on sale. Mei-Ling quickly rose to her feet finally and turned to Shifu, bowing before him. "Thank you, my Master." Shifu nodded at her and demanded that she follow. "Your first task will be painting…"

"Oh, are you going to test my swordsmanship, Master?" Mei-Ling spoke, quickly jumping to conclusions. "No, you're going to replace all the rice paper of the Palace. They were burned out." Shifu replied. "Oh… then … what, Master?" Mei asked again. "Then you will prepare a meal for us" Shifu chuckled, clearly seeing Mei-Ling's disappointment. "You have much to learn before you can unlock your Chi, Mei-Ling. Be patient and with Panda gone, I refuse to cook ramen for myself tonight or visit the Valley of Peace to deal with the mob of paranoid villagers."

"Yes, my Master." She replied once more. Mei-Ling was smiling, not at Shifu's apparent humor but she was happy that her life was now moving in a positive direction. She had gained access to the Jade Palace as her friend did, and was now a student under the Grand Master Shifu. Her future was no secure, or at least was for a while, Tai-Lung was returning, she could feel it, but if she died at his hands, she would have at least died honorably in combat, instead of being alone.

"My life is back on track, we're going to be so happy Crane…" Mei-Ling whispered to herself and stretched, a bright smile hugging her cheeks as she began to tackle the task asked of her by Shifu.

**----End of Experience----**

* * *

Well, this is the 2nd chapter. The events that will unfold will shape the quickly evolving futures of the Furious Five, Tai-Lung, Mei-Ling and the mysterious Sa-Chi. Things are changing across the land, and the legend of Tai-Lung's resurrection have yet to explode, but if China actually hears of the mighty Tai-Lung's survival from the Dragon Warrior's Wuxi Fingerhold, how will the Valley of Peace defend themselves when anyone with a bad temper decides to show up and threaten villagers. If certain death cannot kill the strongest man in China, how can it be sure to kill anyone at all?

Alright, so I'll explain a bit more stuff while I've got the time. Sorry it took so long to drop this, sadly, the post times will increase dramatically because work sucks, but I already have the entire intro finished, it's just being refined to be posted up here :3 So where to start… Kumite is pronounced – Koo-Mah-Tae. You might have heard it at some point in your life, just never realized. It merely means 'Metting of Hands' which again means 'Duel' as Shifu explained to himself. But it is Japanese, however is used in China as well as Japan mostly to initiate or describe sparring combat between two combatants.

And Shifu's rage isn't directed at the Furious Five or Tigress for no reason, there's large gears working inside his head, and he can't trust even himself with the information that he's withholding. If Shifu was more confident in his students the situation would have been completely different, but now being alone as the Grand Master for just shy of 4 months. Shifu still has many things to work out before he can comfortably make deep decisions that can decide whole lives accurately. So I apologize for how he's treating Tigress, and Mei-Ling, or … everyone really. He's not evil, don't worry. You meet up with evil, or at least … insanity, here pretty soon. Ah well, Chapter 3 will arrive probably in 2 days, then who knows after that. Thanks for reading :3

Oh, and I'll explain Sa-Chi in greater depth at another time .;


	3. 1:3 Time

"Victory is always within grasp, when you are without doubt… or fear…"

**Dynasty of the Fated and the Cursed: Time**

"_Please… I don't know anyone else to turn to … Please…"_

"_But … what? Why Should I?! Why?!"_

"_They'll kill him if they find me, I can't allow that … he can't be associated with me … they'll be after him but he will be impossible to find in this valley, and they don't know his name so his identity will be safe."_

"_And … what is his name?"_

"_Tai-Lung, my son's name is Tai-Lung… Please help me and save him…"_

…

…

…

"… _give me the child…"_

"_Thank you, Please… never speak my name to him … it's better if he doesn't know me … I'll never survive to see him again, this I know so-"_

"_I understand … but I will watch over him as if he were my own."_

"_Thank you, Arigato Ademeska, thank you, I only wish I could meet you again in the future, but I know if I do, I endanger you, and my son…"_

"_Then please leave. I am sorry, but if what you say is true then you must move quickly … be careful…"_

"_I can only hope my lead is a great. They will follow me until they find and kill me, goodbye Shifu Sensei… Goodbye my son, I truly am sorry, and will always love you … Goodbye"_

…

…

…

"_Goodbye Shen-Mao … I know I'll never see you again, but … your son will be as an emperor in my care…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Shifu was rocked from his day dreaming by a sudden beam falling from a section of the Palace. The fire that had made the attempt to corrode and destroy the Jade Palace hadn't been very severe, but that was only because it was destroyed immediately, if it were allowed life for even twenty seconds, it would have claimed at least a fourth of the palace. But a very scant few sections of the Palace had been completely burned and were in dire need of being replaced, which is why he had Mei-Ling quickly working on it. She wanted to be a warrior like the rest of his students he knew, but it would take far longer than a day, or even a few months to bring her up to speed with the rest of her students.

She still needed to show her skill in the training hall, and begin her training with the thousand scrolls of kung fu. There was very much this young woman needed to do in order to ascend the ranks to meet her new room mates and fellow students. But she was diligent and competent, so the red panda didn't worry as he did when the Dragon Warrior had first arrived. That wasn't what he expected in the least, however the end result was a lot better than he was predicting … The Dragon Warrior actually managed to halt his son Tai-Lung, or at least he thought that much … Shifu wasn't so sure what was going on anymore now that his mind was under constant attack from the gods with flashbacks of Tai-Lung and Tai-Lung's father, for the short amount of time that he knew him.

"Um, Master Shifu?" Mei-Ling's soft voice rang in his ears, which he quickly replied to as to not look as if he were insane with daydreaming. "Yes, Mei-Ling?"

"I have finished this wall, where else shall I begin? Um, do you want me to take care of that?" Mei-Ling's gloved paw was pointing at the burnt support beam resting in her Master's hand. Shifu had not even noticed that he'd moved into place to catch the beam as it came down, and he'd also not noticed his fur gently steaming against the cooling plank of birch wood, now knowing that it was incredibly susceptible to fire, mentally noting that birch wood's weakness' are now both 'fire' and 'flying bodies'. Quickly he turned to Mei-Ling and nodded, handling over the worthless beam. "Yes, thank you Mei-Ling, you may fetch another and replace it where this one came, then return to finishing the walls."

Mei-Ling smiled and nodded, "Ofcourse, Master Shifu." She wasn't much for resistance … Shifu would have expected an astronomical question from Tigress, or a witty remark from Po if he'd of asked the same question to him … and Tai-Lung would have suggested the wood be replaced with steel, which always lead into a heavy argument about why steel would be worse than wood. But allowing his mind to fall to his son again … he was hastily assaulted by a flash back.

_Shifu had just finished a furious conversation with his own Master Oogway about which type of Soup was better for the soul, vegetable soup with meat, or that without, and Shifu couldn't believe the answer 'Both' was accurate, but the old turtle always had a way to unravel his words as if he were holding it in a rolled parchment, and wail you over the head with it until you understood, which never worked, however nodding and pretending you knew what Oogway was talking about was far better than falling levels and levels deep into metaphor after metaphor and riddle after riddle. Shifu was approaching the student's dormitories to see what his son was up to. He'd just completed a lengthy training course and Shifu wanted to attend to any wounds he may have suffered, which were never very much. Tai-Lung was an incredibly able student and son, he'd often bested all challenges presented to him with so much ease, it appeared as if the young snow leopard had designed the activity himself._

_Shifu didn't find his son in any of the rooms until he passed by the den that was attached to the rooms, it served as a lounge area for students of the past and of the future whenever they needed a real break when one was given. Shifu however didn't know Tai-Lung was in the den until he crossed paths with the open door. Out the corner of his right side, he noticed Tai-Lung sitting on the floor having tea, with what looked like … a living shadow, that was sitting directly across from his son. Shifu's first instinct was to simply say 'Hello Son' but, he had frozen in place and blunk out of disbelief and snapped his head in the direction of his son and this figure… However, as his vision fell to focus, he caught what appeared to be the tail of this shadow falling upon the shadow of Tai-Lung, similar to a roach skittering under low furniture or into darkness with it's discovered and revealed against light._

_Shifu entered the den quickly, with a flash of concern in his face. "T-Tai Lung? What's going on? Are you alright?" He demanded hastily, Tai-Lung turned up to his father and nodded, the young boy snow leopard was at the table setting down his cup of tea, with another cup sitting across from him, where that figure was… or where Shifu thought it was. "I'm fine father," Tai-Lung said with a bright smile, his golden eyes were glowing with appreciation and the joy of seeing his short, but caring parent. "Please have some tea, I overheard you and Grand Master Oogway and thought you might want a comforting drink of hot tea." _

_Shifu was eyeing Tai-Lung as if something was amiss, trying to detect a falsehood in his son's voice, but none was present what-so-ever, however with the red panda's gaze looking more intimidating than joyous, Tai-Lung's expression followed the same course. Quickly seeing this, Shifu took a seat across from his son, the seat was cold … as if no one was sitting there. Relieving … "Yes, my son. Thank you" Shifu nodded and bowed to his adopted son in respect, as Tai-Lung did the same. _

_That very day something changed, Tai-Lung's ability was something legendary after that, as if he was drinking the tea of ultimate legends… for kids; for Shifu didn't suddenly have the ability to outdo his own personal records. But Tai-Lung had become almost unreal as he took to training and the scrolls of Kung Fu like it was more of a review than a lesson. Shifu never mentioned what he saw to Oogway, not having proper evidence to back up his fear, but Shifu had always hoped what he saw was… no … Shifu knew what he saw… it looked like a direct black mirrored image of his son … there was no mistaking. Seeing that young smile and steadily growing frame of his adopted son for seven years, he couldn't mistake Tai-Lung for anyone else, and what he'd seen was another Tai-Lung, something far less comforting, and more sinister clearly, because he'd never seen it again after that day, allowing his fear to fade into the past, along with the innocence of his foster son._

Thinking on it again, Shifu was never able to understand exactly what happened that day, for everything else went on as planned. There was more training, and dinner, and followed by an audience with Master Oogway, which was a bit shorter than normal, but all the better. Shifu finished off the day with reading off stories to Tai-Lung to put him to bed, but he was always looking out for Tai-Lung's shadow to jump out from behind him and run away like he saw it do for only once before… The Red Panda thought he'd gone mad… but it was better to be prepared, than completely unarmed, unexpecting and utterly unlucky.

* * *

The air was cold today, early morning fog had begun to spread out and consume more of the morning paths than normal, as if the fog had been trying to catch up with the night as it fled across the plains. The dark morning sky was still hung too high within the heavens, casting no sign of the sun. As if the morning rays were purposely being hidden to escalate the night for the dark and sinister, because the fog made anyone on the road feel as though eyes were watching them while visibility was lower than ever on the road paths. This fog was unnatural, as if something brought this upon purposely. This was the perfect type of weather for ambushing bandits and theives; however no bandit would dare attack the Furious Five, or the Dragon Warrior, or… at least not _now_ knowing who they were.

About an hour earlier, The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, had been ambushed by a bandit raid. Only a small militia of about 12 men, lead by a giant Ox who claimed to be leading Tai-Lung's new army. However the posers were beaten, broken and sent fleeing, but most were killed through Tigress' relentless strikes. It was all accidental as far as anyone was concerned, and completely justified considering the people that were being slain, but today when Tigress fought, it looked as though she was out for blood. She wasn't pulling her punches and immediately following up crushing blows with critical ones, attacking pressure points on her opponents and not showing mercy when they were doubled over in crippling and paralyzing pain. Each was slain by pure fatigue, pain and blood loss, nothing horrible like a decapitation or an evisceration thankfully, however the allies of the leader of the Furious Five, knew that she was to be left alone in this kind of mood.

It was clear that the striped feline was still taking the accident earlier and the scorning that followed hardest. Tigress had been put up on personal display for humiliation before her friends and two complete strangers and it was the last one she was intending to suffer from anyone. The pain of loss was still boiling in her heart and soul ever since she was a little girl. She had been abandoned as an orphan and thus, never knew who her real parents even were. Living amongst prey for years before she was finally accepted as daughter by a great and powerful man, however her new father never showed her the compassion she expected; but after over twenty years of neglect, pain, loss and depression. Tigress had developed into a virtual sentinel of lifeless emotion, whatever passion you saw in her eyes was normally that of rage, or the burning desire to kill. She'd almost gone feral from the emotional training she'd been put through, through her life … but all that was about to change soon.

Living more as a student than a daughter taught Tigress to be more intelligent than dependant, and to be more cautious and alert rather than naïve and playful. At an early age she was forced to be an adult, and fight like a monster, all because of the man that came before her, and even after years of training under her father, Shifu; the title she was rightfully about to receive for all the years of lost blood, broken bones and crushed dreams was swiftly stolen from her, and given to someone who never fit the qualifications. However, by some light, this new 'Dragon Warrior' actually managed to stop the tyrant Tai-Lung without any chi training. It was baffling for all of four months, because Tigress never knew the secret to unlimited power was **literally** '**inside**', and now having the ability to use and command her own 'secret weapon' she was going to accomplish this mission and outdo the Dragon Warrior by killing the very man who tainted her existence before she even knew she was alive. Maybe then her father will realize that his decision, and that of Oogway's, was wrong, horribly terribly wrong.

Tigress knew that if the Dragon Warrior could stop Tai-Lung with literally no training and pure dumb luck. She, being easily the better, can surely kill Tai-Lung with even as little training as she was given, regardless if she'd almost torched her home when she made the attempt to wield her chi in tandem with her Tiger style Kung Fu, she was prepared to use that mistake, and convert it swiftly into an advantage against Tai-Lung. Tigress teeth had been gritting for hours as her mind fled to Tai-Lung, his very presence made her sick to her stomach. The fact that this spoiled brat was able to outdo her and her allies without breaking a sweat and still smiling like he was going to ask her to dinner was more of an insult than the defeat itself. Something deep within her couldn't accept what had transpired that day, and justice had to be served. Tai-Lung was either going to submit to her will and become her prisoner, or he was going to be diagnosed with a broken neck and a fist sized hole through his tiny brain.

"Hey guys," Po finally began to speak as everyone predicted had to happen eventually. "Don't you think we should take a break somewhere? Probably find something to eat?" Crane slowly turned back to glance at Po, they were all walking in a fairly slow straight line following Tigress, and Po was bringing up the rear. "No Po, Master Shifu has demanded that we seek out and finish the job, you started. If we take any longer to get to Tai-Lung, _than we already are,_ he'll only get smarter and stronger." Crane's remark was ignored by Tigress, because she hadn't even heard it. She was enjoying the dream of removing Tai-Lung's teeth. Po sighed deeply, "Come on guys… I took out Tai-Lung once before. I can do it again! No sweat." Viper now turned, as Crane sighed. "Po, don't you think you may have gotten lucky the last time you fought him? We know that it was your chi that beat him last time, we just thought your Kung Fu was greater than his own. _Somehow…_"

Mantis now chimed in, riding on the shoulder of Monkey. "Yeah, we thought you outdid him in hand to hand combat, not blew him up. If any of us knew that kind of power existed, we'd of used our own and been done with the problem a long time ago. I mean –BOOM- threat gone." Po sighed again, "Guys, guys, you're missing the point. I beat Tai-Lung because I believed I could. That leopard was just a big nasty bandit like the rest of these guys we've been dealing with the past few months. He was beaten long before I blew him up."

Tigress, being in the front of the line by at least 10 feet, finally spoke. She was tired of the Dragon Warriors '_I am the awesome!'_ attitude. "Tai-Lung will kill him Mantis. He can't possibly fight Tai-Lung on his own ground and expect to survive… We just need to fight together as we always have, or he may kill us too."

The other Furious Five fell silent as their leader spoke, but what was said made them all shiver, not really prepared to face Tai-Lung for a second time. "What makes you so sure Tigress?" Monkey spoke now, picking up the pace, swinging on his fists against the ground to propel himself to catch her. "He didn't kill us when we lost to him before. He might not be murderous, just a bastard."

Tigress shook her head, shrugging. "I just know that Tai-Lung won't be so forgiving. He sent us back as a warning, that's why we fled when he came to the Jade Palace or else we'd of been legendary fodder. Now we're after him, he's the one trapped now, which means he'll fight to kill us. I know it…" The other Furious Five nodded slowly understanding the 'Cornered Mouse' will often fight instead of die. Tigress was still being direct to all her friends, however her mood did start to improve a little when she wasn't thinking about the walking bane to her existence, which relieved the rest of them. The others caught up to Tigress, while Po was now trailing by 10 feet or more.

The White Crane then began to speak, "Do you think our chi is strong enough, Tigress? I mean … we only had a few moments of training before we were sent out here. I can't create any water yet, or even conjure a rain cloud as Shifu said. I don't know if we should use it. I mean, if we're smart we can probably overpower him this time instead of being beaten. Especially fighting on solid ground this time."

Mantis nodded, "But Tai-Lung doesn't even have chi, even though he trained under Shifu before us Crane. Right?"

"Wait!" Viper said, "He does. Remember the paralysis… that was chi, right?"

Monkey nodded and fell silent for a short moment while the others listened, "It was a nerve attack, enhanced by his chi. So he does have it, but how strong is it?"

Viper, with a short hiss, slid up Crane's legs and onto his back to wrap her length around his neck like a fur, clearly bringing a bright blush to his cheeks, but she didn't immediately notice. "I know it put us all down in a hit. So it's strong … very strong." Viper thought about the nerve attack for a moment, she was the only one lucky enough to dodge one strike with Tai-Lung had attacked all of them. He moved so fast it looked as though he was throwing his arms in a random flurry, but each moving paw was directly targeting a nerve to render her, and her allies breathless and lifeless husks, until they were returned to life by Shifu … thankfully, Tai-Lung had the _apparent_ kindness to leave Crane able to fly, to have the paralyzed treated… or else they'd of died a slow and terrible death.

"Not, strong enough though," Po finally spoke from the rear, and began to step it up to catch up with everybody. "He couldn't use his nerve attack on me remember?" Viper peered over Crane's folded wing. "No?" Po laughed to himself for a second, "Oh right, you guys weren't there. See, during the final bout with Tai-Lung after he'd taken the Dragon Scroll from me. He tried to use his nerve attack, but he couldn't, it just made me really laugh hard."

The others thought on it for a second, except for Tigress who already had the answer. Viper on the other _hand_ was debating between taking Po's last statement as an insult, or insight.

"Do you think he could even find, your center through all that fat Dragon Warrior?" Tigress sighed, seeing her friends on each side of her now, walking in a line fanning outwards to consume the entire road instead of the center of it. "Are you all really ready for this? Be honest, because I'm ready to explore Tai-Lung's skull with my fists." She questioned her allies then directed her attention directly at Po. "And do you think you can really handle him now? I'm sure that if he's awake, when we get there, he'll try to break your neck before he even touches us…"

Po nodded pumping a fist at Tigress, "Oooh Yeah, Round 2 with Tai-Lung sounds rockin' after fighting these other numb nuts that try to attack the Valley of Peace." However the answer was the complete opposite from the others, Crane spoke up first replying to her first question, giving a better answer than something spawning from ignorance and adolescence. "Um really, I don't know Tigress… if he's gotten any stronger or smarter in the time he's been down, we could be in trouble, and who knows what kind of chi Tai-Lung has, or if he's been taught more than one type yet like Master Shifu said could be done."

Tigress shook her head, folding her arms across her chest, fending off her breasts from the still lingering cold of the abnormal morning fog. "I don't think so Crane, it hadn't been long enough for him to recover. Your friend said he was dying when people had saw him those months ago, and a broken bone takes more than four months to stitch back together." Tigress was now in her own head, wondering _if_ Tai-Lung actually did have some type of Chi, he must have **force** chi because he can use the paralysis attack as can Master Shifu, and if Tigress remembered correctly, Shifu was stacking his Chi in a direct line. He was apparently born with the spirit of pure force, and he was taught force twice more by Oogway… which if Tigress also had remembered correctly. That meant with a simple glance of his paw, Master Shifu could destroy and probably even eject shattered bone from his opponent.

Mantis and Monkey both chimed in at once, "But what about the black guy helping him?" It made the both of them stare at each other and crack a goofy smile.

Tigress shook her head, not knowing what to say about that yet. Po placed a paw on Tigress' shoulder, which didn't reassure her in the least.

"Whatever the danger, we'll all survive through it, and have a great story to tell over noodles! We're the Furious Five right?"

Tigress rose a brow. "Um … _We're_ the Furious Five," she said brushing off his paw and pointing at Mantis, Viper, Monkey and Crane. "With you added in, that wouldn't make Five, Po…"

Po thought for a long moment moment, the pumped his fists again. "Then we're the Serious Six!"

The entire Furious Five let out a low groan and took turns **slapping** the Dragon Warrior across his head and ears for a moment before continuing on their path towards Chorh Gom Prison.

* * *

Tai-Lung, the tyrant snow leopard was still unconscious.

Chorh Gom Prison had been shrouded from vision by a gigantic snow storm that was wreaking pure havoc outside. However no one was stupid enough to venture near the prison in this type of weather, and the rumor of Tai-Lung's return hadn't had enough time among the land to spread, although Tai-Lung's savior was more than sure the time would eventually come where raiders, bandits and probably even the righteous would dare to invade his prison to take the life of the greatest demon of China's current age. The Panther was ever ready, and never dropping his guard, always watching.

He was very aged in appearance, at least 60, if not far older. His fur was ragged and unkempt as if untouched by brush or claw for too many weeks. He was fully black aside from having a white furry chin, white fur extending from the inside of his oversized ears and a set of white triangles under each of his eyes and two down the bridge of his nose. He was one of the rare animals that actually was showing hair which were done in long white braids extending down the back of his head, stopping short slightly below his shoulder blades. He clearly wasn't thinking highly of his outer appearance, as his robes of choice was the same as Tai-Lung was sleeping on; acquired robes and clothing from whatever was salvageable from the prison. White bandages wrapped his body, across his chest, waist, and lower arms, starting at the fist and stopping towards his large biceps.

He was wearing black pants similar to Tai-Lung used to, which fit well however there wasn't anything special about them either, aside from the fact they were stainless and clean. The only thing that stood out on him greatly, was a large jade plate with a stone reconstruction of a yin-yan resting on his chest, apparently it was weightless, because even though he wore medical bandages that would rip and tear with severe wind or a brush against a tree, the apparently heavy, symbol didn't tear through them or even appeared to be trying. He slowly began to tread towards the figure of Tai-Lung, raising a paw and resting it on the Snow Leopard's forehead and taking a deep breath and channeling more of his force, power and life back into the fallen warrior, to restore all he'd lost and making the attempt to repair a broken dream… and a broken heart…

* * *

Word of Tai-Lung's survival had spread like wildfire in the Valley of Peace only after a couple of hours. Far over half the day is gone and all the residents were worried that he'd return, it was almost destined some were saying. Others thought the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior would finish the job they started, but most had already fled the valley. Dealing with the Tyrant Snow Leopard twice is more than enough to make people leave hearing that he wasn't dead. For the short while he was suspected to be deceased, the Valley of Peace had much prosperity and tranquility, but the thought of Tai-Lung's return has scared virtually everyone out. Only the elderly, the foolish and the business owners remain mostly, and those who are willing to take up arms to try and defend their home. The Valley's militia was only about 13 people however, but they were determined to do all they could, not even the Palace Guards were a match for Tai-Lung but no one would tell the militia that their attempts would be worthless if Tai-Lung actually returned a 3rd time. All would be destroyed effortlessly under the leopard's paws.

Sa-Chi was still _sitting by_ however, still selling her wares to people who had time to stop by and listen. In all reality, she was the one who supplied the valley's militia with those stolen weapons from the fog blow the Thread of Hope. Her sales pitches had been falling on deaf ears after The Furious Five had left however. By her own fault, she'd let the word loose that Tai-Lung was alive, not really thinking it was that much of a big deal. But once business began to flee, she felt that rumor may have been too much. For the afternoon, she'd spent her time near Mr. Ping's Noodle shop, Po's old home. The Noodle shop owner had visited Sa-Chi a few times, seeing fine cutlery and dishes that he couldn't do without, however once he'd purchased those wares, he then spent Sa-chi's time in telling about how he never thought his 'son' would become the Dragon Warrior, even though he had the 'Noodle Dream' and even spent a good length explaining about the dream, which was more hilarious than disturbing to Sa-Chi's relief.

"So you say, he was worshipping the Furious Five long before he became better than them?" Sa-Chi asked, while pouring Mr. Ping another glass of hot sake that he'd paid for and been deeply enjoying. "Oooh Yes, he used to sit around in his room at night and play with his figurines, or try to use his weapons." Mr. Ping chatted while enjoying the sake, in which he was carrying an irregularly large tolerance to. "Is he a weapon's expert, or did he just play around … in his room?" Sa-Chi simply continued to chat and pour the shop owner more rice wine as long as he kept paying. "Yes yes, all night sometimes, I think he may have had an obsession for Tigress, but thankfully he got over all of that." Mr. Ping had another glass and laughed. "He even went as so far as to dress up like Tigress one morning. He had noodle bowls on his chest and was growling out the window like a tiger. No business that day…" Sa-Chi chuckled, counting her cash, "That almost sounds more like a creepy obsession than a fan based one."

Mr. Ping nodded, "Yes, yes but I think he got over it. He quit talking about her so much when he got into reading scrolls and books about Kung Fu, I think he was going to start training himself in secret" Mr. Ping was finally starting to feel the effects of drinking so much Sake that he was almost slurring his words and not actually looking at Sa-Chi when he spoke. "Training in secret huh?" Sa-Chi questioned, leaning back and watching the drunk duck in action, now looking over his noodle shop from the street where she was resting, seeing if there was anything of apparent worth.

"Yes, I think so, but he'd of never gotten out of the front door if we were attacked. He's a softie, I know it. He is my son after all."

Sa-Chi blinked a moment and made the attempt to ask about how a Panda was born and raised under the apparent care of a Peking Duck, but was cut off by Mr. Ping starting up another of his stories.

"You know, yesterday after all the fire and the warriors left I overheard some strange news." Sa-Chi's ears perked, "Oh? Like what?" She asked, wondering if he was ever going to buy another drink or say something useful. "People come into my store all the time and talk about everything. It's mostly been about leaving the Peace of Valley, but others were talking about the Jade Paris." Sa-Chi chuckled again, assuming Mr. Ping meant, _Valley of Peace_, and _Jade Palace_ however she nodded and asked him to continue.

"They said they saw people moving the rare artifacts out palace, off to the underground storage… or … whatever they mentioned." "Store House?" Sa-chi questioned, and Mr. Ping nodded, "Yes tha Store House, somewhere in mountains… Store House have many good things." The Iriomote smiled, "Hmmm Good Things." She said with a small chuckle. "What kind of things Honorable Sir?"

"Oooh, the relics like the Armor of Flying Rhino. And Secret Scrolls of Kung Fu; and the Heroes of Sword." He said, finally dropping a few more coins for another and probably his final glass of warm sake. Sa-Chi poured his additional cup and asked him to speak further and to clarify what he meant. "Heroes of Sword?"

"Sword of Heroes," He finally corrected himself, "The Sword of Legend, that has the ability to cut the air and the flesh of it's opponents at mere glance." This immediately peaked Sa-Chi's interest. "That's amazing, how so?"

"Sword itself is flowing with power, I can't say for sure." He let out a yawn and stretched. "But if relics were damaged. The Palace would lose great beauty."

Sa-Chi shook her head, concealing a smile. "That would be terrible. But Mr. Ping you've had enough. Allow me to escort you home." The duck merely waved off the help, "Thank you young lady, but I only live across street." He stumped his tiny duckling feet back across the 8 feet of street back into the courtyard of the noodle shop. "Goodnight!" He said, waddling off, trying not to giggle too hard as he began talking to himself about how he used to drink much more than what he did tonight.

Sa-Chi laughed and counted up her money for the day, a fairly good til from Mr. Ping alone, and began to search for a place to stay for the night. With a stretch, she simply decided to camp out, while absent mindedly thinking about what Mei-Ling might be doing right now. However regardless of all that, what really had caught Sa-Chi's interest was this Sword of Heroes, she had to see it for herself and see if the rumor was true. But that could wait till morning, after she'd had a proper breakfast and plan of attack.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Mei-Ling was still restoring the Jade Palace to its previous beauty, with actual help from Shifu instead of his constant day dreaming. The mountain cat at first thought it was something that he probably did often due to his age, however the constant expression of doubt, worry and fear didn't seem to match his daydreaming. Mei-Ling had also noticed that he wouldn't tread very far from her, or leave her out of sight for very long stretches of time, was he nervous about something? At first, it was a welcome feeling, because most of the weaker areas of the building had been burned badly and she could have possibly hurt herself on something which made her appreciate Shifu's company. However, after a while it began to feel odd, if not completely creepy because she had no idea what her new master intended. Shifu wasn't making any advances thankfully, however Mei-Ling could always feel the short Master's eyes on her back every so often.

Shifu on the otherhand was thinking something completely different. He was observing the Jade Palace slowly coming back together, and thinking back on the past… remembering when he was in the company of Tigress. A heavy heart filled with regret kept him from showing his young daughter the type of compassion and love that she deserved. She was showing the exact same amount of prowess that Tai-Lung did, however in seeing this; it only drove Shifu further away. He'd never seen anything change in Tigress' form in heavy comparison to Tai-Lung's aside from the very end result; lecturing instead of praise. He knew Tigress was only trying to make him happy, but seeing the same fire in her eyes as he did his son was blinding him from the truth and only corrupting his daughter.

The current room Mei-Ling was repairing was finally finished, and the hard wood of the building wasn't damaged in the least, and the support beams were superior to mostly everything as they went further in. So fire damage wasn't even present. All Mei-Ling needed to do was replace the rice paper in the room as instructed, and make sure nothing was charred, or unsafe and everything was in order. The mountain cat realized that it was getting incredibly late and produced a small yawn and glanced backwards to see Shifu walking towards her. A curious brow rose for a moment on her sweet brown face, but before she could ask anything of her new master he began to speak first.

"Allow me to show you to your room. It's too late to continue with anything so you should rest." He spoke softly, or as soft as his gruff voice could manage still seeing his daughter before him rather than the new student. Shifu knew it was a lie however, and shook away the memory gripping Mei-Ling's features to show the sweet smile of Crane's long time friend, he almost felt at ease now having someone new in his Palace, secretly he knew it was going to add some excitement to his daily life as she began to blend in, but all that would come to the light with time, for now Shifu simply offered a paw to the cat and again offered to lead her to her room in the student dormitories.

"Alright," Mei-Ling simply replied and took the red panda's paw, being lead deeper into the building, into the areas untouched by fire or smoke. She was very pleased to see that the other areas of the Palace were void of any kind of fire damage, and actually appeared to be completely purged of any kind of dust, or grime. The palace attendants must really take great care of this place when the Furious Five aren't moving through the halls. Mei-Ling sighed to herself, knowing that she was being taken to her Master's quarters and being a new fresh student, and especially a cute one, she knew she couldn't deny anything that she was demanded.

Probably knowing that she would be giving this old Master a back massage and warm milk for hours before she was able to relax, old men did like young and beautiful women to rub them down right?

Although all that was thrown out when Shifu had finally lead Mei-Ling to a simple looking door and stood to the side, to allow her to push the door aside and enter. "This will be your room." He said, glancing up at what his eyes were seeing as a brown version of Tigress again. Mei-Ling almost giggled to herself with how ditsy she was making herself out to be but bowed before her new Master instead of making any type of scene. "Thank you, Master Shifu," she thanked him and slid the door open, peering into the simple room. This room turned to be nothing more than a simple bedroll resting in the center of the room, with a few weights in the corner and a few straps hanging off the ceiling's support bars, for training purposes. Probably.

"In… here, Master?" She asked again, expecting some lavish room with candle light and a big bed. '_Not really…well maybe more than this at least'_ Shifu nodded, "Yes, you will be sleeping in the dormitories with the other students, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior; however you'll be the only one here tonight Mei-Ling. I shall return for you in the morning, so we can test you in training and combat. I expect you dressed and prepared to sweat at the first bell." Mei-Ling nodded slowly and stepped into her room, thanking the red panda again, and slowly sliding the door shut. _'Time to relax'_

Slowly the mountain cat fell backwards onto the bedroll, and stretched out long and loud like cats do. She grabbed her own breasts for a moment and purred feeling much better on a fairly soft bedroll instead of crouching and stretching up to paint wall covering. Allowing herself to further enjoy solitude, Mei-Ling began to lick at the backs of her paws after removing her protective gloves and began to think to herself and where she was, pondering deeper exactly where she was going with her life now. She'd left her Academy behind in Sun-Lo and probably the only guy she'd of had any interest in starting a future with, to become a student of the Grand Master Shifu so she can aide China in stopping the great tyrant from returning.

The same tyrant that would probably snap her in half upon their first encounter, Mei-Ling had already been studying the thousand scrolls of kung fu whenever she was allowed the chance to get her hands one a few, giving herself a total of around 400 of the scrolls already down, but the others were out of reach. However, Tai-Lung knew all one thousand, and he was well defined in the styles of Tiger, Crane, Monkey, Viper and what appeared to be his own blend of _leopard_ kung fu, because from some of the stories she'd heard. He'd sometimes use more unorthodox tactics to break his opponents, almost as if he weren't using Kung Fu at all, or some gross variant of it. _'Speaking of definition … When he was growing up, he was a fine display of modern muscle'_ Mei-Lung giggled to herself.

A light thought of Tai-Lung as a possible mate slipped through her mind and made Mei-Ling laugh out loud, she didn't even know what his reaction would be to her when she would first meet with him. Would he treat her like he did Tigress when he first met the Furious Five on the still sundered Thread of Hope, or would he be more the type to lift her into the air by her neck and demand that she begs for her life before he tore it away. _'Tai-Lung … hmm, I wonder what makes him tick, and how he can still want to return to the Valley of Peace after being beaten twice…' _The mountain cat thought more on him, trying to decide some type of tactic in her mind that would somehow allow her to hold a conversation with Tai-Lung instead of immediately engaging in combat when she first met him, but didn't know anything that would work unless… …

Mei-Ling quickly threw out her ideas and abandoned the scarf she always had with her starting to undress. Then she quickly slipping out of her green leathery top and dark soft silken bottom, and began purring again, trying to clear her thoughts of befriending the master of the thousand scrolls. But being naked this should have been the perfect time to relax for Mei-Ling now that she was naked if not for the fact that she smelt like she'd been working without a break, or soap for a few days.

"Oh wow, I really smell like a sweaty ox now!" Mei-Ling laughed at herself while holding her nose and rose to leave the room. Taking the bedsheet with her to cover her thin, agile frame while she tried to locate the bath house, thinking one might be inside because she had no idea where anything was in the palace yet. A tiny cat nose slid out the door of her room, but she didn't detect the smell of the Master anywhere close, or at least nothing fresh. Slowly she slipped out of her room, hardly dressed and began to search the rooms nearby for the bath house or a bathroom.

Peeking into The Dragon Warrior's room first, by accident, noticing the noodle bowls stacked up high. It surprised her that Shifu hadn't come down on the Panda about his sloppiness at all. Mei-Ling shrugged it off and left, now deciding to take another look through another door, seeing nothing of particular interest, and figured it must belong to Master Mantis due to how small the bedding was and some of the equipment that was present and what looked like scrolls. Possibly duplicated scrolls for Kung Fu styles and abilities, or maybe even something from his hometown, regardless… all of it was miniature and worthless to Mei-Ling.

Next was the room of Master Viper, and again, nothing of particular interest was present, aside from a few sheddings, makeup and a ribbon or two draped from the ceiling. However, Viper did apparently take delight in writing from how many paintings were hanging from the wall, and one of Crane. They must be good friends. A curious thought then slipped through the cat's mind, making her tail jitter in irritation for a moment _'Did Crane forget about me?'_ Mei-Ling pondered to herself for a moment, then laughed off the thought, knowing gentle, passive and quiet Crane. The day he was able to openly speak to a woman without tripping over his own long legs would be the day he was able to pluck the sun from the heavens without burning himself.

Viper's room wasn't much just like the others, however Mei-Ling decided to check a few more rooms still actively searching for the bathhouse but not minding when she came across something new. It was in her nature after all. Now entering Master Tigress' room, and out of curiosity, she was assaulted with the obvious smell of another cat, she began to look around. There was more in this room than all the others. A few pictures on the wall of a few Chinese and Japanese symbols almost like Viper's was, obviously the Japanese not making since to Mei-Ling but she knew where they hailed from at least. Her bed was as simple as Mei-Lings, but the room felt as though it had a secret hidden within it somewhere.

Slowly, Mei-Ling began to snoop, again out of pure feline curiosity, knowing that cats like to hide things to be **intentionally** discovered by someone else; or at least knowing she did. Diving her nose between Tigress' sheets for a moment excited Mei-Ling's fur, forcing her fur to stand on end down her spine and giving her a quick hot flash, but nothing of particular interest really stood out immediately. Until Mei-Ling touched the pillow of Tigress' bedroll, feeling something underneath, something small. Checking the pillow, Mei-Ling found a tiny ink well… no ink in it however nor a quill anywhere nearby. But she began thinking quickly which, for Mei-Ling, was impressive for being naked and breathing in the scent of another cat that was making her thoughts go quickly from nice to naughty.

Her eyes trailed over quickly to the Japanese symbols on the wall. She approached the one that stood out the most, leaving her bedsheets on Tigress' bed and carefully removed the picture off the wall, examining it; knowing that cats hid things, to be **intentionally** discovered by someone else.

At first nothing stood out, the picture was the most unique because it was incredibly old. It had to be at least 20 years old, at least judging by how the black ink that was used to create this particular piece of parchment had begun to fade away, leaving a fainted brown against the already tan paper. Tigress couldn't have written this, or at least not at her age, not so perfectly. Nothing stood out immediately on the front until Mei-Ling turned the picture over, and discovered a lot of writing, however … like the symbol on the front. It was all in Japanese, and the cat couldn't understand a single damn word of it except for one, 'Otome' … _'Daughter'_ Mei-Ling thought to herself. But that was all that she could immediately understand, there was no way Mei-Ling could accurately read it, but out of pure cat curiosity she decided to keep the picture, passively knowing the 5 wouldn't return soon. Quickly Mei-Ling snatched her 'robe' and fled the room, looking around and sniffing about, trying to get the scent of Tigress out her nose to check for Shifu, which she wasn't picking up. She let out a sigh in relief, and began to search for the bath again, but stopped short, peering at the last room in the Quarters she hadn't checked yet… Master Crane's room.

'_Better not be a Viper in here'_

Slowly, she entered Crane's room as if expecting to see him waiting for her. There, like the other rooms, wasn't very much standing out aside from a few things on the wall to decorate the room like Tigress did hers. But Mei-Ling wasn't interested in what was in the room, she was more interested in who … or at least, his smell. Mei-Ling began to breathe in Crane's scent deeply and slowly to savor her avian fling, immediately making her knees weak and her body temperature rise immensely. A small grin slid across her thin muzzle as she fell on all fours and stalked towards Crane's nest, which was sitting in the center of the room like the other beds were, except for Po's ofcourse. The mountain cat circled his nest at least 7 times, nipping gently at the twigs and nuzzling her cheek and tail against the thin nesting she always remembered Crane having. Her face began to glow with a light blush as she stepped into it, shivering and giggling gently to herself as the rough feel of the thin twigs teased her haunches and poked back at her foot and hand paw pads. Mei-Ling sat directly in the center of his nest and released a long, deep and erotic "Meeeooooooooowwww…" Followed swiftly by a gentle purr.

This visit made Mei-Ling's day, or at least night. She hadn't had the chance to actually talk with her long lost friend yet, but remembering him so deeply made her glow. However, she never was intimate with him or thought about it much, but stealing a guilty pleasure and his scent was all she needed to remember Crane for a while. Mei-Ling was a smart girl and knew that she was a beautiful woman, that could probably have anyone she actively sought after, but her relationship with Crane was perfect as it was and she had no interesting anyone else. Even when her avian accomplice left her alone in Sun-Lo for over 10 years, she still loved him dearly as a friend, and often thought of him as her greatest strength whenever she needed to pick herself from depression, even if he was somewhere in the world, he was always in her heart. Quickly though, her dreams were interrupted with the rank scent of her own armpits and thighs. For it had been _far_ too long since she'd had a hot bath, and the body wasn't going to wait much longer. Quickly, Mei-Ling snatched up her 'robe' and the painting and fled off to find the bath somewhere.

"It has to be somewhere in this damn palace!" She groaned, but halted in her tracks as she passed by another door, which the old scent alone gave away who it had belonged to. She took the last moment she had to slide open the door of the room and inhaled the scent of the long vacant owner. _'Tai-Lung…'_

* * *

The sun had begun to rise for the second time. It had been over a full day so far, and the Furious Five were still on the road. Tigress' mood had again, taken a turn for the worst when the Five had stopped at a fishing town, that had heard of the Dragon Warrior and hailed him endlessly. Actually all of the Furious Five were a bit agitated at the ignorance of the people, but it wasn't in their honor to seek glory, or steal it from a brother, no matter how fat or foolish he may be. So the Furious Five left early, leaving Po behind in the village to bask in the glory of being a hero. To their discomfort, he caught up with amazing speed and a slur of apologies, occasionally asking 'What Gives?' and blurting 'Time Out!' as if freeze tag was a heavy part of life or death combat.

Like before, Po was bringing up the rear of the group as everyone was headed north now. They had to avoid the broken Thread of Hope or they'd of lost more time than they already have, but from the city it was now just a straight shot to Chorh Gom Prison, immediately north. Tigress was in a fury and leaping from tree to tree in the lush mountains, feeling the burn of actually gaining time towards her goal now moving independently but also as a group instead of conforming to the 'Average' speed of the group, which is Po's normal walking speed.. "Let's move faster. I can already feel the biting cold, we're getting closer." She called out to her allies, who were also fully prepared to fly into combat now. Seeing the Dragon Warrior hailed for luck was a low blow to the pride of the Furious Five, so seeking out their target quickly was all that was in mind. China would soon be chanting the name of the Furious Five and their exploits instead of the Panda's.

Master Monkey was backflipping through the trees, while weaving past the swooping Master Crane, the langur was spinning his bo staff in his hands feeling the excitement of the oncoming fight, ready to reset the scale to a draw instead of leaving Tai-Lung ahead by 1 victory. "Oh yes, I'm sooo ready for this. My Lightning Chi is tingling in my fingers!" Which was apparent as his staff had begun to smoke, and highlighted upon by Viper sneezing from the smell of monkey sweat and burning bamboo. "I can smell it Monkey, can you be any less excited about this?"

Mantis held back a witty reply as he began to hear Panda shouting from probably twenty feet back, "Hey Guys! Wait up!" Po was shouting and gasping loudly as if he'd been shot, but he was losing his breath quickly after inhaling so much fine Chinese cuisine, and running through the forest floor kept him at a steady, and slow pace, compared to everyone else who were almost literally air born. "Catch up Brother! We have an urgent Mission!" Viper shouted out, hanging herself upside down from a tree to taunt Po as the others passively were. "Dragon Warrior there's no time to fall over and fake a heart attack!"

Po was now suddenly on his back, clutching his chest. "I'm … not pretending. Erg."

And as before, the Furious 5 let out a groan.

- - - - - - - - -

After a short while, the group had returned the Dragon Warrior back to good health and they were again moving at a steady pace, however it was far slower than anyone wanted right now. Po was trying to keep up with them, but from stuffing himself so full, he wasn't able to move very far without losing his breathe. Fish, and sweets seemed to have clogged him for a while, when the others simply had what they needed, and what they knew wouldn't hinder them in combat. Ingesting nearly as much cheese as Po did, would have probably stunted, if not completely killed their combat ability when it was recommended to be at 115% soon.

"Some Dragon Warrior" Tigress grumbled low to herself, as she turned and glared over her striped shoulder, knowing that any of her friends would make the title look better than Po was right now, even Mantis who was smaller than a dragon's fang, but he was far stronger, smarter, swifter and sadly still … smaller than Po. "Hey, I'm still ready for… a fight!" Po tried to say, not yet having digested his meal. "I'm not gunna be beaten you guys. Phew." The Panda was trying harder than he needed to, when in all reality, if he had a moment to relax, everything would settle and he'd be able to move a lot faster. Master Viper slowly broke off from the group and slithered up towards Po, trying her best to look him straight in the eyes as she suspended most of her tattooed length upright.

"Po?" She was asked almost tempted to cast her serpent gaze on him to get his attention, as Viper was always prone to treat him like a small child out of habit and instinct. "You know this is very important right, to all of us. Especially Master Shifu, he would never tell us to kill his son unless he was deadly serious about it." The Panda glanced down at Viper, nodding quickly. "Yes, I know, I know. I totally know." He was using his _big_ words to try to reassure Viper, however Po was starting to feel the same type of distress everyone else was. It was true, that he'd won the last altercation with Tai-Lung by luck, but at the same time, he won because he believed in himself. If by some chance, he couldn't trigger than same flowing emotion of confidence mixed with righteousness and forgiveness, then he probably would have his neck broken by Tai-Lung's superior muscles and his massive paws.

Viper nodded, now being watched by the other Furious Five members, "Then you have to understand, that time is very important to all of China. We have to move faster so we can make it to the Prison. We have to make sure Tai-Lung never threatens our home again. It's our duty to protect China and the artifacts of the Jade Palace. If we let him get away now, everyone's doomed. And you will never have noodles ever again."

Po nodded slowly, feeling a bit disappointed in himself now, and the thought of food made him cringe at the moment. Because he could still feel it processing, but he did need to cast his rebuttal even though, Viper was absolutely right. Though nothing could shake the nervous tension from the Panda's bones, even though they are all marching to him as this was a harder level of training, Tai-Lung wasn't a man to challenge and hope to survive. Like diving into freezing water, he just wanted to quickly get it over with so he could either save the world, or die trying … which he greatly preferred the former in comparison to the latter. No noodles would suck.

"Yeah Viper, I know but … I just had to eat ya know, I eat when I'm nervous… well that and I had to or else those guys would of thought I was being offending to them." Tigress sighed and stepped towards Viper and Po by destroying the walking formation, "We told them we were on an important mission, Po. You, on the other hand, decided it was better to eat and risk everyone's lives … we didn't leave you at first because we're all a team." Tigress hated to admit it, but Po was apart of the Furious Five, although he wasn't actively in the billing. "But after forty-five minutes Po, you became a liability… If one of us dies Dragon Warrior, then we're all going to die. Especially if your lucky chi attack doesn't work… for a second time, Tai-Lung will kill and **EAT **us all." Tigress' gaze was deep and penetrating to Po's psyche. The molten heat could almost be felt resonating from the striped female's eyes. He begun to straighten up instantly, and prepared to fall into the already broken formation.

However Po still managed to find self pity and sighed, "I know … I'm worried about it too, I did beat him once before but I know I can beat Tai-Lung again if … If you guys are in trouble. I love all you guys as family." Viper hissed happily interrupting, "We all think of you as family too, but if you don't pick up the pace. Our family will be in grave danger, and everyone we know." Crane stepped forward this time, sighing. "Guys, this is very touching … but I think we should keep moving. The clouds are starting to pick up and the weather is only going to get less kind." Crane spoke and wove a wing towards the northern mountains, immediately as an arctic gust came down upon all of them.

Slowly, _very slowly _they had been approaching the mountains changing the terrain from glassland to iceland almost instantly as if there was a definite border. If not for the shifting flakes of snow, the Furious Five would be able to make out some of the footprints of moving traders, and bandits within this region, and the closer they'd get to Chorh Gom, they would be able to see Tai-Lung's foot prints and even rubble that had blown from the escape of Chorh Gom four months ago. The horrible temperatures didn't allow very much to decay, but the constant snowfall hid anything that happened to stand still long enough to catch, and was cold enough to hold snowflakes.

Tigress turned to look up at the mountains. "Yes, I can see … there's a storm going on up there, it's going to get very cold, very quickly… Be prepared."

Po stood up for himself finally, "Hey guys … what ever happened to us?" He spoke as if trying to change the subject, which he did manage to do.

Monkey rose a brow, "What are you talking about Po?" Po stepped up to speak, as if he were upon a soapbox. "You know, when you guys accepted me instead of thinking I was holding everyone back. I mean, I thought the whole 'Master' thing was cool, I was still just a warrior like you guys. But why's everyone treating me like an outcast now?" Monkey shrugged his shoulders and answered quickly, "Maybe it's because we know that you blew him up with your energy instead of beat him with your hands. Come on Po, get over it. You got lucky, now lets make sure our luck hadn't run out alright? Tai-Lung's a tough guy… we need to get him early while we have the chance."

Po shook his head, "But what about honor? Kill him while he's weak? Shouldn't it be a fair fight?" Mantis tweaked his head, "He can beat us 5 to 1, err you added in is about as FAIR as it gets. Lets get a move on!" Po nodded and patted his fat gut. "Do you guys think I should get in shape if I survive this?"

"No" They all replied in complete unison, leaving Po shocked for a moment. "Why not?" Po asked, running ahead of the rest of them to his obvious shock. "Shouldn't I be fit and slender, like you guys?" Tigress patted Po on his head as her and her brothers and sisters began to rush by him. "Why give up what makes you unique? It's technically not holding you back from fighting, just holding you back from _fitness_, and I know you sat on Tai-Lung once during that fight. Why give that up?" Tigress looked as though she was almost going to crack a smile, but she quickly turned and caught up with her allies, heading into the snow storm.

Po thought on it for a second, then pulled up his shorts and floored it to follow the rest of them up into, and through the forest, to the mountains and Tai-Lung's lair, Chorch Gom Prison.

* * *


	4. 1:4 Fear

"A skilled commander strikes a decisive blow, and stops…"

_-Tao Te Ching_

**Dynasty of the Fated and the Cursed: Fear**

The morning had passed, and Mei-Ling had already been training for six long vigorous hours under Master Shifu's command. She had surprised him with her prowess in multiple styles of Kung Fu, and even displaying that she'd already had time to dabble with the thousand scrolls of kung fu. Shifu was deeply impressed however he knew that this young woman would have never of even had the spine to approach him if she were even half as untrained as Po was. However, his gratitude and praise didn't make the training she was to undergo any easier, as a matter of fact, it made her training much harder.

The trials she was being exposed to were equal to that of the Furious Five had to sustain and she was barely keeping pace, but this cat wasn't going to disappoint the Grand Master Shifu on her first real day, that wasn't how she lived. Shifu on the other hand knew that his new 'Tigress' wasn't at all like the original, or any of the fellow Masters for that matter. Thus, Mei-Ling was granted a small reprieve from training, '_But only for one hour_'. Mei-Ling was already on her way down to the Valley, and was toweling off her brow after the long sessions. Even through all the vigorous training, Mei-Ling's mind was still tagged to something else, not the deadly obstacles she needed to avoid and/or destroy, or the flames emitting under her feet in unison with the swinging blades and daggers that littered the air like flies. She was still thinking about what happened last night.

* * *

She'd investigated Tai-Lung's room but didn't find anything out of the ordinary only a simple desk that had his bed roll tucked up against it, 'W_hich smelt heavenly … his scent was light, but intoxicating_' but it was there Mei-Ling's mystery was solved. The desk contained one book but of course like everything else that the feline was laying claim to, she couldn't read that either, because it was in two languages. One part was Japanese, the other was Mongolian, with very very light amounts of Chinese that could be made since of. However, due to it's age, it was as heavily worn as the letter she'd obtained in Tigress' room.

This book and this letter were both in a foreign language, but Mei-Ling didn't think for a moment that Tigress or Tai-Lung, who were the original owners, were also as illiterate as she. Of course they could read these languages, and knew what was written, and that's why they were left out in the open, easy to find, but impossible to understand because most foreigners just spoke Chinese while in China. But Mei-Ling did know of one particular foreigner that was present in the Valley and would surely help her out. The mountain cat was excited to know what these things said, calculating in her mind that one was probably a letter to Tigress from her mom since she could pick the word 'Otome' from it, which did mean daughter, and even though Mei-Ling could read Mongolian, she never had the time, and even if she did, the first series of pages were in Japanese, which would only make the later pages confusing without knowing what had come before them.

* * *

Now within the Valley's Market Place, Mei-Ling was in search of her Japanese friend, knowing that was that cat's descent. Because iriomote cats only came from Japan, and even though her Chinese was refined and fluent, nothing could hide her accent, or at least not well. The mountain cat searched about, wondering where Sa-Chi could have vanished to, while also thinking about what else happened in Tai-Lung's room.

Earlier while she was in Tigress' room, she discovered an inkwell, but no quill or anything to write with, but on Tai-Lung's desk she discovered slight traces of ink condensation. Tigress was far too skilled a writer to spill any ink, but after investigating, Mei-Ling was able to discover the very tiny dots of black ink resting on the hard wood surface of Tai-Lung's desk, which meant that Tigress was more than likely in his room, either replying to someone, or simply practicing her calligraphy, probably the latter since there'd of been no time for her to do any of that during the day. A sigh escaped the feline's tiny jaws, not able to find the iriomote but instead of giving up, she decided to ask the man who's eyes saw all of the Valley of Peace over 100 times in a day; Mr. Ping.

Approaching the noodle shop, she was hastily greeted by the overly excited owner. Apparently he was running a special today, and seating was packed to the max. All the rabbits, ducklings and ewe in the store was incredible. Mei-Ling had never seen such impressive business skills in all her days, but at the same time. She'd never seen such peaceful villagers either … although, all the villagers that remained were clearly all insane anyway, because Tai-Lung's return must have drove out all the sensible ones already.

"Please, Please young lady have a seat and order some of my famous noodles!" Ping exclaimed with great delight. Mei-Ling smiled and nodded as not to be rude, but desperately wanted to see Sa-Chi before her hour was up. She'd only spent 10 minutes searching, but most of that time was eaten by walking the stairs alone. However her mood quickly shifted from distress to joy and confusion at the same time. Inside the kitchen of the noodle shop was none other than the foreigner, Sa-Chi. She was apparently now working for Master Ping, and was slinging up noodles at lightning speed that the elderly were eating like fresh rice cakes. What made Mei-Ling laugh was that Sa-Chi was working in the Valley and she'd only just gotten here about 24 hours ago, although what had Mei-Ling confused was that Sa-Chi's fur had somehow turned brown overnight. Sa-Chi looked more like Mei-Ling than she did herself at this point, it was strange but figured that the Japanese were just strange, and accepted it silently.

Before the mountain cat had time to order, or even snag Sa-Chi's attention, the brown iriomote cat had laid a steaming bowl of fresh noodles before her. Mei-Ling's eyes tilted down to the bowl as if it was talking to her, and to her surprise it was … The top most noodle in the bowl had been twisted into a word, that was obviously only visible to Mei-Ling since she was the only person staring into her food like it was breathing. The cat read her food again and again, in deep confusion.

'**No' **it simply read.

Mei-Ling was confused but glanced up at her chef, which the look in her eyes was saying. '_What do you want?_' The brown feline shook her head slowly and when she was sure she wasn't in the middle of some odd joke. She leaned in forward to ask, "What the hell are you doing? Why are you brown? Is that your winter coat or something?" Sa-Chi rose a brow at the patron and shook her head, speaking in a deep voice that was _FAR_ more Chinese than she'd ever heard this foreigner speak. "No." Mei-Ling sighed, then asked a different question hoping for a better result, "Well then … can you help me translate something?" Which, her question was met with the same resistance. "No."

The mountain cat's eye twitched for a moment, in a small fit of rage. What the hell did '_no_' mean. No always meant yes, as far as Mei-Ling was concerned, especially when it had to do with Crane, but right now, 'No' had no meaning, and was more confusing than final. "Look, I don't know what you're doing, but I need your help. Can you translate these for me?" Mei-Ling quickly held up the painting and also revealing that she had the book.

Sa-Chi served another bowl and accepted payment as she passively turned her attention towards the easily understood characters on the faded paper. "Yatogi Ryoko." The chef again plainly replied, while serving up another six bowls in rapid succession, trading off between passing foods and accepting coins, actually placing them in Mr. Ping's jar than her pocket. Mei-Ling was surprised and glanced down at the parchment she had, _'Damn, it's backwards'_ But that did explain whatever the hell the front of the page was. The giant symbol apparently said 'Yatogi Ryoko' surrounded by pretty graphics, but what that Sa-Chi had meant Mei-Ling would never know, but she turned the page over and revealed the rest to Sa-Chi who was busy in the kitchen serving and taking bowls from Mr. Ping who was a giggle and a flutter with how much business he was getting. This lucky duck had no idea that getting so crocked off your ass that you couldn't work the next day, would actually yield good money.

_He would have to do this more often_

Mei-Ling shook her head as she tired to get Sa-Chi's attention for another few minutes while eating her noodles, which turned out to be fantastic. Mr. Ping taught the Panda well. She continued to eat while silently mulling over whatever the hell 'Yatogi Ryoko' could mean, thinking it could be a name or a place. But she had to dismiss the thought after she realized that she was quickly running out of break time. Sa-Chi's attention was quickly taken from her noodles, over to Mei-Ling who was jingling a bag of coins in one paw, holding the same parchment and the book that she'd seen about 10 minutes before in the other. Sa-Chi swiftly snatched the book, the coins and the paper and nodded at Mei-Ling.

"Fine… you know I can't distrust a coin." She spoke in her still mocked, but convincing Chinese accent. Mei-Ling smiled knowing that the mystery would be quickly solved; however she couldn't stay for Sa-Chi to go on break to read her items and quickly left with one last word of wisdom. "Please don't get those dirty, they're irreplaceable, and I'll be back in a few hours. Don't let me down, Sa- …friend." She said, cutting herself off, not trying to reveal Sa-Chi's identity, but at the same time not understanding why she was hiding in the first place, probably so no one would recognize that '_merchant_' cooking noodles for a drunken goose.

Sa-Chi nodded without really making any verbal confirmation to Mei-Ling that she was going through with her part of the bargain, but anything that was Japanese, Sa-Chi was almost like a leech to in this land. Even though she appeared to be busy and weighted down with orders and orders, in all reality. Sa-Chi was bored out of her mind and had no orders in the window, because to Mei-Ling's great misfortune, she hadn't noticed it was buffet noodle day. Sa-Chi's task was to simply toss bowls in the window as people arrived, instead of actually making whole orders which would take long amounts of time. While pretending to look busy, Sa-Chi quickly flipped over the parchment and threw open the book quickly translating what was written…

… a small smile slid across her brown muzzle as her eyes perked with intrigue, Mei-Ling had absolutely no idea what she'd accidentally discovered. "Very good things on sale…

* * *

Only two hours had passed by, by the time the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior finally came upon Chorh Gom Prison, and it already felt like a bad idea to be there even before they found the entrance. The six were outside the massive prison, a frozen sentinel in the dark azure grey storm, it was completely iced over rock. Everything surrounding it was frozen and shrouded in snow. The prison was nothing more, in appearance, than a giant shard of ice ejecting from the top of a slightly sloping frozen mountain face within the biting frost. It's impossible to miss when venturing out in this blizzard if weather permitted.

Tigress was again holding a paw over her chest to shield her breasts from the cold now wishing she had something to keep warm while everyone else was standing at the ready, but making their best efforts at resisting the cold at the same time. "Are you prepared?" Tigress spoke to her five allies of Mantis, Viper, Crane, Monkey and _Panda_ styles. "Ready" The other furious 5 replied in frozen unison, with Po picking up the end adding in a chilly, "Ooooh yeahhhhhh"

Tigress nodded slowly at the confirmation from the others and began to push towards the prison slowly through the thick snowfall. Her fire chi lightly dancing across her orange paws, feeling as though she needed to be ready for anything, but the spirit of fire was serving more as a light to guide her allies more than anything else. Because the storm was raging at a dangerous pace and speed, keeping visibility cut down to roughly 3 feet.

On approach and next to Tigress, Viper immediately noticed that the entrance was sealed, confirming the rumors. "Tigress, there's a giant boulder here, no way we'll be able to get past it without someone knowing." She warned her teammates. Tigress nodded back and threw a paw in the air, waving for everyone to follow her as she began to tread around the rear of the prison, searching for any dipping in the snow. The others followed behind their leader but, couldn't make her out well in the snow, her dark silhouette was only being exposed from the seemingly gentle flames that painlessly danced across her fingers even in this severe cold that everyone was quickly suffering from. Tigress however was ignoring the cold while searching for some kind of alternate entrance, knowing that the cavity within this giant rock needed some type of vent to allow fresh air in and out.

Tigress quickly came across what she was looking for and gave the command for Mantis to attempt his Earth chi to force open a hole which, to his surprise, actually worked out fairly well. The only problem was Mantis had to make a hell of a lot of noise due to him being frozen to the _exoskeleton_. But he did make the entrance in the ass of the prison as desired. It was a hole wide enough for even Po to enter through, which the foul weather immediately began kicking torrents of snow onto the cold wood of the mid level prison scaffolding.

Not wasting a single moment, all six warriors dove through the hole. Tigress told Mantis to close the hole as soon as everyone was through. "We either have to kill him here, or die. Shifu would never forgive me for letting Tai-Lung go." The others nodded slowly, except for Po, who was wondering why this mission had suddenly become about Tigress, but he didn't want to really interrupt her train of thought. He could see, as well as everyone else that her hands were still smoldering in flames, it was a direct representation of her anger. Mantis was searching, and searching, but there were no visible rocks nearby2 to use to seal the hole shut. He hadn't had his spirit of earth for very long, but he already understood how it worked. The spirit would allow him to control, manipulate and forcibly move natural metals and nature to an extent. He could close the hole by forcibly moving, with his spirit, a rock into the cavity, and even change it's appearance. But the interior of the prison had been cored open and almost completely broken to cinders by Tai-Lung days before. Anything Mantis attempt to move had the chance to actually cave in the prison onto itself, thus trapping and killing everyone.

The praying mantis slowly turned back to Tigress shaking his head, "No go Tigress. If I close it, we'll be in trouble. There's nothing I can move to close this hole without breaking or opening another hole somewhere else." Viper hissed in an unhappy tone, even though she wasn't in the snow anymore, she was still utterly freezing. Crane crept over to the serpent and tried to comfort her with his wings while Po and Monkey kept their attention on the hole, while Tigress was keeping vigilant, knowing that Tai-Lung was in this rock somewhere, she just didn't know where … yet.

Crane suddenly came up with an idea as Viper made the attempt to cuddle up to him for warmth and he approached the hole where the snow was still pouring in quickly. He tipped his hat forward to shield himself and slowly stepped into the shower of frozen water and almost jagged shards of ice. He remained where he was standing for a few moments to Monkey and Po's shock, but they quickly joined him under the weather, as if trying to say they weren't afraid of the elements as he was… _but Crane wasn't making a statement_…

The White Crane slapped away both Monkey and Po and scolded them for being idiots while he opened his wings. The snow immediately assaulted his feathers, but he had begun to shimmer with an azure aura, a brilliant blue glow that matched that of a tranquil and vibrant afternoon sky he began to flap furiously and propel himself into the air, however he was still caught in the torrent of snow pouring in on his slowly freezing wings and body. Master Tigress, turned to Crane and quickly understood what he was going to attempt, and ran forward to get close to the pile of snow lying under the bird. With great concentration and the patience that only a Master of Kung Fu could truly take claim to. She began to increase the heat in her paws and fed the flames of her own burning heart to create an almost roaring inferno jumping back and forth against her palms, all without being gripped with rage.

Crane nodded, down at Tigress silently as steam rose up to him. He was now doing his part to manipulate his spirit of water to command the steam and the icey water that was dripping from his flustering figure to generate a light sheet of water on the hole Mantis had tore open. Now, Po and Monkey understood what was going on took their places next to Tigress. The two seized slush balls from the pile whipped them at the crusting shield Crane was casting with his spirit. The sheet quickly grew thicker as the combined efforts of the group manipulated the water Crane had been projecting in front of the gap, and as planned; the sheet quickly froze over and completely blocked the frozen elements from getting to them. Crane fell to the wooden scaffolding with the rest of his allies, deeply impressed with himself, and panting from needing to keep himself air born with wet wings that were sticking now, instead of fanning out proudly.

"Crane!" Viper exclaimed as she slithered over to him quickly. She was watching the entire time, being far too cold to touch anymore snow, and was just as impressed as everyone else. Crane, like the others, had no idea how to really harness these spirit for good, or how to comfortably use it when the time arose. However, at that particular moment, watching Viper shivering from the cold, Crane knew what he had to do without really thinking about it. With the help of his allies, the task was quick and brought them all closer as a team. "You were wonderful Crane. How did you think that up?" Viper slung herself around the birds neck as if to try to warm him up and hold him close to her gentle, but still freezing, scales.

Po jumped forward as well, patting Crane on the back, "Yeah dude! That was totally awesome! You're a genius!" Mantis and Monkey also chimed in as they stepped up, "Yep Crane, smart thinking." "I always knew you were the smart one, nice going Crane." The praise continued for a moment, but was quickly interrupted by an uninvited voice, that was approaching quickly and even though it's words were of praise, they didn't instill any joy in the hearts of Shifu's mightiest.

"Yes, that was very impressive all of you. You've only just unlocked your spirits, but you harness no fear when using them. Impressive indeed." The Furious Five and Po all then remembered exactly where they were, finally being taken from their group moment. They weren't at the Jade Palace, or in the Valley of Peace anymore. They were not only in enemy territory, but in the belly of the beast itself. Monkey and Mantis stepped up first, their signature styles and poses ready, and armed to stave off this invader. The both of them were shimmering with their unlocked spirits as if trying to add threat to their already threatening appearances. A wet monkey and frozen beetle wasn't a friendly sight. However before anyone had the chance to do anything, the leader of the furious five stepped forward past her allies.

Her paws were no longer on fire, but it appeared as if the fire had migrated into her eyes and voice. "Exactly who the hell are you?" Tigress demanded, standing in front of her team protectively, her own chi now slightly outlining her body in a crimson glare. The invader was the famed panther that Mei-Ling and the Chorh Gom rhino's were talking about. He looked exactly as he was descried. A tall, very tall, old, and ragged looking black panther with a white chin, white hair down his back and white fur extending from his ears. He was indeed wearing bandages across his body except for his legs, which were in silken pants, a lot like Tai-Lung's but holding no pattern, and his were completely black.

"I am the keeper of this tomb … who might you six be?" He replied to the Tigress, holding his stance while keeping his eyes on hers, as if he were making the attempt to pierce her very soul. His paws were folded behind his back casually, but Tigress noted that one of his footpaws were pointed forward towards her and her allies, and the other was pointing outwards in a perfect 90 degree. '_An odd defensive Stance, but nothing compared to my Tiger style…' _The Tigress hissed in her own mind.

"We are the Furious Five…" Tigress spoke, slowly lowering herself into an offensive stance. "I am Master Tigress, the Leader of the Furious Five, and with us is the Dragon Warrior. The man who silenced Tai-Lung four months ago, the man whom we believe you are protecting." At hearing this, the panther's expression went from interested and curious to calm and relieved, as he begun to laugh. He in a sense, appeared to be just some old man, but like Shifu before him. They knew physical age hid physical ability, betraying your eyes and leading you to ruin.

"Hmm, the Dragon Warrior?" The Panther's voice was deep, but smooth. It reminded each and everyone of them of Tai-Lung, almost to an eerie extent now. Viper was still curled around Crane's neck, being too cold and afraid to take action, but Crane's rapidly beating heart forced her to the ground. She knew that he was just as frightened as she was, and she could tell that everyone else was afraid of this man too, but they all were holding fast, prepared to fight to the death at any moment. She dearly loved her family, but she didn't want to lose all of them here, but inwardly Viper knew if she didn't fight when the time called, she would lose them anyway.

Po, cringed slightly as this old man mentioned him, but at the same time he felt a sense of pride and took his spot next to Master Tigress, holding both his hands in the air and draping his paws, balancing himself on one foot and hooting at the Panther. "Oh yeah buddy, I am 'Ze Dragon Warrior." The Panther's expression then fell from the calm look, to a more disgusted one, which renewed the fear in everyone's heart, even Po's as he quickly lowered his completely useless stance. Tigress was the only one not petrified of this man and then took another step forward to get five feet from him. She then quickly came to realize why her friends were frozen in place behind her. This strange panther had eyes … exactly like Tai-Lung's. Exactly…

"Who … are you exactly?" Tigress asked, now taking a defensive step back after coming face to face with the ghost of Tai-Lung's eyes. Only this man's eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. As if he'd died before he was able to complete his life's goal. There was no telling what kind of life he had seen, or what horrors he had to witness through those eyes. But anyone with the same glare as Tai-Lung was more than enough to strike at least a slight degree of fear into onlookers, but since this man had been described to possess both incredible power, and having an unknown spirit. The Furious Five were taking no chances, and all fell back to the defense, so they could at least have the upperhand when this old panther, clearly hiding some mysterious power, began his attack.

"I am a demon…" He spoke plainly, as if not trying to scare, or threaten them, as if he were somehow trying to instruct or inform the Furious Five and company. As if he wasn't lying. "I am here to reverse what has become reality…" Those words sent a shiver down Tigress and Po's spines as they quickly made since of his riddle. Po spoke again out of fear and confusion. "Y-you're going to reverse what's come to what? You're after me aren't you? Look buddy. Many people have tried to take me down because they think I'm a fat dumb panda, but I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve if you think you're going to derail this train." Po spoke strongly, as though he were trying to convince himself that he didn't fear the eyes of Tai-Lung, when the fury alone from that snow leopard could stop his heart. However the pain and sorrow in the eyes of the panther, gave Po the slight courage to at least attempt speaking to him, instead of threatening him emptily.

"I am, the Dragon Warrior … I was given this honor by the Grand Master Oogway before he died, leaving Master Shifu behind. In command at the Jade Palace, Master Shifu has given me and my friends the mission to come here and … capture, Tai-Lung and bring him back." Po was talking again with a mix of pride and fear, but Tigress' ear twitched as he hesitated on their reason for breaking into the prison. Both hints the perceptive old man before them witnessed.

"You are here to kill Tai-Lung…" He spoke plainly.

The Furious Five and Po all gulped, and took another defensive step back making at least nine feet between then and the crypt keeper. Monkey shook off his fear however as he rounded up on Po and Tigress, taking a stand beside them. "Yes. We're here to kill Tai-Lung. He's a tyrant to China, and we have to finish him off … Po beat him months ago. So get out of the way gramps so we can end this snow leopard before he even knows what happened."

Surprisingly to everyone, the old man snorted, and began to speak in a hostile tone towards all of them, clearly disgusted in the thought of Tai-Lung's ultimate demise. "Highly dishonorable…" He spoke, his lips curling as if showing off the passion of youth past his black fur. Tigress' lips curled up in a deep snarl like his own as she took a step forward at the ghost. "Dishonorable?! Tai-Lung is a walking disgrace to Kung Fu. He slaughtered innocents when he was denied the Dragon Scroll. You have no idea what **Dishonor** is unless you were there to witness this man destroy the face of Kung Fu and the good name of the Jade Palace."

Again, the Panther snorted at her and replied quickly. "I _was_ there… and I wasn't impressed either…" Crane now took a step forward, wanting to know what the hell was going on. "Wait … what do you mean? Were you watching Tai-Lung?" The others were just as interested in knowing the answer to that, but the old man didn't give one. "Yes, I was watching Tai-Lung, sadly," He released a sigh, "It was me that lead him to destruction and ruination, and it is that same disastrous mistake that I intend to fix and therefore… None of you will lay a single hand on him." The panther seemed to have taken a step back himself now, the distance between Shifu's students and this ally of Tai-Lung felt like 15 feet. He _howled_ out into the cavern as if gripped in some type of berserkers rage and opened his palms, gesturing for the others to attack as he suddenly roared out. "Now! Engage me!"

Mantis almost chuckled at the sudden tone of the old man's voice, wanting to desperately declare that his heart had already been taken by Monkey and he couldn't possibly elope with someone else, but all his crude jokes would have to wait because apparently Tigress had heard enough and stepped forward. "You seem very full of yourself, tell me. What's your name, so I can carve it into your skull after I tear it out." Her stance had returned to aggressive from defensive, as she fell into her favorite stance.

A glint of light reflected off of the panther's eyes as he bowed before Master Tigress, who was still standing at the ready. "You may call me, Tai-Shen"

"Very well _Tai-Shen_," She snarled at him. "**Fight me!**" Tigress roared out and charged for the old panther in pure fury, with the intent of breaking, capturing and/or killing both Tai-Lung and the new adversary, Tai-Shen. "KUMITE!" Tai-Shen roared in reply as he threw his fists from behind his back, and returned the aggression to engage Master Tigress in mid air.

* * *

A sudden sense of dread fell over Master Shifu for a moment as he was instructing Mei-Ling. The sudden dark presence, quickly faded from his mind, but he had his stance completely wrong, which was only further illustrated as Mei-Ling was standing beside him, wondering why she was now balancing on one leg, as if she were trying to regain her balance on the edge of a cliff face. Shifu straightened himself and sighed, patting off his robes in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "My apologies Mei-Ling." He spoke while closing his eyes and pointing his muzzle upward towards the late afternoon sky. The were again, back in the air in the effect of an airbrushed canvas as they jolted swiftly through the heavens. As if there were a major disturbance in a land far off somewhere. Shifu, couldn't detect anything major, nor could he feel anyone close to him in dire need of help, but the winds were growing violent. Taking a deep breath at the freshly blowing currents, he finally began to understand what the chilly air, and the rich clouds hanging high in the heavens were finally making the attempt to say. Winter was approaching.

A smile rolled over the short Master's muzzle as he began to praise Mei-Ling on a job well done in today's training. Praising her for her efforts and confirming that she would be a Master of her talent, in no time at all. Probably with less time than any of the other students due to her time training outside of the Jade Palace. His comparison of Crane's ability to hers, made the mountain cat smile brightly. He could tell that the two of them were indeed good friends, and inwardly, the short Master was praying that Crane would return safely from the mission he sent them on. Shifu was expecting the worst, but hoping for the best from his brightest and strongest and … only students, but he knew that if they were slain by Tai-Lung, that he was to give no quarter when Tai-Lung made his eventual return. Almost like a moth drawn to a flame, Tai-Lung's natural lust for the Valley of Peace wasn't one that could be sated easily, and would more than likely a fetish that was in dire need of being forcibly stamped out.

"Are you alright Master?" Mei-Ling's soft voice finally chimed out over, Master Shifu's own voice. He had to stop himself in mid sentence and blink for a moment. "What do you mean?" The cat smiled and stretched her muscles before her new Master, "Well, you've been calling me 'Tai-Lung' for the past 11 compliments. I don't think I'm that masculine unless Master thinks I need a diet." Shifu had to catch himself from scolding Mei-Ling for not taking his training seriously, but he now had to take a step in reverse and try to discover when his adopted son's name left his mouth. After a brief moment, the short red panda released a short sigh remembering what was going through his mind at the time.

"Forgive me Mei-Ling … I was probably foolishly recalling the days when Tai-Lung was my student." He gave a small laugh, "You and him are very much alike…" He turned away from the feline, slowly approaching the stairs that would lead him out of the training grounds and towards the Jade Palace. He'd given that same small spot of information to Tigress when she was younger and had shown great promise. Even though Mei-Ling was far older than Tai-Lung and Tigress when she began training under Master Shifu, she was still showing more than the expected level of skill and grace in Kung Fu.

"Are you coming Mei-Ling?" The short master inquired as he began up the stairs. Mei-Ling bowed, but didn't follow immediately. "Master, if I may have a moment. I need to return to the Valley for something I've forgotten. I didn't wish to bring it up until our training was over, assuming that I've learned all you are willing to teach me for today." Shifu had to glare at Mei-Ling over his shoulder to ensure himself that the feline wasn't lying or making the attempt to live free, while under his command and home, but he knew he couldn't treat all his students like children and would have to allow them minimal privileges. "Go on ahead, you've learned all you can for today, but you're responsible for your own actions. I expect you awake by the first bell in the morning." Mei-Ling nodded from where she was standing. "Of course Master, thank you." She spoke with a smile as she turned tail, going separate ways from Master Shifu. He watched her go for a moment, hoping he wasn't making a big mistake, but with the level of force he had trained spirit to be; any further _mistakes_ would be painless and completely dealt with without error. Tai-Lung had broken his heart, his if son returned with the blood if his students on his hands…

Shifu would _break_ him, and bury the pieces.

------------

Mei-Ling was back in the Valley, searching for answers. She needed to know what the letter and the book she'd found had said. It was driving her insane the entire day, even to where she had to scream at herself to remain focused. Quickly coming upon the noodle shop in the lull of the afternoon, Mei-Ling noticed that the scene had dramatically changed. Mr. Ping was once again sober, and sitting about instead of waddling through the cramped isles of his restaurant. He was counting his income from the special he'd put out earlier that day, and enjoying the figures that were still turning up once he noticed Mei-Ling approach.

"Oh hello Pretty girl! Would you like some noodles?" Mr. Ping inquired from the back of the shop, as he quickly rounded the counter to approach the feline. "Oh no, no." Mei-Ling gave her reply with a respectful bow. "I was actually looking for your chef, from earlier. I'd given her a book … and um, was looking to have it returned to me. Would you know where she is?"

Mr. Ping stroked the back of his head for a moment, thinking about where the chef could have run off to, after only drawing a blank Mr. Ping shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. She was here earlier, but once the business had cleared out. She took her leave. Good profit for today though, but sorry I don't know where she could have run off to." Mei-Ling frowned for a moment, hoping the foreigner didn't betray her and steal the artifacts, because if Tigress or ,somehow Tai-Lung, discovered that their personal belongings had been stolen and their sanctums violated, they'd skin her alive. "Oh well …" The cat sighed, "Thank you Mr. Ping, good fortune to you in the future." With that said, Mei-Ling backed out of the restaurant and began to search the street.

In the following hours, Mei-Ling was lost in the streets and deserted sections of the Valley. She never thought such a peaceful and profitable place would ever be driven back so far by anyone, or anything. She'd known this valley to endure, and survive like no other. Protected by the Jade Mountain and those who live upon it never did stop raiders and bandits from attempting to seize the Valley below, however the defenders of the palace always were on call, and if the problem persisted they would cease the bandit raids at the source, permanently. However, there were no raids tonight, there were no declarations of war, and aside from what happened days ago, there was no omen of impending death looming overhead. In fact, the only thing that happened to be overhead were the thick snow clouds of a swiftly approaching winter. Hopefully, the villagers that had already fled will find shelter somewhere before the snowfall arrives. China's winter hadn't been very kind the past two years, so one can only prepare for the worst, and hope for the best.

After what felt like four hours of hopeless searching, Mei-Ling had finally found a lead. Glancing up the main road that would lead to the Jade Palace, Mei-Ling finally noticed a trail of palace guards spreading out in all directions in a frantic city wide search. Her cat curiosity began to rise, almost to the tip of her tiny brown ears. She watched for a moment, as the guard captain began dispatching his units to different sections of the city, informing them _'time is of the essence' _and to be _'swift, without fail'_. Something serious must have gone down in the past few hours that Mei-Ling was gone. The thought never crossed her mind exactly how long she'd been away from the palace, but why would Shifu send guards to recover her if she was expected to come back on her own accord.

Slowly approaching the captain giving out commands, Mei-Ling began to think on what could have possibly gone wrong, the only probable reason to come to mind would be if something was lost … lost or _stolen._ Lucky for Mei-Ling, she didn't have what she'd _borrowed_ however, that would setup Sa-Chi to take a fall for her, that … Mei-Ling wouldn't be able to watch.

"Guard?" The mountain cat approached the line of militia men. "Excuse me Guard?" The captain swiftly pivoted on one foot, his hand tightly clutched on the handle of his sword, however seeing whom it was, the guard released the sword and instead folded his paw into a salute. He was a goat, which was very prestigious for other goats were normally just village workers, but he'd somehow gotten to the palace and became a guard captain. A very long way for him to come, but it was inspiring. "Ma'am" He saluted.

"What's going on here?" Mei-Ling asked, waving a paw for him to lower his hand, not feeling formalities were required. "Are you searching for something, Captain?" The goat captain nodded slowly, "Yes Ma'am. An important artifact was recently stolen from the Jade Palace earlier today by a rogue female." Mei-Ling's heart fell into her stomach from overwhelming guilt … or almost overwhelming, she quickly cleared her throat and cast her gaze elsewhere from the guard, as she continued to make conversation. "Can you tell me more than that? The description is … vague."

"My apologies ma'am." The guard saluted once more, "But we don't have anything further, all we can say is that she's also in possession of the Sword of Heroes. That is the artifact that was stolen." Mei-Ling's eyes suddenly lit up as if she'd eaten something too hot for her own good. The Captain continued to speak, "Yes, We all had the same reaction. None of us could believe the sword had been taken from the Palace itself. The heist had to have occurred in the morning, because you, Grand Master Shifu, nor any palace attendants see anyone strange enter or leave. Or have you Miss Mei-Ling? Did you see anyone suspicious on the palace grounds, or in the Valley recently?" The mountain cat's throat almost seized shut, hearing the question. "N-no … no I haven't seen anyone strange, I'd only just gotten in the valley recently, so everyone is actually fairly new to me, Captain." It wasn't a complete lie. Mei-Ling _had_ only recently arrived in the valley. However Sa-Chi was the strangest person she'd ever met aside from Crane. But Crane couldn't materialize from thin air … or the both of them would have more embarrassing stories to tell.

The guard captain shook his head slowly, but saluted once more. "Well you can understand the severity of the issue at hand, Miss Mei-Ling. I must direct my guards in order to protect the valley and try to catch this thief before they flee the valley … hopefully they haven't or else I don't know what will happen to the Valley of Peace, or China…" The guard quickly turned to his men and departed leaving Mei-Ling where she was standing at the bottom of the staircase to lead her towards the palace. She was shocked, could Sa-Chi have really stolen the sword of heroes and remain completely undetected? If so, then this _merchant_ was far more of a threat than she'd ever realized.

"Hey, that was real sweet of you." Sa-Chi's voice suddenly came ringing out in Mei-Ling's ear. The mountain cat spun to come face to face with the foreigner, in possession of the Sword of Heroes, and her documents. "Y-you? Sa-Chi? What the hell's gotten into you?" Sa-Chi laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mei-Ling. I was only doing what you asked me to." Mei-Ling's eyes began to ignite with fury for a moment, hating the coy expression that sat in this _still_ brown iriomote cat's eyes. She was acting as if stealing wasn't a crime, more of a leisurely activity.

"You stole the Sword of Heroes…" Mei-Ling snarled as quietly as she could manage. Sa-Chi rose an eyebrow at her friend. "Did I?" Then handed over the book and the document she'd been given earlier at the noodle shop. "As far as I remember, I was cooking furiously all day, then found a private recluse to read over these notes you've given me. You have **no** idea what they even are, **do** you?"

Mei-Ling shook her head instinctively, wondering why she could tell the truth to her _friend_, but had to lie to the guards. "No, No I don't. What are they?" She asked while taking them back into her possession, feeling relieved for the first time since she'd left the palace. Sa-Chi smiled brightly and bowed. "The first document, is page 19 of the book you found. Without that single page, the book wouldn't have made much since. The book in itself is technically an encrypted journal, belonging to a 'Shen-Mao Kusanagi of Japan', believe it or not."

"Shen-Mao Kusanagi?" Mei-Ling mimicked in terrible Japanese, which made Sa-Chi frown as she rose, but only for a moment. "Yes, Shen-Mao he, from what I gathered, is actually the father of that man the world is talking about. Although, according to this book, and how it abruptly ends … he's dead now." Sa-Chi said, tapping the hard cover of the book. Mei-Ling rose a brow trying to gather all this new information, "Dead? How could he be dead? Did it mention anything about how?" The iriomote followed suit and shook her head as well. "No, but I didn't expect it to. I doubt the author would actually write about dying, while he was actually dying … although the last entry did lead into it. He was a Japanese man because he says 'This could be my final entry', then there's an entry about how he won whatever battle he'd had to fight in. Although, unlike the others this one was in _Mongolian_ and the last entry began with '_I can hear them coming. They're calling out to me and I've seen their faces. Four assassins all after my blood, this is the end of my life'_ Then it stops…"

Both females sat in silence for a moment as they thought on it. Guards were still patrolling the streets however they passed off Sa-Chi as being a relative of Mei-Ling, due to her disguise. Mei-Ling finally spoke, "That's actually kind of sad…" Sa-Chi shook her head, "The Japanese believe _If you enter battle, hoping to survive. Then you will die. If you enter battle, ready to die. Then you will survive._ That's why he spoke of death before every battle."

"Alright … but what about Tai-Lung? You said Shen-Mao is Tai-Lung's father. When did Shen-Mao leave Tai-Lung behind and why?"

A small smile ran across Sa-Chi's face. "See, that's where page 19 comes in. It was ripped out, but shaved to appear as a normal sheet. It was taken by the assassin's that killed Tai-Lung's father. Remember that name I told you earlier?" Mei-Ling nodded, "Yatogi Ryoko. Right? Was that the assassin that killed him?" Sa-Chi shook her head in a 'no'. "Not quite. Actually, in the last battle, where Shen-Mao was killed, he apparently killed Yatogi's mother. As you can see on the paper … the circular graphic surrounding the name is a well decrypted code. It's Mongolian numbers that run in reverse and are upside down. They're practically garbage unless you knew what the code was saying."

The mountain cat had to glance down at the paper in her paws, seeing that the _pretty graphics_ she'd spoken of earlier did somehow make out to look as if it could say something, but that's only given the hint. Elsewise they look like garbage letters made to look prettier. "Hmm, ok, but what does it say Sa-Chi?" The iriomote pointed forward, stabbing a claw onto the page and rolled her finger counter clockwise in a circle, but sliding her claw back and forth around the same invisible circuit as if using an old phone.

" Son – Of – The – Betrayer-" Sa-Chi began, "That would be Tai-Lung, I'm assuming the Betrayer is Shen-Mao."

Mei-Ling nodded and allowed Sa-Chi to continue. "Family – Blood – On – Betrayer – Hands"

Sa-Chi paused to explain. "More than likely means, 'Shen-Mao killed someone you know', which I'd then assume to be Yatogi's mother."

Then she continued. "Seek – Son – Of – Betrayer – _pause _– End – Bastard – Family" Sa-Chi sighed again, "Which I'm going to assume all that means, 'Find Tai-Lung and kill him to end Shen-Mao's legacy.' It's only guesses, but that's all I could decrypt, both that and that's all it says. The rest must be with Yatogi, but I don't know who Yatogi is … where did you find these again?" Sa-Chi asked, glancing up at Mei-Ling who had a shocked expression on her face from hearing all of the translation. She hadn't heard Sa-Chi's question, her mind was far too busy with her own thoughts and processes.

"Well, do you know why Shen-Mao left Tai-Lung here in the Valley of Peace? With Master Shifu? Do you think Master Shifu and Shen-Mao were childhood friends?" Sa-Chi replied by shaking her head slowly, "I have no idea. All I can guess is that Shen-Mao was afraid of losing his son to assassins and hid him where no one would find him. Although, the Jade Valley apparently _isn't_ a hard place to find, but since these assassin's killed Shen-Mao swiftly, and Tai-Lung lived a long life and continues to live, they clearly didn't discover him." Mei-Ling nodded slowly, thinking more, "But … Tai-Lung was famous at age 8, his name was known all across China…"

Sa-Chi shrugged, "Maybe, they didn't know Tai-Lung was Shen-Mao's son. If Shen-Mao feared for his son's life, he'd of done all he could to disguise the boy, so maybe he wasn't known as 'Tai-Lung'. I don't honestly know, I can only make guesses from what I read. Which was a lot… But he didn't write about very much when the text changed to Mongolian. It covers his arrival to China, the deception of the Chinese Army. His aimless wandering through the Mountains, then it goes to Mongolian where he meets this woman and … well I guess he has a child and was being hunted. It's a scattered journal."

Mei-Ling shook her head, "Well … why did Tai-Lung have it? Could he have read about his father?" Sa-Chi sighed, "I – don't – know, Mei-Ling. Where the hell did you find the book anyway? And where'd you find page 19!?" The mountain cat fell silent again, but finally answered. "I found it in Tai-Lung's room… the book. The paper was in Master Tigress' room … but you can't tell anyone that."

Sa-Chi rose a brow, "Master Tigress? You mean, that tiger who left almost two days ago?" Mei-Ling nodded her head, not surprised that the foreigner hadn't heard of the Furious Five. Sa-Chi slapped her forehead, "It makes since… hell, that makes too much since…" The mountain cat's ears perked as she took a step towards her disguised friend. "What? What is it? What did your foreign brain uncover?"

Sa-Chi shook almost twitched with what looked like excitement, "You don't get it? That's the reason why the Assassin's never came after Tai-Lung when he was younger. That's why Master Tigress is such a skilled warrior, and that's exactly why Tigress is an orphan. That's why she's a cat … She's the reason why Tai-Lung is still alive, and probably still marked for death …" Mei-Ling rose a brow, "What?! What are you talking about?"

The iriomote cat snatched page 19, from Mei-Ling's paws, and held it up before her eyes, so the mountain cat could gaze directly into the faded insignia resting on the back of the large written document. "Reverse the names, Yatogi Ryoko … Ryoko Yatogi, Master Tigress is Ryoko Yatogi…" Mei-Ling's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Tigress _is_ Yatogi?!" Sa-Chi nodded slowly, "The daughter of the same assassin that was killed by Shen-Mao almost 20 years ago…"

* * *

-- My apologies for this update being so slow, I've been working with KFP a lot in different types of Media, me and my mate are cranking out KFP characters in 3D like we're being paid for it, but ofcourse we're not. It's just fun stuff … anyways back to this …

Alright so, the second OC is revealed to be 'ShenMao' which ( sadly ) means 'God Cat' or 'Cat God' in Chinese… which wasn't intentional, the full name 'TaiShenMao' loosely translates out into 'Peaceful Cat God' which, half works since … bah. I'll explain all of that later in story format aside from … well, asides. But I still thank everyone for reading. The next chapter will mark the end of the Intro, and thus the Tai-Lung x Tigress action will commence, ofcourse with Viper x Crane x Mei-Ling interaction. ( Not all 3 of them mind you, I'm sure Crane is a real ladies man, but does have manners ) along with Sa-Chi hounding Shen-Mao for some strange Japanese reason. But the action has yet to start, and I apologize, but like the romance, it will all become highly visible, juicy and necessary to drive the story. And I'll drop real quick explinations of the characters to clear up the fog as much as I can without giving too much away.

Sa-Chi, is a _wandering merchant_ from Japan, who also happens to be a highly trained thief and Swordswoman. She has no Chi, however makes up for that with having superior swordsman's skills, and detective skills. Sa-Chi is highly fluent in multiple eastern languages which allows her to easily navigate large areas of the continent without much trouble, and to trade among common folk when necessary. Sa-Chi has an obsession for anything from Japan ever since she left her homeland to avoid marriage. Technically a disgraced relative, she doesn't speak much of Japan or going back, however she is constantly being badgered by wandering spirits of her elders that often try to talk her into marrying someone and having a family to preserve the family herigate, which she quickly and sometimes abruptly revolts against.

TaiShenMao Kusanagi – is an undead Japanese warrior. He is trained highly in multiple weapon types but takes to one handed swords more than any other type of weapon, also carrying a great taste for halberds, staves and other elongated two handed weapons with balanced or slightly uneven weight distribution. He is a Master of Shorin-Ryu Karate, and will engage his enemies in unarmed combat more than he will use a weapon to maximize his threat ratio and his own blinding rage. He will often yell 'Kumite' ( Koo-Mah-Tae ) at his opponents before engaging in unarmed combat, which means literally means 'Duel' and by comparison, he is declaring an official duel between himself and his current target. TaiShenMao _has_ Chi, and becomes highly dangerous when using it. Unlike others, Shen-Mao was born with a _reactionary_ chi, which is enabled when a specific condition is met. Which chi will be revealed later.

Hey, thanks for reading everyone. After the introduction is completed, the story will branch off in two directions. One Good, One Bad. Anyways, I have to decide what to get at now… Oh, and if anything doesn't make since, or I make an ass out of myself anywhere, let me know. I've got no problem answering questions or reading critique, which I know I need to improve on my literature, but any specifics would be great to her about. Again, thanks for reading, I'm gunna get at the next chapter. Take it easy

~UnF


	5. 1:5 Stop

"There are over one million ways to wound your target, make sure you choose the correct one…"

_~Kusanagi Royokon_

**Dynasty of the Fated and the Cursed : Stop**

**(Length Warning – very long chapter)**

Two minds worked furiously to uncover the secrets behind Master Tigress and the mysterious Tai-Lung. The orange striped feline was an orphan, left behind to be adopted by Master Shifu. The young Tigress was a violent individual, unable to truly harness her overpowering rage and might, but with training she was able to stifle her own bright flame, rekindle, and redirect her hate into a vibrant echo of her soul. If she'd been trained in spirit in her youth, this day she would be a complete master of the spirit of Fire, and would have a great deal more spiritual power similar to Master Shifu and the late Master Oogway. However, that clearly wasn't her fate, but was she cursed with the destiny of an assassin meant to infiltrate the Jade Palace with only the intent of slaughtering Tai-Lung? If so, why wasn't she discovered earlier sooner? Why wasn't this journal and her page discovered when she was turned over to the custody of the red panda?

As for Tai-Lung… the pieces of his puzzle were easily placed. It was clear from his birth, he wasn't meant to be the Dragon Warrior. His fate was set in another direction. What that might have been however… no one is sure of, nor intend to find out. But, if Tai-Lung was a child born for greatness and might, what was his original goal? To serve with his father in war, back in Japan? Or was Tai-Lung destined for something greater? His father was never in his life, so all those questions fizzle before they even have a slight image … But under Master Shifu's care, Tai-Lung still managed to grow into a mighty snow leopard, utilizing his skill in Leopard Kung Fu with legendary talent. However, the question lies… Did Shen-Mao ever visit his son, or even dare watch him from a peak overlying the Jade Mountain? Did Shen-Mao even make the attempt to send letters to his abandoned child? Or was he too ashamed of what he did to go back for his son. Or perhaps Shen-Mao was too afraid to venture near the Valley of Peace, fearing that the assassins that were after his life, would swiftly take that of his own son's if the discovered him.

Shen-Mao was now dead, but his legacy was still living on… for now. Tai-Lung was Shen-Mao's only heir. Thus, Tai-Lung secretly had to carry on the torch alone. The only father he knew was Master Shifu, a man who was only one fourth Tai-Lung's height, but twice as agile, powerful and clever. Master Shifu, gave Tai-Lung the world in a paper cup, but he also managed to spoil the snow leopard and had him believe that with enough training and patience, he could take anything he had his heart set on for himself, and accidentally, it was perfectly true except for one key thing…

…His real father...

_Once when Tai-Lung was seven … He was training on a rooftop within the gates of the Jade Palace. The young snow leopard was leaping from one side of the roofing to the next, an old age version of running suicides as he tried not to fall from the high roof, or deploy any of the stone tiles off into the palace grounds. He could strike someone working, and from this height, the small stone would surely kill them._

_The young leopard was panting hard as he counted his numbers while running back, and forth, back and forth across the roofing, "two one two… two one three … two one four … two one five…" His aim was 300 suicides back and forth as he would do once a month, but this time things felt different for some reason. He couldn't grasp it immediately, but the unsteady feeling swiftly came to the light. Tai-Lung had to stop in his tracks at 241, or else 242 would have propelled him over the edge of the building. Now, Tai-Lung was only seven years old, but he was already an incredibly brave young man. He scaled this 7 story tower all by himself and was playing atop it as if it were a garden, but he actually was afraid of heights. Not so much the distance, but the effect of traveling it without being prepared to land, and even more than that, doing it naked…_

_He'd noticed that his cloth belt was coming undone again. The leopard cursed out loud since no one could hear him at this altitude, while starting to re-tie his belt. He'd hated that the belt was growing too small for him… It was with him ever since he was a small child, and one of the only things that he had of his birth. Tai-Lung never thought much about his dad, because he hated his father for leaving him behind. Tai-Lung knew inwardly that Shifu wasn't his actual father, but Shifu did treat him like one and, he at least was there. But like a father, Shifu was __**always**_ _right. He'd told Tai-Lung many times before that_ 'You're outgrowing that belt, young man. Why not go shopping for another one?'_ Tai-Lung didn't want to. Even though he hated his father, Tai-Lung didn't want to destroy anything from his childhood. But this belt actually __**had**__ gotten too small for him._

_The snow leopard was almost brought to tears as he undid his belt, holding it out infront of him so it would flow in the high winds of the palace roof. He didn't want to let it go, but knew he couldn't keep wearing it forever. A sigh rolled from his tiny throat as he wrapped the bandage around one arm and across his fist, tying it taut and secure. "_I can't get rid of it…_" he said to himself silently. Then, as Tai-Lung had begun to leave, there was a slight, but noticeable metallic stirring behind him. A sudden noise like something metal had fallen against rock. The boy spun on his heels and presented his arms to combat anything that was stupid enough to attack him on the roof, but there was nothing there._

_Tai-Lung searched the rooftop franticly with his golden lantern eyes, the roof was barren however… save for some strange object slightly sliding across the stone tiles. "_What in the…?_" The leopard cautiously took a step forward, his paws still up to defend himself incase of a trap, but he was taken by this strange, object sliding across the roof. It was leather, but also appeared to have studs… Finally picking it up before it fell over the edge, Tai-Lung discovered that it was a replacement belt … It was very big, but had adjustable straps and slots in the back to allow him to pick the proper waist size. It was strange that this belt was left behind for him by what had to be a god … because Tai-Lung never detected a single soul approach the roof, and never heard a single voice, caw of a bird, or even the breathing of another living person nearby … This leather belt had appeared from thin air, and Tai-Lung had no idea why… But he wasn't going to look the horse in the mouth. Slowly, he adjusted, then applied the belt to himself. It definitely was large, but felt comfortable … and … right for some reason. _

_The young boy shot his gaze off into the distance from the rooftops. There was no one else up here, or anywhere close, no one even used the upper levels of the tower. Tai-Lung was isolated from anyone or anything while up here, which irked Shifu beyond belief, but …for Tai-Lung it was right. He somehow felt that if someone else was able to get up to this height, they deserved to be here. The young leopard again shot a glance down at his leather studded belt. The studs were silver spikes, and appeared slightly worn, but it made Tai-Lung feel cool. Like he was more dangerous and attractive while wearing it._

"_Thank you…" He whispered to the wind and quickly returned to his suicides. "Two seven one … two seven two … two seven three…" Tai-Lung cheated and kicked his own number. He was excited and wanted to show off the belt to Master Oogway right away, but needed to do 300 suicides before then._

_Tai-Lung never heard his father's voice, "Anything for you my son…" _

Mei-Ling had reluctantly left Sa-Chi behind after claiming she had to return to the Jade Palace for something urgent. In truth, Mei-Ling didn't want to be caught with Sa-Chi out in public while the palace guards were out searching for the Sword of Heroes. Mei-Ling had accused Sa-Chi of stealing it once, but felt terrible after Sa-Chi reminded her of their previous engagement. Sa-Chi was a business woman, which did partially make the foreigner a merchant, however she was _Japanese_ and by Mei-Ling's standards … she was strange. But Sa-Chi had only managed to outwit a few people and steal from the drunk. Raiding a highly guarded palace was something completely unheard of, even by highly skilled assassins and bandit leaders.

The mountain cat found her way back inside the Jade Palace, and to her room. Shifu had already went to bed for the night, as it was at least one in the morning by now. The moon was sitting high, but the clouds were as well, partially obstructing the tranquil image. But, Mei-Ling put all of that to the side as she began to run her paws past Tai-Lung's Father's Journal, and page nineteen, which happened to be a letter specifically fabricated for Master Tigress, who was actually known as Ryoko Yatogi at some point in her young life. What Mei-Ling was deeply concerned over was the thought of Master Tigress actually being an assassin. Now, killing Tai-Lung wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing … but what happens thereafter? Would Tigress leave the Valley of Peace? Or would she live on as if nothing happened? Did Tigress even know who her mother was before she was killed, and did Tigress ever meet Tai-Lung before he was locked away for two centuries?

All these questions were going to have to wait until tomorrow; Mei-Ling had no time to continue pondering on mysteries without the dual processing power of Sa-Chi's intellect. Tomorrow would be another brutal, exhaustive training session with Master Shifu, but the benefits would be tremendous, and the promise of being able to control a secret inner spirit was as exciting as it was scary … but as before. Mei-Ling knew all that would have to wait. She settled down onto her bedroll and made the attempt to read the Japanese journal hoping it would put her to sleep…

* * *

The other Furious Five were on standby watching Tigress fighting with Tai-Shen. They knew that when she was in a rage, she was better left alone. But as a family, the remaining four weren't going to allow her to fall, and would jump in to save her if she was losing -- but Po was different. He'd not trained with them for very long; the Furious Five were a team for years and years, while Po had only just arrived less than half a year ago. He was still young, he was still foolish, he was still corupulent. Po had hastily yet foolishly charged forward to join Tigress in combat, but his weight had forced him in a different direction…

The panda's leg gave way to the weak boards of the prison, cascading the wooden planks into oblivion. They were suspended hundreds of feet in the air on this wooden overpass within the ruined prison. From this peak one was originally able to see Tai-Lung's resting place, but since it had descended, it was completely out of sight by now, and falling into that void wasn't something Po wanted to do. However he was stuck in his place as he saw the panther and Tigress approaching him, all he could do was cover his head with his paws and cringe against the floor hoping it wasn't going to hurt when got kicked in the face.

Seeing a brother in danger, the other Furious Five leapt to action to save the Panda, but they were all amazed to see that Tigress and this new enemy were still fighting overtop of the Panda's head and around his girth, throwing all of their sweeping kicks and forward strikes out the range of the panda obstacle completely. Almost as if he were a pillar, the black panther and the tigress used him as a shield, as well as leverage to further engage one another in the heated bout. Tigress was at first, being pushed back by her opponents strange attacks, she'd never seen Kung Fu like this before, and was confused as to how to counter it out at first; although she quickly understood her opponent was just as she was. Relentless and powerful in his strikes, aiming to cripple her with a single blow or a combination of weaker attacks. Tigress had to backflip to avoid a low sweeping kick from Tai-Shen and used Po, as a virtual 'stool' to roll over his head and smoothly return to combat with an _obstacle_ between her and her aggressor.

The Panther also used Po in the same since and used the Panda's girth to propel himself into the air multiple times as to catch Tigress with superior distance instead of using natural length to catch her with normal striking kicks and roundhouses. Po was still in the center, cringing each time he saw a foot of a fist flying towards him, but he was never once struck. But the more he was being used as a tool, the harder the wooden bridge began to creek and whimper under stress. Crane and the other's watched on as their leader and this strange opponent were making the attempt to batter each other's brains in.

Crane and Viper were desperately trying to figure out how to save Po from the bridge before the entire scaffolding decided to cave in and cast all seven of them down into oblivion. All the while, Mantis and Monkey were watching the combat between these two cats adding in their own commentary on the sidelines. It was a fierce and deadly fight. They knew that Tigress was being absolutely serious and not pulling her punches, but they couldn't tell if Ta-Shen was doing likewise. He wasn't using Kung Fu to fight, and they had no idea what his fighting style was, but it was definitely unique, skillful and powerful. Upon further inspection, they began to notice that his ragged and aged look from earlier had begun to fade away, as if by some chance by being in combat, he was feeling and by comparison _looking_ younger as well.

Tigress hadn't had the chance to notice as her and her enemy were too busy trying to kick one another's teeth in, but to her surprise and displeasure she hadn't landed a shot on him yet, and nor did he to her. These two cats appeared evenly matched, even though the both of them appeared to be taking an advantage whenever one was forced to take more than two steps back.

Po let out a shriek as he felt his girth giveway against the hole in the bridge, and he began to fall, but was caught now by the wider circumference of his gut, aside from just an ankle, but he knew if he slipped again he'd never get to enjoy another bowl of hot noodles, and struggling was only making it worse. Crane tried not to panic, but the fighting was occurring directly over Po's head. Something **had** to be done, and soon.

"V-Viper, we have to save Po…" The stork spoke slowly, watching the combat between the two _Masters, _Crane didn't know if Ta-Shen was a Kung Fu Master, but he was competing against their leader without flaw as Tai-Lung did before him, so he did deserve the title for the duration at least.

Viper only shot a distressed gaze up to Crane, hoping he had some kind of plan. "Well … what do you suggest? They're right ontop of him and won't let off in the least. They want to kill each other."

The bird sighed, but he always listened to his gut when it spoke. "We… have to just go in there and get him out… Tigress would never hit Po on purpose, and if that guy hadn't done it either, he shouldn't hurt us."

Viper shook her head violently, now attracting the attention of Monkey and Mantis who'd finally began to worry about the Dragon Warrior as well, and their only means of support while cast over oblivion. Viper's nervous hiss was spat as she stood on her length to meet the white crane's gaze.

"Crane. You can't be serious… walk in and take Po away from them? You think they'll allow that? He'll tear us apart. _Tigress_ will chew us out for getting in the way!"

Crane sighed again, looking over at the panther. "I can't say he won't for sure, but I've been watching that man fight Tigress for almost five minutes, and neither of them has hit Po once Viper, nor have either of them used any dirty tactics… I don't … I hope… I don't honestly think he'll harm us… and I know he doesn't want to die… because if we don't save Po, we're all doomed."

Viper shook her head again, "No. No! We can't just walk in though… We have to fight him too… We have to save Tigress and Po. We can do this if we all work together right?"

"Stay **out** of this Viper!" Tigress had suddenly roared at her allies, her heart had begun to explode with fire and malice for this new Tai-Lung. Her hands had once again lit aflame and she was attacking this shadow with all that she had. Tigress however still kept her stance, honor and dignity behind her Tiger and Dragon style Kung Fu, but she wasn't going to be beaten by another Tai-Lung especially not an old senile one, she wasn't going to accept that humiliation twice. This however, only made the situation worse before it could make it better.

With Tigress' paws lit a flame, whenever she touched the wood of the bridge, a small flame sparked to life and made it's attempt to consume the dry wood of the bridge. But to everyone's relief, Po was still in ground zero and quickly stamped out the fire with a reluctant paw as soon as they sparked up, trying to drag his paw back to his own increasingly tiny, personal bubble. "No no! Bad flame!" Po shouted as he _smashed_ one. "And you, you little bugger!"

Viper cringed at the thought of everyone dying due to Tigress' bullheaded honor. Tigress had always pulled stunts like this in the past, and if Viper's memory served correctly, Tigress had to be forcibly held back from going berserk like Tai-Lung did when she was denied the Dragon Scroll. Slowly, Viper turned to Crane nodding. "Let's go save Po. At least that way we'll be alive when Tigress yells at us." Crane nodded and he then began to lead his allies towards the bridge, standing about six feet from Po, and the heated combat between Tai-Shen and Tigress.

"Um … I don't mean to interrupt … but do you mind if we rescue our friend?" Crane tried to grab the attention of the panther. He could see Tai-Shen try to glance up to answer, but he quickly had to block a sweeping kick thrown at his jaw and quickly initiated a counter attack. Monkey, shook his head, standing behind Crane and watching the fight, while Po was eyeballing his friends as if each of them were made of sugar and happiness. The Panda was reaching out for assistance, but they were too far out of reach, not wanting to get in the way of Tigress or Tai-Shen, not wanting to interrupt or be caught up in the combat. But Crane asked once more, inwardly knowing this wasn't a fruitless attempt at being civil. "Sorry again, I don't mean to interrupt but … can we sa-" Crane was cut off suddenly as Tigress let out a pained roar.

The four of the Five who weren't fighting, and the half submerged Po all turned to witness the sight of Tigress swiftly held in a grapple by the younger looking Panther. At first, when they first saw him, this old man appeared to be probably sixty… but right now … His muscles, the fresh appearance of his now kempt fur and lively hair, along with the bright shimmer of rage in his eyes… he'd looked like he was a fresh thirty eight-year old now with streaks of silver darting through his dark pelt… Tigress was forced to her knees. Her chest was jutting forward, almost exploding her cleavage from the front of her buttoned jacket from the foot being driven into her back. The panther had both of Tigress' arms spread out far and bent backwards and in a firm grip, all that was missing was his teeth clutching her neck and Mantis could have sworn he'd seen this very picture from somewhere. Tigress roared out in shock more than pain, she was just fighting with this man a moment ago, and in a sudden flash, she was on her knees, in a tight and embarrassing hold. The cold of the prison ran across her partially exposed breasts as she heaved hard, trying to regain her composure and breath.

The panther finally had time to speak and nodded towards the white Crane, "Take your friend … the bridge will probably fall soon if we continue to abuse it…"

Tigress was disgusted in the coy nature of Tai-Shen and roared out in deep hatred for him now. The rage and fire in her soul quickly exploded along her hands, forcing him to release her and fall prey to a lightning fast donkey kick to the chest. Luckily however, the panther's chest was protected by the giant, Yin Yan symbol strapped onto the bandages that wrapped his frame. He stumbled backwards, for a few feet and clutched his chest in a paw, while Tigress rose to spin and take her Tiger stance again; the fire in her paws was almost bright enough to blind. She'd become a boiling inferno of malice and morbid determination to take out this man's teeth with her own hands.

"You are an incredibly talented combatant, Leader of the Furious Five. What is your name?" The panther asked as he slowly approached. Tigress was eyeing his every step, each swing of his arms and paws, each slide of his dark footpaws and watching each muscle upon his frame gliding under the dark silk fur gripping his taut, toned frame. She wasn't impressed with him; Tai-Lung was larger, but they both were disgusting sacks to be repulsed, shunned and executed... but she did respond to him.

"My name is Master Tigress of th-" Tigress was suddenly cut off as she heard her friends extract Po from the hole in the bridge. But it wasn't the sound of Po grunting, and being pulled from old wood that had made her stop speaking. It was the fact that Tai-Shen had penetrated her personal bubble. She was face to face with Tai-Lung's eyes.

She, at first, thought he was standing about six feet from her. She thought he was moving up slowly with the intent of stopping. She thought that he'd act like he did at first, and stop a healthy three feet from one another, but he didn't … As if during a blink, Tai-Shen had reappeared directly before Tigress' eyes. This was only confirmed by how the other's who were panting while removing Po, and making other noises, had suddenly grown deadly quiet. They must have seen it. They'd had to have seen it. But why couldn't anyone explain it.

This panther was now so close Tigress could smell his fur burning against her flaring paws, and his nose was only resting inches from her own. She could smell his breath, and his scent, even smell the sweat on his cooled skin. Tigress could tell that he was cold … in pain … dying … as if she could smell, see, almost feel his soul. This was a strange, alarming kind of enemy. Perhaps he was telling the truth when he said he was a demon, or maybe he's been stealing clothes from the dead too long and eating moldy food? Regardless, Tai-Shen was very different from anyone that Tigress had met in the past, his image had been burned into her mind, and he was now directly associated with one particular, powerful, deep and crippling emotion…

…_fear._

"What is your actual name?" Tai-Shen asked again, the eyes of Tai-Lung were now gazing deep into her soul once more. Tigress could see Tai-Lung infront of her in place of this shadow, asking the same question, and a part of her wanted to tell her she didn't know … but the other part wanted to finally reveal it … Tigress shook her head for a moment, and pushed the panther back. "How dare you get so close… who are you to demand that of me? I told you already, my name is Master Tigress, and that's all you shall ever know. Now stop stalling and fi-" Tigress suddenly fell silent as a loud creak echoed across the inner walls of Chorh Gom.

Before her sentence could even be finished or she could assess the danger, the panther was bowing before her in the same type of bow, that she would give to Master Shifu. His paws met before his chest, one open palmed, the other a closed fist as he bent forward. Now normally, Tigress would have wanted to kick him in the head as he threw himself at her mercy, but she was more honorable than that. She didn't even unsheathe her claws unless it was absolutely necessary. "I am Kusanagi TaiShen…" He spoke, and rose from his bow and readjusted his stance to compensate for the bridge starting to give way. His voice had grown lighter and more bold which was detectable against the echoing noise, and that somehow gave him a less hostile appearance, but regardless he was still the enemy. "Or as it would normally be put … I am TaiShen Kusanagi …"

The bridge was giving more and more, from the center and outward, it was going to snap in half, and everyone could see that. Tigress was still facing Tai-Shen with her fists up, ready to beat him into the floor even in the face of death but, instead of any kind of stance; he extended a paw towards her as if _'Take my hand'_ was silently attached to the gesture. Tigress passively wondered why all these strange evil males always wanted to court her, but she had no choice other than to do as he silently asked once bridge cracked loudly and caved in on itself from the center.

The two halves of the wooden bridge were still suspended against the inner walls of the prison, but they were now lame and limp, tilting forward and increasing their angle of drop by the second to cast everyone into the pit waiting hungrily below. Tigress was holding tightly onto the black panther's hand for dear life now, taken completely by surprise by what had occurred. The other five had secured themselves to the bridge, but they were all quickly losing grip -- especially poor Po.

"Wah!! What's happening?!" Po was shouting, as he tried to grab hold of the floorboards for support, but every plank the panda frantically took a hold of, snapped under the hidden strength that generated whenever he, or his friends were in grave danger. Monkey and Viper both lashed out the grab ahold of Po, while trying to process a way to descend to the bottom of this pit without dying. Crane scanned for something to help him and his friends, but couldn't see anything visible, and he knew he couldn't hold onto all of them and expect to survive the fall once his wings gave out… This looked bad.

Tigress wasn't enjoying her situation either. She was now glaring up into the eyes of Tai-Shen, who was a constant reminder of Tai-Lung. Their side of the broken bridge was the less sturdy one however, because it was losing strength and angle by the second.

"Ryoko…" Tai-Shen's voice finally rang out in her ear. She didn't respond to it immediately, but the name felt so familiar, she had to slowly turn to glance up at him, as if he truly were some kind of demon.

"W-what did you call me?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing.

The panther had a gentle smile on his face. "I'm going to let you go."

Her expression fell from confusion to fear. "You're going to what?! You dirty son of a-"

Tai-Shen laughed out loud. "Calm down and pay attention … below us are a few projectiles left from when Tai-Lung escaped… They can lead you to the bottom if you flawlessly leap from one to the next… but if you don't move quickly, This bridge will fall and probably crush you before you make it to the bottom… Understand?"

Tigress was still in shock but nodded slowly, not actually knowing what he'd said, but she was a smart learner. With hearing her allies gasp in terror of the black panther letting her free fall into the darkness below, she quickly came to her feline senses and acknowledged what Tai-Shen was talking about. In her free fall the tiger noticed and caught onto one of the giant ballista bolts ejecting from the prison's wall, to quickly flip around it, and off of it towards the next which was easily over 60 feet away, but manipulating a wall run and blind dive, she was able to reach the next projectile and make her odd cascade to the bottom of the cavern safely.

Slowly, Tai-Shen released the bridge in his grip and began to run down the wall as if he'd done this type of thing before. The other Furious Five and Po watched on in shock, not knowing what the hell was going on anymore. "We're in a tight spot!" Monkey shouted, as he felt his arm stretching from Po's tight hold, and Viper was more at peace than she'd ever been from Po pulling on her, knocking out any kicks in her spine that occurred from rigorous training that she'd never gotten and the biting cold outside this rock, but she was still aware of the danger around her … just… blissfully ignoring it for a moment.

Their section of bridge finally began to give way and bend at a deeper angle, now actually giving the Furious Five present a glimpse of terror as they had to witness the pure black oblivion of Chorh Gom Prison. "AAah! We're in a tight spot!" Monkey shouted again, not knowing what he was going to do, but he turned to Crane as looking for a solution. As did everyone else, Crane shook his head as he set his terrified gaze back to his allies. He wasn't in the least worried about falling into a black hole, but he was stricken with fear at the thought that he could possibly lose all of his family in one failed attempt. He needed to think quickly, he knew that the one chance he had, was going to be the only chance to save his family.

"Oh no! We're in a tight spot!" Monkey howled once more, holding onto Crane. "Come on man! Make with the flight. Save us!"

Crane's hat suddenly fell off his head as he felt a light bulb appear above his head. "Alright then … one rescue flight coming up… Everyone hold on tight." Crane spoke, his voice now filled with confidence. Monkey resisted shouting one more time as Po cradled up to his back, but he desperately wanted to shout out once more.

* * *

Tigress had fallen to her feet in a loud and sudden crash, but she was used to pain and pulled herself together. The Tiger Master was stronger than she ever lead onto being, but her mind was elsewhere; otherwise she'd of made a landing that would have shown more discipline and grace. As she came to, and began to take in her surroundings, she couldn't help but notice how many red tipped arrows were scattered across the floor, and more of the giant bolts she'd ridden on her way down here, and as Tai-Shen had said before. The remains of the bridge came crashing down behind her, sending splintering wood in the form of shrapnel across the floor as they fell deeper into the oblivion.

Tigress shook her head, not knowing how this old man … or … age manipulating demon, was so perceptive about everything. She'd never heard of him before whenever she was reading about Tai-Lung, and she'd never heard of any relatives or even allies of Tai-Lung. Tigress cracked her knuckles and turned to see if her friends survived the fall, hoping inwardly that they did, and also processing how this demon knew her real name. Shifu had never mentioned anything like this … As a matter of fact he did at one point or another… But she'd never actually encountered anything like it.

The Master of Tiger style turned to examine the area around her, not being in combat and hoping she could find something to better associate herself with, or somehow prepare for more combat if that were the case. She ignited her palms once again to improve the lighting in the dark hole. After only only a short moment, she came across the single most thing that she'd wanted more than anything else in the world lying before her. Quickly approaching, the tiger stopped only inches short of the stone bed that was effortless being protected by a very thin perimeter of giant bolts. The border was breached as soon as it was noticed and Tigress had finally found who she was looking for for all this time, the man she'd wanted to kill ever since she was six, the same man who prematurely stole Shifu's love and care, Tai-Lung …

She didn't waste any time lifting a paw into the air, and forcing it to ignite into a brighter pyre so she could burn the remains of whatever soul Tai-Lung had from his unconscious body. Something in her mind was gearing her towards this, eating at the back of her mind to not waste a single moment, but as she brought her paw down on Tai-Lung to rip the leopard's heart out, she was intercepted… A loud shriek escaped her throat as she tried to back away, not in the least expecting Tai-Lung to suddenly rise and counter out her flaming paw with his own hand gripped in a tight fist of pure ice.

"Did you miss me?" The smooth and slick voice of her hated nemesis suddenly came bleeding into her ears. This definitely was Tai-Lung not some sick shadow like she'd fought earlier, and Tigress knew she was going to deeply enjoy killing him once she got free.

"Let me go you disgusting bastard!" Tigress roared at him, as if she also had the ability to breathe fire. _Can I breathe fire?_ She thought, while snarling at him again and rolling her lips back to bare her fangs, but with just as much malice and disgust Tai-Lung responded in kind, revealing his own yellow fangs in a deep snarl. This didn't scare Tigress in the least as she suddenly struck him across the face in a bold slap.

The snow leopard's growling did stop however… and it filled Tigress with a sense of confidence, but that was quickly replaced with fear as Tai-Lung's head slowly turned back to glare at her. His own paw was in the air, with the same frozen aura that the one she was struggling against had, it was about to descend to slice her across the neck. He _did_ have chi, and without a doubt, it had to be the spirit of the winter … or snow _or whatever!_ But Tigress knew she was in trouble now. She did hate the cold after all, and that was the least of her troubles.

"You know Tigress…" Tai-Lung began, as he rose. The snow leopards voice was deep with seething hatred, but still somehow very calm. "I've never known a woman with as much strength and fire as you… I'm curious to see how strong you really are!" He spoke rising from his bed and his sheets, using the superior muscles that he'd obtained through endless hours of training and hereditary genes, to force her to the ground before him and crush her into the floor with brute strength alone. Tigress's head was facing the floor now as she was trying to muster as much of her own natural strength as she had that was within her own genes and hours of endless training but she and he both knew that Tai-Lung was the superior in muscle mass and strength. Both of their paws were locked tightly, with their fingers laced as if trying they were going to break each others fingers before actually breaking the others neck.

Tigress attempted to use herself as leverage to try and assert some kind of muscle or superior force in retaliation against the snow leopard, but she could feel muscle fatigue setting in at an incredible rate and Tigress knew her bones would probably snap before she actually was able to force Tai-Lung's might away from her. Even her fire chi had begun to sunder in her hands as her stamina was wearing out quickly, while Tai-Lung's own spirit and power only appeared to be growing stronger. She wasn't able to hold Tai-Lung back and her hands were starting to slowly freeze against his superior chi, but to her surprise she was saved… by Tai-Shen.

The black panther had descended to the ground level where Tai-Lung was making the attempt at crushing Tigress under his natural power, but Tai-Shen noticed that Tai-Lung was completely out of character for the current situation, and didn't know if Tigress was submitting on purpose because she felt that Tai-Lung was an attractive male… or if she simply didn't notice his current condition. So before things became awkward Tai-Shen decided to ask directly… "Am I interrupting something?" His voice was calm however; the panther was wise and decided to test the waters before _casting his line._

Tai-Lung's glare never left Tigress as he applied more pressure, but Tigress was going to try and get some kind of advantage by consoling herself in Tai-Shen. By chastising Tai-Lung in saying how dishonorable it would be to be crushed by him aside from beaten in a fair fight. However, when the tigress angled her head upwards from the ground and over to Tai-Shen, her nose brushed up against the nude Tai Lung's nether regions. From pure shock and horror, she kicked away from him with unseen strength and speed. Tigress had to release a massive shriek in terror from her encounter with the snow leopard's _tenders_, it apparently was loud and sudden enough to jar the other Furious Five and Po, right out of mid air. Tai-Shen silently laughed as he then came to realize that what they were doing was accidental.

As the others came down in a heavy crash, Tai-Lung then noticed that he was completely naked as well. The fire emitting from Tigress' paws on his partially frozen junk was more than enough to let him know that the tenders were cooking. Tai-Lung covered himself with his massive paws, trying to conceal all of himself and quickly noticed a straw hat floating down from the heavens. _'A gift from the gods?'_ Tai-Lung thought and snatched the hat and quickly hid his exposed crotch behind it. Tai-Shen, who was a mere spectator now, already knew that the situation was far from what anyone was expecting, he never thought that he'd see this incredibly skilled Kung Fu woman brush the bridge of her nose directly on the pride of another man without at least being offered dinner first…

A small smile slid across the panther's face, seeing the friends of the tiger rising from their body pile, he knew they would survive the fall. Tai-Shen was only in the presence of these warriors for less than an hour and knew they weren't going to die without one hell of fight. The crisp scent of fresh air wafted across everyone's noses. He knew that Viper's Spirit of Air kept stress off the birds wings while he descended, or else the weight of all his allies would have caused all of them to plummet. Things appeared to slowly be going back to _normal, _Tai-Shen remained a spectator as Crane rose from the group of fallen warriors. The poor bird was horrified at the sight of Tai-Lung's naked frame being concealed behind his trademarked hat. The crane couldn't hold onto much of anything more at this point, all the action from today had finally caught up with him. Excitement, fear, rage, embarrassment, extreme cold, overpowering confidence, love and now to add to the long list -- _shock._ The white crane quickly ran from the group and vomited violently into a small crater, coughing up whole fish and chum with a disgusting fluid packed gurgle.

Tai-Lung quickly backed away from the Furious Five as Tigress nervously prowled back over to her friends feeling as if _she_ had been violated. Tai-Shen had no desire to fight with anybody here anymore, but he was going to defend himself if threatened. However the snow leopard was mortally offended that he'd been saved and stripped nude for an unknown reason.

"Shen?" Tai-Lung asked, not feeling it necessary to add the 'Tai' to his savior's name, as it would feel redundant. The black panther answered calmly, predicting what the snow leopard was going to ask, and began to answer. "We're under arrest, Tai-Lung. No they won't try to kill you because we're worth far more alive, than we are dead… Besides, Shifu will want to see the both of us immediately."

Tai-Lung glanced around in a circle for a moment before turning his attention back to Shen, rehashing his old question. "Shen?"

Once more, Tai-Shen predicted he knew the answer. "No, I don't think they saw what you and Tigress did to each other … nor will I speak of it."

Tai-Lung did look relieved, but also slightly distressed. The snow leopard shuddered behind the Crane's hat and tapped his savior's shoulder one last time, hoping to get a word in this time.

"Shen?" Said the snow leopard.

The elder panther sighed, "Yes Tai-Lung?" Tai-Shen decided this time to wait for Tai-Lung's question instead of predicting with the resurrected warrior was going to say. Tai-Lung tilted towards his savior and finally asked, "Did … you see me naked?" Tai-Shen had to blink for a moment and let out a loud laugh.

"Of course I have… now give the Crane his hat back and find some pants. We're submitting."

"Oh God please no … you can have it…I d-don't need that hat" Crane managed to choke up, while being assisted by Viper. Crane was struggling to keep the rest of his organs inside his body, but he couldn't help wanting to hack up a lung or a heart at how disgusted he'd suddenly felt. The turn of events had become incredibly different over a short amount of time, The Furious Five and Po had begun their quest with fear in their hearts… not knowing exactly what to expect when they arrived or if everyone would return alive. They were absolutely terrified of this strange man when they first met him because of his appearance, personality and his fighting ability; it being nothing they'd ever seen before.

At first they thought Tai-Shen was going to be some sick lunatic that would try to dismember all of them, or a dark demonic figure that would monologue about how the world was going to be gripped in chaos when Tai-Lung was awake again. But quickly the group had begun to realize that he was civilized, and not a rampaging monster regardless of how well he was trained in his own style of Kung Fu, but Tai-Lung was completely healthy and not dead in the least, or even bruised… This fact had everyone confused and scared, not knowing how the snow leopard healed so fast, but no one was going to take their eyes off of him. He was going to be kept under constant watch but… for now … while he was naked…

Everyone knew that the mighty Tai-Lung was completely _harmless_.

* * *

Chorh Gom had been successively sieged, and was left barren. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior had clothed and _captured_ Tai-Lung and his savior, Tai-Shen. Shifu's students had to fashion hand cuffs for their captives to be restrained in while on escort back to the Jade Palace, which was done by Mantis. Using his Earth Chi, along with Monkey's Lightning Chi, the two of them fashioned stone orbs that were fitted tightly onto each of their hands. Tai-Shen showed no struggle as his paws were sealed within these thirty pound stones, but Tai-Lung threatened his captors and snarled loudly. However, his protesting was cut short by Tigress, whose mood again had become venomous and deadly. Tai-Shen had suggested that Tai-Lung listen to the lady, and for some unknown reason, Tai-Lung simply nodded and agreed to the full capture. Only to return to snarling moments later as the chi stones were sealed onto his paws.

"GRAAAAHHH!!! IT HURTS!!" Tai-Lung roared out and sucked in air past his teeth as he suffered under the stinging pain of lightning coursing through the stone orb and across his large paws.

Tai-Shen chuckled, "Just deal with it, it will only burn for a moment."

Tai-Lung sneered at his savior, but didn't put up a fight. He was after all at the mercy of the Furious Five now, and was reassured that he wasn't going to be harmed until he could properly defend himself, both by the Furious Five, and Tai-Shen. Which for a strange reason, Tai-Lung trusted all of them … something telling him that these people weren't lying. Maybe it was that they truly were honorable… maybe it was they knew Tai-Lung couldn't be beaten even five on one, but it didn't matter. The snow leopard was on his feet, healthy and moving, but his talent in kung fu definitely needed to be refined and polished. After twenty years of being held down, he knew that a good aerobics course couldn't hurt.

The Furious Five made no stops to Po's distress. He wanted to visit the fishing village again for another feast, but Tigress wouldn't allow it. Nor would the others; Viper was still trying to console the upset and disturbed Crane, while occasionally poking over her shoulder at Tai-Lung, Tai-Shen, Monkey and Mantis. Tigress was in the front of the train, leading as she always did, with Po trailing her and Crane following closely behind, occasionally muttering how empty he felt from vomiting. Viper promised to create a special meal just for the bird once they returned to the Jade Palace.

Tai-Shen was the next in line, between the Crane with the snake on his back, and Tai-Lung, who was following along while constantly muttering about how _uncivilized_ their hand cuffs were. Monkey was in the tail of the train with Mantis riding on one shoulder. The golden langur was in the back just incase the two prisoners decided to make a break for it. He had his staff so he possessed increased range over anyone else in the group, and with lightning chi aiding his feet and paws, Monkey's natural speed was at least two times what it used to be, and would only get better over time.

Resting atop Monkey's staff was Crane's hat. The bird had refused to have it back until it was properly _acid washed_, which brought a chuckle to the black panther, and a snarl to the snow leopard. _"What? Do I have fleas, pheasant?!" _Monkey could recall Tai-Lung roaring. _"Who knows if you do or not? It's been over twenty years since you've even heard of a BATH!"_ Crane had returned in argument only a few hours ago in the prison. Monkey sighed to himself, things were boring now. Everyone was locked in their own mental world, not even Mantis was talking to Monkey as he normally did. It wasn't something that the monkey was used to.

"Hey, Mantis, what do you suppose Master Shifu is going to say when we come back with these two guys?" Monkey asked while shaking a shoulder to snag the attention of his short green partner.

Mantis shook his head as if he'd been day dreaming and shrugged his shoulders. "Huh? Oh I don't know, Shifu will probably will ask if Shen sat behind Oogway in second grade."

Monkey chuckled, and the talk of the old black panther spurred his interest. "Hey, old man, quick question!" he started, raising everyone's interest for it was the first thing said among the group in hours. Tai-Shen turned slightly to cast a one eyed gaze back at the rear flanking guards. Monkey took this as aggression and it worked for a moment, the golden langur couldn't work a sentence out of his mouth for a good minute until Mantis stabbed a pincer into his shoulder, which set the Monkey back into full swing. "Hey … um, how do you know Tai-Lung?" He finally spoke. "I mean, Tai-Lung apparently knows you … but you never appeared in any book or anything up until recently."

Mantis chimed in, "Yeah like…3 days recently. Who _are_ you exactly?"

Tai-Lung turned his gaze back away from Monkey and Mantis back to Tai-Shen. All eyes were on the black panther at this point, including everyone in the front. Even Po had changed his pace to a back trot so he could see everything that was going on while still keeping the paces with Tigress. Tai-Shen smiled and answered calmly. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

Monkey rose a brow, "Well, you can't tell me you _don't_ know that guy. Everyone knows who Tai-Lung is … or was…" The snow leopard snorted but kept quiet. Tigress snickered in the front of the group but kept walking.

Tai-Shen continued, "It's a long story, I wouldn't actually have the time to explain it here."

Viper turned towards the rear of the train, "Do you really think we have anything better to talk about? I mean, we're not all enemies here." Tai-Lung again snorted, which made Viper hiss in rebuttal. "You can speak up too if you have something to say…"

Tai-Lung shook his head, "I don't have anything nice to say, so I'm keeping my thoughts out of this."

Tai-Shen suddenly turned back towards the snow leopard.

"You should speak your mind, not bottle it inside you Tai-Lung." The leopard frowned at the prisoner infront of him and shook his head again. "It's nothing … ignore me." Po shrugged, and tapped Crane on the shoulder. "You think he's upset about all of us seein him naked?" Viper began to giggle as Crane made gagging noises, tilting his long neck towards the ground. "Ugh …"

The snow leopard hissed at the panda. "I will _never_ live that down Panda. I'd appreciate if you kept that to yourself… the last thing I need is my father ragging on me about being nude in front of you people…" Tai-Shen began to laugh to himself as Tai-Lung mentioned Shifu. Tai-Lung was taken aback and _tapped_ Tai-Shen on the shoulder with the stone orb still sealed onto his paw. "What's so funny _old man_? Or are you going to comment about how my pants are too low?"

Tai-Shen laughed once more, "My boy, you weren't even in pants a few hours ago. What makes you think I'm going to tear into you about something you decide not to wear?"

Tai-Lung's face lit up red, as he roared out at his savior. "YOU were the one who undressed me you lecher! The last thing I remember is being thrown through every inch of ground from here to the Wu Dan Mountains!"

Tai-Shen again countered the snow leopard, "Actually, when I found you, you were completely bare… You didn't even have skin, boy. Why else do you think you have that scar across your chest, like something had been removed?"

Tai-Lung rose a brow, and shot his vision down his own body. He'd been far too naked earlier to even notice that he'd had one deep and unattractive scar running down his chest. Indeed like he'd been cut open violently at some point. The snow leopard wasn't impressed with this, as he began to recall the explosion and the horrific pain he had to endure. He redirected his rage onto the Panda in the front of the line, the one responsible for the deep scar and endless humiliation. "You did this to me … you fat bastard…"

Po's face bled white as he saw Tai-Lung push past, Tai-Shen, Crane and Viper to get at him. He saw the hate and fire boiling in Tai-Lung's eyes, and felt the burn of Tigress' paws behind him, as she quickly rounded the panda's girth to get between him and the subdued maniac. Tai-Lung and Tigress were about to clash again, and in Tai-Lung's current condition, he was going to be torn apart. Tai-Lung's stone cuffs exploded from his paws with the power of his ice chi as he took a step forward, preparing to punch Tigress' cute face in. While both Tigress' hands were engulfed in the flame of her roaring heart, ready to tear out Tai-Lung's eyeballs and force fire down the bleeding sockets, but all this was swiftly halted before it got to begin by both Tai-Shen and Po.

The old man and the large dragon warrior, took a hold of their respective partners. "Whoa! WHOA!!! Calm down!!" Po was shouting, as he took Tigress off her feet to pull her backwards in a _full nelson_ style hold, while Tai-Shen was calmly subduing the older and stronger feline, "Tai-Lung… behave yourself." The black panther had also removed his own shackles somehow, but only one from his right hand. He'd taken Tai-Lung by the thick of the back of his neck as one would a baby kitten. It infuriated Tai-Lung but he couldn't turn to swing at Tai-Shen, even though he desperately wanted to … something was screaming in his mind that he shouldn't do it, so he didn't. Tigress wanted to snap Po's neck, just so she could be unleashed upon Tai-Lung to break him in half … however she didn't lay a hand on him, knowing Po was right to keep her anger in check; or at least until the prisoners were delivered to Shifu directly for judgment.

Po laughed weakly, feeling the heat from Tigress' paws even though her hands were held out infront of her, like a child reaching out for their favorite toy. "Um, Tigress are you ok? You know we can't or … shouldn't be fighting these guys."

Tigress grumbled, "I want to eat his eyes, Po. You should put me down before I eat yours."

Po shivered at the threat, he enjoyed the long lasting relationship he had with his green eyes. "As much as I'd like to … I can't. Tai-Lung was just upset, he wasn't really going to kill me..."

But Tai-Lung didn't help his case in the least, while Po was lying through his teeth to calm down Tigress. Tai-Lung was exploding, and doing it quite well. "You _bastard_! You smug, coy, **fat **_**bastard**_**!** I'm going to tear your arms off and feed them to that damn cat you're holding!" Tai-Lung had forgotten all about Tai-Shen holding him by the neck as he dared to rush forward, only to fall directly onto his back as if a rug had been ripped out from under his feet. Tai-Shen sighed and glanced straight down at him with a glare of disappointment, his grip still held tight.

"Calm down… No one is going to be doing anymore fighting … now apologize to the Panda and the Tiger so we can continue …" The elderly panther scolded, trying to get the train moving again.

Tai-Lung's eyes twitched for a moment, believing that he was correct and roared out in protest. "You expect _ME_ to apologize?!" But the look that fell from Tai-Shen's eyes could have probably split Tai-Lung's head open and the ground under it. At that, the snow leopard didn't make another argument. He quickly rose, and bowed making a blank but direct apology to the both of them. Tai-Lung didn't understand why he unconditionally obeyed Tai-Shen's demands, but there was something going on in his mind, somewhere in his psyche… he felt that he wanted and _needed_ to obey this old man's requests. There was no sense of fear in Tai-Lung's heart if he denied a request, but he felt … _bad,_ if he did. Like, he was disrespecting this man to some degree.

Tai-Shen nodded and released the snow leopard from his grip. After the proper apology they both were refitted with _heavier_ stone orbs to subdue them and restrict their mobility, and like the first time, Tai-Lung only began to complain moments later about how _uncivilized_ these bonds were if he was only going to cooperate. After arguing amongst themselves for another hour, the group had settled into silence once more, which had bored Monkey and Mantis, whom had been joined in the back of the line by an equally-as-bored to death, Po.

Another hour passed before someone decided to speak. It was Po. "Hey, um … Tai-Shen?" Po expected to be barked at, but only received a calm '_Yes?_' in return, it made him feel good. "I hope you don't mind my asking but … What kind of Kung Fu were you using against Master Tigress earlier today? I mean … Tigress is totally awesome, but you were just as cool back there. You guys looked like you wanted to bash each others faces in but I didn't see any real hits landing. It was totally sweet!"

Tai-Shen rose a brow, and chuckled. Again, all eyes were on him as the group pressed on. "I don't use Kung Fu." He simply replied. Po rose a brow as the line suddenly came to a halt. Tigress was the first to approach the panther face to face, her spine was twitching in her back which had her tail swinging in clear agitation but it was the only thing that was keeping her fear from washing over her pride.

"You don't _use_ Kung Fu? Then how were you fighting me back then in the Prison?"

The panther took a short step back from Tigress, not wanting to be so close to her, not after he revealed he knew much about her. As a woman, she would be likely to actually make good on her offer of tearing out his teeth if he'd said the wrong thing. Tai-Shen wasn't exactly worried about being attacked openly by this woman, it's just that he didn't want to fight her again, or at least … not here.

"It's called Karate, I was taught by my older sibling when I was a child, and have been refining it for years…" Tai-Shen finally replied, and again… calmly.

The others all released a chorus of 'Oooohs' feeling foolish for never noticing the old man's foreign style of combat until just now. Po took a step forward, officially shattering the _train_. "Hey! I've heard of Karate before when I was reading my sto… er… novels! Yeah, Karate is a style of Japanese Martial Arts right? Hey! Are you Japanese?" The group's eyes fell to Tai-Shen once more, which he nodded in reply to. "Yes, I am."

Tigress snorted, "Are you telling me you're a foreigner? I wasn't able to best a foreigner in combat? That's nonsense!"

Tai-Shen shook his head, "Actually … you did. You did kick me in the chest after all."

Tigress pushed aside the compliment, grumbling to herself, "I should have broken your arms… that would have been a real victory… not just one shot."

The panther shrugged his shoulders. "I don't suppose you're the type to accept small victories then, are you? Because if our fight would have continued, we both would have died…"

Tigress was about to lunge at the old man to maul him, but she was swiftly cut off by Po stepping in and speaking up to cut her anger short one more time. "Hey! What does Koomatay ( Kumite ) mean anyway?" Po asked, excitedly and immediately forgetting Tigress was only an inch from him, gritting her fangs together almost making sparks. "I heard you shout it before you and Tigress began to brawl and totally tear up the bridge!"

Tai-Shen smiled at the youth and wonder in Po's eyes. He could see just how young this warrior was and what potential he had. He was or _is_, the Dragon Warrior, there was no doubt in his mind at that point, but he was going to answer before Po exploded with excitement and confetti. "It means 'duel' in Japanese. 'Meeting of Hands' really … I was challenging Tigress when she charged me." The panther spoke as he set his gaze on a bewildered Tigress, "I was pleased to see none of you entered to interrupt our duel."

Viper rose swiftly to the claim, now gaining a voice instead of being a silent observer. "You mean you were **dueling**? You weren't fighting Tigress at one-hundred percent?!" When the suggestion slid by Tigress' mind, she swiftly fell to anger but it died down as Tai-Shen shook his head in contrary to Viper's statement.

"Actually I was fighting her at my full potential, but Tigress is not an average warrior. She compensated for my distance, power and speed on an instant. I doubt either of us would have succeeded in punishing the other in our current environment." The black panther replied, making the attempt to smile at the striped tiger in question but she wasn't interested in what the elder had to say. Tigress scoffed and replied almost lashing out at him, "And what do you mean by that exactly, Tai-_Shen_?"

The panther ignored the malice in the her voice. "Well … only being able to go backwards and forwards, gave me the advantage … I am a Master of Shorin Ryu Karate and," he paused for a long moment, almost bringing a dark grin to Tai-Lung's maw. "Well … I fight in a straight line, only diverting when I change targets. But with Po falling in between me and you on occasion; My line was broken and I had to compensate, where as no matter what I did at that time, you countered without flaw."

Tigress took a step towards the Panther, feeling as if she'd had her honor and talent insulted now. "I have been training as a Master of Tiger Kung Fu for almost fifteen years. Breaking my bones, cutting into my flesh and breaking my sanity day in and day out… and I know you've been doing your whatever it's called for longer than that. You can't tell me that it was _luck_ that decided our battle. Because Po did throw me off, I but I wasn't going to blame him for anything! That wouldn't be honorable!"

The panther sighed, then slowly began to laugh darkly, which made everyone but Tai-Lung take a large step back. In fact, it made the captive Tai-Lung speak up. "I don't think you're getting the picture here little kitty. If this old man wanted, he could have kicked your face in and swept up the mess with the remains." The snow leopard chuckled slyly with a dark grin on his muzzle.

Tigress roared out suddenly almost as loud at Tai-Shen's laughter had grown when she heard Tai-Lung's voice, "Shut-**UP**, you weren't even there to see us fight you idiot. So if I were you, I'd keep **quiet! **Or else Shifu won't get to see you looking so smug and unblooded…" Tai-Lung, not having any ground to really stand on at that time, did just as she asked and remained silent. He hated being beaten at anything, but there was something about seeing Master Tigress embarrassed or even mildly irritated that excited him, which was why he knew he'd have to irritate her again in the future.

Tai-Shen now took a step forward, and just as he did before. Everyone's eyes saw where he was one moment before but not the moment after… He'd re-appeared somewhere else before anyone could see him do it. No one understood. He was walking away from the group now long out of the reach of anyone's protest or arms for that matter. Even monkey was out of range from the elder panther. The only saving grace was that Tai-Shen was heading in the direction everyone was traveling originally. He began shouting behind him as if the rest were supposed to be keeping pace with his unseen movement. "We should really keep moving, or else we'll never make it in time!"

No one knew how to respond at first except for Tai-Lung who was apparently unaffected by what he'd witnessed and merely asked himself, "Late for what? Dinner?"

Monkey had to blink more than twice when Tai-Shen vanished and reappeared. Unlike everyone else he'd seen it, all of it and thought everyone else might have, but he couldn't explain it. "Hey! HEY!!" The monkey shouted as he stopped Tai-Shen in his tracks, holding up his staff at the Panther's face as if ready to poke an eyeball out. Tai-Shen was smiling again as he'd been doing all day, as if seeing a child accomplish something great, that golden elderly smile which made everyone uncomfortable … as if he'd just had green tea, or medicine. The golden langur didn't know why Tai-Shen was smiling like that, but slowly began to realize as Mantis fell off his shoulder shouting in sudden fright. "W-What the hell just happened man?!" Mantis was panicking, now on the ground and taking a step back, twitching his pincers and fanning his small green wings. "We just … r-reappeared!? How!? That was freaky!"

The golden Monkey was just as shocked as everyone else at what he'd just absent mindedly achieved, but he tried to remain focused while Mantis wandered back to the group shuddering and exclaiming about what just occurred. Tai-Shen hadn't made a movement ever since Monkey re-appeared before him, but he wasn't afraid of what his captor would do. The elder panther was more impressed than anything else. This small group of elite warriors had more surprises and secrets than anyone could imagine, and the black panther would strive to discover all of their hidden powers before even they, because how else would the flow of time be stabilized if he didn't keep himself one step ahead of the future and a dynamic leap in front of the present.

Tigress lead the group, including Tai-Lung, forward while trying to assess what happened. "Monkey … what was that just now? Do you know?" The monkey shook his head slowly, but kept his eyes and staff locked on Tai-Shen.

"No… no I don't really know what happened Tigress, I just … felt it. If that makes any sense." The monkey was confused but made the valiant attempt at being focused on his prisoner when he had no idea if the prisoner in question was only playing along with being captured, or if Tai-Shen and Tai-Lung were awaiting a chance to take all five of them by surprise. Tai-Shen bowed towards the Monkey before him.

"Forgive me Master Monkey. I had no intention of running away, although … I am impressed that you are now starting to reveal your abilities." Tai-Shen rose his head once more, as the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and Tai-Lung surrounded him on all sides as they passed by. Po stopped besides the elder panther when he came close enough.

The Panda couldn't wait to ask questions either, "Hey, um … you seem to know everything… What did you and Monkey just do? You guys just vanished like mist in the air."

Tai-Shen turned towards the large nerd and chuckled, "Full of wonder aren't you? It's called a _Blink_, Master Monkey may not understand, but through lightning chi, you can force yourself to negate a great distance between where you stand and where you want to go." Po rose a brow in confusion as the rest of them turned to Tai-Shen for a simplified answer, and this is where Tai-Lung cut in.

The snow leopard took his spot next to the black panther as he began to talk, "The old man is saying that this '_Blink_' makes it so instead of running six feet, you can take one step and appear six feet away… Right?" He turned to Tai-Shen for confirmation and the panther nodded. "More or less, but Tai-Lung is right. It's dangerous to use if you don't know what you're doing, but you can literally vanish … and reappear somewhere else. Of course, as long as there's nothing obstructing you and you're confident in yourself."

Monkey lowered his staff finally, looking up into the tall panther's eyes. "But … I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't even know that I **could **do it until just now… and I don't know if I can do it again!" Tai-Shen shook his head and smiled down at Monkey.

"You may not think you know, but you'd of never achieved it if you weren't able. Everyone is destined for something, and entitled to all that come with their birth right. If you weren't meant to _blink,_ you never would have caught up to me." As Tai-Shen spoke, others began to take it into consideration … All of them are Masters of their respective types of Kung Fu; Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Tiger, Crane and Leopard. With their titles, they have been given the honor of not only training but _living_ within the Jade Palace. Even Po, became the Dragon Warrior, and upon earning the title by defeating Tai-Lung. He'd been given the kind of respect that he could have only dreamt of as a noodle chef.

Tai-Shen turned to everyone, seeing that they were all lost in thought. A sign escaped his jaws as he took a step towards Tigress, leaning in to talk gently in her ear. "Shouldn't we continue moving? I don't enjoy these uncivilized cuffs, Master Tigress."

The spotted feline glanced over her shoulder into Tai-Shen's face and sneered at him, but she did take his advice to heart. She quickly reconstructed the _train_, and got everyone moving once more. With everyone moving forward again, it opened the floor to more idle chattering and endless arguing. Po had begun assaulting Tai-Shen with more questions about his style of _Kung-Fu _and asked about the _abilities_ of different chi's. Tai-Shen didn't reveal very much, but he did admit to blinking on Tigress on their initial fight back at Chorh Gom.

Tigress made the attempt to accuse Tai-Shen of cheating by using his chi, but even Viper had to argue with Tigress that there was no way she could forget that she'd sat the bridge on fire. Which was probably another catalyst for the bridge collapsing upon itself. The striped feline tried to further defend herself by explaining that she cannot fully control her fire chi emitting from her hands, because it's intensity is graded on her emotions. Which then lead into Mantis making a snide quip about the entire north side of China will be set a blaze once a month.

Things continued on like this for hours and hours on their trek to return to the Jade Palace. It was far past midnight by the time everyone had returned, however their arguing echoed great distances along barren roads. If anyone had been out and had the misfortune to hear them arguing with each other, they'd of thought that the great and honorable spirits were quite pissed off.

* * *

_Mei-Ling was in the snow … surrounded by the corpses of Japanese soldiers. Not a single one was breathing, or bleeding. They had all fallen to their deaths from excessive cold. However Mei-Ling didn't feel cold, even though she knew she should … she knew she should be freezing to her death right now, but there was no cold, no chill, no death … thankfully. _

_She was in the middle of a deadly blizzard, and judging by the horrifying faces on the frozen felines that lie scattered around her, this blizzard must have ripped clear through their armor to chill them to the bone. The feline shivered and had to avert her eyes from the face of death, trying to find something else to look at. Something reassuring, or something that would jar her from this nightmare. She tried to invision something else, something happier. Like Huo Xin, or Crane … or even the smiles of her talented students back when she was at Li Da. But nothing came to mind, nothing was as it appeared._

_The only thing that reassured her was that this __**was**__ a dream. Slowly a giant image finally began to take form before her eyes. There was a single soldier sitting crouched in the snow, he didn't appear to be affected by the cold at all, but he did look defeated. The snow around him was stained lightly with blood, but aside from that … this vision wasn't one of terror. Mei-Ling approached him with a paw extended, but withdrew it as he began to rise from his spot in the blizzard. The soldier was a snow leopard… tall, and strong in build, but his face was full of pain. He was clearly the leader of these lost soldiers, and was suffering the pain of extreme failure. Mei-Ling knew what it felt like to have someone die under your command and desperately wished to console him but … he wasn't real. _

"_Shen-Mao," She told herself. "I can feel your pain…" She knew it was him. The man she'd been reading about and sleuthing about in an attempt to uncover what his goal was in life and his goal for his only son, Tai-Lung. But to Mei-Ling's surprise, the snow leopard turned towards her. His eyes were just as his face, filled deeply with pain, bleeding with regret and the pain of loss. Mei-Ling took a step back, "You… can hear me?"_

_Shen-Mao took a step towards the mountain cat, the pain in his eyes growing greater as he got closer to her. Mei-Ling's mind felt like it was breaking as she made the attempt to turn away from him, but she was paralyzed with fear. All she could attempt to do was weakly take reverse steps. Shen-Mao's eyes continued to flare in opposition to the blizzard, the snow fall had cast a grim blue-grey hue across whatever scenery that used to be present, but this man's eyes were pure red and black … They were twisted, malicious, insane … and bleeding. _

"_S-stay back! Get away from me!" Mei-Ling shouted as the vision of what Shen-Mao was, became more of a horror creature than some kind of civilized being. The snow leopard was searching for his weapon, there were plenty of katana's lying around him from his soldiers, but none of those blades belonged to him … he remembered what had happened to his weapon, and he fell to his knees in the snow just as he'd gotten only inches from Mei-Ling. He threw his head back and roared out into the blizzard at the top of his lungs._

_**"**__**ADAMESK!!!"**_

The booming roar, had jolted Mei-Ling from her nightmare… She rose startled and in a cold sweat. "What in the hell kind of dream was that…" The mountain cat cursed at herself. She had fallen asleep with Shen-Mao's journal in her hands… she couldn't read a single word or even make sense of anything that she'd dared to decipher, but she had a dream about what was in the book and she was somehow there, apart of it. "Adamesk?" She said to herself while stashing the book under her pillow. None of what just occurred had made any sense to her, but nothing as of late was. Not even Master Shifu was able to explain why on occasion he would space out and begin to sweat. Senility didn't yield sweat when you blank out in mid sentence…

The mountain cat rose from her bed and stretched, knowing she wouldn't be able to get to sleep. "Mmm…" she muttered sourly. "Crane… Where are you? I wish we could talk right now. You of all people would know how to calm me down."

As she spoke, the loud _ring_ of a gong echoed through the halls of the Jade Palace. It was loud enough to wake anyone who'd be damned enough to try and sleep through it for one certain reason, Emergency.

The mountain cat almost hit her head as she flew upwards at the ceiling in shock, "An announcement?! Gah!" She pried herself off the ceiling as Master Shifu appeared at her door, throwing it open without warning. "Mei-Ling where ar…" The man tried to form a complete sentence, "Wait, what are… Nevermind." He was polite enough to not attempt asking anymore, and focus on the matters at hand. He was fully dressed, but anyone looking him in the face could tell that he was actually enjoying a good night's sleep before the gong violently went off.

"It's not a raid warning, but we do need to find out what's going on. Meet me at the front gate immediately. The other's shouldn't be back this soon... hopefully they're not wounded." Master Shifu, shut the feline's door. The cat within was mortified however, that he'd just intruded without any manner of warning, but she eventually let it go. At least the book she'd _borrowed_ was out of sight when he entered the room. Who knows what he'd say if knew Mei-Ling had had it.

"Damnit, Shifu." She complained quietly, but quickly got herself situated and booked it through the halls to exit to the front of the Jade Palace courtyard. There, she recognized the familiar figures of the Furious Five, and even that of the ( not so familiar ) Dragon Warrior, but they were joined by others… Without much warning, her eyes took in the twin visions of Tai-Lung and Tai-Shen. She felt the same cold sweat as before when her eyes fell upon one of them, and she felt a leap in her chest as she set her gaze on the other … A frightening mix of fear and lust washed over her senses but it was quickly stamped out as she began to speak to Master Shifu.

"Um … what's going on? Is that… Tai-Lung, and the guy helping him? Did the Furious Five complete their mission already?" Mei-Ling asked, not taking her eyes off of any of them as the group of eight weary warriors approached the short, but highly respected, Master Shifu. Shifu slowly set his gaze up to Mei-Ling and shrugged his shoulders while whispering, _"I just woke up … I don't know what the hell's going on…"_

Without asking, and as if on cue, the eight warriors got within three feet of Master Shifu and Mei-Ling, and they all fell to one knee and bowed their heads. Including Po, who did his with less finesse than the others. Even Tai-Lung and Tai-Shen took a knee before the short master and single student, clearly knowing that it wasn't necessary.

Master Shifu couldn't believe his eyes once they actually began to focus on the blobs before him. When his vision finally returned fully, he bowed in return to his students, and without thinking; congratulated them on their success. But quickly cut himself off before any of them could thank him or give news of how the mission was accomplished. He'd set his eyes on the two additional kneeling persons.

Mei-Ling leaned in again to steal a moment of Shifu's attention as she began to speak, "Are you alright Master Shifu? What's going on? Who are you looking at?"

"Them…" Shifu simply replied. Tai-Lung and Tai-Shen both rose at once as if they were commanded to. The Furious Five and Po jumped up and surrounded the two felines, to try and suppress any thoughts of starting a brawl. But that wasn't their intention. Tai-Lung approached his old Master and foster father. The fifty pound stone orbs on his fists still in place as he brought his paws up to bow. Swiftly clapping his paws together, shattered both orbs and sent dust in a dull cascade to the ground before his feet as the snow leopard bowed.

"I have returned home, Master…" Tai-Lung _repeated._ Shifu's lips curled into a growl. "This is no longer your home, Tai-Lung, and I am no longer your Master…" The red panda then responded in time. Shifu however, knew that Tai-Lung wasn't going to make the attempt to start a fight, he was outnumbered **eight** to **one**, or two if you count the black panther. As Shifu put thought into it, he turned his gaze to the black panther who was still in his cuffs.

As he locked eyes with the panther, Shifu froze in place, as if he was staring straight into the expressionless face of a walking cadaver. "You?! You're real?! Who in the hell are you?!"

The Furious Five were all confused by this, they had never known their master, at some point, had met with this black panther. They only remember hearing through, Mei-Ling, that this man existed, but for Shifu to react so suddenly to his presence was startling. They didn't let up off their defensive stances though, all of them had to stay ready to protect their Master and stop the captives incase something happened. But their defense was destroyed as Po wandered into the ring, and placed a paw on the black panther's shoulder as if they were good friends.

"Don't freak out Master Shifu, this guy's ok. His name is Tai-Shen. He's Japanese and uses Karate! Isn't that totally awesome?!" The panda said as if he'd researched this and was presenting it before one million viewers. Shifu's jaw fell open as he saw Po openly approach the man who'd been haunting his day dreams for days and lay a hand on him without bursting into flame, or some other unexplainable phenomenon.

Po, rose a brow as Shifu's pale expression didn't change, and to everyone's surprise. Shifu's ears fell suddenly, as he lowered his arms and closed his jaws. His brain had had far too much to indulge in only one hour after being jarred from a good sleep to suddenly. He turned away from everyone and began to wander back towards the Jade Palace, not thinking about anything else but having some of that sake he'd bought from that _other_ foreigner.

Master Tigress was the only strict person left standing sane, but even she was confused at this point. With a low shudder followed by a deep sigh, she assumed the position of Grand Master for five minutes, and commanded that Tai-Lung and Tai-Shen be placed in the holding cells for the night. Nor Tai-Lung or Tai-Shen put up argument, and simply went to their cells without a fight. The Furious Five _locked_ them in unoccupied rooms near the trail that would lead to the storehouse of the Jade Palace. The rooms had no security what so ever, however they both were refitted with **larger** versions of their old hand cuffs, and this time infused with all of the Five's chi's. This time, the effect of the orbs exploding would _hopefully_ be something violent and loud. So if their of the Tai-felines decided to escape and destroy their cuffs, they would at least make enough noise to let someone know.

Possibly...

* * *

Yep, very long chapter. That's because I got completely backed up with other stuff. But eh … I figure an explanation is wasted *chuckles* but I do extend my apologies. And sadly, to add insult to injury, it's been so long since I wrote this .0 I'd completely forgotten my train of thought. So the Author Notes are simply blank this time *laughs*

As mentioned though, if anything doesn't make sense, or strokes someone the wrong way. Speak up and let me know.

Oh, and I have no idea if he's here, but I'd like to thank my friend 'HandeHog' for checking mostly, all of this over for me. He gave me a lot of tips that I'm going to integrate into later chapters. The guy's a great writer but is suffering from a writers block that could choke a member of the royal order of the waterbuffallo and... his wife. Well anyways, thanks again HandeHog for reading and helping me out man. I appreciate it greatly.

Oh, and that crazy dude HaezTiger. He's everywhere but cool too, I appreciate his feedback and I'll update Ryu Palace here pretty soon as well.

Thanks again everyone for reading. I appreciate it


	6. 2: One

"_Always remember the latter is death. When your life is in question, never consider option two…"_

_~Wu Xue_

**Dynasty of the Fated and the Cursed : One**

"I am troubled… For only a while Oogway, what you told me had been true… The Dragon Warrior, _your_ Dragon Warrior did bring me peace. He defeated _my_ Dragon Warrior, and somehow gained the title from my second." Master Shifu was sitting in his room, he'd been occupying his time with trying to remember the time in his life where there was peace, and tranquility. Resting on his desk had been a single artifact that was saved from the inferno that had clouded the Sacred Hall of Heroes. None of the relics or artifacts were damaged but to keep them all in their perfect, flawless condition they had been temporarily removed to the private store house hidden on the Jade Mountain.

The artifact that Shifu had acquired for his own motives had, at one point, belonged to his son Tai-Lung. It was the _Leopard Gauntlet, _a single glove to be fitted upon the right fist. A wide bell shaped iron _glove_ that was personally delivered for Tai-Lung long before he had been imprisoned. He'd acquired it from an expedition he assisted in when he ventured over seas to Japan. The weapons smith was unknown, but the smith had been flawless with his design. It wasn't very intricate, but it's durability had been unmatched… however, it was considered a cursed relic after it had been taken from Tai-Lung's room once he'd been incarcerated. The fist had normally been nothing but cold steel and a versatile weapon in Tai-Lung's command, but once the snow leopard had been removed from the Jade Palace and locked away in Chorh Gom … The fist grew incredibly cold. Far colder than the deepest depths or the most extreme blizzard. Tai-Lung's legendary _Leopard Gauntlet_, was put away within the Hall of Heroes to be the only remaining relic of the fallen legend. To serve as some sign for the Furious Five and other's who had come to the Jade Palace in the hope to become the Dragon Warrior.

Only recently, had the gauntlet lost it's curse… It was cool to the touch now, no colder than Shifu's skin, or the surface of his desk and Shifu had to only assume it was due to Tai-Lung's return. The exact reason behind this phenomenon however was still very unclear to him.

The short master exited his room with the hopes of clearing his mind, or better yet; to search for an answer to his very many confusing questions. Exiting the Jade Palace and turning to approach the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, Shifu began to think about his son once more… '_Tai-Lung, why have you returned for a second time?'_

Normally whenever Shifu thought about his adopted son, his mind was assaulted with horrible nightmares of an alternate reality that would ordinarily put Shifu in a state of mindless drooling or force him to submit to taking a knee until he regained his breathe, but this time … nothing. The image of a young, 16 year old Tai-Lung was glowing in Shifu's mind, and he hadn't even the slightest indication of headache or nausea. '_Was it because Tai-Lung has returned? He is older… Taller… Darker? I don't know what to think, I don't know anymore Oogway, that's why I'm here for your guidance… I need your assistance Master.' _

Once Shifu got within distance to actually see the pink petals of the Peach Tree, he froze to his spot when the figure of a feline bled into view. Shifu's lip curled into a sudden snarl, '_He dares defile this sacred ground!?'_ Without warning, Shifu shot forward, dropping the small lantern he had in his paws on the stairs. Shifu was like a deadly, brown blur. He came swiftly upon the figure of the sitting feline. Bandages blowing wildly in the midnight air, the feline's black fur being shifted and almost glowing by some strange light he had been summoning. His dark aura was flowing wildly almost as visible as mist vapors floating upon the breeze.

Shifu shot towards Tai-Shen and swiftly snatched the aged panther by a fist full of his flowing braids. "You are forbidden from being here prisoner!" The red panda growled as he suddenly shot Tai-Shen into the air, and spun him wildly in the air, forcing the image of the bandaged panther to blur. However, Shifu had no conceivable idea what level of skill this man possessed when it came to _Karate_, and the red panda swiftly found himself trapped within the same offensive throw that he'd used on his prisoner. Both, Tai-Shen and Shifu were spinning in mid air, with paws gripped tightly on the braided hair extending from their faces. Master Shifu shouted, 'Enough!' and released Tai-Shen's dreads and in return, Tai-Shen released Shifu's whiskers and chin fur. Both warriors separated in mid air still spinning, but landed with much skill. Neither of them dizzy from the high frequency spinning.

Shifu wasn't pleased with being taken by surprise, but he was a man of honor and had a reputation to uphold. He wasn't going to attack Tai-Shen again without a better reason. The first strike had been a warning after all. However, Shifu was impressed for a moment, "You are no ordinary man, I knew that when I first met you, Tai-_Shen._ But that technique you just executed… It's the _Vortex Throw_ is it not?"

Tai-Shen was standing in his position, slightly crouched forward with one paw extended towards the ground after he came sliding to a halt. But he corrected his stance and rose to his full height, and nodded towards the short Master. "Yes, you are correct Shifu. The _Vortex Throw _has been a favorite in my techniques for some years now…"

Shifu nodded slowly, "I see… That particular move I've seen before… Even the technique was the same… Tell me, and be honest. Who are you?" Master Shifu was being quite direct right now, but the sun was going to rise in only 2 hours. He wasn't in the mood to chew the fat, especially not with this panther, whom without so much as even throwing a fist had revealed his combat potential to Shifu. The red panda was well aware that Tai-Shen wasn't any kind of man to be taken humbly, but he also wasn't a Kung Fu Master, or even a _chi _wielder.

Tai-Shen's lips spread in a gruesome smile. "You already know my name, Shifu. I'm almost insulted that you need to be verbally reminded of that little snip of information." As Tai-Shen spoke and made his reply, he was well aware of Shifu's intentions, and didn't make any movements to avoid the Master's violent and lightning swift approach. Within a wing beat, Shifu had charged forward six feet and had both Tai-Shen's paws tightly gripped within his own. Shifu's entire body was shimmering with a sky piercing teal aura. His _chi_ was overflowing from his confusion and ever building rage. Tai-Shen was caught in Wuxi Fingerholds on both hands, and was at the pure mercy of the short red panda.

"Do **NOT** toy with me, Prisoner… You have been haunting me for days, and I _know_ I have heard of you once before. I cannot recall due to my age, however if you are not direct and open with me in your next sentence, I will scatter you across the heavens and even parts of the underworld with my overflowing rage… _Tai-Lung_ may have survived the Dragon Warrior's finger hold, however mine is much **MUCH** stronger, and in dual effect I doubt that even _I _would survive at such close range…"

Tai-Shen inwardly gulped. His bandages were almost being torn away from his body due to the high vortex of wind emitting from Shifu's center of power. His chi had grown so powerful in only a short amount of time that Tai-Shen was driven to close his eyes from the blinding might of the short masters energy. He knew Shifu was completely serious about destroying him utterly, but Tai-Shen did have a slight advantage… One was Master Oogway.

Shifu had never detected the reconstructed spirit of Master Oogway being close by. Shifu had been too focused on the darker flavor of Tai-Shen's aura, instead of the _somewhat_ ever present aura of his deceased turtle mentor. Shifu turned to see the spiritual embodiment of Oogway hobbling forward as slowly as he could remember. The aged turtle approached the two entangled warriors and rose a hand to separate them, but he stopped just before taking hold of their hands with his own transparent claws. "Shifu…" The phantom master whispered.

Shifu's heart leapt forward for a moment, now certain that his mind wasn't lying to him. "M-Master!" Shifu exclaimed, but he never let go of Tai-Shen. Even as Shifu receeded on his own overflowing _chi_ control, he held fast onto the prisoner to never give him a single sliver of hope or chance of escape. "Master Oogway! You have returned, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier to ensure that villains like this would never defile your eternal resting place."

Oogway frowned for a short moment, but his old lips curled into a wide grin as he shifted his paw away from the two men's paws and onto Shifu's head. This only doubled Shifu confidence, with Oogway here he felt like he could conquer anything. But his confidence fell through the floor as the turtle spoke. "But Shifu my wonderful student … How can you achieve your goal by seizing the _thumbs_ of your opponent. A finger hold, means to hold a man's finger. Or else it would be called the _Wuxi Thumb Wrestle_. Have you been drinking?"

Shifu's jaw dropped as Oogway began to chastise him. The red panda's gaze swiftly shifted to the hold he had on Tai-Shen, only to see that his masters words had been true. Somehow, Tai-Shen had managed to hide his fingers and exposed his thumbs. The finger hold was all of _worthless_, on your opponents thumbs. Shifu shot an angry glare up at the bandaged elder, silently demanding to know '_HOW?!'_ And as though Tai-Shen could fluently understand facial expressions he replied verbally. "You're the one that told me how to avoid the Finger Hold in the first place. So don't be upset with me, Shifu…"

Master Shifu was upset however, because Tai-Shen's claim made him appear to be a fool. However, Oogway's gentle laughter chiming in made him realize that somehow, somewhere and someway this _was_ Shifu's fault. Releasing, Tai-Shen's hands, Shifu backed away from the prisoner and turned to the phantom of his mentor. "Master Oogway, how can you laugh at a time like this. This man isn't supposed to be here! He's aiding Tai-Lung, and needs to be returned to his cell."

Oogway settled a warm smile onto his old student. "Oh Shifu, you don't remember an old friend? You and Shen-Mao were having so much fun when you two first met. Now if you will apologize, I will fetch some wine and we three can catch up on old times."

Shifu lowered his glare on the black panther, not honestly believing at first but he'd never known his master to lie to him. "Shen-Mao…" Shifu whispered to himself, then he leveled his gaze on the panther again. "I should be kicking myself in the ass for not figuring it out sooner. Maybe next time I-AH!" Shifu stumbled forward suddenly, from being pushed. He turned on a heel to see Master Oogway behind him, the turtle's phantom tail had wacked him across the rear.

"Don't worry Shifu, I kicked you-for you. Now fetch some wine, will you. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Elsewhere things had been brewing in an opposite direction, if anyone could see her right now, they'd of think she were a fool.

There are forces in the world that no one can comfortably understand without first experiencing it for oneself. Master Viper was out tonight, even though she desperately needed sleep like the rest of her allies. Viper was a clever woman, and knew that in Shifu's parting mood, he wasn't going to force them to train in the morning. Especially not with Tai-Lung returning and the even more questionable Tai-Shen on the grounds, they needed to be carefully watched, however … no one felt threatened, or at least not as threatened as they should be.

It was clearly proven that Tai-Lung possessed more than enough power to put down all of the Furious Five alone, without so much as bleeding, but with Tai-Shen on his team there would be no hope if they both were to attack the Furious Five at once. The battle between Tigress and Tai-Shen had been enough to cement that fact in Viper's mind. She wasn't the type to bite the hand that fed, and nor was she the kind that would display hostility where it's unnecessary. However, she _was_ the kind who got an itch, and desperately needed it scratched or else she would lose her mind. Master Viper, followed her Master Shifu out of the palace, but not down the stairs. She was confident that there would be no training tomorrow because of their successful mission, and because Shifu himself was far too distraught to even notice the slithering snake coiling down the halls behind him.

Viper wasn't sure if she should be worried about her Master, or if she should be thanking him for being to senseless at the moment. Because if he'd noticed her, she'd of been interrogated on what she was doing roaming the halls at this time of night. And truth be told, she was going after the prisoners. Tai-Lung and Tai-Shen, either of them would do, but there were questions that needed to desperately be answered.

The serpent slowly approached the _sealed_ homes resting upon the west side of the Jade Palace. They were indeed simple, just as humble as the dormitories that she shared with her allies. The only real difference was that their rooms had been personalized, while these rooms lacked presence or vacancy. The scent of the rice paper walls confessed that fact more than anything else, even Tai-Lung's scent was light against the night soil and the almost _fresh_ scent of the walls. Apparently these buildings had been damaged in the fire as well and had gotten a rejuvenating touch. At least Shifu's ass wasn't still burnt over that entire ordeal.

Master Viper approached the room where Tai-Shen was supposed to be housed. She approached the doorway as stealthily as she could manage, which apparently had to be very well because she didn't detect any movement from inside. '_Hope you don't mind a sudden intrusion…'_ The snake thought as she opened the door ever-so-slightly with her tail and coiled her way inside. Although upon immediate inspection, she found the room completely abandoned. Not even a single bandage from the panther's body was present. The bed had been untouched, and not even so much as the plain tan rug that she was resting upon had been shifted with movement. "_What… did he just stand in the same spot for two hours_?" Viper whispered to herself. "_Monkey was right … the Japanese __**are**__ weird."_

Disappointed, Viper fled from the elder panther's room, but decided to rekindle her fling for information by visiting Tai-Lung's room instead. Without hesitation and much guile, she maneuvered her way into the hulking snow leopard's room and was lying in the center of the floor. She'd opened and closed his door with such speed and accuracy, there hadn't even been the slightest indication of a _clap_ from the frame's meeting together. Viper had snuck into men's rooms before, and knew the first step to getting caught was making noise. She was also aware that the second step was touching them, or at least _too soon._

Tai-Lung's room was different from Tai-Shen's. Tai-Lung at least had explored his room before taking advantage of it. The man had clearly been exercising due to the paw prints apparent on the simple rug that was similar to the one in the neighboring room. Tai-Lung was lying on his bed, snoring rather loudly with his back facing the doorway, so even if Viper made sudden and loud movements; the snow leopard would probably never hear over his own loud sleep habits. His tail swung away from the bed once, and twitched across the floor. He was apparently in the middle of a dream that was probably nothing less than fantastic. This, peaked Viper's curiosity more than knowing what made his brain tick and why he was more of a civilized creature than a ravaging monster that he'd been made out to be.

Master Viper soundlessly slithered onto Tai-Lung's bed, just around his head. Making perfectly sure never to lay a scale on him so his slumber wouldn't be disturbed, but she was going to at least prod him and see what was going on in that handsome head. The snake found a small spot slightly above his pillow and coiled her body to occupy as little space as possible, just as Tai-Lung rolled over onto his back. If the serpent had been even a second slower, he'd of landed on her, and she would have had a mountain of explaining to do. Tai-Lung was enjoying himself probably too much, because he began to purr deeply in his sleep.

Viper had never heard Tai-Lung purr before, or even so much as hold a proper conversation. The last words she remembered him saying was '_Shifu taught you well, but he didn't teach you everything'_ then she'd been rendered unconscious. But hearing this hulking snow leopard purr set off a different emotion than fear. Viper was amused and held back giggling by planting the thin tip of her tail over her lips. Tai-Lung stretched out and batted at the air with a paw like a kitten, perhaps he was playing with a giant ball of yarn, or possibly swimming in a cool summer spring. There was no way to possibly understand what he was dreaming, but at least it wasn't a screaming nightmare like Tigress would occasionally be subject to… those were far less fun to take witness to.

Tai-Lung lowered his paws back onto his chest and remained purring, enjoying himself to some unknown degree. Then he began to mumble lightly, "Mmmm… good… purrr…" A blush fell over Viper's decorated cheeks, '_Is he dreaming of someone? Hopefully it's a woman, he was in prison for a long time'_ She thought passively. Then a sinister grin crossed her cheeks as she thought up a clever idea. She inhaled lightly to get a good portion of air, and began whispering in the Snow Leopard's ear sweetly. "_So you like when I do this?"_

The sinister serpent was holding back as best she could to not laugh seeing Tai-Lung's toes starting to curl while he sank his claws into the thin bedding he was lying upon. He had clearly been dreaming about _someone_, and enjoying it deeply. There wasn't going to be an easy way for Viper to discover exactly who's name would roll from his lips but she was somewhat determined to figure it out. Who would be the woman lucky enough to end up the dirty fantasy of Tai-Lung? Whomever it was, this lady was apparently giving Tai-Lung the tender love and care of a _goddess_ because a gentle moan rolled from Tai-Lung as his back stiffened for a moment, he even managed another deep purr which began to make Viper's temperature rise. "Yesss… and I need more…"

"_Oohh Tai-Lung, you're such a dirty boy… Tell me what you want." _ The serpent said in reply, whispering into the sleeping man's ear once more. This situation was getting juicy, and hopefully Viper would be able to discover who was giving the snow leopard five star service. He rolled to one side, to stretch out one leg and spread his toes apart. "Give me your mouth." He purred once more, reaching out towards the air, clearly grabbing at someone's head. Viper knew she shouldn't have… but her eyes couldn't remain on the ceiling and four empty walls for very long. She had to watch him.

His body was still just as superiorly built as she'd remembered it four months ago. Tai-Lung's frame was mighty, if not completely sculpted. His giant pectorals were coated with a gentle layer of sweat which would cascade the light of the moon if he was lying in the proper place. The only window in the entire room was on the opposite wall, facing away from the moon at this time of night. So only be scent alone could Viper tell that he was sweating, which didn't help her case. The snow leopard's entire body was alive with movement, even if it was subtle … even the one specific part of him that was revealing exactly how enjoyable this dream of his was. There'd never been a time where Viper was one to stare… because staring was rude, and showed that you were either easy to distract, or unintelligent. But her eyes couldn't trail away from it. Tai-Lung's body was already very impressive, and his fighting style was incredible … but even without being undressed, Viper knew that waist down Tai-Lung had to be a god.

She giggled gently and redirected her naughty thoughts back into the temporary woman she'd become in a hope to discover whomever was about to have a face full of snow leopard in _la la land._ "_So you want it? You really want this hmmm?"_ Viper hissed into Tai-lung's ear, accidentally flicking his ear with her tongue. This turned out to be a huge mistake—because Tai-Lung's imagination was apparently a great one, because he redirected his hands away from his rising crotch, upwards… past his chest, past his head, up to his ear and he took hold of Viper's head. She released a gentle squeak realizing exactly what situation she'd just thrown herself _head_ first into. Tai-Lung was still asleep, but he was very aware of what was going on … or at least he knew what he wanted, _subconsciously._ "Yeesssss, you know you want it too…" He purred once more, to increase to heat on Viper's blush.

She'd never thought about Tai-Lung in this particular fashion. He could have been a guilty pleasure to fantasize about if she was bored and needed something to get hot and bothered about, but now that her head was trapped between his sweaty paws and being lowered towards his glory, Viper was taking serious consideration on exactly how well her jaws could stretch… or better yet, how to get the hell out of here. A quick thought shot through her mind, and she knew it was the only way to delay what would happen if she didn't interrupt. Master Viper put back on the fake woman's voice and tried her best to purr at Tai-Lung, which was horrible… "_Hurrr_… -_god…­-_ _Wait, Tai-Lung… before we do this … before I do this for you… Do you… remember my name?"_

The snow leopard's paws, stopped for a moment, which gave Viper a moment to sigh, and a minute to think, but not enough time to escape. Because she could clearly catch the scent of Tai-Lung's passion through his stolen, flame charred pants. It was intoxicating to be so close and breathe in a scent this potent and very confusing. Tai-Lung would have probably been looking down at Viper in confusion right now if he was awake. "Ofcourse I do…" He whispered and purred, "If you want me screaming it, you'd better do a good job. So I can echo it off the mountains and across all of China."

With that sentence, Tai-Lung had begun to lower Viper's captured skull lower, only being a few seconds from the _encounter_. Viper's mind was riddled with confusion but at least she had a well written plan now. With only that short moment to think Viper said the next thing that was queued on her mind. "_Then start screaming lover, because when I'm done with you. You'll need to drink the entire Yellow Sea to get- y-Your stamina back!"_

Viper's words were almost cut short by her nose being brushed against the stiff region of Tai-Lung's pants. Her scales felt like they were on fire, both with a mix of anger from being thrown against a man's pride like she was being paid for it, and another from the pure excitement of being tangled with Tai-Lung in such a way. It was would clearly be forbidden by Shifu if he even got a slight sense of what had been going on, and probably even Tai-Lung would take a long step away from her. Viper knew she was beautiful and could probably seduce men with a simple glare alone, but being the one of the receiving end of an aggressive male did make her feel naughty, in the **best** type of way.

However, she _was_ displeased by the fact that Tai-Lung had yet to reveal a name, and she had to take this _game_ up another level. With only hoping that no one would see her do it, Viper quickly closed her eyes and puckered her lips, and lowered them to Tai-Lung, securing her lips with a gently kiss she blew her hot breathe through the fibers of his pants to cascade her warm breathe across his thighs and hopefully give this luscious master what he wanted. She was happy to know that just _blowing_ on him, without actually needing to **do it**, yielded the result she was looking for. Tai-Lung suddenly released Viper's head as he gave up a name along with a flurry of deep moaning, "Oooooohhh yes, Oooooh **VIPER!!**"

…

…

There had been a long pause in the action, Master Viper had frozen immediately. Her hot scales never lost the sensation of a burning curry inferno, but when she heard her name being released through Tai-Lung's erotic dream, the serpent had no idea what to say … or do, or even how to react. She felt weak for a moment, almost paralyzed; then she stole all the strength and speed she could to force herself from Tai-Lung's grip, _bed_, and his room altogether. The snow leopard lay in bed, growling and purring to himself for a long moment as the thin snake master _ran_ back to her room in the palace as fast as her slithering scales could possibly allow. She never once looked back at Tai-Lung, or Tai-Shen's _rooms_, for Viper was too flustered and confused to even think about it. She never once gave thought to Master Shifu or anyone else possibly being outside as she scrambled back to the safe G-Rating of her own room; Viper knew she could calm herself there. She never saw her previous fling, Master Crane, perched upon a corner of the rooftop of the cells.

He didn't have to see a single thing to know what was going on in that room, or to assume what happened at least. He'd heard Tai-Lung's moaning and purring playing against Viper's odd, but seductive voice… both of those elements together made Crane want to vomit all over again.

He knew that he shouldn't have followed Viper out of the palace tonight. But with all the recent events, he had no idea if he would even be alive tomorrow. Tai-Lung and his friend, Tai-Shen, had been _locked away_ with virtually no security to hold them down. So the chance of the both of them murdering the Five, and even Master Shifu as they slept through their absolute exhaustion was completely possible. Crane knew that tonight, in the privacy of the sleeping Valley and the mass inactivity of the Jade Palace, that he could finally console himself in Viper and confess his love to her, but he had no idea this would have been the result of spying and stalking. Master Crane didn't want to think that his own personal fling and first in line for his heart, Viper, was one to fall to the level of daring to love the enemy, but Crane knew that Viper had very specific tastes. She liked to experiment out of her own species, and being a snake, she was seductive with suggestions of how she and her lover could make _beautiful music _together with her endlessly coiling and flexible body.

Crane's feathers had been ruffled quite well tonight. If not for his still burning fatigue, the waterfowl would have intruded on Tai-Lung's room and beaten the Snow Leopard within an inch of his life. He'd loved Viper, for years, and but he'd never revealed his feelings out of fear… Fear of rejection, Fear of neglect and the fear of being pushed away. To lose Viper's love as a friend wouldn't be worth failing to gain her as a lover. She was beautiful, clever and a warrior. Everything a man could possibly want, and probably even more. The White Crane sighed and slowly fluttered down from the roof to return to his room.

Crane was dragging his feet as he rounded a corner that lead to the student dormitories, but the glimpse of his room door suddenly sliding shut caught his attention. Someone just entered his room. Did they see his beak poke around the corner? '_Was that Viper? That snake… That low belly… she'd better not think I'm going to want __**sloppy seconds**__…' _Crane was still angry with Viper for what she'd _done_ only moments ago. Sharing the same _anything_ that Tai-Lung had the pleasure to desecrate was far out of the question at any time of the day. He'd already destroyed one of Crane's hats which Monkey was still in possession of… Crane was also upset with himself at this point as well. '_My god, 'Sloppy Seconds?' Am I starting to sound like Mantis!? Emperor save me…_' With great hesitation, the waterfowl approached his room door, trying his very best to prepare for the worst… Telling a vulnerable and willing Master Viper, _he head a headache,_ was going to be the hardest thing he'd of had to do.

As Crane took a step forward and slid his room door open, a thin tan pair of brown paws snatched him by his shoulders and pulled inside in before he even got to clap his beak in shock. Then, everything fell silent in the student dorms. The only noise that was clear and present was Po's loud snoring. He'd been the _only_ one to actually take advantage of the night and make the wise decision to sleep through it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai-Lung was slowly opening his eyes. He had a big grin on his face as he extended his shackle-free arms up into the air, stretching hard and long like felines love to do. He'd destroyed the cuffs soundlessly on his hands only literally minutes after the Furious Five had left. Tai-Shen had told him how to do so and it was quite simple. '_Simply pour your chi into the orb, them immediately retract it back into yourself. It will burn absorbing chi you're not sensitive to but it's a hell of a lot better than letting these pressure activated explosives detonate on your hands Tai-Lung' _ He could remember the old panther saying.

With his hands free to move about, the snow leopard lowered a paw to better adjust himself from being so _out-of-order_ downstairs from being kissed, but Tai-Lung quickly handled that situation letting a passing thought wander through his head about Shifu yelling at him for wearing his pants too low. "I have to wear them low, or else the crotch rides too high father!" Tai-Lung laughed out loud remembering the past. Probably the only noise in the night air in the last few minutes aside from Crane's near vomiting, and Viper hissing in an erotic mix of shock and satisfaction.

"These _Masters_ have a lot to learn if they're going to even begin pulling pranks on me. I am the **Master** of pranks…" Tai-Lung mumbled to himself, folding his paws behind his head in the form of a makeshift pillow. "And that little succubus will think twice before she dares enter my room again." Tai-Lung had been awake for that entire ordeal that happened with Viper. He was even aware of Crane's presence on his roof which had even added onto the excitement of toying with a pretty girls mind. Viper was quite silent upon entering, up until she decided to join Tai-Lung on his own bed at least. That's immediately when he knew he wasn't alone in his own domain. But once he'd begun to have his lavish dream about sleeping on a throne of one thousand pillows, this _voice_ appeared and Tai-Lung knew exactly who was present by the tone of her voice and the sexy hissing ascent hiding behind each word. Her attempt at faking someone else's voice had been completely worthless.

"All I wanted to do was sleep tonight…" Tai-Lung now began to grow a bit agitated with himself. Indeed his dream earlier had only been about pillows. Soft, wonderful, colorful pillows… he'd spent over twenty years dealing with hard, cold stone… and anything that was made of feathers, fur or even a sewn fabric felt like heaven with a scoop of brilliance on top. But once that woman's voice invaded his dream, he had no choice but to plant the seed of doubt in her mind. The snow leopard sat for about five minutes staring at himself in the darkness of his bedroom, as though he were trying to telepathically argue with his second brain and dominate it through sheer brainpower. _**It didn't work**_. "Time for a soak, maybe that will handle this … I refuse to abuse myself tonight" Tai-Lung chuckled but then sighed very deeply.

"Story of my life…" He complained.

Tai-Lung slid open his room door, thankful that his senses weren't lying to him. He could detect that someone else was nearby, but if they didn't want to see him indecent, they needed to find another area to loiter in. The _raging_ snow leopard exited his room and began to venture towards the southern section of the Palace. It had to be at least one hour from sunrise because he could hear the clamor of the palace servants rising from their hundreds of beds. But that was precisely why he was avoiding any confrontation as he snuck around to the rear of the Palace where he recalled a small bamboo grove resided within the walls, it surrounded a fair sized pond that was deep and lifeless. No Koi were present, and luckily the natural water running from an underground spring kept the water very fresh … and _cold_. Tai-Lung was ever thankful that the pool was not only still present after all this time, but thankful for the fact that it had grown larger than he last recalled.

As Tai-Lung undressed and lowered himself into the chilly water, he noted that he could still feel the spiritual energy of his apparent voyeur and stalker nearby, and it was approaching quickly. They'd followed him, and were _watching_. '_How rude…'_ Tai-Lung thought to himself, as he stretched both arms to each of his sides to try and relax. Tai-Lung was thankful that his serpent induced erection was slowly dying down, however he could still detect the heat of his adversary growing closer and closer like a burning cat stalking an ignorant mouse. This forced Tai-Lung to slowly rise from the water and turn on his opponent. He knew that this grove was only resting between itself, and about 20 yards of nothing … If someone was truly trying to sneak up towards him, they were completely out in the open and vulnerable.

And he was correct… Tai-Lung locked eyes with Master Tigress. She was casually dressed, wearing the same pants as normal, but Tigress now had an all black single layered shirt on her chest instead of her crimson vest. She clearly didn't make the attempt to sleep when the time was willing, but what the hell she was doing stalking him, the snow leopard would never know easily. Tai-Lung suppressed a growl as he began to chill his own right paw, slowly turning the fibers that grew to ice as he focused his _chi_.

"What in the hell are you doing following me, _Tigress…_" The snow leopard growled in a challenging tone. If she'd of known what she was doing, Tigress would have had to slap herself for staring… Tai-Lung had been glaring her down from his great distance; however Tigress had found herself distracted by his bold exposure and lack of clothes. But when his deep voice finally managed to vibrate her acute ears, she immediately bolted forward without even so much as a growl to serve as a warning. She tackled him hard into the water. Tai-Lung had no defense prepared in the least for such an easily predictable lunge. Obvious moves were _for some strange reason_ harder to deflect and dodge than more skilled ones… Maybe it was because Tai-Lung was far too used to fighting real warriors, which is why tactics like what Tigress had just done and what Po always does took him by surprise.

Immediately Tai-Lung could feel Tigress' soft, but masculine paws wrapping around his neck. She tucked her body forward to mount his chest so she had a better position to keep Tai-Lung properly flattened. She quickly fastened her thumbs down onto Tai-Lung's windpipe and held her position glaring at him, menacingly; clearly with the intent of killing him being confessed through her eyes.

Tai-Lung didn't make a motion at first, with Tigress so close to him, and her being far from _not_ attractive, he couldn't deny the sensation rushing through him. But for the ever present fact that she'd been wanting him dead ever since they'd met, Tai-Lung had to keep in mind this wasn't some raunchy game for him to goad Tigress into whenever he needed to get rid of his morning issues. She was serious about taking his life, but for what reason Tai-Lung couldn't pin point. He merely lay under the Tigress and fire chi acolyte, awaiting her next move.

"Tigress…" He whispered, but felt her thumbs begin to force down onto his throat. "W-What are you doing? Why are you doing this? What about your honor?"

Tigress stripes somehow appeared to be moving atop her fur, once he began to speak. Again, Tai-Lung had no idea why, but if he was getting through to this murderous wench then he would try anything in his subliminal arsenal that was available. The snow leopard continued to talk since Tigress was _apparently _enjoying the sight strangling him. "Tigress-" He choked, feeling her paws tightening again. "Stop this… We're-W- We're … not enemies… If anything, we're… in the same boat here."

Tigress was still just as cold and empty as Tai-Lung could always remember, nothing he was saying had been making any clear effect aside from forcing the woman's fur to stand on end whenever he spoke, but each time he did… the gesture returned was a stronger vice grip on his neck. Tigress eyes however, did appear to be growing softer against his confessions. Tai-Lung didn't necessarily want to be strangled or worse _drowned_ in this pool, but at the same time he didn't want to break Tigress' face with his own fists. This woman had proven herself months ago, and not understanding at least one thing to make her smile would be a loss in Tai-Lung's opinion.

Finally, Tigress began to speak, "I want to know what you did to Viper before I kill you…" Tai-Lung's superior aura suddenly died down after he heard that Tigress was still determined to kill him. Tai-Lung shook his head furiously, tossing drops of the cooled water across Tigress' shirt and face. "No! What are you talking about! Why do you want me dead? What have I done to you?"

Tai-Lung suddenly began to cough as Tigress' paws clamped down around his throat and his suffering got even worse when she forced the snow leopard's head underwater for a short moment. She pulled him back to the surface, with her strong arms clearly displaying muscle under the fur. "You are going to answer **my** questions before you get any answers for your own…"

Tai-Lung coughed to get the water out of his throat, but nodded slowly. He wasn't so sure of himself right now, nor was he too sure what had possessed Tigress to be this adamant on taking his life, and in such a gruesome way. The snow leopard locked eyes with his female assassin, and slowly nodded. "As long as you promise to not dunk my head underwater again … Neither of us would want that."

Tigress rose a brow while slowly forcing her face closer to Tai-Lungs, she'd been growling deeply in the back of her throat almost the entire time she was here and only at this short distance was Tai-Lung able to hear it. She sneered at him, "You defiled my face once, and I'm sure you did the same to Viper… I am going to do _whatever _I _want_ to you. Now answer my question before I give you another soak, god knows you need it."

At this short distance, Tai-Lung could clearly see just as much confusion had pooled to begin swirling madly in Tigress' eyes as his own. He would probably never understand women, and especially not at the rate he was going but with the slight advantage Tai-Lung knew he had a chance at both; Surviving this encounter _and_ not man handling Master Tigress. He wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't evil anymore. Shifu, the Furious Five, the Valley of Peace and even all of China needed to take witness to that and accept him into the world again. Spending two decades in prison has definite effects on the mind, and somewhere in that long sentence of solitude, Tai-Lung had shed his dark outer shell so he could turn his life over for better things and brighter horizons… He simply needed to avoid doing anything that was _too_ evil, like forcing Tigress' teeth into her brain even though she was threatening his life… _and threatening quite well._

"Tigress," Tai-Lung began, they were still only a breathe from each other's faces but he knew he wasn't in danger anymore. He'd bought enough time, "I didn't do anything to Viper, she came after me wanting to play pranks, so I reversed the game on her and gave her a--" Tigress cut in suddenly, feeling as if she were being lied to and she didn't like it. "Gave Viper _what?!_ A fist full of **spikes**?!" Without warning, she roared and forced Tai-Lung's head back into the water again. Tai-Lung roared out as well as at the sensation of the freezing water cascading across his ears and around the rear of his wide head, but he didn't go under.

Tigress began to suddenly shiver. Glaring down at Tai-Lung, the tiger quickly came to the realization that she'd directly played into the snow leopard's hands. He was waiting for her to try and drown him again, so her hands would be well submerged in the water of the pool. He'd waited for her to thrust forward so her legs and thighs were digging into the dirt and deep enough in the cool liquid, so her inner thighs were so close to his chest that his breathing had began to send tingles directly to her brain and back down her spine.

Tai-Lung wasn't to be underestimated even if he technically was the one on bottom, but he'd been concentrating his Ice _chi_ within his right palm for quite some time. The very instant his paw connected with the shaking surface of water, both of them were forced to be trapped. Tai-Lung had no problem with the cold climates or even freezing water, but he knew Tigress wasn't like him. She wasn't a snow leopard, and even more so, her primary _chi_ had been fire. She was now at his mercy instead of he at hers.

"T-Tai-Lung! You dirty bastard!" The tiger suddenly barked out in surprise. She hadn't expected this, and didn't see a way out. "Damn you!" Not even her paws were lighting a flame like she'd been able to do so many times before. Tai-Lung had begun to laugh, even against Tigress' paws that were desperately trying to clamp down tight around his neck, but all she managed to do was shiver. "I told you not to do that Tigress, now look what you've gone and done."

Tigress hissed down at the hulking warrior below her, "You are such a snide…" She sighed lightly, as if trying to calm herself down and plot to reassert herself at the top of this situation. Physically, she was the one on top and that's how she preferred, however mentally in this tug-of-war, Tai-Lung had the current advantage. The tiger's tail flicked once as she decided on her plot, '_Time to tip this battle back in my favor…'_ She thought to herself as she lowered her vision to the _still_ naked Tai-Lung.

"Do you really think that Master Shifu is going to appreciate what you're doing to me?" Tigress began to talk with a small grin on her face instead of a dark sneer or vicious scowl. Tai-Lung lowered his eyelids to glare at Master Tigress. "I think he'd want to know why you were following me before he'd want to know why you are straddling my chest, Master Tigress…"

Tigress laughed, still saving face, "Hmm, I suppose. But do you think he'd believe me if I said I was trying to tell you exactly _who_ you were meant to be? I know you weren't meant to be the Dragon Warrior, but-" This time, Tai-Lung cut Tigress off in mid sentence. "Bah! I _deserve_ to be the damn Dragon Warrior! Unless the title was actually meant to be awarded to a _fat, bumbling, idiot!_"

Tigress closed her eyes for a moment as Tai-Lung roared at her. She wanted to agree with him, to admit that The Grand Master Oogway was a fool for choosing Po to be the Dragon Warrior, but who ever expected the son of a noodle maker to actually best Tai-Lung in combat. Tigress sighed once more and continued _playing through_, to regain her foothold over Tai-Lung before she came down with a sickness from being half submerged in ice. But before she had the time for rebuttle, Tai-Lung struck her deep.

"And I thought that even _you_ had been denied the honor of the scroll because of him … Because of Po… The _Dragon Warrior_, also a noodle maker and barely even a teenager mentally. So why are you fighting me instead of proving that **you** are superior to the man that stole our birthright?" Tigress took in everything that Tai-Lung had to say. How could she not? She shook her head, slowly growing agitated… There wasn't any way she could reveal why she _needed_ Tai-Lung, but the truth behind why she'd been following him could only be revealed if he would shut up and listen to her.

"Tai-Lung," Tigress began silently, sounding hurt. "Do you think that even for a moment that I don't resent Po for taking what I had been bleeding for, for over ten years? Deep inside I do. I hate him for what he did, I want to break his nose whenever he thinks that being the 'Dragon Warrior' means he can openly disgrace Kung Fu with his nonsense… But I've never laid a claw on him. Po may be stupid, but he is my friend. I respect what he was able to accomplish, but I know it was through luck instead of his skill … Because…" Tigress' glare somehow got scary with just a blink of an eye. Tai-Lung found himself wishing he wasn't trapped below her but he had no choice but to grin and bare it while she continued.

"Because I know it was destiny, and I know who you _really_ are… Luck blessed Po that day, because the battle was between the man who thought he was the Dragon Warrior, and the man who was destined to actually **be** the Dragon Warrior. No matter how hard you would have fought him that day, you were _cursed_ to lose, Tai-Lung … that was your _fate_. But somehow you managed to survive, and that's why I'm after you."

Tai-Lung's mind was taken aback for a moment, but he responded immediately. "What!? You're after me because you want to finish the job Po started, right?" Tigress felt the urge to slap Tai-Lung across his rugged face, but her paws were still frozen in place along with the majority of her lower half. She sighed while trying to sound as sincere as possible without spitting insults and curses at him. "No, Tai-Lung … I want to tell you who you actually are. We both lost our chance to be the Dragon Warrior because that wasn't our destiny… The title of _supreme noodle_ can go to Po for all I care, but I do wish to discover my purpose in life… I've lost so many years trying to be something that I'd of never been chosen for."

Tai-Lung passively felt sympathetic for Tigress, he had been in the exact same boat, the only difference was that she'd had the good sense to not go on an explosive rampage. "Tigress…" Tai-Lung began, sounding sincere. "When you lost the title… What was going through your mind? Did you want to go berserk like me?" Tigress' eyes met Tai-Lung's for a moment. '_Is he trying to bond with me?_' She thought, but giving actual consideration to the question, she responded with a nod. "I did, but there was the fear of being sent to prison with you. I'd never met you before, but the stories that I heard shook my spine. Although, when I got word that you escaped, I had to come after you personally."

The trapped snow leopard laughed out loud, "Were you interested in seeing what the first forgotten Dragon Warrior had to offer?" He asked in a rather deep and seductive tone. Tigress' fur began to roll on her body again as she caught the flavor of his voice. A heated blush caught her face as she rolled her eyes, "Oh _Please,_ as if I, the Leader of the Furious Five would run off hundreds of miles to elope with an ex-convict?" Tai-Lung's grin never left his face.

"Elope? Don't you think you're taking it a bit too fast, too soon, Master Tigress? I wouldn't of had time to pick a cake." Tigress' fur did the same standing on end, shiver as before. She couldn't take being this close to him for much longer. If she hadn't known any better, she may have been enjoying their close proximity a bit too much. Her toned thighs were still spread wide over his chest, and if Tai-Lung even got the slightest indication of heat emitting from within… Well, he _HAD_ spent the last 20 years in prison with no women…

Tigress growled down at Tai-Lung to get away from the subject of their bonding. "As much as I _love_ being so close to you Tai-Lung… I'd appreciate if you let me go now." The snow leopard's own laughing had came to a rather sudden and unsatisfying halt. "Um well … see that's where we're in trouble…"

Tigress didn't like the sound of it, not in the least. "What-do-you-MEAN!!" Her jumping to conclusions nature had quickly returned. Tai-Lung closed his eyes, forgetting that her paws were frozen around his neck but regardless he'd prepared to be punched square in the face. "Are you telling me that **YOU**_**,**__ Mr. Ice Man_ can't melt this ice?!"

Tai-Lung nodded slowly opening one eye, "I can … create it, and redirect it in motion, I can't control it…" Tigress' eyes had suddenly exploded in a fiery blaze, but just before she could sling every insult in the Chinese dictionary at him, their ears were suddenly filled with the sound of a man clearing his throat. Both felines turned on the instant to see the still form of Tai-Shen standing within the light bamboo grove, just feet from the both of them. Tigress' pupils shriveled while Tai-Lung merely shut his eyes tight, expecting the _very_ worst from what could come from either Tigress or Tai-Shen at this point. Both Tigress and Tai-Lung felt more like _trapped canines_ trying to escape one another aside from frozen cats at this point.

However, as a surprise to the both of them, Tai-Shen generated flame from his paw with a gentle whisper. Neither of them heard what he'd said but his paw was now glowing with the glyph of a Japanese symbol hovering before it. Without warning, the black panther forced the glyph, and at the same time—his fist, into the ice. And immediately as it had frozen, the ice suddenly evaporated, but also began to suddenly start to boil with the both of them still within.

Both felines roared out in stinging pain fleeing from the water without hesitation. Tigress was soaked from head to toe now, and Tai-Lung was still completely naked, but the both of them were … to a degree, happy to be saved from the ice, but both were just as eager to punch Tai-Shen's nose in, but he was no where to be found. Tai-Lung grunted and tried to forget all that just happened. He crouched to retrieve his pants off the ground so he could be properly dressed, but Tigress' paw came down on his garment.

"By the emperor woman, what could you possibly want of me now…" Tai-Lung complained, but when he tilted his head back to gaze into Tigress' entrancing eyes, he lost any malice that was in his voice. Her own tone was severely lacking any degree of hate when she spoke, "Tai-Lung, we both have our own destines. We were cursed with living in the Shadow of an unattainable title… but I am destined to discover what my true purpose is…" The snow leopard was silent, and confused. "What are you talking about Tigress?"

The Leader of the Furious Five suddenly stiffened her gaze at Tai-Lung, as she spoke. "That is precisely my point … My name isn't Tigress, it's Ryoko… Ryoko Yatogi." Tai-Lung's ears perked for a minute, eating up the tasty new information about Tigress that he thought he'd of never discovered. But what he was in store for next blew him away completely. She took her foot away from his pants and grabbed him by his massive shoulders, pulling him onto his feet. He now had to adjust his gaze to look down on this bold woman before him as she poked a claw into his chest to make her point even clearer. "And you, Tyrant… Your name is _not_ Tai-Lung… Your name is Setsuna… Setsuna Kusanagi."

Tai-Lung's eyes opened brightly like someone had suddenly told him the sun exploded. Tigress took another step forward, almost bringing her lips to his with her close proximity. "…Sound familiar?"

* * *

Shifu was holding his head while standing out front of the Jade Palace with Po and Tai-Shen. The short master's headache had returned in full force. Master Shifu set his gaze on Tai-Shen and sighed. "And, you have no idea where they are. Not even a clue? I thought you were able to track Tai-Lung at least." Shifu slowly turned to Po, asking the same question. "What about you Panda? Have you seen Tigress, Tai-Lung or even Mei-Ling this morning?"

Po was in mid yawn when Shifu had hit him with the question, the Panda stopped on the second to reply, "Oh no Master Shifu, maybe they went to grab a bite to eat? You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

Shifu shook his own head in both disagreement and mild confusion, "Tai-Lung is a feared and dangerous man Panda, why would he go to the Valley?" The red panda dropped his head and began rubbing the bridge between his eyes with two fingers. "By the emperor… I just hope I can trust him… I didn't sense any hate left within him and Tigress should be enough to keep him in line. I hope… What do you think Shen-M … Tai-Shen?" The black panther rose a brow for a moment, but shrugged it off as Po began to stretch.

"Tigress should be fine, Shifu. Tai-Lung won't harm anyone; I'd actually be more worried about what Tigress would do to him." The eager look of '_I have something to say'_ was clearly burning a hole in the back of the panda's throat, so Tai-Shen finished his sentence to cover his tracks, "Or _Mei-Ling…_"

Without even needing to hear the man speak, Tai-Shen, and Shifu turned their attention on Po, which he then took as a clear sign to speak. "Hey you guys hungry? 'Cause I'm starvin'! I mean, I know it's early morning an all, but a walk will _totally_ awaken and strengthen our _chi_. Then I can reward all you guys with a steaming bowl of my dad's S_ecret Ingredient Soup_!"

The elders sighed, and nodded in agreement. However, Tai-Shen had no idea why the Dragon Warrior was such a scatter brained individual. "Although Po, you may have to have your noodles delivered here instead… If me or Tai-Lung show our faces in the Valley, it will only start a panic."

Po laughed and somehow managed to wrap his large wingspan around both men. "Aaww you guys worry too much, mostly all the villagers have cleared out anyway. _Come on_! It'll be **totally** worth it! My dad's soup is almost more _awesome_ than **me!**" Po suddenly released a gasp like he'd just remembered the secret to life. "Oh! I can soo get my nunchaku!! I can't wait to show off my totally awesome moves!"

Shifu and Tai-Shen groaned in unison. "It's going to be a long day…" The elders turned to Po, who was the only one who had a good nights sleep and was glowing like the sun. Both elders sighed once more, "Yep." They spoke in unison, "A very long day..."

* * *

A/N: Hey, thanks all for reading. Wow! I really do appreciate all of the feedback. I honestly do enjoy writing and I'll admit this isn't the first thing I've ever written ( an in all reality I hate my own writing .0 ), but it is the first thing publically posted. Really, the only other thing that's ever been illustrated by me and put out for people to view has been custom content for Unreal Tournament 2004, which … would be where you can expect my name would have generated…

Well, back to the babbling… I'll have to apologize for the first segment of this involving Tai-Shen, Oogway and Shifu. What the three of them discuss will be revealed in the next chapter, but it has to remain in the shadows for now. Suspense you understand. Oh, and for any fans of Oogway the old man won't be sitting in the background for very long. But until then, everyone else will think that Shifu has gone stark mad from talking to _himself._

Everyone else is going on their own path. Monkey, and Mantis were unmentioned in this chapter but will appear in the next. As for Tai-Lung and Tigress, they need to have a well trained eye on them at all times. Viper on the other hand won't be going anywhere for a little while. She's still very confused. Nothing to be said about Crane either aside from 'Poor Guy'

Ah and to answer 'Red Panda Observer', is Shifu. *gets the soap box, and the phone books*

******* Shifu: As much as I'd like to use Force chi in every situation during the day. I cannot use Force chi to suspend anything rendered immovable anymore than a man can hold an object from greater than his own arms length. Force Chi is the literal projection of one's spirit traveling away from the physical vessel. It cannot be suspended for longer than a few moments. In depth, Force Chi would be the equivalent to stretching your arms to allow you to hit your opponents or grab objects from a greater distance. Of course bright effects and a dramatically larger amount of damage are the byproduct of Force Chi, but at the same time, you expend more energy than any other chi ability aside from _Life _or _Soul_. Force Chi abilities include _The Wuxi FingerHold _and _Force Pushing_, and yes… I do know that STARWARS had it first… *leaves complaining* *******

Hmm, I don't think I've explained chi in depth yet either… I need to get to that…

Funny thing is, it's not called a 'Force Push' but I think he likes to complain. Anyways, thanks again everyone for reading. I definitely appreciate the reviews :3


	7. 2: Two

"_Aspects. Any strong soul can harness one, only a dedicated and legendary soul can possess two… A god would be the only answer for three…" _

_~Grand Master Shifu_

**Dynasty of the Fated and the Cursed : Two**

"Damn man! You are so unreliable! How did you miss the bell!?"

"Me?! What are you talking about?! I don't have super sensitive ears, just super _incredible_ speed! And you didn't hear the bell either! Don't pin the rap on me!"

"Cha- Who was in charge of **hearing** the bell?!"

"_YOU! I told you to listen for the bell!"_

"Egh… Well who's job was it to **remind** the guy waiting for the bell, to wait for the bell? You gotta keep me on my pincers man!"

"Aieee- We're in so much trouble. Shifu's gunna have our heads!"

Monkey and Mantis could almost be heard shouting all the way to the Wu Dan Mountains. The two bold warriors had left the Jade Palace, almost immediately as they arrived. The two of them were virtually inseparable, and that fact grew greater whenever one decided they needed to leave the Jade Palace for one reason or another. Last night had been one of those cases.

Tai-Lung and Tai-Shen had been delivered, and _secured_. That technically set Monkey and Mantis _off the hook_ and free to roam. Master Shifu never cared what his students did with their time, his only real requirement was that they return to the Palace and be present for the first bell of the morning so training could begin as regularly scheduled. Monkey wasn't nearly as tired as he should have been, and he was aware of that, but both he and Mantis knew that if they didn't get to the Jade Palace as quickly as possible, whatever punishment Shifu would put them through would surely test and break the limits of this bonus fatigue.

The two Jade Warriors were finally on approach to the stairs when a strange figure came into view. Monkey's lighting quick speed gave him the ability to quickly come to a complete stop, however this action never sat very well with Mantis, who didn't have quick speed, he was just quick to get upset and queasy.

Mantis jabbed Monkey in the temple of his furry head and began shouting, "What the HELL are you thinking man! Warn me before you do stuff like that! I almost lost an antennae! Make a noise, a beep… maybe a cough, or an '_Oh Damn'_ would suffice…"

Monkey wasn't paying attention to his passenger while he ascended the stairs towards the collapsed figure of a man, lying across the first ten of a few thousand stairs that lead to the Jade Palace. Mantis quit shouting in Monkey's ear long enough to notice the exhausted creature before them. "Hey … Who's that?" Mantis chirped to himself, while jumping from Monkey's shoulder and onto the ground to get a closer look.

The man was covered in a heavy brown hooded cloak that concealed his face, in shadow where sunlight didn't touch. He was frail, a light frame … and didn't appear to be very tall, or at least not as tall as Tai-Lung or Po. Monkey took a step forward, along with Mantis they could see his tan tail swing as he began to rise from the stairs. Slowly, the man turned towards the two warriors, revealed the features of a very fatigued lion. He was brandishing battle scars and clear exhaustion all throughout his face. Piercing blue eyes, strong facial features and only a small beard hanging off the man's chin, this lion wasn't very old, or at least he didn't look it, but judging by his current appearance. He'd just gone through 21 rounds of hell and actually survived.

Monkey wasted no time, running up to the lion before he fell down the only stairs his trembling legs actually managed to surpass. "Hey! Are you alright?" The simian asked, but not expecting an answer. Mantis reclaimed his seat on Monkey's shoulder so he could glance right into the eyes of the stranger. "Uh, I think he's passed out Monkey. Guy, must have been fighting like hell to get up these stairs all night, poor thing."

Before either of them could do anything further, the exploding voice of Master Shifu came rumbling forth. Both Masters immediately bowed to their short Master, and the two accompanying him as they approached.

"Good Morning Master" Both Master Mantis and Master Monkey said in tandem. Master Shifu immediately produced his wooden flute and directed it at his students. "What is going on here?" He spoke plainly as if _he'd_ not gotten enough sleep the night before. "Who is this man, and why is he on my stairs?"

Neither Monkey or Mantis knew how to answer their master's question. They shot confused gazes to one another and shrugged at the same time, however Mantis spoke up before Monkey was able. "Master, we were er… returning from … patrolling the valley when we discovered this drifter on the staircase. We don't know where he came from…"

Shifu shot a glare at his students, then towards Po and Tai-Shen behind him. "Po, please deliver this man to the medical ward. He might just be suffering heat stroke, but if he has any information for the Jade Palace, I'd like to know it before any rumors begin to spread.

Po's ears dropped hearing that he wasn't going to get breakfast at his dad's shop, but he agreed without argument. Taking the fainted lion from Monkey and Mantis, Po began to jog up the stairs with incredible speed and form. Even Shifu's eyebrow's rose watching Po take off like he'd been secretly training to run like a cross country jogger. The red panda however quickly turned back to his students. "You two…"

Monkey and Mantis immediately saluted and bowed their master and the prisoner accompanying him. "You two should return to the Jade Palace and find Tai-Lung. I do not believe that he bares any malice for any of us… But keep an eye on him just incase, and please discover where the others are. Mei-Ling, Crane, Viper and … I slightly suspect, Tigress are missing."

Monkey nodded and pointed towards the black panther. "What about him?" Tai-Shen rose a brow, slightly. "…what about me…?" He spoke, now with a deep tone resting behind his voice instead of the gentle old man tone he once carried. Monkey reared his head back, and turned to Shifu who spoke once more. "He is in my care… Trust me, if this prisoner gets out of line… I will end him myself. Now go fulfill your task, students."

Monkey and Mantis again both saluted, "Yes Master!" They shouted and took off up the stairs at top speed.

Shifu sighed and slowly turned back to face Tai-Shen, who was merely standing behind him with his paws folded behind his back. Shifu was glad that Tai-Shen had no intention of causing any problems, which made his company and presence far less of a threat than he assumed in the past. But now that Shifu had Tai-Shen alone, it was time for a small interrogation. "So, do you expect me or my students to begin trust you while you are here?"

Tai-Shen slowly shook his head slowly in contradiction to the welcome thought, "No Shifu. I don't … I don't expect anyone here to trust me, especially not Tai-Lung. It won't be long before he turns on me…"

Shifu's gaze shimmered for a moment with mention of his foster son, "What exactly are you implying, Shen? Tai-Lung isn't going on another rampage is he?"

The aged panther shook his head with a half hearted laugh. "No, not in the least-" Then he sighed deeply, "Or at least… not towards anyone but me… I don't know when exactly, but he will turn on me soon."

Shifu wrinkled his brow for a short moment, then suddenly spun on the balls of his feet. "Well then. Let's discuss this over noodles. There is much we must discuss, much more than Oogway foretold…"

Tai-Shen coughed for a moment, now feeling himself falling out of character. "—What? Noodles? Shifu, there's … a lot we need to discuss, correct? Even I have my own questions…" The red panda was smiling, he always enjoyed the reactions on people's faces whenever he wasn't being a hard ass with balls of brass. Indeed, there was much work that needed to be done in a more intellectual baseline, however Mr. Ping's noodles were always their best in the morning. The first, or even second batches are undeniably fantastic. Without saying anything, Shifu simply leapt forward down the stairs, expecting and silently demanding that Tai-Shen should follow.

The black panther followed ofcourse, but groaned out loud. "You … _seriously _want noodles, Shifu? _Adamesk save me…_" He complained.

Shifu's grin was bright, and scary this morning. His bright and cheerful appearance was doubled hand in hand with a very militant march and a stern determination to obtain a steaming bowl of noodles. If anyone else may have seen The Grand Master of the Jade Palace in such a chipper and easily misleading mood… the poor souls would have surely evacuated, or began searching for dopplegangers. "An army runs on it's stomach, Shen." Shifu stated while marching proudly, "and I have the hunger of 1000 men."

"…Yet the height of half a man." Tai-Shen muttered slowly following behind Shifu to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. "Going to be a long day…"

* * *

Crane still wasn't fully awake… He had only spent about two hours sleeping and somehow he had the energy to actually stand, but his eye sight was ruined for now. Early morning grogginess never normally hit him very hard, not nearly as hard as Mantis or Tigress, but then again … normally Crane got more than two winks of sleep before he was expected to be on his feet. All he could recall was; Watching Viper flee from Tai-Lung's room. The sinking feeling of sudden depression deep in his stomach. Then suddenly being ambushed as he returned to his room by… Mei-Ling.

Crane immediately spun his head to discover the frame of his feline companion from childhood curled in a ball on his nesting, easily occupying half. Mei-Ling had snuck into his room before he was able to return and caught him in a bear hug at the door. Nothing had occurred aside from a lot of chatter and laughter, but kept at such a level that it wouldn't disturb anyone. Neither warrior could believe that they'd been reunited and actually had time to reminisce on better days. They clucked like chickens on into the night until the both of them fell asleep in a friendly embrace with grins on their faces.

Crane was the first to wake, which was clear because if Mei-Ling had woke first she'd of probably left. Mei-Ling preferred to keep herself well kempt and clean. Right now, she was curled into a comfortable ball resting inside Crane's nesting, however the bird could recall once or twice where he visited Mei-Ling's dorm back at Li Da and she'd been so heavily sprawled across her bed, it had looked as though she lost a fight with a drool demon.

Master Crane smiled and stretched out his wings to their full span, and began to search for his hat. '_No hat yet… it needs to be washed… roughly.'_ He thought to himself, and was lowering his wings but they were immediately thrown back open as his room door suddenly shot open.

Po was standing in the gaping door way panting slightly, "CRANE! I need your help!" Crane's wings were spread full and completely concealing Mei-Ling from Po's visage, but the bear tell something was up, but chalked it up to Crane being groggy from waking up early after such a late night. "W-What is it Po? What do you need?"

Po rose a brow, "Are… you ok?" Crane glared at him, "Hey!! Focus! What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" The bird kept his wings open, not intending to lower them so that no one would get the idea that he was with and intimate with his old friend. Po's train quickly got back on track, "Oh yeah! I need your help!" Then derailed immediately once he began trying to see through Crane's wings at whatever he might be hiding.

Crane's right eyeball twitched. "…….**with?!**" He repeated. The panda began twirling his fingers and staring at the floor. "Well um … there's this guy we had to take to the medical ward… See, he was passed out when Shifu told me to take him, but he woke up and began shouting about head pain."

"He has a concussion?" Crane asked, with his wings still wide open as he began to tactfully shove Po out the doorway. The Panda's gaze was everywhere but at Crane, which aided the bird in forcing him from the room where Mei-Ling was slumbering. "Well see, I thought he was just delirious because he kept talking about _Bar Glasses_, and I don't know what that has to do with anything … So I searched the cabinets for something to help him but I don't know anything about medicine… so…"

Crane gasped, "PO!! You didn't … _kill_ him did you!?"

Po gasped out in shock after Crane did, "No! No way! I gave him this stuff in a sealed bag that said '_Herbs_' on it … Now he's all loopy and he keeps calling me _'SunShine'_ and giggling…"

Crane sighed out loud, a bit relieved that there wasn't a DOA awaiting him in the medical ward, but he was equally as worried that Po had fed the poor patient Tigress' personal herbs… The herbs she exposed herself to whenever she needed to calm down on a really bad day. But Crane knew that Tigress had never eaten any of it, only inhaled it … and if Master Crane knew Po as well as he assumed, the Panda had probably fed the entire bag to the patient.

"Alright Po…" The bird shook his head, "Lets go see what damage you've done…" Po nodded and gave a nervous laugh. "I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do so you can keep this quiet, I don't want the guys to find out I screwed up … You know, I am the _Dragon Warrior_ and all."

"Don't remind me…" Crane said reluctantly, but turned to glance at Po over his shoulder. "Well, there is something I need."

Po clapped his paws, "You name it Master Crane! Anything!"

Crane's beak curled in a low grin as a sly smile began to form across his face, "You wouldn't happen to have a spare hat like mine would you?"

* * *

"Kusanagi…" Tai-Lung repeated. He'd been saying for at least five minutes walking back to his _cell_, located off the side of the Jade Palace. Tigress was following closely behind him. Tai-Lung had begun ignoring everything, and everyone. He wanted to know how Tigress knew all of this, but more importantly … exactly _who_ Tai-Shen was…

"Quit ignoring me!" Tigress shouted behind the snow leopard, but it was like her voice faded into nothing as her words crashed into his massive shoulders. He was angry, grunting, snarling under his breath. He was wracking his brain on the identity of Tai-Shen. Why did the old man take his first name? Did that old man even know they had the same last name? And if he did, why didn't he say anything about it. But more importantly Tai-Lung used to be unconditionally obedient of the old panther, but now… right now, deep inside his heart, he could feel a boiling inferno … A smoldering and dangerously bright hellfire.

"Tai-Lung!" Tigress shouted once more. But it was all in vain. Tai-Lung had shut the door to his room and fell over on his bedroll to think. Tigress was insulted, and punched a hole into the rice paper of his wooden door. "Hey! This isn't all about you, you PIG!!!"

At that very moment, a palace attendant suddenly began rushing back towards the palace. Tigress groaned to herself openly, noting the servants species. "All swine act alike… and all men are pigs…" Master Tigress cursed under her breath as she heard the distinctive squealing of an emotionally wounded pig squealing and bawling from an indirect insult. Without much hesitation or loitering, Tigress began to tread back towards the Jade Palace to find something to ease her mind. Opening up to Tai-Lung had been a bad idea, as he wandered away with free information to sulk and contemplate in private.

"Hey!! Tigress!!" A voice suddenly came rolling over her shoulder as she approached the stairs. However, to her delight, it had been someone she could actually trust. Two somone's as a matter of fact. Turning, Tigress bowed in greeting to her fellow Kung Fu Masters, Mantis and Monkey. "Is something wrong? What's got you two out of breath?"

Neither of them were suffering from fatigue but they were under orders. Monkey bowed in return to Tigress' gesture. "We're supposed to take you into custody, effective immediately!" Monkey then suddenly shouted as he held his paws forward to grab Tigress' wrists.

The Leader of the Furious Five pulled back and took a step away from him, "Wha? What the hell are you talking about?!"

Monkey then began laughing out loud, joined in by Mantis. "We're only kidding. Shifu sent us to check on you guys. There's no training for us today so I think he just wanted to double check and make sure everyone was ok, and that Tai-Lung wasn't causing any trouble." Monkey stated as he began brushing off golden fur. Slowly he turned to look at Mantis who still had a gentle grin on his whiskers. The insect then began searching around the Palace grounds from his perch. "Hey Tigress, you don't think Tai-Lung would go berserk on us again do you? Shifu put us in charge of him, and the last time we had to take him by ourselves…"

Tigress shook her head with a low sigh. "No, I wouldn't worry about Tai-Lung for now … He's been out of battle for far too long while we train vigorously. If he were to try to attack, it would only take one, or maybe two of us."

Mantis chirped as he dove forward into Tigress' suddenly awaiting paws. "I don't know if I trust that Tigress—I mean, It's only been a few months and we all thought he was dead. But back before, it was 20 years, and he still had the skill to beat all of us senseless."

Monkey approached, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I remember when he hit me with that nerve attack in the chest… I thought my heart had stopped."

Tigress sighed once more, also remembering the pain of being paralyzed by Tai-Lung. She felt completely helpless and was at the mercy of the snow leopard, with only a bruised Crane to protect her… "Look, you have to trust me on this. I know Tai-Lung isn't going to try anything, he hasn't yet."

Mantis chirped up again, "Err… hasn't he been sleeping all night? How do you know?" Monkey then spoke in time with Mantis, "Yeah Tigress, the last we saw of Tai-Lung was when he was put away with that other guy, Tai-Shen. And we just saw him with Master Shifu only a few minutes ago, so how are you so sure?"

Tigress fell quiet for a moment, '_I hope they don't freak out on me…'_ The Master of the Furious Five stood where she was for a moment, staring off in multiple directions while formulating a sentence. Monkey and Mantis grew suspicious and began to move closer to Tigress, with brows raised and lips curled into a grin.

Monkey began to saunter around Tigress, "You know something don't you _Captain?_"

Tigress took a step back, "Hey, hold on—" She forgot that Mantis was still in her hands. "C'mon Tigress, you can tell us. You were trying to sneak a peak at Tai-Lung right?" Mantis found himself swiftly flying through the air all of a sudden as Tigress flung him from her paws.

"I am NOT attracted to Tai-Lung! He's a pig!" She roared out in anger but forgot that Monkey was still there, however she didn't really care. Master Tigress merely ran the simian over as though he were a paper kite abandoned in her path. Crane came hopping back to the foreground "Monkey! Are you alright?"

Monkey was laughing, while patting off his pants again. "I think our Captain knows something, man." Mantis leapt upon one of Monkey's large shoulders. "You think so? I mean Tigress doesn't USUALLY step on anyone without apologizing for it, even when she's upset… **Ofcourse** Tigress is hiding something… But we probably shouldn't be following her to find out what that may be."

Monkey scratched his head. "Yeah, you have a point buddy. But what do you suppose we should do? I mean, this all sounds suspicious and I'd hate to think Tigress would be … you know…" Mantis nodded and cut in, "I don't know if she would be but … We need to find everyone else before Shifu gets back."

Both warriors agreed, but before either of them could resume their search, Crane and Po came out of the Jade Palace as Tigress entered. Both of them looking flustered and completely ridiculous, or at least Crane did. Neither Monkey nor Mantis really made much verbal contact with either of them as they passed by. Crane was visibly fuming with anger while Po on the other hand was following behind the avian and apologizing profusely while trying to also work in short, quick compliments.

The bird had received the replacement hat he was looking for. Of course it _was_ from Po and therefore; The hat was almost like his original, however that also meant that Po had to take the liberty to hand paint the word 'Awesome' On every other exposed section of the hats surface… So no matter what direction Crane decided to rotate his hat to hide the graffiti… everyone could easily see exactly how '_Awesome_' Master Crane's fashion sense was.

"Dude." Monkey said plainly as he and Mantis watched the Master of Crane style and the Dragon Warrior rush by as if their asses were on fire. Mantis nervously stroked his antennae to remove the sudden sweat. "Well um … there's those two. Do you think Crane is going to see the patient?" The insect questioned openly.

Po, catching the conversation stopped for a minute and doubled back to meet the bystanders. "Hey guys! Crane's going to see the patient, I um… Well he's really sick, and needs some super smart help you know." Monkey nodded quickly staring up at the two toned ( three toned… ) bear. "So, how is he? Will he be alright? It was a heat stroke right?"

Po shrugged his large shoulders, "He should be, and when Crane gets there, he should be _totally_ recovered. Master Crane is a genius!" Mantis chuckled and nodded with visible irritation, "Yeah, Crane … _Genius_… about that- you remember that **I'M** the medic here don't you? I can do acupuncture as well as I can do Praying Mantis Kung Fu. If you send in Crane! He'll cut that cat up and poach him like a fish!"

Monkey lowered his head and covered his eyes with a hand, sighing deeply knowing that whenever Crane and Mantis began arguing about medicine and medical intelligence, the battle would last for hours and the big, super syllable words being thrown back and forth would make anyone who wasn't raised in a ward foam at the mouth. "Hey, look Po… As long as the patient isn't dead, he's fine. No matter _who_ checks up on him. Now have you seen Mei-Ling, or Viper?"

Mantis was fuming lightly, but his slight anger quickly quelled itself as Crane's voice suddenly came from behind Po. This made the Dragon Warrior leap out of his shorts **and** out of Crane's way. Apparently the white crane had turned back sometime after Po did, but remained silent for a moment longer than expected. He tipped his '_Awesome'_ hat down over his eyes and began speaking low to conceal his pain. "Viper is probably in her room … and if you're looking for Mei-Ling, she's asleep in _my room_ right now. Now if you don't mind, I have a patient that is in dire need of my skills."

The group was silent for a moment, except for Po who immediately snapped his fingers. "Oooooh, so THAT'S what you were hiding! Darn, and here I was hoping for some awesome imported snacks. Moon Cakes… Mmmm, or Fish Cookies…" Po had begun following Crane again while counting different sweet treats off out loud. Sweets that he'd only had when something was delivered, or a merchant with candies and treats would arrive in the valley. Monkey was shocked by the news of Mei-Ling and Crane spending a night together, but Mantis was stunned for a completely different reason.

The insect in question leapt away from Mantis and took off after Crane and Po, more than prepared to prove that he was the better medical doctor here at the Jade Palace. Which left Monkey all alone in the courtyard.

"Damnit," The golden langur said to himself. "Now how am I going to explain that to Shifu…" He sighed to himself then quickly decided, "To hell with it… I'm not. Well I think everyone's accounted for…" The monkey began counting off on his long fingers. "One- Tigress." He paused…

"No wait… One- **Me**. Two- Tigress." He said with a chuckle. "Then there's Mantis and Po, which makes three and four… Crane… Five. Now to find Mei-Ling and Viper so I can report back to Shifu." Monkey then turned about face, to lead himself into the Jade Palace, running into Mei-Ling for only a moment before the frenzied Mountain Cat bolted past him without a word.

Monkey didn't think much of it, but knew he wanted to check up on Viper. It wasn't like his serpent sister to spend so much time in private in her room or at least not during the day, and Monkey had no idea what was going on. It also wasn't like Crane to take such little concern whenever he spoke of Master Viper… so something HAD to be up … Right?

Approaching Viper's room, Monkey rapped upon the wooden frame with a fist, gently inquiring entry. Upon hearing Viper's voice in approval, he entered the room and shut the door behind him. Monkey wasn't at all surprised to see that Viper was awake, and chipper as ever, but he wasn't too sure what to say about how pretty she'd made herself this morning.

Now, Viper was one to use a lot of make up whenever she felt it necessary, but her scales were almost completely white with how much she'd been applying. "Hey, are you alright?" Monkey asked while looking around the room for anything out of the ordinary.

Viper was smiling, probably more than usual but it was hard to tell through all that power and gloss, "Mmhmm, absolutely fine. Why would you ask, Monkey?"

Monkey crouched forward for a moment before leaping up to snag his tail on a wooden beam sliding across Viper's ceiling. "Well, normally you would be in the kitchen waiting for everyone else to get up. Or you're already in the kwoon, training your scales to from the window to the wall. What's up?"

Viper shook her head, turning back towards the vanity she had been sitting infront of all morning, only to begin applying more black makeup around her eyes. "Oh nothing Monkey. I figured Master Shifu wouldn't actually ask us to train today, so I'm taking a few extra hours to pamper myself. Because how often does our Master actually give us the chance to relax?"

Monkey shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it's not everyday that Master Shifu tells us to go head first after Tai-Lung or his buddy either you know." He watched Viper as she smiled and nodded, but he could tell that there was something different going on in that head of hers. Her appearance was also startling and he couldn't place his finger directly on the cause to her blossoming mood this morning but … he knew something was up. Well he didn't, but Monkey was trying to convince himself that Viper was acting strange this morning.

He shrugged his shoulders once more, throwing his own conscience aside and remained suspended from Viper's ceiling for a moment longer, admiring her then he began stretching. "So, whattaya think about Tai-Shen and Tai-Lung? Crazy guys right?" Monkey began to make small talk, "I think I may study a bit of that _karate_ stuff. If he was able to fight Tigress with such skill, that style of martial arts can't be complete garbage. Know what I mean?"

Viper giggled, "I suppose, but I'm not all that interested in Shomu-_something_ _Karate_, I don't know if I could find a style that would … you know, work for me." She turned to see the expression in Monkey's face, hoping he would understand … Ofcourse he didn't. He looked puzzled. "You know… My condition." Viper stated again, which left Master Monkey dumb founded.

"… I'm … a _snake?_" Viper make another attempt, but with the look on Monkey's face she almost expected him to reply with 'Are you?!' Viper sighed and slapped her tail upon the table of the vanity, finally stating the most obvious fact of the day. "I _have_ no **arms!**"

Monkey slapped himself over the face and laughed, then he slapped the same paw over his mouth. "Gah, I didn't mean to laugh. I mean … ofcourse you have no arms, but why not at least check it out? You do Kung Fu just fine, or you wouldn't be a Master you know."

Viper turned back to her mirror and smiled, if she had shoulders she would be shrugging them right now but instead stated, "I'm still not too interested in training in it just yet. I have other things on my mind anyway."

Monkey scratched his chin, now hanging upside down. "Oh? Like what?"

Viper turned back to her friend smiling, wishing it was Tigress to hear this first but instead told the only other person who was here. "I think Tai-Lung might be in love with me."

"_WHAT?!_" Monkey shouted then he fell onto his head from his suspended position. Viper gasped as she watched, the normally highly skilled Master Monkey, crater onto his own cranium. "Monkey! Are you alright!?"

Monkey was stroking his bald head as he rose, "Yeah…" He plainly stated, but didn't have the chance to do much else as he found himself jumping into the ceiling from hearing Viper's bedroom door suddenly fly open with a loud crack of the wooden door frame connecting with the wall. Tigress had suddenly forced herself into Viper's room, standing in the door way looking completely fierce with a light shimmer of her fire _chi_ dancing around between her muscular fingers.

Viper suddenly froze in her spot, seeing Tigress so angry always upset her. Even more so whenever she thought that Tigress was upset for something that she'd done. "Tigress?" She began, "Are …you ok?"

The tiger took a step forward with a sneer on her face. "What? Me?! Am **I** ok? Are YOU ok!? I knew Tai-Lung did something to you but I was too damned stupid to follow my gut. What did Tai-Lung to do you last night?"

Monkey, from the ceiling, shouted once more. "Last night?! Tai-Lung?? Viper!! What? How is this possible, how come Tai-Lung's getting girls? He just got here!"

"Be Quiet!" Tigress growled, "But that's a good question… How _is_ Tai-Lung's grasp on us so strong? He's got most of us in fear, and you, _Viper,_ in love? Am I the only one who isn't afraid of him?"

Viper shook her head, a bit confused but taken completely off guard by Tigress' eavesdropping. "I… well, I was just going to ask Tai-Lung a few questions last night, but he was in the middle of a deep dream… and…"

Monkey began to chuckle from the ceiling, "Uh oh, he was having a naughty dream? Did you tail him off?"

Viper hissed into the ceiling while extending her coils to make herself appear larger than normal, but she was still the smallest warrior in the room. Tigress folded her arms over her chest. "What happened last night Viper, did Tai-Lung hurt you? I swear I'll tear his throat out…"

Viper shook her head, "No, don't do that Tigress. He… he doesn't deserve it."

Tigress then threw her paws into the air, "By the emperor. You _are_ in love with him aren't you? This is unbelievable! I should have gutted him last night when I had the chance…"

Monkey lowered himself by his tail into the center of the two females. "Do… I smell jealously?"

Tigress and Viper slowly turned to Monkey, shooting the simian death glares. Without any premeditation, both females suddenly unleashed their _chi_ upon the ape, sending him out of the room shouting. "Gaaah! Wind Burns!! AAAhhh!! Fire hot!!"

With Monkey gone, Tigress sighed and turned back to Viper, but before she had the chance to make anymore accusations, Viper began speaking, and showing much more backbone than before. "Ok now that he's gone, I can be direct with you Tigress … First off, I do think Tai-Lung may be getting a soft spot for me… I can't explain it and I don't know what to think of it but I, at the same time, don't really care. You know that I want Crane, but all of that isn't important… what is-"

Viper's speech was suddenly cut off Tigress, "—Hey wait. _You_ want to be with _Crane_? Then why are you looking all fancy and matted with skin care products after a night with Tai-Lung?"

Viper sighed and flexed her muscular coils. "I'm **shedding, **Tigress … Winter's approaching after all. Removing these thin scales is natural for me… But what **I** want to know, is why **YOU** were with Tai-Lung last night. It must have been after I left… or were you the reason he was enjoying his sleep so thoroughly before I even arrived?"

The Leader of the Furious Five had been deeply insulted, and would have slapped anyone else across the face for such an audacious claim, however… Tigress and Viper were as close to sisters as either could possibly imagine. She wouldn't ever hit Viper on purpose. "I…" Tigress began stammering. "I wanted to … know what you were doing… in … his room."

Viper smiled and hissed, "Only—after, you saw me leaving? What were you going after him for in the _first_ place, Master Tigress?"

Tigress fell silent for a moment, not wanting to reveal her true reason … and her backup would be doubly as worse. Tigress couldn't tell her allies that she wanted Tai-Lung's help in discovering her hidden past… but if she didn't come up with something soon, everyone would assume that Tigress actually _was_ falling for the fabled yet failed Dragon Warrior with the intent to show him the more flexible stances and poses her style of kung fu had to offer. However Tigress was saved by the bell, or in this case… the Monkey.

Master Monkey was still very close by and eavesdropping while tending to his own invisible wounds, but he felt it necessary to poke his tail in the door and selfishly add. "Hey, and as long as we're pointing fingers. Later on, ask Crane why _Mei-Ling,_ was sleeping in his bedroom last night."

Before Monkey could even react, or continue his booty dance in the doorway he felt Viper's coils tightening around his neck and he was thrown on the floor in the center of her bedroom. He was greeted with the cold expressions of Tigress and the serpent that had suddenly pinned him.

Without any hint of kindness in her voice, Viper hissed down at him. "_Mei-Ling was—__**WHERE**__ last night!"_

Monkey gulped hard and only wished that he didn't doom his ally when he repeated himself. Tigress helped him off the floor, but nothing could help or save Crane…

Tigress sighed in relief lightly, and patted Monkey across the back. "Hungry?"

The golden langur laughed gently, still a bit shaken with the fury in Viper's eyes. "Yeah, I could use food … it's been a very long morning…"

* * *

Po was apologizing furiously as Crane made the attempt to endure the patient's incredibly _baked_ laughter. "I'm sorry, I just… you know… thought it would be-"

"_AWESOME!?_" Crane clapped his beak at Po in aggravation … None the less, something had to be done for the patient. He definitely wasn't in any physical danger, but he surely wasn't much of a help while under the heavy influence of Tigress' own _special blend_. To make matters worse, Mantis was also present on the scene, and was helping the completely disconnected kitten in battering their feathered physician with insults and sharp quips about his hat.

The lion's eyes were almost completely glassed over from laughing for so long without closing his eyes, but with his condition being _green_, there wasn't any reason to really do anything about his current state of health, only to merely wait out the duration of his intoxication. But only Tigress knew exactly how long one would stay under the effect when eating the contents of her stash.

"Nuuurrrseee, my applesauce is warm… and movin." The lion giggled out loud while petting the _applesauce _across it's green head. Po was laughing behind his fat paws at the spectacle, while Crane's patience was running dangerously thin. The bird sighed deeply against the assaulting laughter from the two maliciously laughing males.

"That's _Doctor Applesauce_, to you sir. Now stop laughing! I need complete silence to OPERATE!!" Mantis howled out as he held up both pincers. He was resting on the lion's chest at the time, and was apparently tickled to death the current situation. The only positive part about this entire ordeal was that no one was dying, so there was no specific reason to be serious. Therefore Doctor Applesauce was given the green light for open heart surgery.

"Is it bad Doctor?" The lion chuckled deeply, juggling the covers with his feet. Po, looking genuinely worried asked in as well, "Yeah Doctor Applesauce? Is he going to be alright?" Crane sighed deeply, removing his 'Awesome' Headpiece, "Please Po … this man is in no trouble what so ever… the most he probably needs is a big drink of water or maybe something traumatic to occur to depress him …"

Po gasped, "Traumatic?!" Crane shook his head, "We need to 'B_low his High',_ Po … Or so the saying goes…."

Mantis on the other hand wasn't with the plan in the least, this was the most fun he'd had since the night before when he was out with Monkey. Master Mantis was busy doing a very stylistic dance across the bed sheets that were resting upon the lion's chest. The lion in turn was giggling from being tickled and the ever present effects of good _THC_ burning through his system, probably a lot faster than it should be. Crane was watching with light amusement as Mantis was merely displaying the basic steps of Praying Mantis Kung Fu upon this _injured_ man.

"Water?" The avian asked as he stepped towards the bed to gain the attention of the patient in question. The lion chuckled and shook his head, "No way dude. I can't swim." He replied quickly. Po was watching with amazement as Mantis continued his dance, while murmuring something under his breath. The panda took a step forward, memorizing every step the insect master took. "What are you doing anyway Mantis?"

Mantis kept both eyes closed as he grunted, "_Doctor—Applesauce, _Requires absolute silence. Nurse! Administer the sedatives to the obversationist."

Crane's tail feathers flared up, "Nurse!? I am **NOT** the nurse here, Mantis. And you know we can't give anything to people who aren't sick here."

Po turned to Crane, "What's a sedative, Nurse Crane? How do they taste?"

Crane's patience finally fell through the floor, he clapped his bill shut loudly, but curled his lips in a sinister grin. "Like a refreshing drink of cool spring water… would you like some?"

Po clapped his paws and nodded, "Oh yeaaah. Hook me up with some sedative Nur—AAAHH!!!!" Po was suddenly wishing he'd studied medicine instead of kung fu, or at least for that particular instant. Crane immediately summoned all the moisture in the air and used his own growing control of Water_ chi,_ to assault Po with a sudden raging torrent of water to tsunami him out of the room. As the giant panda went flailing down the hallway out of the medical ward in a sudden flash flood, Mei-Ling entered the room.

Crane's expression suddenly shot from anger to shock, "Oh, Mei-Ling. What are you doing here?" He immediately noticed that she was almost completely soaked, "Oops… sorry I got you wet…"

The flustered feline wiped her brow, and placed a paw on her hip giving Crane a sly grin. "Oh no worries I was wondering why you were gone, Doctor. Had I known that I was going swimming so early in the morning, I probably would have dressed for the occasion." Mei-Ling took a step forward and fully entered the room, to take in the image of the token lion lying back in his bed, with a dancing Master Mantis doing Kung Fu upon his chest.

"Wow…" Mei-Ling said plainly, "Am I … interrupting something… creepy?" Crane shook his head slowly and fanned a wing to point towards Mantis and the lion patient. "Oh no, not at all … Doctor Sauce was going over his incredibly fantastic medical techniques, while Po was pestering the living hell of anyone else that may have known what was going on?"

Mei-Ling turned to the lion lying on the bed and the Mantis dancing ontop of him. "Um … Master Mantis?"

The green doctor quickly interrupted, "_Doctor—Applesauce."_ Mei-Ling giggled, "Excuse me D_octor_, this patient. What's the problem with him?"

Mantis halted his dancing for only one moment as he made a stomping motion with two of his four feet. He then stood in a very heroic pose, with one hand directly in the air. "This MAAAAN has over indulged on _tasties_ and the impurities need to be _purged_… I have done the dance of O_ne Thousand Movements_… and I hereby call this operation into phase two."

Crane's eyes sharpened into a glare, "Phase two?? What in the hell are you talking about Mantis, all you did was dance on him for five minutes. He hasn't even tipped you yet…"

Mei-Ling giggled, "Crane, this wasn't the kind of practices we learned at Li Da. Although I do recall Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, (CPR) that was a fun skill to learn." The memory immediately sent Nurse Crane's cheeks into a fiery blush. Then Mei-Ling turned back to Mantis, "Why not try that Doctor Applesauce, I'm sure a tender dose of cold exo-lips would bring this … _patient_, out of his sickening fever."

Mantis, _Doctor Applesauce,_ turned on a dial and thought for a moment, inwardly retching at the thought of _kissing_ another man. '_Damn freaky deaky girls always want to see some male on male … well lets see how much she enjoys it when things go number __**2**__._'

Mantis threw a pincer into the air as Crane began picking up his hat. "Nurse!! Phase two is at hand, Get—the **BUCKET!!**"

Mei-Ling rose a brow and instinctively began inching towards the door, 'Phase 2? Bucket?' She thought to herself, worried now at the sadistic glare in Mantis' eyes.

Crane on the otherhand was just as confused, "Bucket?" He said, while holding his hat in his wingspan, as Mantis began to shimmer with his tan chi aura. "What do I need a bucket fo-**OH MY SWEET LORD!!**"

* * *

Mr. Ping finally left Shifu's table, leaving him and Tai-Shen alone to discuss their important matters. The horribly reoccurring headache only continued to jab at Shifu's senses hour after hour. The scatter brained duck wasn't a bad man, however if he was the soul influence for Po's disconnected train of thought, Shifu would be mad to believe that Mr. Ping had no idea what he was talking about when he began on philosophy being linked directly to noodles… But with time, comes age, and with age… comes insanity. Oogway was a pure embodiment of that, however even in Oogway's age and pure loss of rational thought on a daily basis … He was still a very wise and powerful man, his influence even still spreading after his peaceful passing.

Shifu was wishing, even now, that he could see Oogway again. The events of the past few days have left him fearing what the future had to bring. The Hall of Heroes had yet to be restocked with the ancient relics of the past, however it appears as if the Sword of Heroes had somehow been stolen from it's hiding spot upon the Jade Mountain. Even with the Palace Guard combing the streets of the Valley for one solid night and the start of the next morning, no one could turn up any leads. There wasn't any true hint of whom might have taken the sword, and this late into the investigation they could be long gone by now…

"Are you going to be alright, Shifu?" Tai-Shen asked while rolling a chopstick around the lip of his empty bowl. The noodles had been superb, but as an undead being, he didn't actually need to eat anything in the first place. But it would be rude to turn away a meal.

Shifu tilted his head up towards his undead prisoner, stroking the bridge between his nose with a finger. "I think I need a drink…" The panther chuckled deeply, "You know you shouldn't drink during the day, Shifu. Especially not in a family restaurant, you have a reputation."

The red panda sighed and nodded, even though he knew the current population of the valley was built solely from the elderly who'd fallen head first into senility, and the guards who were under orders to hold their ground, but once people outside the Valley began hearing that Tai-Lung wasn't a malicious beast anymore, they would surely return. "I know we need to discuss what Oogway has told us but … perhaps here isn't the best place."

"I had no idea…" Tai-Shen replied with clear sarcasm in his tone. "Although, if we hadn't come down here, we'd have no idea that your blade was stolen, you can at least be thankful for that … right?"

Shifu shook his head slowly as he rose from his chair and placed an extra 800 _yuan_ on the table as a tip for Mr. Ping's time. "Actually, I'm quite sure if I'd of tried to sleep last night, and attended to my desk to see what scrolls of business had come through, I would have heard the same news… but at least being here in the Valley gives me insight to exactly what was being done about it. I cannot be upset with my soldiers for not finding any leads for I hadn't either… Whomever did this was very highly skilled and knew exactly what they were after… but I don't know why."

Tai-Shen shook his head as he rose from his seat and began following the much shorter elder out of the shop and back towards the Palace. "You're expecting to see the weapon return in the hands of a villain, Shifu?"

The red panda nodded slowly, "It's the only way it will come back at all. Collectors would be too tempted to use the weapon, and if the blade does not believe it's being given enough honor, it will emit more of it's own chi, lighting up like a flare." Tai-Shen rose a brow, "Release it's chi? The weapon is infused… with?"

Shifu shook his head, "An ancient wind _chi_, giving the blade outstanding grace and light weight." Tai-Shen thought for a moment, "Wind hmm? That would also give the blade an edge that could slice into mountain faces and even the strongest of plate armors… Wouldn't it?"

The Grand Master nodded as he and his prisoner began up the stairs, "Yes. That it would, but the only thing I am thankful of is that it would take a man of incredible swordsmanship to wield such a blade, well that and probably a death wish. But we'll discuss all of that later Shen …" Shifu said, now trying to paint a smile onto his face as he turned towards his once lost friend. "Please, tell me more about your own chi … I have never encountered it before… and it's nothing quite like what my students harness…"

Tai-Shen smiled gently, "Alright, but lets continue towards the palace. I can feel that something is out of order up there." Shifu's ears fell back as he began laughing, "You can feel that too? Ugh, we're old tarts now if we can sense those juveniles causing trouble without needing to be there."

Tai-Shen laughed out loud, "I hate being old, Shifu… this isn't my correct age." Shifu was smiling, but now he was stroking his small beard with one hand, while the other was clasped behind his back. "Is that so? How old do you think you are?"

Tai-Shen grunted, "I'm probably, 91, but I know I'm 58 … even though I know the last birthday I remember was when I was 26… But that's all for another day."

Shifu nodded, "Yes, please… continue."

The black panther nodded slowly, "Well my _chi_ is reactionary chi … The kind that is activated when the body is in a dire situation and requires full power to survive. You've heard of that." The panther spoke while Shifu nodded, he knew that reactionary _chi_ was the most common type among warriors. However the honest fact that a man's ( or woman's ) life force had to be dangerously critical was the only reason why not many reactionary _chi_ users were around. Tai-Shen continued, "My chi, my first chi … granted through my family is a rare one… It's called _Kokou Chi_." (K'Ou – Koo - Key )

Shifu perked his ears, "Kokou… _Jaws of Death?" _Shifu hastily translated, "Wouldn't that be classified as _dark_ or _evil _chi?"

Tai-Shen shrugged his shoulders gently, "It can be… any chi can be. But in it's appearance—yes. It is a purple haze surrounding the wielder. Making it appear dark like miasma, or a visible plague. The Kokou Chi or how it's called by those who use it for good… The _Spirit of Life_, can only be improved through consuming the soul of a living person on the edge of death. But at any level, this spirit allows you to consume the fatigue of your living opponents. Which becomes dramatically more efficient when striking pressure points if you can imagine. Although Kokou is completely worthless anything that's not alive, or infused with chi…"

"Which you are highly capable of… Your _Shorin-Ryu_ kept you aware of that, didn't it?" Shifu stated, and smiled as the prisoner nodded slowly. "Correct as always Shifu. If I strike the pressure point of an opponent, normally the particular area becomes worthless. And depending on how strong the spirit is… normally dictates how powerful the crippling effect will last. At any rate, this spirit of mine does yield a dramatic advantage in close quarters combat…"

Shifu could see the doors of the palace where decades ago, he'd been given custody of Tai-Lung. "I see… is that your only, or have you mastered more spirits?" As the two warriors approached the doorway, they stood firm for a moment, continuing their conversation. Tai-Shen then revealed that he was in possessions of who more spirits… somewhat.

"_Essence of Soul?_" Shifu thought, "That's what Oogway would sometimes explain to me… I didn't think it was something than I man can harness." That statement made Tai-Shen shake his head. "Well it's not. The Essence is practically worthless when it comes to live combat… In truth, it's meant for you to see, interact with and, if necessary, destroy the spirits of the dead. Demons or malicious spirits that cannot be seen require S_oul_ to be combated accurately, because they can't be touched physically…"

Shifu nodded slowly and took a step forward, "Well … what was the third thing? Usually warriors don't get above two, so I'm interested in what your third may be."

The black panther turned his guise away from Shifu for a moment, the red panda was about to take a step forward to grab his friends hand to try and get him to talk, but before either of them could mouth another sentence, the giant crimson doors of the palace entrance were thrown open swiftly, to reveal a fuming and horribly enraged Tai-Lung standing in the threshold.

Shifu gasped once he saw the hatred in Tai-Lung's eyes, and had began to move to subdue Tai-Lung before the snow leopard could go on another explosive rampage, however he was stopped on the _yuan_ by Tai-Shen's extended hand blocking falling in front of his face.

"No, Shifu… Don't do anything…" Tai-Shen stated plainly, his expression fading from light joy to absolutely nothing …

"What do you mean? Tai-Lung cannot be let loose on another rampage! If you think I'm going to allow that then I should kill **you** where you in his stead."

But before Shifu had time to bolt past Tai-Shen, Tai-Lung had lunged forward, seizing Tai-Shen around the throat and slung the black panther into the courtyard of the Jade Palace where he landed with a loud thump in a cloud of dust and dirt.

Shifu was speechless and ran forward to the aide of the black panther, "Tai-Lung! What are you doing?! You are ordered to stand down, right **now!**" The boiling snow leopard's golden orbs settled upon his foster father, and grew dark. He hadn't been re-inducted into Shifu's care yet, he _was_ still a prisoner after all. "Get out of my way…" Tai-Lung growled low. "I'm only interested in fighting him…" Tai-Lung stabbed a claw towards the snow leopard slowly rising to his feet behind the red panda.

Shifu shook his head, "No, Tai-Lung. If you're expecting a fight while in my care and custody … then you fight m-" Shifu was pushed aside at the last second. Tai-Shen walked around the Master of the Jade Palace, and towards Tai-Lung.

"So you've finally decided to turn against me…" Tai-Shen stated while taking bold steps towards the snow leopard. Tai-Lung's muscles were teeming and rolling under his fur. The hostility burning deep inside of him couldn't be challenged by the heat of the sun, or even the paralyzing frost of Chorch Gom. He knew that for the past … however long, Tai-Shen had been lying to him, and he was the partial reason why Tai-Lung had been breaking his back and forced to live in a hole for 20 long years.

Tai-Shen was now standing only two feet from Tai-Lung, staring the slightly shorter snow leopard directly in his burning eyes. Tai-Lung pulled back, and forced his fist directly into Tai-Shen's nose. It sent the black panther backwards into the dirt again, landing only a foot or so from Shifu. Which was impressive sense the distance between the red panda and Tai-Lung was at least 8 feet.

Shifu cringed when he saw a stream of blood hastily leaking from Tai-Shen's nose. "…Why are you doing this!?" Shifu demanded from Tai-Lung as he again tried to push his way past the black panther, but to no gain. Tai-Shen rose once more onto his feet, and wiped blood away from his nose, staining the white bandages wrapping his arms.

Tai-Lung growled, not in the least feeling better even though he was openly striking the man who had such a heavy influence over his mind. "He's hiding something from me _father._" Tai-Lung growled. The very name suddenly gave Shifu a splitting headache. "He's been lying to me… Controlling me, Twisting me for years… and I'm going to figure it out here and now, or kill him…"

Tai-Shen was again standing before Tai-Lung, the expression on his face was one of slight sorrow, he wasn't in the least angry or shivering from fear of the snow leopard. Although, something about his appearance had definitely changed… Shifu could see it, but not Tai-Lung … the black face of this panther had finally driven him up the wall. Tai-Lung shot forward, grabbing Tai-Shen by his shoulders and pulled him forward into a half crouch. Tai-Lung drove his knee into the black panthers gut with bone shifting force, the black cat coughed in sudden pain. This was followed by a knee from Tai-Lung's other side and a right uppercut to Tai-Shen's undefended jaw.

As the black panther staggered backwards, Tai-Lung dove forward in a sudden dynamic leap, ramming his right knee into the panther's nose and forcing the back of his head into the solid ground under him where he again landed in a cloud of dust, this time however, the scent of blood was rich in the air. But Tai-Lung's rage hadn't settled or even began to simmer. Shifu desperately wanted to stop Tai-Lung but … there was something holding him back, as if a pair of ghostly hands were actually holding him in his place. He couldn't explain from where, but there was something retaining him from saving Tai-Shen from this beating.

"Get up…" Tai-Lung growled, unsheathing his claws as the blue shimmer of his Ice _chi_ began to tingle and surround his fists. As demanded however, Tai-Shen rose to his feet, but only to catch a crippling smash of Tai-Lung's frozen fists to each of his temples. The strike had forced the panther back to the ground, but upon his knees this time instead of flat out.

"Get up…" Tai-Lung snarled once more, demanding that his savior at least stand for the beating of his life. Tai-Shen again followed through, and rose to his feet, albeit he was staggering now, but he did rise. Tai-Lung spent no time on sympathy or words, swiftly assaulting Tai-Shen's abdomen, face, and chest with a heavy flurry of full motion strikes.

With Leopard Style Kung Fu unfolding in it's darkest, Tai-Shen had finally began grunting in pain as his skin began splitting and tearing from the crippling strikes of Tai-Lungs fists. His lips were busted and bleeding, nose well broken and leaking crimson down the front of his face, and his jaw almost shattered. Tai-Shen could feel multiple ribs caving in, and his intestines felt like cold soup. Bleeding from hundreds of cuts, Tai-Shen slowly fell backwards, finally losing his will to stand and accidentally dodging Tai-Lung's first kick of the vicious beating.

By this time, Tigress and Monkey had ran into the court yard. They'd caught the scent of blood in the air and heard the noise of fists ramming into flesh they but were stopped immediately by Shifu. Both warriors wanted to desperately stop Tai-Lung from beating an old man to death, but there was no way their Master could allow them to interfere….

Why however, the red panda didn't know. The worst part about all of this was, Tai-Lung had stated that he was fighting for justice, or at least answers. But he hadn't asked a single thing of Tai-Shen from the start… only demanding that the old man rise, so he could be beaten down again.

"What the hell's going on Shifu?!" Monkey shouted while trying to crawl forward. "Shifu please! We have to stop him! He'll kill Tai-Shen!" Tigress roared out in tandem with Monkey, the both of them feeling that their decision was correct. Both warriors wanted to save the elder for completely different reasons.

"Please my students… We cannot help them … Either of them. This is between those two cats, and if we interfere, Tai-Lung could possibly turn his rage on either of you …" Shifu stated while painfully watching Tai-Lung stomp down on Tai-Shen's chest. The snow leopard took a step away from the pool of blood generating under the panther and once more demanded that the elder rise.

"No! Stay down!!" Monkey shouted, but against all else… Tai-Shen pulled himself back onto his feet, coughing up an unhealthy mouthful of crimson blood. "… I rise…" Tai-Shen stated weakly as a tooth fell from his jaws.

Tai-Lung wasn't in the least impressed with the durability of the elder, it only enraged him. The snow leopard roared out loud at the outrage of an old man standing against his flurry of attacks and he dove into the air, vanishing amongst clouds. Everyone present had seen this technique and knew it was never anything to walk away from. All three shouted for Tai-Shen to run, to get out of the way, to defend high… to do _something!!_

But seeing Tai-Shen remain in his place was the last straw. All at once Tigress, Monkey and Shifu lost their reason for spectating idly, and began rushing forward to stop Tai-Lung… His Meteor Strike would surely kill the old man at this point of the beating, but with the same speed that Tai-Lung dove into the air, he came down equally as swift, yet delivering at least three times the force.

There was a loud explosion of shattering stone and shifting dirt. The three warriors present, and not apart of the fight, had to dive backwards to escape the explosion of ice shards perforating the Palace walls after the attack connected. The crumbling died out quickly, but was only followed up with the echo of something being hit furiously and the growling of a pained leopard.

Shifu ran forward, into the dust cloud to see Tai-Lung sitting on top of Tai-Shen, punching him directly in the face again and again with his right fist. Tai-Lung's fist was coated in blood almost past the wrist, but it appeared as if the snow leopard was still just as furious as he was at the beginning of all this. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!!!" Tai-Lung finally roared out in agony as he forced Tai-Shen's broken face towards his own, bringing the bleeding elder nose to nose for a proper interrogation. Shifu was again stuck in his place, with Tigress and Monkey behind him, the both frozen where they were seeing how much blood was present in the area, leaking swiftly into cracks as a broken dam would flood irrigation ducts.

Tai-Shen opened his mouth weakly. His vision had faded through pain, and his entire body was burning with agony… "You're an impressive warrior, Setuna… E-Even … if you hadn't trained in a while… I'm so proud…"

Hearing his _name,_ Tai-Lung's rage only grew greater. '_So this bastard __**DOES**__ know more than he was ever leading onto!'_ Tai-Lung snarled and drove his forehead into Tai-Shen's face, forcing the bloodied cat to grunt in agony. "Stop _TOYING_ with me! Who ARE YOU!?" The snow leopard roared out again, pulling his fist back to punch Tai-Shen's brain out of his head this time as he drew more ice to his fist, this time in the form of a solid jagged frozen spike. "Tell me now … or I'll kill you…" Tai-Lung growled with pure malice in his heart and poison in his voice, the effect was only greater with Tai-Shen's blood coating his face.

Tai-Shen couldn't see a thing, but rose his paws to take Tai-Lung's temples in his paws. "I'm sorry… I never meant to bring you pain, I was only trying to save you … If only I had known the outcome… I'd of never ran in the first place…" He confessed, then somehow managed to rise and kiss Tai-Lung's forehead. The snow leopard roared once more in outrage and pulled his fist back. "You _sick_ bastard … You're useless to me… utterly WORTHLESS!"

"TAI-LUNG!!" A voice suddenly exploded from behind him, Tai-Lung felt the spike ejecting from his fist melting as Tigress' paws wrapped swiftly around his arms, her Fire chi was burning brightly as she made the attempt to quell his hate, or at least the part that was about to kill her only link to the past. Tai-Lung snarled at the tiger, "Get OFF of me woman!" His forehead was bleeding from where Tai-Shen had kissed him, and he felt a bit dizzy, but he was determined to kill the panther and free himself from the unseen hold the black cat had on him.

"TAI-LUNG!" Another voice roared out in the same fashion, only this time Tai-Lung heeded the ferocity behind it. He stopped struggling with Tigress and turned his vision towards Shifu who was standing over Tai-Shen. The black panther was still amazingly conscious, but probably not happy about it. "Are you _that_ blind, my son? You're meaning to tell me, you've been in the presence of this man for longer than any of us, and you hadn't figured out who he was yet?"

Tai-Lung grunted and wiped his forehead with his only free paw. "He's a freaking pervert… That's what I've come to understand. He stripped me naked when he _found_ me, and now he's kissing me like I'm a stuffed animal."

"You idiot…" Tai-Shen began chuckling, trying not to cough blood across his face. "I've seen you naked hundreds of times… not a single time did I ever take enjoyment in it… Who in the hell would be—_delighted _in changing diapers?"

Tai-Lung snarled once more as he now turned his glare towards the bleeding feline he was sitting ontop of. "Diapers? What in the HELL are you talking about?!"

Tigress gasped and released Tai-Lung's paw as she came to a sudden realization. This allowed Tai-Lung to regain control of the situation and he flung both paws forward to catch Tai-Shen around the neck and began choking him furiously. "I don't have time for your lies… these sods can lock me away for as long as they want, but I want you dead for controlling me, and for lying to me, and _kissing_ me!"

Tai-Shen shut his eyes and began bleeding out the sides of his jaws. Even with Shifu, Money and Tigress present and all helping, no one could get Tai-Lung's vice grip off of Tai-Shen's thin neck. However, suddenly Tai-Lung stopped, and everyone in turn stopped struggling. Tai-Shen had forced a paw before Tai-Lung's nose… the bloody paw was only floating in the air weakly before the eyes of the snow leopard.

"My god…" Tai-Lung suddenly spat. He removed his own bloody paws from Tai-Shen's neck and shook where he sat, glaring directly into Tai-Shen's open palm. Tai-Shen chuckled gently under the weight of Tai-Lung, "I never told you, because I didn't want you to kill me… Even though I deserve it… Allow me to—get my heart once again … Then I'll let you kill me, Setsuna…"

Tai-Shen shuddered and lowered his paw back to the ground and the pool of his own life essence around him. Tai-Lung's eyes were burning with the gentle start of tears… The brown paw pads Tai-Shen had on his palms were exact matches to his own. Everyone feline had a different design, like fingerprints… Tigress and Mei-Ling would have obvious differences in their pad structures and not just because they were female, but because they were from a different family.

Tai-Lung shook his head from one side to another, tossing borrowed blood from side to side. "What…? Who are… You're not … You can't be… It's all lies, it has to be…"

Shifu suddenly took a step forward and slapped Tai-Lung full force across the face. The snow leopard didn't have a single hint of malice left in his body after that shock to his jaw. "W-what?! Shifu?!"

The red panda was outraged at his foster son's lack of intelligence. "Of course that's your ACTUAL father Tai-Lung. Why else would he have known so much about you. Why in the hell else was he haunting my damn dreams. How else could he have known your real name? He's got your paws, knows how you act, you even obey his commands like a good boy it supposed to!"

Shifu shook his fists, even though he shouldn't upset … he _was_ the man to raise Tai-Lung from baby to boy, to adult and yet his son was more obedient to his biological father who'd been gone all his life, than him… The red panda shot a deep glare into Tai-Lung's brain as he spoke, "Your actual—by blood—parent, is there before you. _Covered_ **in** blood as a matter of fact…"

Tai-Lung turned his gaze back down to Tai-Shen, he'd never noticed, but throughout the beating. Tai-Shen's age was bleeding away, along with his blood. From a dirty old man, suddenly the black panther was looking at least 30 right now… His fur was matted with blood, but his wrinkles, and extended beard had all receded, even his braids had somehow returned to one single strand instead of a chorus of seven white braids extended down the back of his head. Tai-Lung was struck, "But how… HOW?!" He roared down at Tai-Shen. "You're a black panther! You can't possibly be… my…"

Tai-Shen was laughing suddenly, which cut off Tai-Lung's stammering. "Lick my forehead…" He suddenly demanded.

"What!?" Tai-Lung grunted, "Why in the hell would I do-"

And if by law, that parental control that Tai-Shen had over Tai-Lung came back, the _panther_ sat up and growled. "Because I can't lick my own forehead boy… Now shut up, get your head out of your ass… and lick my damned forehead…"

Monkey took a step back before Tai-Shen asked him to massage his shoulders or something equally as weird, but he gasped along with Tigress as Tai-Lung bent forward to drag his quivering long tongue across the forehead of the man he'd been beating senseless for the past 10 minutes. Tai-Lung shuddered after he took one long lick of old blood from the man's cranium, and quickly spat the collection of fluid onto the ground.

Upon turning back to see what he'd accomplished, his heart fell into his stomach, witnessing a long streak of silver fur lying in the center of the sea of blood soaked fur. The blooded feline laughed and closed his eyes. "I am not, and never have been a black panther… I'm a snow leopard… just like you my son…" Tai-Shen chuckled lightly, but stopped as soon as he felt his ribs shifting in place.

"My real father…" Tai-Lung gasped as he rose and took a step back from the snow leopard covered in blood. "So … are you… Sh-"

The snow leopard nodded where he remained, "Yes, I am Tai-Shen Kusanagi … or at least in my current state… My full name is Kusanagi TaiShenMao… but in life… I was your father… Shen-Mao Kusanagi…" He slowly turned towards Tigress, opening his eyes sorrowfully as her own fur began to stand on end. "The very same Shen-Mao that killed your mother…"

Shifu and Monkey gasped out loud, and they had to use every ounce of strength and speed they had to stop Tigress from finishing the job that Tai-Lung had started. The Leader of the Furious Five was spitting, and snarling. Cursing, biting and fighting as hard as she could to get to the broken snow leopard but she couldn't gain an inch over Shifu and Monkey. The wounded leopard shook his head slowly, "I know '_Sorry_' doesn't bring her back…"

"**FUCK YOU!!**" Tigress suddenly barked out in fury. Shifu and Monkey had no choice other than to let her go as her paws exploded into a bordello of consuming flames. The pillars of fire almost extended all the way up to her shoulders, clearly exposing the rage that was hidden in her heart. But before she could dive forward to burn her mother's killer to a crisp she was snagged by the frozen paw of Tai-Lung.

She turned to him growling, "Let me go! Get off of me, Tai-Lung! He deserves to die!" Tai-Lung nodded slowly, but he didn't release Tigress' paw. "You're right… he does deserve to die … I had no idea that he's hurt you as deeply as he hurt me … Being out of my sight, my heart, and my life for 40 years doesn't make him my father. Even if he does have my species, paw pads and blood… I've already beaten him senseless, and I have no further use of him." Tigress was still growling, "What does that have to do with me? You beat him, so what? I want to kill him… then maybe I can make speeches and start to feel better."

Tai-Lung now shook his head, "He deserves to die slowly and alone like I almost did… He deserves to remain alone like you were forced to be. Come Tigress, this has been a very long morning and I'd rather think about something that doesn't involve men who only wish to cash in on my name…"

Shen-Mao didn't disagree in the least with Tai-Lung's words, aside from the claim of wanting to take his fame… That wasn't the case, but nothing he would say could ever convince Tai-Lung that what he'd done had been for a good reason, _at the time_.

Tigress didn't fully agree with what Tai-Lung had to say, but she'd much rather try and get something accomplished instead of seek vengeance. That also wasn't the way of a Kung Fu warrior … Seeking vengeance, even though she desperately wanted it.

Monkey had no idea what to do as he merely stood by with Shifu, he was only a bystander as Shifu approached the blood pool that Shen-Mao was laying in.

"So… how was it?" The red panda asked as he lowered his gaze onto the bloody pulp below him. "Fantastic-" The snow leopard grunted, not making any real notion to move just yet. "Oh if you see any teeth lying around…"

Shifu held up a paw to stop Shen-Mao ( Tai-Shen) from speaking any further, "No need to ask, I'll get the first craftsman I can find to construct a necklace for you." The snow leopard released a weak and painful laugh. "Oh you're a funny man… now help me up … I'm starting to get crusty down here."

Shifu nodded and helped his friend up off his feet, he was at first nervous that Shen would crumble, or vomit, or possibly even die on the spot, but once the snow leopard began to confess that he'd expected worse, Shifu knew that Shen-Mao was fine.

"Here, let me take you to the medical ward, I can get you properly patched up there…" Shen grunted lightly, "I… don't think that's such a good idea Shifu. Just take me to the bath house, I'll bleed out there." Shifu shook his head slowly, clearly seeing where Tai-Lung got his attitude from. He turned towards the only other person present. "Monkey!" Shifu suddenly barked.

Monkey presented himself immediately with a bow, "Yes, Master!" Shifu adjusted his posture. "Did you do what I asked earlier, is everyone still present in the Palace?" Master Monkey nodded, "Yes Master! Crane, Mantis, Po, Mei-Ling and Viper are in the medical ward. Um… Tigress and Tai-Lung are… in the palace… I think?" Master Shifu nodded just assuming that's where they went, he hadn't been paying attention. "And … I am here." Monkey finished his report with a smile.

"Very good Master Monkey," Shifu began. "You have the rest of the day to yourself, use it wisely." Slowly, Shifu began to lead Shen-Mao away. The crimson snow leopard was coated from head to toe in blood and desperately needed to either be patched up, or buried. "Clever kid you got back there, think he might be interested in Karate?" Shen-Mao spoke as he and Shifu left. Shifu was laughing, "After a display like that, being beaten 30 to Zero. I doubt it, my friend."

Both elders laughed as they vanished into the palace, leaving Monkey standing in the courtyard of the Jade Palace, next to a crater and multiple body sized streaks of blood, with the last trail leading towards the Palace. He sighed out loud.

"Wow, this has been one hell of a-" He began, but was cut off by a voice suddenly rolling over the palace wall. "Long day?" It spoke.

Monkey spun on a yuan to see a brown female feline sitting on the walls of the palace courtyard. "Who in… Hey, aren't you that merchant from before?" Monkey asked, clearly seeing through Sa-Chi's disguise as Mei-Ling did once before.

"What??" The iriomote began to laugh, "Wow, you're actually a lot smarter than you look. Oh well, you got me. Hey, are you interested in some towels, or possibly a bucket to clean up this mess? Maybe some landscaping tools? Real Cheap."

Monkey crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip, not believing that the merchant was _actually_ carrying anything of use in the overgrown gourd resting upon her back, but he had to take it all back as she presented a ho and sickle blades. "Wow, you carry a lot of inventory don't you?" He asked now slowly growing interested.

"Yup," The iriomote smiled and leapt forward off of the wall to replace the tools. Monkey slowly took a step forward, stroking his chin with his gangly fingers. "Hmmm you wouldn't happen to have any …." His voice fell to a whisper so Po couldn't magically hear him. "?_Almond Cookies, got any of those?"_

Sa-Chi expected the Monkey to ask for paintings of nude women or even alcohol, but her shocked expression faded into a bright smile. "Oh my yes, very good things on sale here Master Monkey." She began as she pulled out a small bag, that was flowing with the scent of freshly baked treats. "Take your pick. I've got whatever you **need.**"

* * *

Well that's that chapter. Forgive me for the length and the wait on it coming out. I was originally going to drop 7 and 8 at the same time, but was being pressured into getting 7 down so ... I just decided to give in. Again, sorry for the wait.

There's alot to be explained here, so I only hope I can remember all of it... Well first off would probably be about Kokou Chi, which literally translates out to ( as far as I can remember ) Jaws of Death, in Japanese. But since we're in china, it's just being called, Life, as a short metaphor to spell out it's own fragility, and how this spirit can take it away. Everyone who has their spirit unlocked has been going through a passive change as well, the most subtle hint of all of this would plainly be, Mei-Ling remaining asleep while no one else even decided to take a nap ... aside from Po, who ... as far as I'm concerned, does whatever the hell he feels like, whenever the hell he feels like.

#2, Tigress' mother... She will be introduced later on in 'Flashback' format of course, but I do have a plan for that. Hell, I have alot in store for everything just ... well not enough hours in a day.

#3, "What Oogway told us", will be revealed next chapter. I don't mean to yank you guys around. Sorry about that, but it does have alot to do with Tigress. Roughly 80% to do with Tigress. Not so much Tai-Lung.

#4, Tigress and Tai-Lung's names. Setsuna and Ryoko, don't necessarily have any deep meaning, aside from the names being inspired from other places and things. Just as Kusanagi, Ryoko and Adamesk are inspired named. ( Well Tai-Shen is too if you think about it ) ... Oh yeah, and Royokon. There's no real place for them to be explained in the story, but if anyone cares from where the names hail from, I'll make mention somewhere, at some point.

#5, "As if a pair of ghostly hands were actually holding him in his place." - Oogway :3

#6, The turning point from Tai-Shen ( Old Man ) to Shen-Mao ( Young Man ) Why and When it happens? Will be explained next chapter.

#7, Tai-Lung's Book, and Tigress' Note - Still in Mei-Ling's possession for good reason.

#8, _Doctor Applesauce_. ... I ... can't really explain that one... But the next chapter will explain WHAT Mantis was doing. Think - Earth Chi. :3

Anyways, I hope this doesn't bore anyone lol, thanks for reading. I always appreciate it.

~UnF


	8. 2: Three

"_So you understand my pain? All my decisions have been horrible … And there's four more reasons out there why I'll never regain my sanity. Remember that, FOUR!"_

_~Kusanagi TaiShenMao_

**Dynasty of the Fated and Cursed : Three**

"Alright, this time you ARE going to talk to me, and you ARE going to pay attention!"

"Uh huh…"

"Don't give me that! You've been treating me like crap and I don't deserve that! You got your anger out, but I'm still a black cauldron, boiling over and ready to burn!"

"Yeah…"

"You're not paying any attention are you? God, you're impossible. You act like it's all about you… Well what about me? What about my feelings? What about my _Mother!"_

Tai-Lung was sitting on his rump, staring off into an endless sea of clouds and a beautiful afternoon horizon. He'd taken Tigress up to the tallest tower of the Jade Palace. He used to venture to these heights as a child whenever he wanted _extreme_ training Or whenever he needed to get away from Master Shifu when he knew his patience wasn't going to last when being chastised by the old red panda. Or even when he wasn't able to sleep during heavy thunderstorms, the heights of this tower in addition to the height of the Jade Mountain would allow him to breach most clouds and grant Tai-Lung better peace of mind… Being up here was as close to paradise as Tai-Lung could imagine…

"Hey! Pay attention!"

Even all the scars he'd placed on the tiles were still clearly visible. There was even the place where he'd gotten upset and punched the ceiling. Those tiles were still shattered and broken, mostly missing though now due to wear and tear from the weather, or whenever the weather actually affected this altitude.

"Tai-Lung!!"

Although, even though this place felt nice and reminiscent … it was also different. Something else was here, something very different. Tai-Lung couldn't see it at first, but more tiles were missing than before … More scars along the tiles. A lot more damage to the area in general actually, even misshapen fists and footpaw marks in the exposed foundation of the roof. '_…Someone else was up here?'_

"_SETSUNA!!"_

Tai-Lung's attention was finally seized. Tigress was standing right infront of him, her fur almost completely on end like her tail was in frustration. "So good, I have your _undivided _attention now… So good of you to take _me_ into consideration." Tai-Lung shook his head and scratched the back of it. "Sorry, Tigress… I was thinking. What were you saying?"

The tiger shook her own head and exhaled deeply, "Damn you, you know that… If you weren't so important to me I'd of killed you by now…"

"Important?" Tai-Lung repeated while perking his ears. "Important like how?" The Tiger Master hissed, "That's not important… What IS important is how we're going to get back at your father… _I want to make him hurt_…" Tai-Lung shook his head, now becoming distracted. "My _father_… feh. As far as I'm concerned Tigress… I _have_ no father… The one who raised me, let me rot in prison for two decades… and apparently the one who was responsible for my birth, threw me away for twice as long. Neither of those men deserve to call me _son._"

Tigress wrinkled her brow, nodding lightly. "That's right, yes that's completely true. So how do we punish them?"

"_Them_?" Tai-Lung repeated again, "So it's them now? Both Shifu and Tai-Shen-_Whatever_? What, do you think you're up to the task?" Tigress nodded slowly, but … thought for a moment, Tai-Lung repeated his question. "Do you think you're up to the task, do you actually think you're able?"

Tigress' eyes fell to the tile flooring below her as she shook her head. "No … I'm not. Not without you… and your help..."

The snow leopard decided now was a great time to lay on his back and enjoy the scenery. Folding his muscular arms behind his head, Tai-Lung released a deep yawn and shut his eyes. "I don't intend on killing anyone… Perhaps, that bastard father of mine… But no one else. I'm no murderer."

"Not anymore…" Tigress interjected. This made Tai-Lung rise immediately, just as he'd gotten comfortable. He seized the tiger by her shoulders, "What did you say!?" Tigress didn't adjust her gaze to look at him. Tai-Lung shook her gently. "Hey! HEY!! … Tigress!! … Tigress?" He paused, and rolled his gaze over to where she was staring…

The tiger had apparently become highly focused on a single black tile of the roof. This immediately made Tai-Lung's heart sink, "You… didn't?" The tiger's gaze now settled on the snow leopard, this made him release her and cringe. "God… you did." Tigress shrugged her shoulders, "How was I supposed to know?" Tai-Lung charged over to the black tile, and snatched it in his paws. "It's **Private**!!"

"Well, I've read it … a few hundred times. You have beautiful hand writing you know. Very impressive for a male." Tigress chuckled. "Well you have a handsome face, which is impressive for a woman who'd been kicked in the face by the best Kung Fu Warrior in history." Tai-Lung replied with a growl. The leader of the Furious Five laughed out loud. "OH!! So you're the _best_ Kung Fu Warrior now are you? As if you could actually beat Master Shifu in a _fair_ fight."

Tai-Lung flexed his muscles at the crimson clad cat only a few feet from him, holding the black tile tightly in one paw. "The fight at the Hall of Heroes was as fair as I could ever imagine in my sparring matches with that old snod!" Tai-Lung took an offensive stance, challenging Tigress to test her luck. This challenge she gratefully accepted, taking her own offensive stance that almost exactly mirrored Tai-Lung's. "Well then, you must believe that you could contend with Master Oogway as well. He who flawlessly founded Kung Fu, and cast judgment on Master Monkey with only five minutes of combat."

Tai-Lung laughed, and changed his stance from Leopard Kung Fu, to Dragon amping up on the aggression and testing Tigress to see if she actually knew the style instead of mimicking his. "Oogway was a magnificent Kung Fu Master, but he chose to die peacefully than to actually test me in combat, I'd of surely picked his shell clean!"

Tigress snarled, and returned the change of face, switching to Dragon Kung Fu as Tai-Lung did, this time taking the exact same stance as he instead of something similar. "So then, that means you also think that you can take your father if he fought back? I fought him once and he's was holding back… Holding back a lot."

Tai-Lung rose a brow, while flexing his fingers backwards egging Tigress to attack. "From what I remember on the bridge Tigress, you are as well. Holding back what you've learned, what you've been taught. Holding back all that you know, because you don't want to turn out like me. Fight me with everything you have, especially if you wish to have your half of this keepsake back." Tai-Lung was of course referring to the black tile that was still resting in his free left paw. Without another moment to spare however, Tigress lunged forward and engaged Tai-Lung.

Both cats, fighting like Dragons, twirled around one another rapidly. Taking violent yet accurate strikes at one another and targeting pressure points, but manipulating their natural feline agility both warriors were able to block, or all out avoid strikes. They threw a multitude of straight punches towards one another, snaking from diagonal angles instead of straight forward, trying to pull the other off balance with unorthodox, yet dangerous, strikes. Both cats held their stances well, even on the sloped terrain of the roof. Tai-Lung however was the one with the disadvantage this time. His left paw was clutching the black tile that both he and Tigress wanted, and the fact that he was still recovering from muscle fatigue was ever apparent. His style was also suffering from being put down for so long, but he was still on par with Tigress.

The tiger on the other hand wasn't enjoying this bout nearly as much as he. She was tired of losing, she was tired of humiliation, and more importantly Tigress was sick and tired of failure. She never had a family other than Shifu, and as far as fathers went, he wasn't winning any awards. All he taught her was never to cry, to break bones before asking questions, and to always be awake at 6:30am on-the-second. Shifu taught Tigress how to harm people physically, but emotionally she was empty and vulnerable. A rough, durable yet hollow shell, with little to no room for penetration, and she was one who would desperately hide her sorrow, her anguish, and her lamenting from anyone, even a mirror.

Anger dominated her life more so than anything else, this particular emotion guided her fists, and her thoughts. Staring down at Tai-Lung from her higher placement on the roof made her feel dominant, especially when he wasn't as swift to dodge her punches as he was able to when they met on the rope bridge. She also felt more dominant because she was naturally shorter than he, and looking down at him would never be a memory she'd willingly trade away.

"You're a lot weaker than I remember!" She taunted, ducking under a wide hook from Tai-Lung. '_He's improvising…He may not be as strong, but he's still fast…'_

"And you're a lot manlier than I originally recalled. I felt a stirring my loins when we first met, now all I feel is gas." Tai-Lung retaliated, and seeing a clear falter in Tigress' stance from his insult, he took the opportunity to shoot a fist into her face, but he stopped inches short of striking her in the nose. "Got ya!" He shouted, but he wouldn't punch her in the face, he couldn't do it. This was just sparring after all and there was no reason to intentionally hurt anyone during a spar, or so he thought…

Tigress roared out in disgust at Tai-Lung's insult and suddenly threw both her paws at him in a sudden and violent roar of fire. Like dragon's breath, a wave of flame swept from between Tigress' paws, and the brilliant flame sent Tai-Lung off his feet and into the air, clearly over the edge of the building. "Holy!!" Tai-Lung gasped as he felt weightless from being caught in a direct _shotgun_ blast of flame. He was only weightless for a moment before gravity caught hold of him again and he began his descent, or he would have if not for Tigress.

"TAI-LUNG!" She shouted and took hold of his paw before he went completely out of sight. The massive snow leopard was dangling by one paw, hundreds of feet above ground on the edge of this high roof, so far out of distance that no one would ever hear him until he hit the ground. He had no idea that where he was hanging, was the exact same place Shen-Mao had been watching him all those years ago when the snow leopard was just a boy, training on the roof to escape Shifu's guise and Oogway's riddles. Tigress' heart had was slamming against her chest furiously, just as Tai-Lung's brain was pounding against his skull. '_She almost killed me…'_ He almost said out loud, but instead giving a very nervous laugh.

'_I… almost killed him…' _Their thoughts were similar, but far from being synced. Tai-Lung was staring up at Tigress in complete disbelief of what she'd nearly done, and urged her to help him up. She did without arguing and came down on her knees to try and calm herself down immediately as Tai-Lung was safe on two feet. With being on solid _roof_, Tai-Lung then fell onto his butt to reassure himself that he wasn't falling anymore and to take a deep breath of relief that he still have life to appreciate.

"_I'm sorry._" The both of them suddenly spoke out at once.

"What?" Tai-Lung asked, while Tigress tilted her head to one side. Tai-Lung spoke up first, "I shouldn't have said that to you. I really didn't mean anything bad by it… You're actually quite bea-" Tigress shook her head and spoke to cut Tai-Lung off, "No… You were a student of Shifu just as I was or… am I guess. You know as well as I do that he's taught us to get into the heads of our opponents. You out did me there, and I lost my temper. You won in the end."

Tai-Lung chuckled, "No, I don't think _almost_ dying counts as a victory. No matter what the conditions. You beat me, fair and sq-" Tigress slapped Tai-Lung in a shoulder. "No-I-didn't …" She said with a stern growl and penetrating glare in her shimmering tigers eyes.

"Alright fine…" Tai-Lung huffed for a moment, "I've never seen a woman actually argue about losing… Or wanting to lose at least… You did throw me off the roof though… That's why you deserve this, I should have been prepared." The snow leopard tried to give the black tile to Tigress, but she refused, turning her head away. "I don't deserve that… I've been trying to restrain my anger for years… I don't deserve anything for losing my cool. That's why I'm not the Dragon Warrior."

Tai-Lung's brow rose for a moment, as he laid a paw on Tigress' leg. "Do you _really_, want to be a fat, noodle swilling, two toned, moron? That's what _Dragon Warrior _must mean to this Valley. You're fine the way you are… I didn't make Dragon Warrior either you know." Tigress shook her head, as she noticed the black tile on her leg after Tai-Lung removed his paw. "So … what, are we like a club of rejects?" Tigress held up one paw, "Master Tai-Lung, the great Tyrant of the Jade Palace." Then she paused, holding up another paw. "And Master Tigress, the Leader of the Furious Five and complete failure of the Jade Palace. That's not supposed to make anyone feel better is it? I mean … in retrospect, we both lost our title to … Po. A noodle chef. If I had a family, they would be ashamed of me."

"Ah don't say that… I don't have a family, well… " The snow leopard shrugged his shoulders. "But… in discovering that the Dragon Scroll was all bullshit… I don't think I'd of been able to actually handle it when I did obtain the scroll… I mean to train for twenty years, of your life to discover that your object of struggle, and perfection was … nothing? Nothing but a golden reflective flexible mirror that could be bought for less yen than a bolt of cloth… I'd of probably went on a greater rampage than I did." He spoke while smiling into Tigress' eyes lightly. "I don't know about you but… I think being denied was actually a good thing in retrospect … I doubt I'd be alive right now because I'd of let loose on Shifu and Master Oogway for such deception."

Tigress' ears were up high as she listened to Tai-Lung. He didn't sound like some lumbering and destructive idiot when he was opening up. He sounded intelligent, wise … like he'd been dwelling on it for years and had finally had the chance to report his thoughts to someone. "I guess you're right… I don't know what I'd of done either. To be standing before my friends, the other Furious Five and been picked by Master Oogway would have been amazing, it would have given greater purpose to my life of Kung Fu. Then following would be the ceremony of the Dragon, and the endowment of the Dragon Scroll." Tigress sighed, thinking about it how she was so close yet… so far. "I'd of thanked Oogway and Shifu probably with tears in my eyes… I'd of thanked them both for teaching me so diligently all these years, and once I got the scroll in my hands. I'd of opened it and swiftly began to read… But… to see that the Dragon Scroll was completely blank…"

Tai-Lung sat up, and adjusted his spot to rest next to Tigress. "You'd of gone _Berserk_?"

Tigress was silent for a moment, but turned her head to Tai-Lung, staring deeply into his golden shimmering eyes. He was smiling gently, "Peer Pressure." He spoke.

"What?" Tigress spoke laying her ears back, and trying not to breathe in his masculine scent. Tai-Lung leaned forward as she took the advance back, "Peer Pressure. You know you'd of wanted to go rampaging too. Break a few houses, punch a few worthless bystanders in the hips. Perhaps kick a crutch from under some old man's feeble limbs?"

"What?!" Tigress shouted this time, "I would _never_ do that! I respect the homes of everyone in the Valley. The Villagers are to be protected NOT assaulted and I would _never_ outright attack Master Oogway! He doesn't deserve it. Tai-Lung laughed out loud. "Oogway? Who ever mentioned anything about Oogway?"

Tigress' ears were still laid back against her head. "You did!" She said, poking him in the chest. "You said you'd kick his crutch away!" The spotted feline's laughter grew. "I just said '_an old man'_ I never mentioned a single thing about Oogway. But with you mentioning him, you must have been considering he as the victim, therefore you harbor hatred for him for pulling such a dastardly prank on you, correct? Peer Pressure." He repeated

"I er…" Tigress shut her mouth, but snatched up the black tile instead, now changing the subject. "…Hey. I always wanted to ask… How long ago did you write this?" She was holding up the back face of the black tile. The tiny square cut stone wasn't very large, roughly only five inches wide and five inches tall, and about half an inch thick, giving not too much space for anything more than an emblem for the company who produced the roofing tiles, but Tai-Lung had been using the stones as '_pages'_ whenever he felt like portraying his thoughts and had no one to talk to.

Tigress began reading with a smile, '_Baba, I know you're out there somewhere. Probably watching over me. See how I've grown? Oogway says that I'll be taller than the Palace in another two years, but Shifu says that's impossible. I don't know how I'd be able to get into the kitchen if I was that tall. How tall are you baba? I wish you'd come visit me, I know Shifu isn't my real baba, his fur isn't thick enough, and I'm taller than he is. I want to see you, to show you how good I am at Kung Fu! Please come visit me! I miss you.' _

Tai-Lung was holding his ears down with both paws and his eyes shut tightly. He didn't have to hear a single word that Tigress said, even though he could clearly hear her every word. But being the author, Tai-Lung's memory immediately filled in the blanks, and even reenacted the entire scene from the day he was writing. Tai-Lung could remember being so happy of his progress, and ran up here at max speed so he could write another of his unsent, unread letters to his father. He peeled his paws off his ears and turned to Tigress with a glare. "Must you…?"

The Leader of the Furious Five was smiling, "I must, oh and lets not forget '_Ps. I mastered the last scroll today, that makes all one thousand! Aren't you proud of me?'_" Tigress cast a claw gently over the etching. "So you must tell me, how old were you when you wrote this, because I need to know _when_ you mastered _The Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu_. And if you think I'm reading what I wrote, you've must have lost your brain in that blast."

Tai-Lung sighed while desperately trying to mask his embarrassment. "It was years ago Tigress, I'm Forty One right now so … I guess I wrote these I think Thirty two years ago … I don't know, what do you get from subtracting _32 from 41_…" Tigress shook her head in disbelief but laughed silently, "Nine." She then stated plainly masking the shock in her voice, then began looking across the roof at the other tiles that were miscolored, misshapen, or completely misplaced and or destroyed. She couldn't believe that Mastering the thousand scrolls could be achieved at such a young age, but for Kung Fu, and … it seemed fighting in general, Tai-Lung was a prodigy.

"This was a nice place to train and meditate." Tigress stated, absent mindedly leaning in towards Tai-Lung, resting her shoulder against his. But Tai-Lung was rolling his eyes in his head, "I _knew_ it! You had to be the one that made this place look so different! All these tiny claw scars couldn't have been my paws, not even when I was nine!"

"Tiny?!" Tigress spat and sat up, removing herself from the oddly comfortable close proximity of Tai-Lung's warm shoulder. "My paws!? They are NOT tiny!" Tai-Lung grunted with a grin on his face, while folding his arms over his broad chest. "Psh, yes they are! Teeny tiny! Like little rabbit feet!" Tigress took a swing at him snarling. "Alright then how big are your paws anyway Mister Tyrant!?" "Bigger than yours." Tai-Lung replied with a wide grin. Tigress snarled again and held a paw up to his face, like Shen-Mao did only moments earlier. "Come on then _Setsuna. _Let's see how big you really are?"

The snow leopard hissed, "Bigger than you can handle _Ryoko_." He positioned his paw infront of Tigress', failing at keeping his paw pads from touching hers. As their paws came together, the warmth between their paws was immediately shared. They silently felt reassured in one another, a level of trust being founded between the two overlooked Dragon Warriors, but neither feline was in the least interested in perusing some type of relationship, especially not at this point of their lives. Both of them, for their entire lives, had been hastily and adamantly kept away from mates, romance or even _drinking._ But each of them felt butterflies at this kind of interaction… it felt different, very strange to meet hands with someone without the intent of it being a formal greeting or a physical attack, but this … almost like holding hands. It was awkward… new… welcome…

It felt _nice…_

"Well…" Tigress spoke, sounding far off. "I guess you are big." Tai-Lung returned his paw to the back of his head, with a chuckle as he scratched at his short braids. "Yeah … I guess. I mean, I guess I take after my dad, I don't know." Tigress smirked, sitting sideways. "We _are_ talking about the same thing aren't we?"

Tai-Lung leaned away, "My sandles right?? I mean, big feet, big sandles?" Tigress snarled punched him in a shoulder. "I knew it, you sick pervert!"

Tai-Lung laughed out loud, "I've no idea what you're talking about! Hahah--Hey!! Quit hitting me Tigress, that actually hurts!"

-----------------------

Master Shifu and Shen-Mao were now in the bathhouse. It was a surprise to Shifu how easy it was to keep blood off of the floor, even though he had taken witness to Shen-Mao's mauling first hand, it apparently wasn't enough to put the elder snow leopard down, or at least not _keep_ him down. Although those wounds were only physical, and healing quickly. Shen-Mao's unnatural body would resist and recover from flesh wounds, and physical trauma fairly quickly, a broken bone, such as his skull, had already begun stitching back together, but even before visible or permanent results could be seen, the shards of bone would realign. It wasn't anything medical science could explain if it were ever given the chance to be studied. Shen-Mao was regenerating through his Kokou chi and Adamesk's Blessing, it was the only thing keeping him alive, even though he wanted to die… his abilities were able to save his mind, or repair his lost and shattered heart.

Being devoid of a heart should prevent Shen-Mao from suffering from such things as depression, rejection and neglect. But it didn't… He expected Tai-Lung to react in almost exactly the same way it occurred, but that didn't make it any less painful. Shen-Mao knew his spawn had every right in the world to be angry, and murderous... and there probably wouldn't have been a word in protest if Tai-Lung actually killed him. But if that would have happened, Shen-Mao would have finally paid for his mistake. Leaving Tai-Lung with Shifu wasn't actually the mistake he was thinking of … It was leaving in the first place. Leaving his new home… Running away with his son clutched close to his chest. Shuriken and arrows lodged in his back and legs, baby food, ropes and a few bolts gauze stashed within his heavy robes… Shen-Mao had doomed Tai-Lung to a miserable existence from the start… but _had _to be better than death…

-----------------------------------------------------------

_It had been years… Years sense he'd seen Tai-Lung. Years from the time he'd left his son at the Jade Palace… and even years longer sense he'd seen any of the 'Shou-Lie Yin-Ying' following …However It was only the beginning of the end…_

_This was his first and only visit to see Tai-Lung's growth, Shen-Mao had noticed that he'd been far far too comfortable with himself and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. The Shou-Lie Yin-Ying, or Shadow Hunters, were a group of highly trained and malicious female assassins. Working privately, living privately and only taking contracts from the highest bidder gave this group a notorious reputation, but their fortress was mobile and the location was only known by them. Therefore no empire could ever successfully track the women down, and if they ever did discover the location, they would never survive the snow storm that was always raging in the area. The storm concealed the fortress from sight completely. The notable positive is that it wasn't very hard to point out one of the assassin's once you'd seen one of them and survived. _

_All assassins, when concealed, wore a solid black cloak with matching hood. Normally a rank accompanied their hood covers or resting on the back of their cloaks. Therefore other Hunters could determine the status of their partners or roaming agents, although high ranking Hunters had no status, their cloaks bore their names and immediate respect was to be shown. Named Agents didn't need a rank, for their status was well known already, and this is what Shen-Mao saw… across the palace grounds, he was wearing the 'Xue' cloak… but glaring directly at a Shadow Hunter, bearing the name 'Yatogi'_

_The woman only exchanged a silent glance with Shen-Mao for a moment before she darted off. _

"_Two Eight Eight… Two Eight Nine…" Tai-Lung was still pushing himself in training, completely unaware of the danger surrounding him, or the family he so desperately wanted to be in contact with. The snow leopard in question however was perfectly aware and manipulating the same level of stealth discipline, Shen-Mao dove from his perch, under the roof and after the Hunter Yatogi… In an instant the both of them were over the wall of the Jade Palace and out into the forest of the Jade Mountain surrounding._

"_STOP!" Shen-Mao roared out as soon as he was sure he was out of earshot of the Palace. He was chasing furiously and unsheathed multiple kunai from his cloak at the ready into his paw. He was intent on stopping her one way or another. For one of the assassin's to have finally successfully tracked him and discovered the location of his son was a grave mistake, and Shen-Mao wasn't going to allow anyone to harm Setsuna, this woman would be silenced on the spot but to Shen-Mao's surprise, the assassin stopped as he commanded; coming to a complete halt on a strong tree limb as if she wasn't running at all. _

_This woman was clearly trained well, she was ready to fight him he could tell, but how she'd do it was a mystery. She was holding still to conceal her intentions, only breathing gently to remain calm. The snow leopard landed on the same branch only one foot from Yatogi, more than close enough to strike her or be struck by her if either of them intended for it._

"…_Why do you still follow me so religiously?" Shen-Mao asked as he rose to his full height, only standing over the Hunter before him by a few inches. Yatogi's eyes were completely concealed by her cloak, and even the shadow was extending further than it probably should and somehow managed to even hide the tint and hue of her fur, blending it all as a murky, unattractive grey._

_Yatogi gave a light smirk as she held her paws up, revealing that she was carrying a large four star shuriken in one hand and a short katana in the other as she peeled back her hood to reveal her appearance. Suddenly light and life came to her face, her fur shimmered when Yatogi exposed her orange fur to the runaway Hunter. She was a beautiful southern Chinese tiger, eyes shimmering like a blazing fire. Her fur was perfect, clean, striped in beautiful designs. If she were candy or perhaps jewelry to be purchased with coin or barter instead of a woman to be loved through trust and passion, Yatogi would be worth at least two islands the size of China, if not larger…Her voice was heavenly, smooth, full of life and very mature, she was a fully grown woman and probably liked for others to know it. "We follow you because Xue demands your return, sire." Was her subtle reply._

"_Why's that? Does she wish me publically executed?" Shen-Mao growled, revealing his own face to her as a courtesy. Apparently Shen-Mao was less repulsive than he originally predicted by the way Yatogi's eyes lit up when she laid her eyes on him, maybe even his disguise was as great as her own. He never considered what the shadows would do to his fur whenever people saw him with his hood on, he normally got a better reaction with it off, and this was proving it. "I fled to save my son, not to find a proper match maker."_

_Yatogi frowned but nodded, "Look, we know why you ran. We've all been informed, all of us that remain at least…" Shen-Mao rose a brow, "Wait, all that remain? What are you talking about? What happened?" The tigress nodded slowly, bringing her glare up to meet his directly. Yatogi was definitely a bold and strong woman, her kittens would surely carry her traits of strength and valor… and audacity. _

"_The Shou-Lie Yin-Ying no longer exists as a whole. When you left, Xue and Yue had an explosive argument, in front of all of us… They argued about you for hours. Yue wants you dead, dismembered, disemboweled… she wants to rip your heart out for the pain Xue felt after you left… But Xue … she wants you back. She wasn't going to hurt you, she wasn't going to hurt your son either… Setsuna, was his name?"_

"_Yes… Setsuna" The snow leopard replied seeing no reason to lie. She'd seen Setsuna training too, it wouldn't be difficult in the least to locate the only snow leopard in the Valley of Peace now that she was sure of the location. "Well… After you left with him, and we failed in hunting you down. The Wu Sisters went insane on one another. Xue defended you like you were her heart and soul, while Yue only wanted to rip you apart. Once everything was said and done… Yue left with almost eighty percent of us and they left to …Well I don't know what they're doing." Shen-Mao nodded slowly trying to understand why Xue and her sister, Yue would actually sever their organization. The both of them were the closest sisters he'd ever seen … "What they've been doing is hunting me…"_

_Yatogi nodded slowly, "I only figured… So did Xue, but I'm glad to see that you're still alive. Look, there isn't much I can do to convince you that I'm not your enemy, but I don't want to see Xue hurting anymore. She rarely smiles, she … sometimes laughs, but I've never see her glowing like she used to, I finally understood that her good mood for that year was because of you, she's like a sister to me. You __**have**__ to come back with me. I promise she won't hurt you…"_

_Shen-Mao thought on all that he heard. Was all this true? Would Xue so willingly accept him back even after he ran away? Could he actually expect a warm reception from the other assassin's, and would he be safe from them? Would his return only further stoke the flames of Xue's relationship with Yue? And further more… the matter of the other kittens… They would be seven years old by now, just like Setsuna… How would they react? Shen-Mao didn't have much time to consider the option however. Another voice suddenly echoed from the tress towards him and the Yatogi. "But who's to say __**we**__ won't hurt you?"_

_Before either Shen-Mao or the Shadow Hunter had the chance to move, a hailstorm of kunai came raining from high and low into their flesh. Yatogi screamed out in pain while, Shen-Mao groaned and fell backwards against the tree's trunk. The snow leopard watched almost helplessly as three black figures came bounding up into the foliage with him and the uncloaked tigress. She was staggering, barely holding her stance from the numerous wounds scattered across her body like he had on his. They both had been perforated pretty good with the tiny, yet sinister knives. _

"_Hell… What happened?" The snow leopard roared out, but the tigress stumbled over in front of him, a thick steam of blood leaking from her fangs and down the front of her ebony robe. "Stay back… It's them, the other Shou Lie Yin Ying, Yue's assassin's … They're probably after both of us now…"_

"_Yatogi!" Shen-Mao shouted, painfully rising to his feet, but she pushed him back down as the three figures came closer. "Hey… Be Cool, we'll make it out of this alright? Then we'll go back to Xue… and for the record, I appreciate you reading my name but it's actually A'sha… A'sha Yatogi."_

_Shen-Mao nodded while trying to keep all his blood on the inside, "I'm not going to let you fight them alone A'sha." He began to dislodge kunai from his shoulder but the pain of the weapon coming out far out matched that of it sliding in. "Gyaah… Adameska… why do these hurt so bad…" A'sha shook her head, "We've always poisoned and serrated our weapons… Only Xue used diamond tipped weapons, the ones you stole…" Shen-Mao shook his head foolishly, "Damn, that's right… Damn it" Now watch how I take these three and save your ass all in one sweep." She laughed while spitting a short stream of blood, "Hey, if you're lucky, I'll even cook a nice dinner to wash all this combat down. But if you tell Xue she'll probably kill me,"_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Shen-Mao was taken away from his day dreaming by a sudden splash of boiling hot water barreling down the back of his head, across his large shoulders and down into his bandages and pants. "WAAAAH?!" The snow leopard roared out in complete shock.

"Welcome back," Shifu stated plainly, completely concealing his smile of relief and amusement. The red panda had never left Shen-Mao's side ever sense the beating he'd taken from Tai-Lung. The elder snow leopard had survived a beating that probably would have even killed Shifu in it's ferocity and length. Shen-Mao had even taken a Meteor Kick directly, and managed to remain alive and conscious. It was remarkable but, to be expected from the man that was responsible for Tai-Lung in the first place.

Shen-Mao shook his head, tossing water and blood from side to side, trying to dry himself off like a canine, but this was only rewarded with being twacked in the back of the head by Shifu's metal soup ladle. "Gyaah!!" Shen-Mao roared out again in shock. Shifu sighed, again successfully concealing his amusement. "Will you please refrain from doing that… You're going to track blood on my good ceiling."

"Oh excuse me mother…" Shen-Mao muttered, stroking the back of his head, trying to feel for a bruise or lump but only spreading more blood across the partially cleaned grey fur. Shifu groaned and shook his head, "Now look what you've done. Keep your hands at your side, or you'll never get all this blood out." The red panda chastised his friend while scooping up another boiling ladle of water and unforgivingly dumping it onto the feline like he did once before. "AAAAAAHHHH!!! GOD! What are you pouring onto me? Fresh Soup?!" Shen-Mao whimpered back at his _friend_, also trying not to smile or laugh from the sudden antics.

"It very well could be, you know The Dragon Warrior is a fantastic chef." Shifu stated while holding up a bar of soap in one paw. The pupils in Shen-Mao's eyes grew almost invisible as they shrunk from taking in the sight of the soap in Shifu's paw. "W-what in the hell is that?" The red panda gave an evil grin, tilting one eyebrow up. "Oh nothing special, just average, ordinary, next to the sink, bar-of-soap. Why? Are you afraid of it?" He said while tossing the cloudy blue block back and forth in his paws. The snow leopard immediately rose off the floor, discovering that Shifu was standing on a stool the entire time. '_So that's why he was so tall…'_ Shen-Mao shook his head, coming back to reality. "Like HELL I am… but I clean myself differently! I don't need that garbage!"

"Garbage?" Shifu finally allowed himself to laugh out loud. "If only Tai-Lung could be here to see this. You and him _are_ father and son, beyond the shadow of a doubt." The Grand Master continued laughing and slid the bar of soap into his shirt sleeve, pushing it off into his unimaginably large pockets, of course where he's keeping his wooden flute and other disciplinary tools, spare food that Po could never get too, and if Monkey was present, he'd also guess a few photos of empresses were stashed away somewhere in there.

Shen-Mao had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down and recover. "Hey, that is NOT funny Shifu. You don't see me threatening you with bamboo, or … small children, I don't know whatever the hell you happen to eat!" Shifu tilted his small, round head to one side while idly stirring the barrel of boiling water beside him. "You eat soap?" He asked plainly.

The snow leopard held a paw over his eyes, "No! I didn't mean that… I just-" Shifu cut in, "Well I don't possibly see how comparing soap to snacks holds any ground to be a legitimate comparison of torture techniques." The red panda smiled, tilting an eyebrow up again. "Don't you agree." He added, then gestured for Shen-Mao to take a seat before him again. Because the snow leopard was coating the bathhouse floor in blood. The bleeding may have stopped, but getting blood out of the fur and his clothes and back onto the floor and down the drain where it belonged would be a different matter entirely.

"Yeah… Look, I'm just still a bit… on edge, alright?" Shen tried to defend himself while taking a seat in front of Shifu again, immediately getting another scalding splash of burning hot water. At least this was doing it's job of cleaning the blood out of his fur, and the blood actually hadn't managed to leave a stain so yet. Shen-Mao sat on the wooden floor, sucking in air past his fangs at each burst of hot water hitting him in the back. As the blood pooled and streamed away from his fur, the stinging pain slowly reminded Shen-Mao of the events of his death, leading up to it at least…

---------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey, stay awake. Tell me about yourself or something… You seem like the kind of woman who doesn't take shit from anybody…What's your favorite food? Do you have any kids? Hey! A'sha talk to me, stay awake come on!!" Shen-Mao was talking while running furiously. A'sha had said that she'd win the fight, protect him, and take him back to the Shou Lie Yin Ying… It didn't happen. The three she was up against weren't assassin's to be taken lightly. All three of them had names on their cloaks, which meant they weren't women to be taken lightly. Although that wasn't the reason why Shen-Mao was running. It was because of their leader, the highest ranked of them all…_

_Now, there were no real ranks among named assassin's however in this particular case… that rule was thrown out, because as A'sha fell to her knees before the twisting blade held by that one assassin in particular, Shen-Mao knew exactly who they were dealing with. He didn't even need to read the name on the hood to see that… He mere rose to his feet, and shouted her name to stop the woman from executing A'sha. "YUE!!!"_

_Now Shen-Mao was on the run, with the mortally wounded frame of A'sha clutched tightly in his arms. She had fatal wounds all across her body, but he couldn't bring himself to just leave her to her fate before the three assassins … There had to be something better, something different, some way to save her. His thoughts, and running suddenly came to a halt however, as what appeared to be a cannon ball came landing infront of him. It was attached on a long linked chain that surely extended back to one of the assassin's following him._

_A'sha coughed, splattering blood across Shen-Mao's chin and cloak. "Sorry… heh and yeah, I am a tough girl aint I? Takin shit… from not a nan nutha…" Shen-Mao chuckled, but was desperately trying to navigate down hill, and predict where projectiles were going to strike to try and survive and get medical aid to the other other Shadow Hunter that didn't want to see him dead. "Well then, did you have any kids?" He asked right before taking a bold leap into the air, completely clearing the coverage of the trees coming out above the leaves and near low hanging clouds, leaving a steam of crimson behind him. And even though he couldn't see it, behind him were knives, shuriken and dangerous projectiles alike all just coming within inches of hitting._

"_Yeah…" A'sha mewled in deep pain. "Two little girls… Ryoko … and Mirari… such pretty girls, I love them… so much." Shen-Mao grunted as he hit the ground, not from the shock of coming down so heavily, or from the string of new blades striking him in his bones and flesh but hearing that this woman had two daughters to return to, but here she was dying. "Then why protect me? Why throw your life away when you've got a family to take care of?"_

_A'sha weakly smiled up at Shen-Mao somewhere seeing the eyes of a sensible and caring man past all the fear, the hate, the insanity that was always boiling in his orbs, "Because… My daughters were taken by Yue's army during the separation… I hadn't seen my little girls in years…I've always wanted them back in my arms but… seeing Yue… I lost myself in my anger."_

_Shen-Mao roared out as he took a large shuriken in the back. That sent him off in another desperate attempt at fleeing from certain death, the pain wasn't a problem anymore, adrenaline was fueling his fight for survival, all the wrongs he'd committed against the world in his life were finally starting to take their tolls. _

"_I'm always so quick to anger…" A'sha confessed while lying limp in Shen-Mao's grasp. "I knew it would be the death of me ... one of these days..."  
_

_Why was it always that death, or the realization of death approaching always made men regret the evil they did when they were alive. There wasn't time for regret… or sorrow… or pain. The snow leopard however was still suffering … Too many children had to suffer from the Shou-Lie Yin-Ying and their code of life… Far too many...  
_

"_Oh Ryoko … My Ryoko… Mirari… Please, don't follow my path… Overcome your anger…" A tear began to swell in A'sha's eye as she shuddered gently. Groaning slightly as Shen-Mao came banking down into a sudden crevice of the mountain._

_The snow leopard was determined to somehow stop the Shadow Hunters…Some way, some day… Their rules were too cruel for anyone to comfortably heed to, or so he thought..._

_-Sons were to be killed immediately at birth_

_- Husbands were to be executed after birth or during pregnancy_

_-And daughters were to be trained nonstop to be relentless, emotionless and lying, cold-blooded contract killers… _

"_It's so dark… so cold…" A'sha shivered. Shen-Mao shook his head to clear away dirt from his face, that'd came from the cave he'd managed to stupidly fall into, thankfully for him it looked like some kind of tunnel that was mined out, or … was going to be converted into something eventually. None the less it was perfect to hide in… "Hey…" He spoke, to A'sha. "Calm down… You're not going to die… We fell into a cave, but I need your help… Do you have any alcohol?"_

_A'sha laughed painfully in the snow leopards arms, it hurt to laugh right now, but she couldn't help herself. "A little early late for a drink don't you think? Or were you planning on getting me drunk?" It was that hereditary audacity that had her laughing through the bleeding… She'd gotten it from her mother, who got it from hers… A'sha only prayed that Ryoko and Mirari wouldn't get it as well. "Look MaoMao… I'm not going to get drunk with you, even if we are in a dark and lonely cave."_

_The snow leopard couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?! Are you serious!? No! No!! I'm not trying to seduce you! I need to cover our trail, or else Yue will track us because of the blood trail I left behind." "Oh…" A'sha whispered. "What do you mean OH?! Damn tigers…" Shen-Mao muttered while boldly reaching into A'sha's robes, feeling around for a bottle of sake on her. _

"_Oh my…" A'sha began giggling, trying not to bleed too much while being frisked. "You don't waste time do you? Well sorry for not being more willing, I am in a massive amount of pain… If only Xue could see me now." _

"_Will you be quiet! I'm not feeling you up… Here it is… Look, I'm going to burn our blood trail with this sake, then try to patch you up before you bleed to death alright?" A'sha nodded, her eyes were shut the entire time, but Shen-Mao could tell she was looking at him. He was glad he couldn't see her eyes, the emotion behind her shut lids would have probably tainted his mind, and drove them towards each other even in such a completely unfitting circumstance._

_An hour had passed, and Shen-Mao hadn't seen or heard a single hint of Yue or her two assassin's in the cave yet. Not even a bug could be heard scurrying across the dirt. He'd begun his attempts to aide A'sha but her wounds weren't healing … or even closing. She's only remained breathing and alive because Shen had carried her this entire distance. He'd used as much gauze as he could on her wounded and heavily sliced frame, but she was probably going to bleed to death within a few minutes. Nothing could save her…_

"_I'm sorry…" He whispered, while folding the last stitch of bandage he had around one of Xue's arms… She looked like him now, or at least how her upper body was robed up like she was being mummified. "Hey… no problem." A'sha replied. "I didn't really expect to survive that fight anyway. I mean… Yue __**was **__leading the Shou-Lie Yin-Ying along with Xue… and three on one, I had no chance… But… I wanted to… avenge my daughters. Save them, do something…" _

_Shen-Mao shook his head, "You did all you could, if they could have seen you. They would have been so proud of their mother. I only wish I could see them… or my kids…" A'sha was smiling but her eyes remained shut for the same reason as before. She wasn't interested in giving her heart to another man, especially not the one everyone wanted dead, and Xue wanted him, which meant '__**paws off.**__'__ "Be quiet, I don't want to hear that. I'll never see them again and I knew it… But you… if some way, some how, you ever see them again. Tell them that their mother loves them…"_

"_How?" Shen-Mao spoke, trying to prevent his heart from breaking. "I don't know what they look like…" A'sha chuckled, "Men are so stupid… They'll look like me alright? They'll probably be as bold and pissed off as all hell too, they'll be taking after me after all. Mean as a bull, strong as an ox… as sweet as a morning star freshly lodged in some poor bastard's chest. My little girls… Ryoko and Mirari… I'll always watch over them…"_

_They sat in silence for a moment, until Shen-Mao suddenly began coughing. A'sha didn't move, she couldn't all her body parts felt like they weighed 1000 pounds… Death was setting in slowly. It was for the best though, all the people she'd killed… She deserved to die cold and slowly… but at least Adamesk was nice enough to not let her die alone… _

"_Are you gunna be ok?" She asked, now breathing heavily. Shen-Mao nodded slowly. He was unable to stop his bleeding, but to make matters worse it had somehow redirected into his lungs, so he was coughing up blood in heavy bursts every few minutes. "I'll… be fine… I'm just in a lot of pain too."_

"_Alright then…" A'sha fell silent for a moment, "Where… are you bleeding the most from?" The snow leopard rose a brow, "I'm bleeding from the mouth… I think they might have punctured something important… I'll be fine though, no need to worry. I'll still be able to honor you after you pass…"_

"_It's not that." A'sha coughed painfully. Her heart jumped for a moment when Shen-Mao placed a paw ontop of hers, 'He's so damn caring…' She thought to herself, 'Xue you lucky lady… I'd of never let this guy run away from me or my five kittens…' A'sha began speaking again, albeit weakly. "Then do this last favor for me, Shen-Mao… please?"_

"_Yeah, no problem…" Shen-Mao replied, coughing again, splattering blood onto his pants… 'God…' He muttered. A'sha slowly turned to him, finally opening her eyes. Shining her beautiful orange orbs up towards his own crimson eyes. Shen-Mao had frozen in place both from her request, and the appearance of her eyes… It was a shame she was dying… such a beautiful flower didn't deserve to wilt so soon. But her dying wish slipped through his mind again, "W-what?" He muttered in response._

"_Kiss me…" She managed to laugh without spitting blood. Shen-Mao looked around nervously, as if he were being watched. "You … don't expect me to tell your daughters, or Xue about this do you?" A'sha laughed, "It'd be your funeral…" The snow leopard sighed lightly, and went to wipe his lips, but A'sha stopped him, with a single shaking paw. "Hey… just do it before I die alright… and don't wipe off… I kind of like the blood."_

"_Freak…" Shen-Mao chuckled and knelt forward slowly, brining his lips to A'sha's. They held together tenderly for only a few seconds before Shen-Mao coughed, expelling a heavy torrent of blood into the tigress' mouth. This would have probably ended any other kiss immediately but she didn't allow him to pull away even as he struggled to. Shen-Mao shuddered for a moment, and grabbed A'sha's arms and pulled away. "W-What the hell! Are you insane! You could have drow…ned… No way… A'sha… you ok?"_

_The snow leopard slowly slid a paw across the assassin's cheek. "A'sha…" He sighed, she'd faded to the dead zone in the back of her mind. She'd gone brain dead, probably still alive but… unable to do anything further… "Fuck…" Shen-Mao muttered to himself, glancing into A'sha's glassed over eyes. She was gone, the only thing left to do now… was to kill her. As he promised he'd do when he first saw her spying on him watching Tai-Lung train and practice._

"_I don't know why you did that to yourself… but I promise, if I see your daughters, they'll hear of what you did for me…Thank you A'sha…" Shen-Mao spoke as he unsheathed a diamond edged kunai, slowly bringing it down towards the brain dead Tigress' neck. She didn't move an inch, she couldn't but she was still alive, and suffering. The snow leopard quickly brought the knife down… _

"_Goodbye A'sha Yatogi…"_

_--------------------------------------------_

"PAY ATTENTION!!" Shifu roared out suddenly.

"OmiGAWD!!" Shen-Mao followed through and shouted as well now suddenly seeing, feeling and tasting soap suds assaulting his head, ears, neck, eyes and nose. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

"Teaching you a lesson! Respect your elders!!" Shifu shouted as he if were giving royal decrees. The elder snow leopard was fighting as horribly as he could to escape Shifu's grip and the soap in his paws, but no matter what he did, Shifu's grip was far too strong. The soap was far too slick, and the stench of that homemade bar made him want to wretch, Shen-Mao's scent would surely be destroyed.

"If you would _listen_ when I talk … This wouldn't be … HAPPENING, now would it Ta-… Shen!" Shifu corrected himself, but the leopard wasn't paying any attention. Like father like son, he hated the stink of bar soap probably as much as any other cat. Shen-Mao wasn't too sure if Tigress was forced to be put through his sort of humiliation, but it was definitely something that he would hold against Shifu like a murder case. "Damn you Shifu! First you make me walk all those stairs! Then you treat me to this!! How cruel can the Chinese be to an innocent foreigner!?"

"Innocent?! You're a prisoner!" The Grand Master of the Jade Palace wasn't giving up. He'd given baths like this to Tai-Lung whenever he'd acted bad, even when Tai-Lung was the rightful age of 16 he would still receive this punishment whenever the crime was severe. Yet, Shen-Mao was a 52 year old man, and the same soap scum techniques still applied and were working wonderfully. Everyone knew that hot water and soap was the primary means of defeating snow leopards… or really any cat. "And to think, if Po had gone into combat with cleaning supplies…" Shifu began to mutter, but he found himself suddenly being hit in the face by a sponge that Shen-Mao apparently had on his person at one time or another.

Shen-Mao had finally reversed Shifu's hold and was holding the Grand Master down on his stool, with both of his thin black arms tightly locked behind his back. "Don't even start with that! If your undefeatable prison was perhaps constructed of tea leaves and sanitized wipes, Tai-Lung may have never escaped and come to seek revenge on all of you." Shen-Mao was lightly roaring while working the sponge and his fingers into Shifu's hair, generating a thick bubbly lather. "Ah you smell divine, Shifu. Not at all like alcohol and stale crackers."

With those worse Shen-Mao was suddenly propelled backwards, towards the ceiling from an explosion of teal energy. Shifu had his hands behind his back, so instead of struggling to get free, he projected his Force _chi_ directly at the snow leopard atop of him. Shen-Mao flipped in mid air but caught onto a rafter of the ceiling. "… Your force is amazing, Shifu…" Shen-Mao commented, while trying to keep a proper grip on the ceiling, even though his hands were coated in slippery soap bubbles. "But you're forever cursed for putting soap on my braids!"

Shifu rolled away from his chair, and projected the entire bucket of hot water up at Shen-Mao. The snow leopard released the ceiling just in time to duck the wooden bucket. The red panda grunted, "Cursed? Me?! You have defiled my head with that commoner's sponge… Not to mention… I have no idea where it's been or what you've washed with it before it touched my _**skin**_!" Shen-Mao landed with all the grace of his genus ( felus… right? That means cat… Right!? ) "Oh come on now… You think I'm some sick bastard? Getting off on spreading my dead skin cells and shed furs to people?"

Shifu began smacking bubbles away from his face, "Well … you did kiss a grown man." The snow leopard began to do the same, and attempted to get the bubbles off of his forehead before the water got to his eyes. "It's not like I kissed just _anyone_-" Shifu cut in, closing his eyes. "Yeah, not just _anyone _Shen. It happened to be the legendary Tai-Lung, the man who escaped from Chorh-Gom prison single handedly."

Shen-Mao now had his eyes closed, growling out from the sting of soapy water entering his eyes. "Damnit! There's soap in my eyes! And don't play dumb, you know as well as I do that Tai-Lung is actually my son, and I kissed his _forehead_ not his goddamn lips. Or is kissing any part that wasn't his ass, disrespectful Shifu Sensei?"

The red panda began to wander, and search for a towel to dry his face, so he could at least see. Shen-Mao began doing the same thing. "Just wait 'till I get my eye sight back Shen-Mao. Those insults… won't go unpunished!" Shen-Mao finally began laughing. "Oh yeah? Well you better hope I don't get my sight back first…" He grunted from the stinging pain, "Or else you can expect to get a 21 point manicure."

Then, before either man could make another childish threat to one another, a voice rang out. "Um… are you two done in here? Because I deeesperately need a bath…"

Both men noticed the voice immediately, 'Crane?!' but not the smell. Shen-Mao sniffed once, then curled his nose back. "Whoa… What smells like dead babies?" Shifu swung out at nothing, trying to hit Shen-Mao. "Such language… but I concur … What in the hell is that horrible odor. This reminds me of when me and Oogway had to return the tide to the fishing village…"

Crane sighed, partially thankful that his appearance was kept safe from the two blinded and aged Martial arts teachers. "Well um … That would be me… You see… Well, I need … I _really_ need a bath Master. Will you … Why is there a hole in the ceiling?"

Immediately, and as if both men knew where the other was the entire time, Shen-Mao and Shifu pointed accusing fingers at one another. "It was HIM!" They both yelled out in unison. Then another voice came rolling up the hallway. "Eeeewww! Thank god Crane's got long legs. That way I don't have to put down very many towels follow this trail of stink and stink chunks."

Master Shifu recognized that voice as well. "Po?" He spoke, "Where are you Po? I'd like a towel!" Shen-Mao shook a paw, "Me as well! May I have a towel?!" The Dragon Warrior began laughing at the sight of Master Shifu with soap the shape of a pineapple rising off of his head. ( Think Marge Simpson ) But none the less he handed a towel to his master and the snow leopard he hadn't seen before. "Dude, you look more like you need a medical team instead of just a towel. How'd you get beat up so bad? Does it hurt to have soap in all those cuts?"

Shen-Mao chuckled lightly, '_I guess it does hurt…'_ He thought, but turned to Po to answer his question, but he couldn't manage words. Seeing The White Avian, Master Crane covered from head to toe in what appeared to be **mud**? Crane sighed while stepping around Po, and past Master Shifu and the snow leopard, Shen-Mao. "Excuse me…" He said lightly.

Po leaned in again, standing infront of Shen-Mao as if he were going to ask for a date. "Hey dude, why are you so cut up? What happened to you?" The snow leopard turned to Po, looking shocked. "I fell down some stairs… Why does he smell like a terd!?!" Po shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't there to see it, but he does smell far past righteous doesn't he? It reminds me of when I used to have stomach pains as a kid, then I read somewhere that if you have cramps or abdominal pain, you should visit the toi-"

"MASTER PO, PLEASE!" Shifu suddenly shouted out loud, holding up a hand that was still holding a bar of soap. "Please… give this to Crane. When you and he are ready, meet us in the hall of heroes. There are important matters to discuss…" Po nodded slowly, taking extra special care in taking the soap from Shifu's paw. Which the red panda noticed, and tilted a brow up at Po… Unimpressed with the fact that it had now been 55 seconds, and he still hadn't taken the bar.

"Is … there a problem Po?" Shifu asked, with a clear growl in his voice.

"It's um … covered in … hair…" Po said, as he finally took it in between two fingers like it was a baby diaper. Shen-Mao shook his head, "What am I? A rabid animal?" Po held up a finger to open his mouth, "Well actually-" But he was silenced quickly by both Shen-Mao and Shifu glaring at him, although their threatening glares weren't nearly as scary as they could have been due to the fact that their soap wigs were still present atop their heads. Which both responded to by suddenly roaring out in pain from soapy water leaking into their eyes.

"This is all your fault Shifu…" Shen-Mao grunted as he followed the red panda out of the bathhouse to get away from the stench of the marinated Crane.

"Perhaps of you would have paid more attention, none of this would have happened in the first place. Besides, you needed a bath you didn't smell like cherries, and at least you're not bleeding anymore…" The Grand Master argued in rebuttle as he dried his face off. "Darn, there's still soap in my hair… Heh heh … hahahaHAHA you have soap in your hair, all down your back like a tramp stamp!"

"What?!" Shen-Mao shouted, "Jeeeez, thank a lot Shifu … You teach them Kung Fu, and you teach me how to be a whore with toiletries?! Some _Grand Master_."

"That's _Sensei_ to you, my Japanese student."

"Student my _ass!_"

"Who saved you from a beating?"

"Who let me have the beating?!"

"You told me not the interfere!"

"But did you really have to listen?"

"YES!!!"

Shen-Mao and Shifu argued their way out of the bathhouse, now leaving the chocolate coated Crane, and a confused, amused, and over talkative Panda behind.

"Ew… that's covered in hair." Crane sighed. "Does nothing go right for me…? Does my life revolve around mishaps and disappointment?" Po shook his head, "No man. No way!" ( yes it does… ) "You became a Master of Kung Fu, here at the Jade Palace!! You're apart of the Furious Five, being lead by the sexiest Tiger to ever perform the art of Martial Arts, that is known as Kung Fuuuuuu!"

Crane turned to Po with a watered down glare in his eyes. "You and Tigress??" He asked quite distantly. Po twiddled his thumbs. "I uh… dunno. You think she cares?" Crane let loose a sigh as he took the only bucket remaining and drenched himself in water, immediately washing away the thin layer of corn from his feathers, but he was still in desperate need of soap… He reluctantly snatched the hairy soap from Po's paws and threw it into one of the wash tubs, not really caring, or paying attention to which he'd began filling and planned on bathing in.

Po actually remained silent for a little while, which Crane appreciated while he washed the crude and repulsive smell out of his feathers. "I don't know, Po." He finally replied after about 10 minutes. Po threw up his head in reply, then began to laugh nervously. "You don't suppose she'd like a guy like me anyways do you? I mean… I'm not in the best shape here. You know… Not like Tai-Lung."

Crane gave a half nod, thinking about the snow leopard in question. "You would probably have to _actually_ beat Tai-Lung in order to even get noticed in Tigress' eyes if that's what you're actually after. I have no clue what a woman wants. My life is dedicated to Kung Fu and the betterment of myself."

Po frowned, "Hey… What about you and Mei-Ling? Why was she sleeping with you last night? I mean, Mei-Ling is a cute girl too and her friend, but if you two are already sleeping together then how do you not know what women wa-"

"PO!" Crane clapped his beak at the Panda to keep him quiet. "Look … We just talked ok?"

Po grinned, "Uh huh. _Talked_ with your mouth and lips, or your hands and thighs?" The panda gave a sly wink, "I've read Viper's romance novels. One night is all it takes."

"Don't be insane! Me and Mei-Ling have known each other for years!"

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Po now asked, leaning one shoulder on the edge of the tub, but when the tub tilted to one side, tossing all the water and the bird within onto the floor he took a step back nervously. "Oops… Sorry Crane."

"Well … that was to be expected… Thank you, whomever you are ruining my life…" ( No Problem ) The white crane sighed once more. "Oh well, the water needed to be changed anyway. And Po … I'm going to let you in on a little secret… ok?"

Po nodded and began to listen to Master Crane as he began filling in the Dragon Warrior on all the secrets he'd learned from Mei-Ling the night they spent together. The Mountain Lion always had loose lips whenever it came to her friends, thus Crane was quickly informed of Tai-Lung's father, and whom Master Tigress really was, and now this information was being passed down to Po.

Secrets weren't normally kept from anyone in the group, especially if it was something that needed to be shared. But after Po was filled in on Tai-Lung's past, TaiShenMao's presence and personality, and the history of Master Tigress, he'd begun to truly appreciate the notion of staying silent, and keeping his ear to the street, or perhaps the wall.

"So …" Po rubbed his chin. "Ryoko, is her name? How long was she known as Tigress?"

"I don't know" Crane shrugged his shoulders. "She was here, training under Shifu before me. Monkey was here before me too, so perhaps he knew her name, but I was the third student under Shifu's care and I never once heard that name until recently. But Mei-Ling is positive that whatever she's been reading is 100% fact."

Po nodded lightly, "Ok then, so what Mei-Ling read in this book you guys talk about. You said that Tigress _and_ Tai-Lung are mentioned in it? At the same time? I thought Tai-Lung was like 95 or something."

"He's 40 something, Po, and I don't get it either… But I know I'd be lying if I said it wasn't true…"

"But… Tigress doesn't look 40, or even 30. Come on man, she's sexy, not some milf."

Crane shuddered, trying to clear the thoughts of a ready and willing Master Tigress out of his mind, he could only imagine Tigress as a drill sergeant or … at least a cold hearted kind of woman. Sexy wasn't the word, definitely mature. Definitely strong, and scary, and she was definitely his friend, but not sexy… Or at least not in the way Mei-Ling was for him.

"Look…" Crane began, "I'm not exactly sure what's going on… But don't you think that that omen we all felt a few days ago was a bit strange? It was definitely a sign… And these powers we all now have. I can move water, Tigress can make fire. Viper moves the air. We never used to do this before… but it was apparently always here, either inside us or in the world…"

Po suddenly began to realize what Crane was getting at, "So you're saying… Tigress has probably been thrown through a time rift right!? Like … She was sent back in time to help us?"

Crane clapped his beak at his lumbering dope of a superior. "No—VERY far from what I was getting at Po. What I mean is, there's probably some kind of power out there that explains the connection between Tigress's current age, and her assumed age. Mei-Ling didn't say very much about it because she was happy to see me, but I'm going to ask Tigress about it when I don't smell like a festival compost pile."

The Dragon Warrior nodded, then finally took the hint and left Crane alone to bathe. Po exited the bathroom, thinking deep about all he'd heard, and what all this could mean. He began to wonder exactly where Tai-Lung was, and where Tigress was as well. Master Shifu and the other Snow Leopard had gone off to the Hall of Heroes, perhaps there Po could find some answers to his questions, or maybe back in the Medical Ward to ask Mei-Ling directly. Or Perhaps to ask _if_ the '_Dance of One Thousand Movements_' as Crane described it, actually did make that lion crap his pants 1000 times. There was a lot going on, and it was probably going to get a lot worse before it got any better, and before it even got worse… it was probably going to get a lot weirder.

"Well … Perhaps I'll start there." Po questioned himself as he saw Sa-Chi the merchant and Master Monkey talking about something in the courtyard standing over giant blood stains. "… Yep, things definitely have gotten weird around here…" But the Dragon Warrior was a man now, no time to waste worrying it was time for action. Or at least that time was approaching.

Po could still feel it in the back of his brain. There was danger on approach, where or who was unknown at the time. Would Tai-Shen, or Shen-Mao perhaps, be _on_ their side, or against. Then there was that lion, and Mei-Ling, would they be willing to help out too? The more the merrier right? Then Po sighed, thinking about Tai-Lung … the sight of that snow leopard enraged sent shivers down his spine, but he'd beaten him once before… But only because Tai-Lung's drive was power, it was greed, it was the Dragon Scroll … Yet the scroll was a fake. So what could Tai-Lung's drive possibly be now?

Po Ping stopped in his tracks as Monkey and Sa-Chi waved at him, he waved back … faking a smile while his mind was going insane with one constantly overlapping thought…

'_China is in trouble again… Are we __**doomed? **__Will I be the hero this time? Or is my time in the lime light already up?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hey again, thanks everyone for reading and waiting for this next chapter to drop. I ... well, got sidetracked alot, and decided to scrap what I had for 8 originally, deciding that I needed to reassert the focus on the main characters aside from the extras. Now, I know I didn't explain what Oogway had to say like I promised, but that's all the next chapter is going to be about. Hou-Xin wakes up and spills his guts on the current situation which adds weight to what Shifu and Shen-Mao fill the other Jade Warriors in on. It has a lot to do with Tigress, her age and the Shou Lie Yin Ying.

If you're wondering why no one is shocked by Shen-Mao's appearance, or at least that fact that this is their first time meeting him. Just remember that 'passive' control that he holds over Tai-Lung. It has alot to do with the fact that his current and only confessed chi happens to be _Kokou_, which is still Evil Chi. Well, I'm sorry for anyone who was expecting action in this chapter, but I at least did get to Tigress and Tai-Lung starting to understand that the two of them are more alike than either predicted.

Well this current story Arc will be wrapped up soon, it's probably going to only progress to 'Five' ( which is 2 more chapters, and afterwards I quit using numerical titles :3 ) then things start peeling off in different directions. Good and Evil, singular story arcs, back stories and so on. And of course the alternate realities... But those are less likely than the individual arcs.

Well like I said before, thanks for reading. I always appreciate it. Sorry for the slow updates, and if there are any questions, or things aren't as clear as they should be. Let me know, or send a note, I'm always hanging around bulls***ing about something or another.

Thanks again, take it easy everyone

~UnF

Honorable Mentions :

* 'I want to make him hurt' – Invader Zim, Back Seat Drivers from Beyond the Stars

** 'Takin shit… from not a nan nutha…' How High, starring Redman & Method Man


	9. 2: Four Chapter9

"_And together, they complete the chain … Fire, Water, Air, Lightning and Earth. They're magnificent, they're perfect … The Furious Five…" _

_.  
_

**Dynasty of the Fated and Cursed : Four**

**( approaching the end … )**

"…_Flawless."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"You're not filling me with confidence, Shifu…" The conversation was already staring out badly.

"Well how do you suppose I'm do that if, you shoot down every angle I predict?" Master Shifu huffed angrily at the Snow Leopard in his care while rubbing the bridge between his eyes with his long, dark fingers.

"Look, you're a good friend … I'm not going to tell you what you don't want to hear…" Shen-Mao shook his head while folding his arms across his snow toned chest.

"I actually think that **is** what a good friend is **supposed** to do, Shen-Mao." Shifu replied. "You're supposed to fill _me_ with confidence…"

Shen-Mao sighed, "We both know making empty promises only yield bad results…"

Both elders fell silent after the truth of that statement sunk in. The most obvious example was how dark and tainted Tai-Lung had become after he was denied the Dragon Scroll. He lost everything in one afternoon and even more after 20 years of isolation… Then after his escape… He was a monster.

"Um, Master…?" Viper slithered forward to speak up. "Can you tell us what's going on? And why we're here in the hall of heroes?"

Shifu slowly turned to the serpent Master and everyone else that was present. Almost all of the Furious Five were in the room, only Tigress was missing along with Tai-Lung. But to make up for their absence Po, Mei-Ling and Hou-Xin were present, and the lion was looking refreshed and healthy instead of intoxicated, dehydrated and dead.

The red panda took a step forward past Shen-Mao and towards everyone else. Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Po, Mei-Ling and Hou-Xin were all waiting eagerly to hear what Shifu had to say.

"Not long ago, my students… The prisoner and I had a short moment with the late Grand Master Oogway." Shifu began, stirring a few gasps and even a last moment gasp from Po, who was normally slow on the intake. "He is still with us, watching over the Jade Palace and China. That, I am thankful of … However … the news he's given distresses me … The omen I felt in the air some days ago has finally shown itself."

"What's the problem, Master?" Po asked, sitting up from his half squatting position. "Is it bad guys?! Do we get to kick some butt?"

"Perhaps," The red panda spoke while turning to glance back at Shen-Mao, who was standing behind him. "Would you like to explain you seem to understand more about this than I do?"

"Why not…" Shen-Mao began, taking his spot in front of the others preparing to speak.

"What who the hell is this guy?" Mantis spoke up, leaping upon Monkey's shoulder as usual. "And why is he telling us what to do, Master?"

"I'm not going to tell you _what_ to do …" Shen began speaking, as the others looked at him in confusion. He'd forgotten this is the first time most of them had even laid eyes on him with this appearance… It was probably something that would need to be explained in time.

"So … who are you?" Viper spoke up now, flicking her tongue idly at the snow leopard's scent trying to pin where she's detected it before.

"You brought me here yourself, Master Viper… You should know by now." The elder replied, trying his best to keep the conversation a float, but that was going down hill swiftly, so instead he confessed. In a vain effort to preserve the peace.

"I am TaiShenMao … You all captured me along with … My son, Tai-Lung, in Chorh-Gom Prison not long ago …" The snow leopard explained, while observing the confused expressions of the other kung fu masters before him.

Po was the most outspoken on the matter, and watched on in amusement. "Whoa. Tai's dad … Cool. So uh… Did you have a bathe and change your name all in the same day?"

Hearing Shifu snickering behind him made Shen-Mao's tail begin to shake and twitch in irritation. "…No, I didn't _Dragon Warrior…_ and before you ask anymore ridiculous questions would you like to be the first to understand _why_ I'm Tai-Lung's father?" He said, while aggressively flexing the muscles riddling his upper body. Unlike Tai-Lung, Shen-Mao wasn't overly muscular, but he was still a force as he displayed when fighting Tigress not very many hours ago.

Po rose a brow, thinking he'd been challenged. "What? You don't think the Dragon Warrior can whup the baba of the bad kitty. Want me to show you the Awesomeness of the Wuxi Fingerhold?"

Shen-Mao went to open his mouth but was interrupted by Crane clapping his beak rather loudly. "HEY!!" He then shouted. "What the hell is going on here? Why are we all freaking out? Isn't there supposed to be something important we need to discuss instead of shooting daggers at one another?"

Shifu nodded, "Master Crane has always been the wisest of all of them. Please continue Shen-Mao, and Po, no badgering."

Po scratched his head, "Badger?"

Monkey turned to Po with a grin on his lips, "Badger?"

Mantis couldn't resist the urge and threw his arms in the air to shout. "Mushroom!!"

The snow leopard turned to the red panda, as he felt his patience falling through the floor. "Do … they always act like this?"

Shifu scratched his head, "Only during a crisis …" The red panda took a step forward now, deciding to take matters into his own hands. Sense Shen-Mao obviously couldn't handle it. "Listen up everyone."

Everyone gave the Grand Master their undivided attention; there was no real time for jokes when Shifu had the floor.

"When Shen and I spoke to Oogway, he told us that the omen was the awakening of a _god_. It's influence has spread too greatly and the natural balance of power has begun to shift in one general but very _bleak_ direction …"

"A GOD?!" Mei-Ling gasped from where she was sitting. "Wha?! What are we supposed to do about that?!"

Shifu shook his head, "Fear not … It's just a metaphor I'm sure. The ocean of the sky above, which we understand is the heavens, has begun to flow differently … The waves are starting to get rough, the ebb and flow has gotten dangerously swift, and the momentum behind each tsunami will be blindingly powerful."

Crane shook his bald, hatless head. "I don't understand Master… What-are-we going to do? If Oogway is able to see danger coming from beyond the stars… How can we stop any of it? I mean, we've only been trained in Kung Fu and … a little of this new stuff."

Shifu folded his paws behind his back. "I told you, fear not. Gods are fickle individuals … Spirits of the dead who have somehow hadn't been put to rest and are actually still growing as though they live. They normally don't _ever_ interfere with our lives, they affect Horoscopes and Lottery numbers more than anything else… However, a certain force has gotten so strong that … Well, it's begun to actually take effect here in the world of the living."

The white crane shook his head. "Ok, I get it Master. But … what-can-we-do? I never trained to punch out ghosts."

"Yeah, me either." Monkey added in, "I don't even think ghosts wear pants."

"Of course they wear pants…" Mantis now chirped up. "Remember the ghost of the raunchy rhino? It's why no one camps out in the woods at night."

Shen-Mao now spoke from his place behind Shifu with a simple and disbelieving- "WHAT!?"

Shifu waved down the snow leopard. "Calm down … and Mantis! Pay attention!"

The green Mantis straightened up immediately. "Yes Master Shifu."

"Ok now … I'll explain everything as best I can…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hidden from view, but not from mind were Tigress and Tai-Lung. The hall of heroes has been ruined by fire and not completely reconstructed. The lightly tattered, yet vulnerable roofing was perfect for obstructing sight, but still forfeiting all sound with little to no distortion. Both of the wayward cats sat in waiting for the explanation.

Tigress turned to Tai-Lung, "I don't trust your _father…_" She whispered bluntly, with plenty of malice in her voice as she did.

The snow leopard didn't so much as bat an eye at the comment, he whispered back. "I don't trust him either… but he's withholding a lot of secrets… Secrets that I want… that I need to know."

The snow leopard and the tigress weren't sitting together on the roof, roughly only two yards from one another, but in comfortable range to hear anything being said down below within the ruined hall. To their fortune, the hall was barren now, so sound echoed quite clearly. Nothing would be hidden from their keen ears.

"He knows something about your mother… and I'm sure he knows a lot about mine …" Tai-Lung sighed, turning to Tigress, but spoke with a devilish grin on his cheeks. "How do you suppose we should bleed it out of him."

"Well first, I think we should listen in … Because whatever Shifu's telling them, is probably going to be wrong. Very wrong, but the Master does love to hear himself talk…" Tigress stated in a matter-of-fact type of tone.

However to the fire acolyte's surprise. The Grand Master's explanation is solid. Shifu doesn't waste very much time in relaying Oogway's words. The danger that was approaching is quite real, and quite massive, however the beginning stages are all they need to quell in order to save a lot of lives across the country. The threat was a hidden force only known by it's leader's name going by '_Vekka_', and her influence grants immense strength, intelligence and speed to those who take up her banner. The only condition is your loyalty… that and the power is only limited to _women_…

From below, Hou-Xin could be heard exclaiming, "Women?! Perhaps those women that laid waste to Sun-Lo!!"

Crane squacked, "Sun-Lo!? It's destroyed?!?! Why didn't you say anything earlier XIN!?"

"I-I didn't … I don't know, I lost track during all the action!"

Po laughed, "I didn't know being sick counted as action. You should have seen when I was fighting with Ti- dude! There were fireworks, I even scored a meal!"

"PO!" Mei-Ling then stood up, shouting at her heroic, round ally. "This is no time for jokes, my home town is probably burning to the ground!"

"Heh- Oh… sorry~" Po gave a nervous laugh, "Sorry, we can go save it … right?"

A short burst of chatter began to ensue below, mostly with the Sun-Lo familiar's arguing with Shifu about leaving immediately, and Shifu defending against their pleas with demanding they heed the remainder of his words and take everyone else with them. Although, on the roof…

"…Vekka?" Tai-Lung held a paw to his head. "Why … why, have I heard… or… does it feel like… I've… heard that name before…" Tai-Lung's words became shorter and sounding strained. He lowered his gaze, holding his head in a paw while trying to focus but the sudden pain in his brain wasn't making it easy.

Tigress' gaze fell to the Tyrant. She rose an eyebrow, leaving her perch and approaching him, placing her paws upon his shoulder while standing infront of him, trying to look into his eyes. "What's the matter with you? Headache?"

"It feels that way…" Tai-Lung replied, holding his head in a paw, with his other paw clutching his knee like he was holding back a sneeze. "Ouch … I got a sudden migraine out of nowhere… I don't know why."

"It used to happen to me a lot as a child." Tigress sighed, standing again coming to her full height before the snow leopard.

"You know how to fix it? I hate when it happens, feels like my skull's splitting in two…"

"Yeah-" She replied swiftly, holding her two paws together. "Whenever that happens, I try to clear my mind … Making it serene. If I don't think about anything, the splitting headache goes away pretty quickly."

"Strange… but worth a try…" Tai-Lung paused, but straightened himself in his seat. Taking her words into consideration, the snow leopard paused for a moment, holding one of his paws before him, forming it straight as though he were going to chop a set of wooden blocks in half, and cleared his mind. After about ten seconds… his mind was cleared and the pain had faded, just as Tigress had instructed would occur.

"Wow…" Tai-Lung sat in silence for a moment. "That's amazing, simply amazing." The snow leopard praised, now throwing his head back and taking a deep, but silent, breathe. "I appreciate it Tigress, but how did you figure that out?"

Tigress only set a hand on her hip and glared down at Tai-Lung, as if expecting something else to be said or done. She waited in silence.

Tai-Lung was confused and he glanced up at Tigress not knowing what he'd done wrong to get this type of reaction out of her. Then he fell silent for a short moment, lowered his ears and growled very… _very_ lightly. "Oh I'm sorry … I meant to say… _**Master**_ Tigress…"

"That's better," The renowned Master replied while taking a seat next to the spotted cat. "Anyways… I realized that certain things trigger the pain. Like, one day I started thinking about my mother when I was sad… I can't remember why," She sighed. "… I wished that I could be held in my mothers arms, and that I could feel her warm embrace cuddling me, and ensuring me that everything would be alright … It felt nice to think that way, but the moment I tried to picture my mother … My mind went blank and a screaming headache began barraging my mind."

Tai-Lung sat up, nodding. "That's how it felt when I … well… nevermind."

"Huh?" Tigress turned to Tai-Lung to pry. "What is it?"

He refused. "It's nothing."

She didn't take no as an answer, Master Tigress rarely ever did. "No, it _is_ something. Tell me and it'd better not be perverted!"

Tai-Lung held up a paw, "Hold on … They're talking again, Listen." He said, then pointed towards the ceiling they were still positioned on.

Down below, Shifu had begun talking again.

"I can't hit a woman." Po confessed, nervously. "The Dragon Warrior _can't_ strike a woman alright!"

No one said anything in response at first, but Viper slithered over, patting Po on his head with the end of her tail. "That's very admirable of you Po, but when a woman takes up the role of a warrior. They forfeit the benefit of being a woman, a sword has no eyes and an arrow head has no heart."

Shen-Mao, from across the room agreed with the female Master present. "She's right, Po. I mean, I still consider a woman _warrior_ a woman, however if they're an opponent, you have to throw out that reasoning and protect yourself at all costs."

Tigress scoffed from the roof. No one saw Shen-Mao's ear twitch…

"But… you fought Tigress in the prison." The Panda responded, looking around the room at his fellow Masters, trying to read their mind _and_ think happy thoughts at the same time. "I just don't think that fighting … women, and tons of them will be very… Action-y… You know. Perhaps if they have knives or something…"

Monkey and Mantis couldn't resist the urge to throw in their two cents. Mantis started the barrage. "Master," The tiny green warrior began, speaking to Master Shifu, "The Dragon Warrior is right. How will this improve our training, all we would need to do is fracture a nail or smear their lip gloss to win the battle."

Shifu knew what was coming and held his brow between two fingers, allow his students to make fools of themselves while the women present grew offended.

Monkey on the other hand, noticed that Viper's scaled were coiling quickly and he had no idea what Mei-Ling was capable of yet so he kept his lips shut.

"Come on Master, be honest." Mantis continued, oblivious to the danger he was directing towards himself. "Is this battle really going to be as dangerous as Oogway thinks, I mean he was drunk for half the day and asleep the rest of the night. Now if mud wrestling against half a village of crazy ladies is his idea of danger, I'd love to know what he considers excitmen-"

"MASTER MANTIS!" Shen-Mao suddenly shouted. This turned heads and everyone redirected their attention to the now standing snow leopard, Tai-Lung's father… "These women aren't to be taken lightly…" Shen growled with a hiss in his throat. No one knew what to think but Mantis took a step back from his spot, knowing he'd accidentally tread upon a nerve.

"How do you know that?" Monkey suddenly asked, turning his head to one side. "A whole village may be burning true, but even bandits could do that, and their fighting capabilities are low to nothing." The others in the room nodded with their attention still set to, the apparently enraged, Shen-Mao.

The snow leopard released a deep sigh and paused for a moment with his eyes closed. "It's because I've dealt with them before… for years actually…" Shen-Mao spoke, slowly turning away from everyone, exposing his still bared back. Revealing the tattoo that was present that a rare few have ever seen.

"I already know the _Shou-Lie Yin-Ying _very well, and I know what they're capable of."

Shifu took a step back, shocked at the sudden realization and the connection of a murderous organization and his old friend. "Shou-Lie … Yin-Yin? Shadow…? Wait, Oogway never mentioned them only Vekka! How do you KNOW it's them, Shen-Mao? How can you be so sure?!"

Shen-Mao lowered his broad shoulders as he confessed. "Vekka controls them or at least half of them…These women, the strongest women capable of killing a single man in an instant, or flawlessly slaughtering hundreds in moments … They're vicious … and relentless… and won't care who you are. A fractured nail, frizzy hair or even a broken _LEG_ won't stop them from murdering you if they have the motivation… The Shou-Lie Yin-Ying would carve up anyone in seconds when given the incentive. I honestly don't recommend going to Sun-Lo... Just because of them, even if there's just one of them…"

All who listened were shocked at Shen-Mao's testimony, both confessing that he'd already dealt with the dangers that were plaguing the world, and that he suggested that the entire group present weren't yet able to actually handle it. No one really had anything to add, mostly because the grim news was still digesting. However Mei-Ling's fear and confusion suddenly began to mutate. She didn't understand hesitation, nor did she yield to doubt or fear, she couldn't believe the snow leopard's cowardice and had immediately grown disgusted of it. "...You." The mountain cat growled low, under her breath.

"What?" Shen-Mao asked, turning to the feline in rage.

"You…" She repeated, "You don't … recommend us going?! Because of the danger…? That's spineless. You sad, worthless … COWARD!" The mountain cat leapt forward at the snow leopard with blinding speed that could probably only be matched by Master Viper, or Master Crane in mid lunge.

"MEI-LING! STOP!" Crane shouted out as he witnessed his best friend attacking a man who could stand toe-to-toe with Master Tigress, but she didn't have a chance to stop, or even yield to Crane's warning. Mei-Ling hadn't the time or the speed to notice the danger while in mid leap. By the time she'd reached Shen-Mao, he'd already spun on a dime and caught her in his grip without so much as even batting an eye or betraying what particular stance of _Karate_ he'd been utilizing when doing so. When Mei-Ling came to and discovered what'd happened, he was holding her in a light cradle against his chest, still looking forward and as casual as he did when she first threatened to maim him.

The snow leopard suppressed his laughter as Mei-Ling quickly pushed herself out of his grip and returned her feet to solid ground. Everyone had seen it, but the speed was completely unexpected from the both of them. No one but Crane knew of Mei-Ling's training, and no one but Tai-Lung or Master Shifu had any idea what Shen-Mao was capable of.

"You never told me how quick he was…" Mei-Ling grunted as she returned to Crane, taking her sudden single move defeat as a sign to listen to his and Shifu's words. The hatless bird sighed, "I probably would have Mei, if I wasn't trying to stop _everyone_ from killing everyone else… Oh and that I was covered from head to talon in _chocolate_…"

Po clapped his paws together once while excitedly asking, "Was that _REALLY_ chocolate!? Or did that guy really crap his pants ten thousand times?"

"Enough…" Shifu grunted, "Shen-Mao … continue."

"Hold on! Hold on!" Po then interrupted, "Hey, _Tai's Dad_! Why do you have '_Snow_' tatt'd on your back anyway? Who's that, some pretty girl?"

A small smile slid across Shen-Mao's muzzle. "Xue…" He paused for a long time. He'd clearly dozed off, losing his train of thought.

Monkey leaned in after the short silence to say. "Yeah … so _who_ is **Xue**?"

Viper also spoke, "Someone close to you right?"

"Xue…" Shen-Mao paused once again, "… was my wife _and_ leader of the _Shou-Lie Yin-Ying_…"

Tai-Lung gasped, hearing his father's words and Tigress was now sitting uncomfortably. Even though the both of them were well hidden, neither of them felt like they were very secure on the roof anymore.

"Wow. Um… I guess that kinda sucks that she's tryin to destroy the world with a god controllin' her brain huh?" Po asked while taking a stand to stretch.

"She's dead, Panda." Shen-Mao merely stated, now turning back to everyone. However no one's gaze met with his after hearing the grim news. "It's being led by her sister, Yue … She's been resisting aging for decades with her _chi_, and is no doubt still leading all of this … You said Sun-Lo has been raided, well I know they're doing it. And if any of the _Shadow Hunters_ are still there, then none of you are going to come back alive from a scrimmage with even two of them."

Master Viper slithered forward, "Hey! Why do you say that!? You don't think we're capable of fighting a few god worshipping nut cases?! I'm not as innocent as I look!"

Shen-Mao shook his head, "What?! No! These women live by a completely different code than you and I! The-"

"Different code?!" Viper hissed, "You'd strike a woman without second thought!!"

"**What?!**" Shen-Mao took a step back to defend himself. "You're talking about the fight earlier?! With your Master Tigress? That was defense!"

Shifu rose an eyebrow, "You fought Master Tigress…? Idiot…"

Master Crane stepped up pointing an accusing talon at Shen-Mao, "Hey, You challenged her!"

The snow leopard on trial threw his arms open. "Hey! I was challenging ALL of you! It turned into a one-on-one duel!"

_Shifu sighed, "What does any of this have to do with the problem at hand…"_

Viper hissed at Shen-Mao, "Well you claim that these women are dangerous … That they're bloody axe murderers and that we, the greatest Kung Fu Masters in China, should avoid contact with them at all costs because you fear we're not capable of handing them in an _UNFAIR_ fight? It sounds like you've got little to _no_ faith in us, or our fighting ability. You may have fought Tigress at Chorh-Gom Prison and held your ground, but we **FIVE** fight as a single unit. That's how we defeated _YOUR_ son months ago when he was threatening China for the Dragon Scroll."

Po poked up for a moment, "A scroll with nothing on it by the way~"

Viper sighed, "Thank you Po, But you," Viper's coils flexed towards the elder snow leopard. "You with all the warning and forethought, how can you ensure us that these female _bandits_ are nearly as dangerous as you paint them to be. If your **wife** was one of them, you surely had to be in their presence for some time, but here you are, without her and without them… How is that?"

Crane, who was feeling inspired, took a step up to join Viper in the harsh questioning. "Yeah … How come you're here if these girls are so _bad._ And I thought you said that their group was exclusive to only women. How'd you get in? You don't look sexy enough to pose as a woman."

Shen-Mao coughed… "Um …"

Viper coiled her head back to Crane. "Um … That was a bit strange, don't you think?"

Crane blushed, scratching his bald head, seriously wishing he had a hat now. "Er… I didn't mean for it to sound that way … I was uh, merely stating…"

Mei-Ling laughed now, "Well he surely couldn't have posed as a woman, but he could have smooth talked someone. Is that how you entered?"

Mantis shook his pincers, "Hey! Don't give the guy any ammo."

Mei-Ling shrugged, "What!? I mean look at him he's fit and he's a well trained warrior… Xue was probably taken in by his immediate charm." Mei-Ling stated this as if she'd been having thoughts of her own. Mantis merely gazed at Mei-Ling in shock for a moment, wondering why women always had wild fantasies about evil men.

"I don't think that's _exactly_ how the story went, lady. That guy there aint no ladies man, more like a dirty dog. *Woof*****." Mantis retorted trying to regain his own confidence with chirping.

"Actually Master Mantis…" Shen-Mao sighed and directed a paw towards the mountain cat who was on the right track, "She's right."

Monkey and Mantis turned to Mei-Ling who was smiling, the both of them were glaring at her as if she was a stranger, with inside information. Mei-Ling continued to add, "You couldn't have survived on your own, Xue snuck you into the fortress and kept you hidden, right?"

Everyone watched in amazement as Shen-Mao's expression changed from confidence to amazement, he rose an eyebrow and nodded to her correct _assumptions_. "Actually, you're right again. How do you know all this, surely you can't be guessing?"

Shifu, now feeling the same kind of mild concern as Shen-Mao, turned to the mountain cat. "Yes Mei-Ling, explain. How are you so knowledgeable on Shen-Mao and his history, I've never known anyone to know this man even existed until recently."

Even, Tai-Lung and Tigress, from on high, were wondering where Mei-Ling got her information from. It was strange and she was mentally patting herself on the back. '_A thousand thank you's foreigner.'_ She thought to herself, but straightened up swiftly. The green clad cat shrugged her shoulders with a suspicious grin hanging on her cheeks. "I … uh, lucky guess?"

Shen-Mao's lids lowered in a silent growl at Mei-Ling but he shook his head to redirect any of his untrust somewhere else, "Be that as it may…" He took a deep breathe to wash away his hate. "I'm not here to explain my history… I'm trying to warn all of you that these assassin's are deadly … very deadly. Even if you don't wish to believe what I'm saying, they're not going to be easy to handle even in an unfair fight… If ever… fight one on one."

Viper reiterated her old question, "Ok fine. We understand that, so how are _you_ alive to tell all of us today? They surely can't be all that malicious if you, a single man, are here to warn us all today."

Shen-Mao shook his head, "Actually I'm _not _alive, Master Viper…" The snow leopard confessed with a deep sigh following.

Po shuddered, "Zombie?!"

Shifu shivered for a moment, "What!? NO! Po, calm down. Shen-Mao, what is going on anyway, and what are you talking about!?"

.

***

.

On the roof, Tai-Lung and Tigress were still trying to digest everything that they'd been hearing. All that occurred under them only actually raised more questions than it managed to answer. Tai-Lung sat in deep thought… Thinking on what's been going on … and about his life… He thought about his name … Setsuna… It didn't sound Chinese in the least, but he wasn't Setsuna. He was Tai-Lung … or at least that's what he always knew himself by…

Then, Tai-Lung thought about his mother… Xue… It didn't take a single moment to pass before Tai-Lung's mind was assaulted with a massive headache accompanied by a savage banshee's roar echoing through his brain. It hurt, but with Tigress' advice, he cleared his mind … and after a short moment the pain was gone. Then he thought back, or tried to about anything he could remember about his past… _before_ Shifu, and he got nothing… A slight tinge began to proc in the back of his mind with the thought of his mother crossing again, but he let the image and the memory pass to avoid the screaming pain.

"Tai-Lung?" He finally detected Tigress' sweet voice in his ear.

"Huh?" The tyrant responded.

"Don't look now … but there's someone watching us…"

"What?" Tai-Lung almost turned to look, but instead he centered his focus on Tigress and sat closer to her. She'd moved to his side when he first began experiencing the screaming headaches. The snow leopard tried to hide his suspicion while moving closer to Tigress, whispering into her ear… '_who … and where?'_

Tigress played along, or tried to at least, leaning back against Tai-Lung. The two appeared to be a couple now instead of eavesdropping felines. She partially nuzzled Tai-Lung's cheek, while pointing behind herself with a paw, but kept it in front of herself to not sell out her plan to the enemy. "_Behind us … But you can't see them … They're probably hiding on the ledge… But I've been picking up someone's scent from behind us for about two minutes, and I don't know who they are… but it's a woman…"_

Tai-Lung nodded and pulled an arm around Tigress to hold her close. "_Sorry I didn't notice before… How long do you think they've been here…"_

"_I don't know… Probably not long…But we need to get rid of them."_

"_Do you think it's one of the assassins?" _Tai-Lung asked, slightly glancing over Tigress' head and past his shoulder to get a glimpse of whomever is sneaking on Tigress and him but didn't see anything immediately.

"_Who else could it be?" _ Tigress nuzzled close to Tai-Lung, still trying to use her third eye to survey the scene behind her and mentally locate the insurgent spying on them.

Tai-Lung pulled Tigress into his lap, holding her shoulders with his broad paws. This, killed Tigress' concentration and a quick blush rushed to her cheeks.

"_W-what are you doing?"_ She hissed at him quietly.

"_I'm going to launch you, this will take them by surprise. I'll roll backwards along my spine, then propel you with my legs. This will give you one hell of an advantage, alright?"_ Tai-Lung whispered as smoothly as he could, not instilling much confidence in Tigress, but at least his words reassured her that he _was_ thinking about a plan, instead of just getting a quick lap dance.

"_W-whenever you're ready."_ Tigress responded reluctantly.

"_I'll be right behind you." _Tai-Lung said while initiating the roll.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Tigress responded as she was thrown across the roof top, soaring forward at an empty ledge. "What?" The spotted cat gasped, not seeing anyone once she'd approached the edge of the roof.

"Tigress!! Look up!" Tai-Lung shouted, noticing a black streak ascending swiftly into the air from the ledge where she first suggested.

"Why couldn't I see that!?" Tigress grunted, turning her gaze up to catch the glimpse of a black cadaver quickly descending upon her with a dao saber drawn in their paws. The Master of Tiger style Kung Fu quickly spun to one side to propel herself from the roof and grab assailant's wrists to forced them to the ground as awkwardly as possible. However the momentum of the fall plus the force of the throw versus the durability of the damaged roof wasn't resting well with physics; the result?

Tigress and the mysterious assassin came crashing through the fire damaged ceiling of the Hall of Heroes, easily disturbing the scene downstairs…

.

***

.

"What the hell?!" Monkey shouted, seeing Tigress and another feline falling from the ceiling like a hissing, clawing, yowling meteor.

"Oh no …" Shen-Mao grunted, immediately noticing the attire of the attacker. Tigress was thrown from the assassin's grip in mid fall, and she went soaring towards Master Shifu. The Shadow Hunter hit the ground soundlessly even though she'd been detected and was coming down like a comet. Shifu leapt to the air to catch Tigress and came down with just as much grace as the assassin. Quickly, everyone surrounded the attacker to box her in.

"Whoa…" Monkey gasped, taking in the vision before him. There wasn't much to see immediately. The woman standing before everyone was covered from head to toe in a black cloak that oddly enough seemed to absorb and nullify light rather than reflect it. The cloak she was wearing was in layers that appeared to be thin, but it was pure black. Dark rivets lined the stitching around the shoulders and down her back. The hood that wrapped her head also had some strange properties to it. The hood shrouded the woman's face from vision, but light didn't appear to enter even through the wide hole in the front, as if light itself avoided that area of the dark uniform. So her eyes were completely hidden from view and it appears that the cloak also hid the pigmentation of the wearer's fur, because the assassin's snout was grey, but the lynx's ears ejecting from the top of the hood appeared to be somewhat purple.

"Th-that's them! She's one of them! That's what they looked like!" Hou-Xin shouted in fear.

Viper hissed towards the elder snow leopard, "So then … I suppose this is would be one of the notorious assassin's you told us all about, right Shen-Mao?"

The assassin turned to the snake, then towards the man she was speaking to. "Shen-MAO?!" She roared out in a deep tone. But before she, or anyone else, had the time to react. The snow leopard dove forward, engaging the Shadow Hunter in front of everyone.

She hissed deeply as Shen-Mao's first strike caught her in the stomach... A strong front knee to her stomach but she didn't buckle, only drew back. Reaching into her cloak and pulling forward two small daggers in both hands. "Damn it Kusanagi …" The assassin hissed in a unrealistically deep voice and began stabbing the daggers towards the snow leopard. Shen-Mao was able to dodge her lightning quick strikes and slashes but not without taking a slice every so often. After Shen-Mao had been cut for the forth time, he'd begun to show more aggression and anger. The Shadow Hunter sliced him again across the cheek for the fifth strike and spun on her left foot to deliver a round house to his head which connected with a very loud clap. As Shen began to flip through the air, he extended his own right foot to catch the assassin in the chin in his own form of a riposte. The retaliating kick placed the both of them in the air, flipping or spinning in the direction momentum graced for a moment.

The Jade Warriors took a step back to watch the bout, but Po cheered on from his spot. "Dude! Awesome!! Tai's Zombie Dad versus The Chick who sounds like she eats tobacco! I need some snacks!"

"PO!" Shifu shouted, "Get out of the way!"

"Huh? Out of the way of the way of whaa-?" At that moment, Po finally noticed a hail of black shuriken soaring at him. He held up his arms and cringed, "Aaah!!"

But as he did a blue shimmer surrounded Po's arms, the blades came closer but not even Shen-Mao noticed the shimmer on Po when he dove infront of The Dragon Warrior to intercept the projectiles. Because if he'd of noticed, he wouldn't have been launched across the room from the sudden and shocking power of Po's _force chi_ activating.

"WHOA!!" The snow leopard shouted as he was thrown onto the assassin across the room, who was almost too shocked to react. She wasn't able to get away but she was able to defend herself, by tucking her daggers against her chest so they would stab into Shen-Mao as he came at her like a rocket. Po on the other hand was completely shocked. "Whoa… The Dragon Warrior is too awesome, more awesome than awesome from _concentrate_. I _deserve_ an action figure with this much raw power and attractiveness."

Crane squawked out loud as he felt blood pulsating to his brain at an alarming rate, "PO!! STOP-SAYING-_AWESOME!!"_

The Assassin kicked Shen-Mao off of her and she flipped onto her feet, "That man is Reactionary … Interesting." She hissed, turning to Shen-Mao again, but while she was distracted for only that moment, she'd left herself wide open. Another brutal knee caught her in the stomach, this time with enough force to peel away the hood from her face revealing the purple tinted lynx under the hood. She coughed this time, splattering blood on the floor, and was kicked squarely in the chest after Shen-Mao had pulled his knee back.

The assassin went soaring across the room directly into Tai-Lung, who caught her like she was a laundry bag. The lynx coughed again, "Who in…" She muttered, glaring up at Tai-Lung and immediately recognizing his face. "YOU!" She shouted and pulled a wakizashi from her cloak, preparing to kill the snow leopard on the spot.

The tyrant dropped her when he noticed the immediate aggression and took a leap back, she landed on her feet like all cats would but not before placing a long deep wound down across Tai-Lung's chest that was angled in the opposite direction of his previous wound. The assassin landed and prepared to lunge after Tai-Lung but forgot to keep Shen-Mao in mind with Tai-Lung in sights now. The elder snow leopard in question caught up and grabbed the Assassin's arms and held them up behind her back while he secured his paws behind her head, to lock her arms against his muscles. ( Full Nelson )

"L-LET GO OF ME KUSANAGI!" The lynx shouted, desperately trying to secure another weapon from her cloak. "Damnit…" She cursed to herself.

"Why the HELL are you here, assassin?" Shen-Mao roared at her.

"It's none of your business, traitor!" The assassin shouted and pulled forward to kick Shen-Mao in the crotch with all the might she could manage in just one leg, that got her free. Instantly.

The snow leopard went to the floor in a hailstorm of pain, trying not to clutch his own damaged pride but surely trying to avoid being hit again. The assassin spun where she stood, and attempted to pull another weapon from her cloak but as she did, it fell away from her shoulders in patches as if the stitching had been somehow torn out. The black leather slowly began to disintegrate and decompose at her feet, leaving the lynx, partially exposed and armless as far as weaponry went. The only weapon that remained in her presence was the wakizashi she held that had drawn Tai-Lung's blood and two daggers that were embedded within Shen-Mao's shoulders just shy of his joints.

"Wow …" Po gasped, scratching his chest nervously. "You girls fight dirty." He was mentally preparing himself for combat now that he'd seen Shen-Mao go down from a shot to the jewels. Tigress rounded up on Tai-Lung, to analyze the wound on his chest but also placing herself between the attacker and the snow leopard.

"Tai-Lung are you alright!?" She asked with a bit more concern in her voice than most have ever seen before, especially not Shifu who's attention was now on them instead of the crippled snow leopard. Shen-Mao's son was growling deeply as if no one else was present. His eyes had locked onto the Assassin who wounded him, she was glaring back at him and turning to his father lying on the ground in agony, as if she were debating on which of them to kill and eat first while twirling her blade idly in one paw.

Tai-Lung growled as hate began to flood his mind, "Dirty… soulless… whores…" He began fuming under his breath, feeling the biting pain of the cut and the corrosive sting of the poison now swimming in the wound from her tainted blade.

"Tai-Lung?" Tigress asked again, taking a step towards him to grab his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Tai-Lung again ignored everyone present aside from his target, now walking towards the Assassin, openly challenging her to try and attack him again.

"H-Hey!" Po shouted, "Tai-Lung what are you doing?! Wait for us!" The Dragon Warrior shouted, but that somehow managed to jar Tai-Lung from his furious trance.

"NO!" The bleeding Snow Leopard shouted while holding up one paw to the Jade Warriors behind him, everyone remained in their place and watched idily.

"Why?" Po asked, stepping back. "Why not let us help you? You are bad and all but the faster we take her out the sooner you can tell us what you were doing on the roof."

Tai-Lung growled, "I'll be coming after you next, Dragon Warrior…" He turned back towards the Lynx in the center of the room. She'd finally decided upon Tai-Lung and threw one of her lightly purple tinted paws into the air and beckoned him to attack.

"My mother has wanted to kill you for so long, I'll be glad to fulfill her wishes for her." The lynx stated with a dark laugh.

"Your … mother?" Shen-Mao growled, "Your mother has no idea what she's doing… You should leave." Although Shen-Mao was in writhing pain, he was still able to see and hear everything unfolding before him. Although… unknown to everyone who wasn't Tai-Lung, Shen-Mao was in more pain than just the obvious wounds and the low blow … the daggers lodged in his shoulders were coated with the same poison that was torturing Tai-Lung. Which, given enough time, will eventually paralyze both snow leopards.

"My mother knows of Vekka's will and of Yue's command, that is all I need traitor…" The lynx spat then turned to Tai-Lung as he lunged at her. He wasn't fast enough…

Tai-Lung fell to the floor after he'd missed his strike, but rolled quickly back onto his feet. He was now brandishing a long bloody slice running up his left arm, stopping slightly before the shoulder "…hell…" He cursed under his breath as he rose to his full height to retake his defensive stance.

The lynx hadn't changed her stance either, and again beckoned Tai-Lung to attack her, her blade was well bloodied now and dripping of the snow leopard's life essence.

"Is that how you want it?" Tai-Lung chuckled darkly as he placed a paw onto his wound, immediately pulling back from the stinging pain. "I'll have to disarm you of that vicious little weapon then…"

"If you think you have the ability…" The assassin laughed and turned back to the remaining Jade Warriors. "Have none of you the ability to challenge a follower of Vekka? All of you, attack me at once! Show me your fury!"

"Don't DO IT!" Shen-Mao shouted from the floor as he pulled himself up to a sitting position, but he was delirious from the poison circulating through his blood.

"Shen-Mao, why aren't we attacking as a group?!" Master Shifu barked out, now losing his own patience for this intruder.

"Because…" Shen began, but coughed instead. "She _is_ a follower of Vekka… She's too fast… and I've had the same melee training as her… We thrive on unfair combat… She would only turn you all against each other without doing so much as lifting a finger to hurt anyone…" Shen-Mao growled deeply as he placed both paws on the daggers in his shoulders and pulled them free of his body with a loud roar.

"Does it hurt, Kusanagi?" The lynx laughed as she and Tai-Lung began to approach one another. Tai-Lung threw a punch, and she parried his fist with her blade, but it was kicked free from her paw with Tai-Lung's second retaliating strike, a quick snap kick of his right foot. The wakizashi flipped into the air and out of reach.

"Ha!" Tai-Lung taunted, but was silenced by the lynx's feet running up his chest and kicking off the black dot in the center of his forehead. She caught her short katana in mid air and came down out of the air with a downward thrust of the blade as if hoping to slice Tai-Lung in half. But timing was on Tai-Lung's side. He took a quick side step back, turning to one side to avoid the blade, and immediately as the Shadow Hunter hit the ground she was kicked in the face by a _Bruce Lee_ like, flash kick.

"It probably doesn't hurt as much as that…" Shen-Mao chuckled as he watched the lynx flip backwards by her face and hit the floor of the ruined hall with no grace at all. Without warning or permission, the Furious Five all dove upon the downed female to secure her to the floor.

Tai-Lung was bouncing in place from sheer adrenaline and the joy of victory … His muscles were still atrophied from being asleep for so long, but from what he'd just done, and what he'd did to Tai-Shen earlier, he knew that his talent wasn't gone, it just needed to be refined.

"…G-get… off of… me…" The lynx growled, spitting blood as she struggled to rise to her feet against the weight of the Furious Five.

"Not a chance lady," Monkey laughed and sat down on the lynx's rump. "Wow… this is comfy. Hey! Shen, I thought you said these girls were monsters?"

The elder glanced up to see Master Monkey admiring the form and _shape_ of the Shadow Hunter and he shook his head, "I said they were monsters? Not in that sense… or else I wouldn't of had so many children."

Monkey and Mantis began to laugh out loud, and Po strode over to the group to observe this week's 3rd captive with a twinkle of genuine curiosity in his eyes.

The victory didn't last for very long for Tai-Lung, he stopped his celebratory dancing and stomped over to Shen-Mao who was still sitting on the floor. Seizing the bleeding snow leopard by his chest fur he growled, "Hey…" preparing to demand answers from his wounded father, but Master Shifu jumped to his feet to break up the two grown men from fighting like children.

"Tai-Lung! Stop this!" Shifu demanded, "Don't start another fight, neither of you are in any shape for it…"

Shen-Mao steadied himself on his feet staring Tai-Lung in the eyes as best he could, "Hey son… you know… you're bleeding all up your chest… and face. She cut you up good." The elder snow leopard now sounded as if he were drunk, or at least drunk on pain.

"What…?" Tai-Lung grunted, shaking his head and blinking his eyes. It was the poison taking hold of their nervous systems … or … at least their brains in this account. "Damn her… she cut me again… Why do they do that?"

"It's the poison… Everything is coated in poison son…" Shen-Mao stood tall as Tai-Lung now began to loose his own footing and fell against his father. The two bloody leopards stood against one another, trying to stay away against the searing pain. Mei-Ling and Hou-Xin took a step forward to aide the two wounded leopards but Master Shifu held up a paw to keep them at bay, and to let this scene play out.

The Furious Five all watched from their place on the floor, although the Shadow Hunter began to rise from under them. In truth, an insect, a snake, a monkey, a bird and a female tiger wasn't all that much weight on anyone. But the moment Po sat down all bets were off, the Shadow Hunter fainted and her struggle was over.

"Dude," Mantis laughed. "Good call."

Po got comfortable on the woman's head. "Comfy."

"Don't be an ass, Po." Viper hissed and prodded the panda until he removed himself from the woman.

"Whaat? I sat on Tai-Lung's head before and he's just fine. Right?"

But when everyone turned to Tai-Lung to see his obvious angry reaction, he'd already passed out against Shen-Mao and wasn't showing any signs of waking. Tigress rose and ran over to Tai-Lung now seeing that the assassin wasn't going to be a problem and tried to help as best she could.

"Hey? Tai-Lung?" She tried to get Tai-Lung's attention but seeing him unconscious she instead turned to his father, "Um … Shen-Mao? Are you… Is _he_ going to be alright?" Clearly all concern was directed at the younger of the two wounded cats.

Shen-Mao nodded, patting Tigress on the head with a bloody paw, which she didn't immediately back away from. She was confused as much as she was annoyed with the use of her given name from his partially senile old man.

"He'll be fine little Ryoko… The poison can't kill you… it only stops you from moving long enough for the assassins to hunt you down."

Tigress nodded lightly, "So what about his wounds?"

"Oh those… yeah, he'll probably bleed to death if he loses too much blood… those _do_ need attention…" Shen-Mao said as coherently as he possibly could manage.

Shifu prodded Shen-Mao's hip with a paw. "Then, before you faint, can you tell us how you manage to remain standing … conscious and speaking even against this poison you warn us about?"

"I told you … I've dealt with it before." Shen-Mao grunted, shaking his head. "And before I pass out… Do me a favor and completely _forget_ what I said about '_**Many Children**__' _alright?"

Shifu was mildly shocked as he gazed up at Shen-Mao, remembering now that the elder _had_ made that comment only a moment ago. "You mean, you had more than just one!?"

The elder snow leopard fell to his knees with his unconscious son still in his arms. "Have you ever known felines to give birth to only one kitten? And yeah…" He sighed. But with that, others glanced over at Tigress, as far as anyone knew, Tigress was an only child in her family. Shifu turned to Shen-Mao and rose an eyebrow, soundlessly asking about Tigress. Which Shen-Mao only managed a quiet chuckle in response.

Mei-Ling now stepped up, with Hou-Xin at her side, "You have five kids… Right?" She asked Shen-Mao now concerned about his, and Tai-Lung's health now.

Shen-Mao pointed an accusing, but unconscious finger at Mei-Ling, "Quit Cheating … I know you have… my book and I want… it back… my book…" Shen-Mao grumbled as he slowly passed out from pain, slumping down onto the floor with his wayward son in his arms.

The room fell silent as the news passed through everyone's mind. The Shou-Lie Yin-Ying was real, and being lead by some kind of _God._

Sun-Lo, the 'hometown' of Master Crane was probably destroyed and wiped off the map.

Shen-Mao was married to one of the two leaders of the infamous organization that was currently destroying parts of China and through that union he'd brought into the world Tai-Lung and 4 others like him …

Their genders, personalities and locations were all unknown, but with that knowledge out in there anything is possible, any snow leopard was up for questioning now.

"Wow…" Po broke the silence as he normally did, "Sounds like Shen-Mao was busy."

Mantis began laughing loudly, "You were reading my mind man! Five kids? No wonder he ran away!"

Viper hissed at Mantis, "That's horrible!! How could you say something like that?! He obviously cares about Tai-Lung, just doesn't care about anyone else."

Monkey shrugged in his partner's defense. "Well he _did_ say he ran away… But I wonder why only with one kid, think he had any girls?"

Shifu held a paw up, getting everyone's attention and stopping the chatter, even Tigress was paying attention although she was busy worrying about Tai-Lung and Shen-Mao because the both of them were missing the recommended amount of blood. "I'm sure someone here has all the answers you could possibly want…" Shifu then spun to glare straight at Mei-Ling. "He mentioned something about a _book_, is this where you've been getting all this inside knowledge?"

Mei-Ling took a step back and scratched her head, then sighed after a moment of living under the accusing glare of her new Master. "Yes…. I found… his um… _Journal?_ And I've been reading it… He's got a twisted history and he mentions … well everything he lived through and witnessed, but it ends abruptly… a short while after he left Tai-Lung here at the palace, Master."

Po and the Furious Five all gasped, except for Tigress who merely sat in observation … still partially stunned about Mei-Ling discovering the book that was left in her care, and not liking it... but the Furious Five were shocked…

"Master…" Crane turned to Shifu. "Shen-Mao left Tai-Lung here as a baby 40 years ago …? I thought you said you found Tai-Lung… and he was ab-"

"He **WAS** abandoned, Master Crane…" Shifu growled deeply, glaring up at Mei-Ling. "I demand that you turn over that novel to me as soon as possible… I'd like to see what's inside of it… Especially if it's given a novice like you so much insight on this enigma of a man…" The Grand Master then turned to Po and the others as Viper slithered forward.

"But Master… Why didn't you tell any of us? When you warned us of dark paths and Tai-Lung, you never mentioned he was left… just found."

Shifu released a deep sigh, turning to his serpent student. "Master Viper, I apologize for not giving the full truth… But don't you find it a bit strange for a man to _find_ a baby abandoned at the top of the steps of the _training hall_ _of the Jade Palace_?"

Everyone paused for a moment except for Tigress who began to separate Tai-Lung and Shen-Mao, she knew the story already and didn't need to be refreshed on the events of the past.

"You know…" Monkey started, "Master is right. I never thought about it before, but the Valley of Peace is mostly secluded to people who don't know about it … and isn't _he_ Japanese?" The golden langur was referring to Shen-Mao. "So he would have had to have been here at least once before… right?"

Po nodded, "Totally secluded, and I can surely tell you that all those stairs are no picnic to climb. I tried doing it with a noodle cart and only made about … six or seven stairs. I wouldn't want to walk those steps with a baby."

Monkey nodded, "Right… So for someone to find the Valley and scale the stairs to _covertly_ abandon a child is pretty far fetched."

Shifu shook his head, "I'm glad you all came to this conclusion after 20 years… But none of this is important… What is important is that prisoner." He said pointing his, _magically appearing,_ wooden flute at the lynx lying unconscious on the floor beside Po, Mantis and Monkey.

"Make sure you put that woman in the most secure place you can find in the entire palace… I don't want her being able to even _think_ without 20 guards knowing about it… Is that clear?"

"_Yes Master"_ Rang out a chorus of Six warriors. Tigress rose with everyone else but was stopped by the Grand Master.

But Po began to mutter to himself, "So we're trying to make a Chorh Gom in the Jade Palace right…? Is that gunna really work?"

No one answered because they didn't want to think about it.

"Tigress," Shifu called. "I'll need you to help me move these two to the medical ward."

"Um… I wouldn't recommend that Master…" Mantis said with a small snicker. Hou-Xin scratched the back of his head, "Yeah… the ward um… It's not safe."

"And why isn't…" Shifu began to ask but remembered what Crane had been marinated in hours earlier and nodded. "Alright … then, we'll put them in …Uh…"

Tigress knelt down next to Tai-Lung, touching the spot of blood that was on the black dot in the center of his forehead. "We can put them in Tai-Lung's room, Master… How long has it been since Tai-Lung was there…?"

Shifu was silent for a while … as though he were mentally calculating every minute, second and instance of Tai-Lung being out of his care and service… "Too long, Tigress." He said, turning back to smile at the Master of Tiger Style Kung Fu. "Far too long… let's get them there and patched up before this hall caves in from misuse…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Shen-Mao slowly pulled himself to consciousness, he was sitting in a soft reclining chair that always felt best with two occupying the single seat instead of one, although he was sharing the seat with a second, but not with the person he'd usually share it with. He didn't really remember passing out but he was awake for a full seven days without even daring to sleep. Setsuna was in his care the entire time and was probably hungry about now… Shen-Mao stretched his neck for a moment and yawned, he really didn't mean to nod off but being up for so long was ruining his senses and that tiny nap made him feel like a million yuan. _

"Hey champ, still sleeping?"_ Shen-Mao asked while nuzzling his daughters soft nose with a finger… _'daughter?_' Shen-Mao questioned himself mentally as his eyes adjusted to recognize the tiny form of his eldest daughter resting in his paws… She was a beautiful baby but she wasn't who was in his paws when he fell asleep… He wasn't holding a girl when he passed out… he was holding onto a boy, and not just any boy, the only one that survived birth… Setsuna._

"Setsuna?? SETSUNA?!?!"_ Shen-Mao suddenly shouted as he rose from his seat with his baby girl clutched carefully in his paws. He almost literally kicked out the door to the den he was sitting in and exited into the kitchen where Xue was standing overtop a sleeping Setsuna with a diamond tipped Kunai in her paws. Yue was standing by in the kitchen next to an open window but she wasn't sharing the same expression as her sister._

_The terror in Xue's eyes were magnified as she cast her vision onto her husband who was still holding onto their oldest daughter. He didn't care to think where the other two girls may have been, they were females and they were perfectly safe, but Setsuna was male… and was in danger of the Shadow Hunter's rule being carried out on him…_

"What in the HELL do you think you're doing Xue?!"_ Shen-Mao shouted as he ran forward._

"DO IT XUE!!" _Yue shouted at her sister,_ "STAY BACK YOU!!" _Yue held up a hand filled with Shuriken but couldn't bring herself to throw a weapon at Shen-Mao because of her niece being held in the man's arms…_ "Stay the hell back…" _Yue hissed menacingly._

"S-shen-Mao…" _Xue shuddered where she stood for the first time in years, she was unsure… uncertain… and scared._ "I-I… don't…"

_Shen-Mao didn't hesitate for an answer, it was time for him to act. He jumped forward as Yue pushed her way past Xue and dodged a punch by ducking low and sliding his daughter into Yue's paws. The sister was taken off guard by Shen's complete evasion of combat, but she was at least glad that he didn't put the still sleeping snow leopardess in any danger, but by the time she spun around to see what Shen-Mao was doing, he'd already shot past her for a second time and into the Master bedroom, the room that he and Xue had been sharing for the past year._

"XUE!! GET UP!!" _Yue shouted at her and gave her stunned sister the sleeping kitten and charged off to follow Shen-Mao into the bedroom. Yue wasn't happy with Shen-Mao, she never was… Somewhere she was attracted to him because he had made Xue infinitely happy, but now that he'd put Xue in this state of shock, he had to die… him and his son. Yue followed the snow leopard into the Master bedroom with her hand full of Shuriken, only to be bombarded and ran over by the snow leopard for a third time… and enough was enough._

_Yue growled and threw all the Shuriken she had in her paw at her sister's husband, but he'd didn't stop running even as they hit him in the back… _

"What…!? WHAT?!" _Yue shouted seeing that he wasn't even affected, she quickly leapt up and cast her gaze over at Xue again who was still standing next to the kitchen table mindlessly staring at the floor in disbelief. She didn't want to lose Shen-Mao but she didn't want to turn her back on her beliefs and her life either… everything was falling apart… Xue glanced up at Yue, who shook her head angrily and ran after the renegade male Shadow Hunter._

_Yue exited out into the main hall where Shen-Mao was still in mid descent from the 200 foot fall from the Master Hunter's room to the main floor, it was a precautionary measure to ensure safety to the leader. But with this distance from the door to the floor gave Yue the perfect opportunity to stop and kill him._

"HUNTERS!!!"_ Her voice boomed out into the main hall, it was designed to echo so everyone in the building could hear… and everyone was about to get the order that would end Shen-Mao's legacy once and for all. _

"Do not let that man escape!" _Yue's mighty decree echoed across the hall well, directing the attention of every hunter in the hall at Shen-Mao. He hit the floor of the hall, surrounded on all sides by dark clad female Shadow Hunters, and he was the only male aside from his son that was fast asleep in his paws._

_It was the lions den, the circle around Shen-Mao got tighter. He had no where to turn, each and every face was filled with malice and hate. They were all glaring at him like he was worth ten million yuan and the power of the gods. Each paw was carrying a blade, dripping with fresh poison or steaming with chi. Each direction was death for Shen-Mao, he had no where to run, no where he could hide… He was trapped in his own home by the sisters of his mate and they were going to tear him and his week old son apart._

_Yue shouted once more right before she began her freefall into the center of the Hall to aide in Shen-Mao's death. "_ His name is **Shen-Mao Kusanagi**, and I-want-him-**DEAD!**_"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

.

My apologies for the long long delay in chapters. That's about it :3


	10. Fated X End

"_There will never be a day where your struggle is forgotten. Everything you accomplish will forever be remembered in the kingdom of heaven…"_

_~Grand Master Oogway_

**Dynasty of the Fated and the Cursed : Five**

**.**

**.  
**

**The Launch - The Journey**

**.**

**.  
**

"I can't see a thing guys…" Po complained for at least the eight time today.

"Yeah…"

"For real!"

"Totally."

"No kidding."

"No shit…" All came back as replies to the Dragon Warrior from the group. Po wasn't leading the charge, he never was, but he wasn't in the rear this time either. Master Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane were all behind him. Leading was Master Tigress but stuck between the Dragon Warrior and the Flame Acolyte were Mei-Ling and Hou-Xin. The both of them were ever eager to get to Sun-Lo as quickly as they could but the heavy fog layer that was covering the streets had kept visibility and speed at a minimum. Only moments earlier it was proven that someone could _actually_ become lost in the fog if they'd fallen behind and if it weren't for the tight bond between The Furious Five, they'd be missing Mantis right now.

The fog that had moved in and settled over the Valley was unreal … No one in the group had ever dealt with such passive and annoying fog in all their days. Master Crane had compared this fog to flying through rain or storm clouds but he wasn't flying right now … and even if he wanted to, he was too tired to get airborne at the moment.

"Hey, Tigress?" Crane called forth past the Dragon Warrior's bulk. "I know this is a bad suggestion… but I seriously think we should take a break somewhere before we get to Sun-Lo, or the gap for that matter, I won't be able to fly everyone across if I'm dead tired."

Crane was expecting for Tigress to turn around and rip into him about being lazy or selfish, but he was surprised to see Tigress actually turn around and nod at him. She wasn't smiling… even though Crane might have preferred that as well, but he decided to just accept what grace gave him, a nodding tigress was far better than a frowning, hissing, snarling one.

"You're right, Crane. We hadn't been asleep for … over 24 hours have we?" Master Tigress released a deep yawn that expelled a burst of flame from her jowls as she did, stopping the train and even shocking her in the process.

Po, like everyone else, had frozen in place but he quickly began to chuckle. "Whoa… did you just _Spit Fire,_ Tigress? That was awesome."

Crane's feathers were moments from ruffling and he'd of snapped Po in the back of the skull with his beak if he wasn't so tired, so instead he agreed. "Yeah Tigress, I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither… did I." Tigress laughed a bit freaked out by her own chi right now. "But um… yeah, we should find an inn somewhere to relax for a while. None of us are going to be able to function if we're dragging our feet just walking..."

"Whaat?" Mei-Ling whined. "But what about my town? We have to get there as soon as possible."

Tigress sighed, "I don't want to hear it… I'm too tired to explain it and too tired to beat it into your head. Let's just find a place to bed down for a few hours."

"Beat me?!" Mei-Ling scoffed for a moment clearly thinking that she could not only defend herself against Master Tigress but have a chance of winning. Everyone present began to step back, expecting a cat fight. "How come you're so hostile to everyone you meet Master Tigress?" Mei-Ling questioned, placing a paw on her hips. "You're even cruel to friends of friends!"

Master Tigress shut her eyes and sighed, turning to Mei-Ling… very slowly. "I told you… I'm too tired to explain anything to you right now… and I don't want to waste any more time than we're already predicted to waste … We sleep now. Once we're rejuvenated we can run to Sun-Lo with the utmost speed and save whatever is left instead of being split in half from exhaustion… Got that? Now shut up… and follow me…"

Mei-Ling placed both her paws on her hips for a moment and was about to rebuttal but she felt Po's paw on her right shoulder and Viper's tail on her left shoulder. She looked to each of her sides and seeing the Masters shaking their heads '_No!'_. Mei-Ling shook her head and decided to let it go, for now… She never understood holding back, and wasn't one to yield to fear or forewarning… there were going to eventually be sparks between Master Tigress and Mei-Ling but… not right now.

"Besides…" Tigress said over her shoulder as she began to vanish into the fog. "Perhaps some of this bulls--- fog will clear up when we do wake up."

Mei-Ling nodded, that at least made some sense. She started walking again with the rest of the group so no one got separated in this fog.

Hou-Xin shrugged his shoulders as he glanced over to Mei-Ling and waved a paw infront of his face like something stank, but he was referring to the fog being everywhere and strangling visibility. "I've never seen fog this thick, not even in the Outlands did the fog get this bad."

Mei-Ling laughed, "Outlands?? You?? In Africa!? Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

Hou-Xin scratched his head with a grin, trying to hide his slight embarrassment. "Uh… I dunno."

"Is it because everyone from down there is normally more… uh… Macho and darker than you are?" Mei-Ling asked while coming up along side the tan lion.

Xin laughed, "Ok ok don't wound me, my parents were African and they told me about the place. From what I did remember, unnatural fog is supposed to represent something spiritual … Like there's an imbalance somewhere or a problem."

Po took a step forward to lean in between Mei-Ling and Hou-Xin. "Imbalance?" He asked in his Jack Blacky tone, "Sounds bad, what do we do to fix it? Because this looks like Second Hand smoking gone _renegade_."

Hou-Xin shrugged again, "I don't really know… Normally fog, especially valley fog, is condensation in the air… Like clouds that are dragging ass and screwing up trade routes. But this stuff doesn't even smell like fog… it doesn't smell like anything really."

Po, in addition to everyone, began sniffing the air deeply… as if trying to catch a scent that wasn't their own.

"Heey," Po paused. "You're right. And I have a keen nose for smells."

Monkey pulled forward, and tapped Po on the shoulder. "Is it because the noodle bowls in your room are so stinky you can still remember what each dish had in it by smell alone?"

Mantis appeared on Po's other shoulder. "No man, it's because his underwears gets reeeaaal lively after a hard day of training in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors."

Mei-Ling giggled and Hou-Xin laughed but Po shrugged off his friends, "No guys. Did you forget I was a cook? I know smells because I make the best noodles in the whole Valley."

Hou-Xin scratched his head, "You're a chef… AND the Dragon Warrior?"

The Dragon Warrior nodded, "Yeah dude. I'm a regular prodigy of my type, food and fighting extraordinaire."

Master Tigress fell back for a moment, "He also dances and sings when no one is paying attention, he's got a baby boy voice."

Po stopped walking for a moment and fell behind, but everyone stopped to glance back at the glowing panda's cheeks. "Uh…" He said with a chuckle, unable to say anything in his defense.

Master Tigress laughed, "Come on Dragon Warrior, play some _Samisen_ for us. I've seen you doing it before, it's so cute."

Po stood where he was for about sixty seconds, trying to contemplate when his _Brutal_ sessions were infiltrated by Master Tigress and can't come to discover even one instance… She was stealthier than he obviously but, WHEN?! He decided to cop out and redirect the attention he was burning up under.

"So you're saying you liked them? You said my voice is cute right? So the Dragon Warrior's attractiveness is working on the great Master Tigress, huh?"

Tigress' mouth hung slightly open as an eyeball trembled inside her skull; she snickered and began to laugh out loud into the fog. Everyone swore she was about to shoot fire out of her nose.

"You're cute, Po. But that's about it, more like an annoying little brother with the power to blow shit up, alright?" Tigress defended herself, then turned with a chuckle. "Come on everyone, there's a lonely inn at the end of this road that we can rest at."

Mantis chuckled and patted Po on the head, "Well played sir."

Po glanced up at the green warrior, "You think so?"

"Well yeah, I mean you fell flat on your ass when trying to get Tigress, but good try anyways. She's one track minded anyway."

Po laughed and shrugged it off, but released a deep yawn as he did… He shouldn't have.

Master Monkey stopped walking for a moment and released his own deep yawn, "Oh great… Just great Po… Thanks a lot."

Po paused for a minute and turned to the Golden languor, "What? What I do?"

Monkey yawned once more, and shook his head, trying to stay awake. "You started a yawning chain … Now we won't be able to stop for like… an hour…"

Master Viper yawned while trying not to, which forced Master Crane to release a long beaked yawn which ended in a loud clap.

Po chuckled then yawned again, turning to Master Monkey. "Oh no, I think I did … how do we stop it?"

Master Money and Mantis both yawned at once, but Mantis spoke up first. "I dunno… I'm into medicine, not stuff like this… Tigress! Suggestion?"

Master Tigress extended her arms and yawned from the front of the line, "I … have no … " She yawned once more, "Crap… I've no idea…"

Mei-Ling yawned and started giggling. "Wow… how does this work? Is this chi or something? We're all doing it!"

Hou-Xin and Viper followed with the rest of the group and both of them began yawning as well. Viper hissed, "Oh I can't stop doing it either…"

Monkey jumped up, "Alright everyone… hold it in … for like ten seconds… then…*yawn* Bleh, Then everyone yawn at once, that should stop it."

Crane yawned and made another loud beak clap, "You think that will work Monkey? I mean… will it really?"

Po shrugged his shoulders, "Only one way to find out."

The entire eight person group stopped what they were doing and held their breath, all mentally counting…

One… Two…

Three… Four … Five… A yawn was coming on and they could feel it…

Six … Seven… Eight … Almost there

Nine… Ten!

Each warrior present all yawned at once to the best of their ability and exhaled deeply…

Then paused… after about twenty seconds no one had a case of yawning anymore, but everyone was still dead tired from the epidemic… Well everyone aside from Mei-Ling, who had slept at least once in the last 24 hours.

"Hey, it worked." Hou-Xin laughed, "Wow, nice job Master Monkey. You're a genius."

Monkey laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, I had to do stuff like this back at home. My family would get into shouting, howling, and poo tossing fits every once in a while."

No one said a word… but after a while Po began laughing. "You're kidding right… Poo flinging? Your folks do that?"

Monkey laughed, "My grandfather is nuts in the head, I also think he may be half baboon or something, but he's senile… He hits someone, they hit him back, he blames someone else for not watching his back … or front, and hits them then it's all over the house."

"Eewww!" Tigress began laughing which set off everyone to laugh out in the sea of dead fog. "So you're telling me, if everyone in your family all throws their clots at once, that stops the fighting?"

Monkey blunk, "Well … actually, I just normally leave out the nearest exit, I don't know how in the hell that ends, but when there was a shouting match or endless howling, we all did it at once and the house was quiet afterwards."

Mei-Ling giggled, "Your family sounds like a riot."

Hou-Xin nodded with a laugh, "Definitely a fun family, probably stinky, but fun."

Monkey shrugged with a sly smile on his face, "A hell of a lot better than most families, hey Po, isn't your dad a duck?"

Po blunk and tilted his head to the side, "Yeah and Tigress' dad is a short red panda."

Tigress grew silent for a second, but decided not to take the comment too harshly. "Yeah, but my old short dad is a loud mouth. At least your dad can cook, Shifu needs a full company of guards to put out the fire after he makes a snack that requires flame."

"True… Mmmm… good meat buns at Dad's place." Po said, rubbing his stomach, and at that moment the Dragon Warrior's stomach began to growl loudly.

Master Tigress held her head in a paw as her stomach mimic's Po's. "Oh damn, we haven't eaten in 24 hours either… Hey um… Dragon Warrior, think you can magic some food with all that uh… 'A_wesomeness'_?"

Po shrugged, "I thought the Jade Warriors were supposed to be able to survive off the oxygen of the universe and the tea of a single peach fuzz?"

Tigress rolled her blood shot eyes, "Actually smart ass it was '_The dew from a single gingko leaf and the energy of the universe…'_ and that was referred towards the Dragon Warrior, _not_ the Furious Five."

Monkey nodded, "Yeah dude, you're the man that's supposed to provide, so provide savior!"

The others chuckled while the Dragon Warrior paused and turned to Tigress, "But she's the leader. Why doesn't she lead us towards some breakfast?" But the Panda was only joking and began looking around for ingredients in the field they were now apparently standing in. "Ooooh, maybe I could make something. Oh look, onions."

Tigress began to look around as Po pulled veggies from under his feet realizing her fatal mistake, "Oh hell, we're not even on the road anymore… Where are we? Someone's farm land?"

Hou-Xin scratched his head and crouched low to test the soil by having a taste. "Yeah … seems that way, so where is that road we were supposed to be following Master Tigress?" He asked while trying to look through the ominous fog clouds that hung over all of their heads like a blanket.

Tigress shrugged, "I'm too tired to honestly know… Crane, do you think you could fly up and give us an idea where we may be?"

Master Crane shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea, I'd never be able to find you guys once I landed… This fog is worse than the snow storm at Chorh Gom… What do you think caused it anyway?"

Mei-Ling shook her head, "I don't know … but it was this bad in the Valley under the bridge… It's like the fog's eating everything in sight… Even us."

"Great…" Master Mantis griped, "So … um, Viper do you think you can move this stuff for us?"

Master Viper turned to Mantis with a confused look on her exhausted looking face, "What do you mean?"

"Well the only two people here that can deal with this stuff are you and Crane. Crane has water powers, you have air powers… Think you two can use them together to clear a path or something, that's what fog is after all right … air and water?"

Hou-Xin nodded, "He's right but… I didn't know you guys had … powers. I thought that was for deities like the _Four Armed Fire God._"

Everyone nodded, "We all do." Po said, "Mine is awesome, I get to pu-"

"PO!" Crane shouted, "Don't gloat… just stand aside so me and Viper can try to work something out…"

Master Viper nodded and slithered over to Crane, glancing up at him with a smile on her face. "So … what do you suppose we do?"

Crane glanced down, shrugging his wings and tilting his newly cleaned hat back down his neck to rest. "Um … Circular patterns, basic stances and poses kind of like Tigress was doing but we can't burn anything down out here."

"You don't know that," Tigress said with a chuckle, trying not to feel bad about burning the Palace with laughter. "And that fire was accidental!"

Viper nodded, "Alright then… Afterwards, what do we do?"

"Well," Tigress started, "I'll find the road, then lead us to that inn I was talking about, then perhaps the Dragon Warrior can serve us some food, and we'll make our way to Sun-Lo as swiftly as possible. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Mei-Ling said, clapping her paws together, wishing she could somehow help, but she was powerless when it came to _chi_ abilities.

"I like that idea," Monkey added in nodding. Master Mantis leapt upon his shoulder and nodded as well, "The sooner we find a place to bed down the better, my joints are stiff. So lets get this show on the road."

Po nodded with everyone else, "Sounds awesome. Let 'er rip, Crane and Viper. You guys can do it."

"Well?" Crane asked smiling down at Viper, "You ready?"

"Always." Viper said, then went into action. The two Masters of passive elements began their routine. Their behavior was nothing out of the ordinary, what they were exhibiting were the basic steps of their styles of Kung Fu, more like a warm up than anything special. But the difference was they were now doing this routine with their bodies outlined in a glorious shimmer of their natural spirit. The glow was dim in the fog and they were dead tired, but nothing could slow down a Kung Fu Master, especially not lack of sleep or late night fog of all things.

Master Crane spun into the air, fanning his wings just as Master Viper leapt into the air and vortexed her body. The spinning spawned a small 'twister' between the two masters that began to engulf the fog that surrounded the group and condense it into a powdery ball of white haze like a globe between them. They remained in the air for a short while simply spinning, the others watching were highly impressed with how well Master Viper and Master Crane were able to control their chi without any type of vigorous training. Crane had done it once before in Chorh Gom and here he was again making a hero of himself with a great idea… well the idea was mostly Master Mantis' but without control and faith this would never work.

"Is it working?!" Master Viper called out to her allies, "Because I should be getting dizzy here pretty soon."

Master Monkey laughed, "You're doing awesome! Keep it up! I can finally see my feet now!"

Mantis chirped, "Feet. Heh heh, yeah I can see, you guys are doing great! But what the hell is that ball you're creating?"

"Ball?" Crane asked as he and Viper fell to the ground, but continued in their form and technique to control the fog that was trapped within their joined control. "Um… fog? Concentrate?"

"Looks that way to me," Master Tigress said as she took a step forward and extended a paw to touch it. "What do you suppose we should do with it?"

Mei-Ling jumped forward and grabbed Tigress' arm a moment before she placed her hand on the swirling grey sphere. "I don't think we should touch it."

Tigress' expression lowered to a sinister glare as she locked eyes with Mei-Ling, but instead of striking the other feline she simply pulled her arm free. "Alright then, what do you suggest we do about it?"

"I … don't know but, I don't think we can touch it. I mean, Master Crane and Master Viper made it right? They're probably the only ones who can control it."

"She might be right," Hou-Xin called from his spot standing next to Po, Mantis and Monkey. "If we interrupt the spiritual pressure holding down the essence of this fog, it may explode or something."

"Explode? It's air … what could it possibly do to us?" Tigress pondered with a cocky tone in her voice, but she didn't touch the sphere for good measure.

As Crane and Viper bowed to one another, the orb began to shimmer and expand in random oblong shapes and give off a dull shimmer that grew brighter by the second

.

"Oh crap guys!" Po gasped, "It's a Bomb! Throw it! It's gunna blow!"

Tigress reached out to touch it, feeling as though she had to take charge sense she was the leader but pulled her hand back like the orb was on fire… remembering Mei-Ling's words that she probably couldn't control it. "Um… Crane? Viper??"

Master Viper slithered forward and kicked the orb into the sky with the end of her tail, and only a moment later the orb exploded in violent detonation of teal energy that resembled the shimmer of _Force chi._ All the eight present all watched as the teal shimmer faded from the sky slowly like a lazy fireworks display.

"Holy shit…" Tigress mouthed, a bit shocked. "These powers are…"

"Unpredictable?" Crane said, as he approached and yawned.

"Something like t-that…" Tigress said as she then released a deep yawn. "Ah crap…"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It was quiet…

Far too quiet to be sleeping …

But he couldn't manage to move…

It was dark, but he wasn't cold …

He didn't feel sad…

There was no pain…

No doubt…

No worry… Why did he feel this way?

'_Why do I feel this way…?'_ Tai-Lung mouthed, attempting to open his eyes, but to no avail. Everything was black, he couldn't move his body and he could barely hear anything surrounding him moving, but he wasn't in pain and he wasn't afraid … Wherever he was clearly wasn't the prison, but this wasn't the Jade Palace either… He couldn't see it, but he could feel it … in his heart. '_Where am I…?' _ Tai-Lung mouthed again as he attempted to rise from lying on his back but still to no avail, the snow leopard didn't move an inch. Then he felt something settle onto his face, it felt like a thin paw and he immediately grabbed at it but his body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and refused to move anymore than an inch or two.

"Who is that?! What's going on!?" The snow leopard grunted, feeling doubt in his heart but still somehow… he felt no fear.

"Shhh, calm down son…" A thin feminine voice rang out in Tai-Lung's ear as the paw was slowly removed from his eyes. His eyes were wide open, he knew who it was… but her face wasn't clear. She wore all black like the assassin he'd fought with earlier in the day… The hood that hid her face was infinite… The shadow within concealed each inch of the woman that was watching over him. Tai-Lung wanted to shake his head in disbelief for a moment, trying to force his eyesight to pierce through the darkness that was concealing the face of this savior… Someone who thought he'd forgotten, someone that he'd been thinking about seeing for his entire life…

"M-Mom?" Tai-Lung managed to choke out weakly.

"Yes baby," The woman said, stroking her grey paw across Tai-Lung's cheek. "I'm here for you."

"How…?" The snow leopard shook his head slowly, "How… how can you be? You're d-"

"Sshhh…" The snow leopardess' paw fell over Tai-Lung's mouth softly. "You're very close to death son, conserve your energy."

"Wh… death… how?" Tai-Lung began to suddenly feel woozy as he took one of his thousand pound paws to approach his mother's hood. "Mama…" He whispered weakly, dying to see her face.

"Please, you're my big boy, behave for mama alright? I'll have you patched up and you can come and see me."

"…where…?" Tai-Lung sighed deeply, starting to faint again. "Where… are you… mama…?"

"I'm home, Setsuna." The snow leopardess whispered as she kissed the wounded leopard's forehead sending a shockwave through his brain. It almost felt like when Shen-Mao had put his lips to Tai-Lung's forehead but obviously it wasn't a man doing it this time. "When you awake, you'll remember everything."

"Mama…" The snow leopard faded finally, with his brain sizzling like a fried egg. "I'm… comin home…mama…"

"I know baby, I know…" Xue said finally as Tai-Lung faded out completely and fell asleep.

--

--

--

"MAMA?!" Tai-Lung snapped, coming to consciousness… He slowly glanced around the room he was in, taking in his environment. He was in his room now … at the Jade Palace. Tai-Shen was unconscious on a Tatami mat that was lying next to his own, completely silent and sleeping. That's how Tai-Lung preferred his father being … asleep and out of the way. But this felt so different to awaken under these circumstances… for his wounds to have already been healed, and the sickness swimming in his stomach riding alongside the urge to pass out was pacified, and his brain was swimming with energy. He felt like his world had been changed somehow and things suddenly felt clearer, as if he'd just gotten over a sinus infection or a bad cold. Tai-Lung knew his mother was probably something dangerous and mystical like his father but there wasn't any way to really know for sure without finding out first hand. The best thing of all for Tai-Lung however, was when he thought about his mother, when he thought about Xue… there wasn't any pain anymore. He could envision her frame, but not her face … or… not completely clearly, but his mind didn't scream out in pain anymore.

"Mom?" He called out, hoping to hear Xue's voice somewhere in the room like he did a moment ago but, nothing came. She wasn't here… "She's not here." He whispered to himself, and turned to Tai-Shen lying on the floor with a low growl, and now everything started to make sense about Tai-Shen, why he needed that appearance … Why he had to look like a black panther instead of his original self the snow leopard; Shen-Mao. It was to hide… to hide from the Shou-Lie Yin-Ying, to hide from Xue, to hide from him… it was despicable.

"…Mother _is_ alive... you lying bastard… and I'm going to find her… I'm going home…" He grunted to himself while rising from bed, perhaps he wasn't as fully healed as he'd thought but he surely wasn't as wounded as he should be. As if Shen-Mao was still inside of him, his wounds had closed tightly and the poison's affect was almost completely gone. The wounds left on his body by the assassin still screamed at him, but there were more important things on the tyrants mind than himself…

Tai-Lung crawled over to Tai-Shen and set a paw on the Jade Yin Yang resting on the snow leopard's chest and pulled it free from him effortlessly. "Thanks dad…" He said with a bit more remorse than he thought he'd muster ever talking to his actual father. "You saved me once… and now mom is doing it and she's not even here… I'm going home to her… If you're truly serious about being my father and earning my forgiveness, you'll be there for me without living inside of my head." With those words, Tai-Lung hobbled over to his window and slowly rolled himself through the frame to vanish in an unseen upsurge of midnight fog.

The room fell silent after Tai-Lung escaped… Tai-Shen remained lying on his tatami mat with his eyes closed. He sighed deeply placing a paw on his chest at the bare imprint left by his pedant which was now in his son's possession. The black panther rose slowly, stretching his arms.

"I am serious…" Tai-Shen sighed, inhaling deeply to calm himself down. "heh… but if Xue's alive… Then that means… I wonder." Tai-Shen laughed silently.

His ears twitched at the sound of Shifu approaching up the hallway of the student dormitories, Shifu's footpad sounds were very distinctive… They were light, and swift compared to any of his students. Tai-Shen had only been in the presence of the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior or those from Li Da for only a few hours, but the person he knew the best all of them was Shifu… and Shifu was coming to tell him some bad news.

The room door flew open swiftly. "Shen-Mao!" The red panda shouted.

"Actually…" He spoke, lifting a paw in the air revealing that his fur had reverted back to black instead of spotted grey.

"…How do you do that?" Shifu grumbled, shaking his head. "Well whatever… I'll call you _Shen!_ But the assassin has escaped!! She could be anywhere, I want you and Tai-Lung to be on f…wait… Where's Tai-Lung?!"

Tai-Shen shook his head with a grin, "He's run home to see his mother. With my damn pendant… and where is my book?"

Shifu held his ears over his eyes with his dark brown paws. "Perfect… just perfect. So the Furious Five have run off for Sun-Lo without my permission, Prisoner 1 has no idea where Prisoner 2 went and Prisoner 3 is somewhere _hiding_ inside the palace… You know, my night can't get any worse… and now there's fog coming in through that open window like black smog…"

"That's the window Tai-Lung escaped out of… He's very injured." The black panther commented.

"Well aren't you going to go after him?! Why are you just sitting like a bump on an ass?" Shifu questioned with a tingle of fear floating in his heart.

"Because he's my son… He's been learning all these years of what can and what can't kill him… He even beat a Shadow Hunter… There shouldn't be a damn thing out there that can stop him especially when he's got that type of determination in his heart… even if he's doing the impossible by going to see his mother…"

"What…?" Shifu finally realized that Tai-Shen HAD said that earlier, "His mother?! I thought she was deceased?"

"So did I… but my Xue is still alive I guess…"

"Wu? Xue? Is she anything like you? You know, worshipping a _blood god_?"

"Partially…" Tai-Shen shook his head, "But none of that is important… She's going to keep Tai-Lung safe, I guess I'm happy with my life now."

"What?? I thought they wanted to kill him?" Shifu said while ushering Tai-Shen to stand up, a request the Black Panther half heeded by rising uneasily then falling back onto his ass.

"No no… _**Yue **_wants to kill him," Tai-Shen responded with a sigh. "_**Xue**_ wants to keep him…" Tai-Shen shook his head once again, "She …" He sighed. "She won't hurt him, I know it…"

"Look damn it… I read your _diary_ Shen, you said yourself that she was going to kill him!"

"That's what I thought when I first saw it … and all I did was take him and run… I ran as far as I could, as fast as I could… Tai-Lung slept the entire time."

"…so how are you so sure this _Xue_ won't hurt him now…?"

"It's hard to explain… But get it right, Xue is the mother… and Yue is the aunt… Xue and Yue Wu run two separate factions of the Shou-Lie Yin-Ying ever sense I shattered it…"

"Alright… and you said 'Wu'? That's … their family name?"

"Quite obviously…" Tai-Shen said while finally rising to his feet.

"… I see…" Shifu fell silent, then turned away from the black panther. "How many children did you say you had, Shen?"

"Five…"

Shifu nodded, "and how many boys?"

"Two… I had two boys, and three girls with Xue… what are you getting at?"

Shifu shook his head, frowning lightly. "It's nothing, I just… forgot the count… bu-"

"What do you mean it's nothing? Do you know something that I don't?"

Shifu turned back towards Tai-Shen, "Look! All I know is that the prisoner escaped, easily pushing past 40 guards and fleeing… I don't even know if she's still on the palace grounds!"

"She wouldn't be… and even if she is, she won't remain here for much longer." Tai-Shen spoke calmly, even though he was clearly rattled. Shifu could see the doubt and confusion swimming in Tai-Shen's eyes but he didn't say anything about it immediately.

"How can you be so sure Shen? Did your time with these women teach you _that_ much about them?"

Tai-Shen approached the window that Tai-Lung had fled from earlier. "Partially … but I do know that Shadow Hunters are single minded… Or at least their dedication on a particular target or goal is infinite and infallible … If a shadow hunter has a target's scent or sight, they won't let off until they get the target, or the target gets them…"

"Ok…" Shifu says intently, "So who do you suppose the target is?"

"If she's after that lion Xin… then she'd of left the palace by now."

The red panda nodded, "And if she was after Tai-Lung … then she…?"

Tai-Shen rolled his shoulders, grunting lightly from the sting of poison attacking his nerves. "Then she would be just leaving…" Tai-Shen's ear twitched suddenly as he detected a noise on the roof.

Shifu rubbed his chin, "So what if she's after you? Would she still be here?"

The black panther nodded slowly, "That's correct… but if she is… then she's going to have to catch me first-!"

With those words Tai-Shen leapt out the window into a sea of rolling fog, almost instantly vanishing. Shifu could hear a noise on the roof but couldn't determine what it was… but it HAD to be the Shadow Hunter that had escaped. The red panda ran forward leaning out of the window. "TAI-SHEN-MAO!! Where the hell do you think you're going?!?! Where's Tai-Lung going?! Don't leave me hanging on a thread!!"

"MONGOLIA!!" Tai-Shen's voice returned to Shifu with that last hint of knowledge then faded into the fog, and vanished into nothing… This strange fog was sound dampening and it felt like the air was getting thinner… Shifu sighed deeply, and shut the window.

"And here I am alone again…" Shifu said with a hint of depression in his voice. Slowly he presented Tai-Lung's Leopard Gauntlet to himself… pulling the artifact out of his clothing as if it were small enough to fit. "I was going to give this to him…"

The red panda turned to look back at the window, then stuck out his chest. "I'm tired of being old. Time to kick some ass." He said as he fit the Leopard Gauntlet onto his right fist and approached the window…

.

.

* * *

.

.

The night was still fairly fresh and the inn was comfortable and large enough to house everyone present, but sleep wasn't coming as easily as everyone had hoped. Master Tigress was lying back in her bed tossing and turning on the comfy mattress… It was too soft.

She rolled to one side, then to the other, not able to find a comfortable spot… A new spot on the large bed was too cold, while the spot she was previously lying in was far too warm… This bed felt too large for just her… or the bed was too awkward after she'd slept on Tatami mats for her entire life.

Mei-Ling and Viper had fallen to sleep almost immediately and Tigress hated it. How was she going to get to fight tomorrow, or lift debris away from the wounded trapped under smoldering rubble? How was she going to punch in a bandits skull that thought a blade was mightier than her fist? Things weren't going to turn out well for her tomorrow and Tigress knew it…

Slowly, she sat up, and began looking around the room. There were six beds in this room, but only three were occupied, leaving the other three open for anyone… The beds weren't any different however… Mei-Ling was sleeping like a baby and Viper was snoring louder than Tigress could have ever imagined, but the serpent only did that when she was completely exhausted. A smile rolled across the tiger's cheeks as she thought about how long her and Viper had known one another and it felt nice to have someone close to you as 'family' but when Tigress turned towards Mei-Ling, she felt something else… Master Tigress would never admit jealously, but she could quickly express her disapproval in someone.

Mei-Ling was pretty… very pretty, a bit thinner, probably shorter and not nearly as mature as a warrior should be. Master Tigress also didn't approve of Mei-Ling now suddenly being apart of the Jade Palace without providing any type of prior display of her talent, because when Tigress went to grab the orb that Viper and Crane had created earlier that night and Tigress reached forward to grab it. Mei-Ling's paw had grabbed her arm before she even had a chance to detect it. There was no telling exactly how much dormant energy or ability the mountain cat had, but without even thinking she was a lot faster than Tigress could even predict… But the Master had chalked it up to being tired and fatigued… but it did plague her mind.

'_Is Mei-Ling … faster than me?'_ Master Tigress thought to herself, and she contemplated if Mei-Ling had any _chi_. It wasn't very apparent at first because Tigress couldn't detect a swelling of spiritual energy coming from the Mountain Cat's body, but even without _chi_ she could move faster than Tigress could see… or at least while Tigress wasn't prepared for it. Tigress knew she couldn't be beaten by any other woman, she'd been trained to be a man all her life, and women weren't qualified to fight against her… well except for Viper, she was.

But Mei-Ling's ability wasn't the full concern resting inside of Tigress' mind … Tigress didn't have the desire to fight Mei-Ling to prove anything because in complete truth the Mountain Cat wouldn't stand a chance… and in seriousness, none of her friends did… The only reason she'd been behaving out of order lately was the awakening of her _chi_… It was something that should have been reserved for someone a lot closer to her. Just as Tai-Lung's _Ice chi,_ had been unlocked by his father… Shen-Mao. No, Mei-Ling's ability wasn't the problem… It was Mei-Ling's intelligence and her sticky fingers…

'_How did you find that book…'_ Tigress thought deeply to herself … a sharp frown sliding across her face. '_I didn't hide it all that well no but… What worries me is that she could read it … She's __**not**__ Japanese so how could she read it?? She had to have help… and now Shifu has the book… It won't take very long for everyone to discover what I've been doing for the past few years but…"_

"Erm…" Mei-Ling murred in her sleep.

"Tsh…" Tigress sighed, '_That girl is such a child…'_

"Tigress…" Mei-Ling murred again to herself in her sleep.

"Wh-…" Tigress' fur stood on end. '_What the hell?! That girl is… a FREAK!' _

"P-lease… t-teach me…" Mei-Ling rolled over, "How to…style like that…" Mei-Ling then fell silent.

"What in the hell is she talking about…" Tigress grunted to herself, but with that outburst, she decided that this room and … the whole situation was getting uncomfortable. Master Tigress rose from her bed and slowly slid her clothing back on… Sleeping in the buff wasn't helping the air of the current situation either. It felt very weird for another woman to call her name in their sleep … and Tigress leading such a sheltered life knew what fantasies were and how humiliatingly violent they can be. When Tigress' first raunchy dream was interrupted by Shifu asking if she was '_Fighting Tai-Lung in your sleep?!',_ it was the first and last time she slept and did anymore than roll over.

"Perhaps Viper or Crane can lead this group but… I can't any more, it's time for me to go…" Tigress said to herself after she was fully dressed and exited into the lobby of the inn. The innkeeper should have been asleep, when Tigress and her group had entered at first, the panda inn keeper was smiling brightly and had given them the best rooms in the house. The men slept on the ground floor, and the women got the beds on the second floor, and as far as Tigress knew, the Innkeeper slept in his own room behind the front desk. When the inn was closed for the night, the light in the front window was put out to tell wanderers that business was closed for the night, or that there was no vacancy… and that was the present scene of the lobby. The lights were out and things looked dead silent… except for the desk.

Everyone should have been in their rooms and asleep, but behind the desk sat a cloaked figure wearing a large straw hat… She was female, which Tigress could judge by her immediate scent, but her appearance was unknown for the moment. Master Tigress approached the front desk cautiously, silently praying she wasn't going to have to fight anyone and ruin her escape.

"Welcome~" The voice chimed, "Good things on sale Miss." Said the merchant.

"What the hell?" Tigress said, taking a step back. "You?!" The Master of Tiger Style said while pointing an accusing finger at the iriomote merchant behind the desk.

"Yes, _Me."_ The merchant replied, tipping back her hat, revealing herself to the Tiger. Sa-Chi was smiling brightly as always with her gigantic gourd sitting at her side and a small array of tools, weapons and bottles sitting on the front desk in front of her. The tip jar and the good luck kitty was still present, from when Tigress first entered. Apparently this merchant wasn't much of a thief, but she surely was a stalker.

"What are you doing here?" Tigress asked quietly, "And why are you behind the desk, do you work here?"

"I work for myself," Sa-Chi responded, flicking her purple hair to one side. "May you be interested in buying something for your travels??"

"My travels are of no interest to you, so why are you stalking me and my friends?"

"Friends??" Sa-Chi asked with a chuckle, "You don't look so friendly with the Mountain Cat."

"How would you know that?" Tigress said with a growl, "How long have you been spying on us?"

"Not very long, I only arrived here about a moment or two ago."

"Oh is that so?" Tigress said, "Well whatever… I don't really have time to hang around, I need to be on my way."

"Going after _Tai-Lung_??" Sa-Chi asked.

Tigress' eyes flared for a moment and she turned around to grab the merchant by the collar of her kimono and pull her across the counter and drag the iriomote face to face. "_How do you __**know**__so much?" _Tigress asked with a deep sinister grin.

Sa-Chi at first looked surprised when Tigress put her hands on her, but that look quickly faded as she began to explain.

"The first rule of being a good merchant is knowing your customer. You must know what they require and sell to them at a moderate price that still yields profit. By studying your customers, you know what products would, or should sell."

Tigress growled, "So you _have_ been spying, give me a good reason why I shouldn't tear you in half."

The look on Sa-Chi's face that only appeared for a split second was something of complete horror. Tigress' rage was cut in half when she saw the eyes of a cold blooded murderer appear in Sa-Chi's eyes for a split moment when she opened them, but the second time Sa-Chi opened her eyes after that glimpse of fear she looked a lot less hostile, actually she looked quite cute and harmless… but still somehow… very cold. Tigress never even saw Sa-Chi move while she had the iriomote in her hands, nor did she understand why she suddenly felt cold.

Tigress knew that the entire inn was heated by fireplaces and the lobby was the warmest room in the building, but her chest felt cold… glancing down she immediately recognized her own reflection staring back at her in pure fear… She was staring at the shaft of a katana that was resting against her body, lying across her throat all the way down to the zone between her legs. Tigress had no idea when Sa-Chi drew a blade, or that she was even carrying one in the first place but it wasn't fake … quite sharp and quite real.

"The second rule…" Sa-Chi continued, her smile fading slightly. "Is to always carry protection if the customers begin to get unruly or too forward…" Sa-Chi pulled herself forward over the desk that Tigress was pulling her across so she could ascend to her full height of 5'10"… Taller than Master Tigress who was standing at 5'7". Tigress' paws fell away from Sa-Chi's clothing as she slowly began to fear these strange new cats… at least Hou-Xin was easy to understand.

"So why are you following us?" Tigress simply asked now as Sa-Chi pulled the katana away from Tigress and proceeded with placing a small nick on her own arm with not so much as a wince of pain from her mouth or in her eyes. "W-What the?! Why are you cutting yourself?!"

Sa-Chi smiled as she cleaned and put away her katana. "As a samurai … when you unsheathe your blade, you _must_ draw blood, or you shame the blade."

Tigress took a step back, "Wait… you just told me that you were a merchant... When did you suddenly become a samurai?!"

Sa-Chi bowed lightly, "I'm not a samurai, but I respect my blades so that they trust me and my actions." Sa-Chi then revealed the place where she'd cut herself to Tigress at the single trail of blood that was traveling down her arm. The iriomote cleaned it with a single swipe of a cloth and the trail of blood ceased, the cut had already closed. "With proper respect, your own tools obey your every command."

"That's… bizarre… but I must really be going now alright?" Tigress said, now wanting to get away from this freak so she could get back on the road.

"To _Setsuna,_ right…?"

Tigress again froze… "H- … How do you know so much? Who the hell are you?"

Sa-Chi bowed, "I'm certainly not your mother, I'm just a very knowledgeable merchant, with good things on sale."

"Yeah yeah you keep saying that but what do you think you could sell me, I can survive of the energy of the universe and a sin…gle…. Gingko … Leaf."

Tigress finally noticed what Sa-Chi had laid out across the desk… Bandages and Gauze, Tofu Squares, Dried Fish, Fresh Water in gourds and a pouch of Gingko leaves and dried beef in tanned leather. "Um…"

"See anything you like?" Sa-Chi said, returning to her seat behind the desk.

"Um… yeah, all of it looks good… You actually do know your stuff don't you?"

"I try," Sa-Chi said with a smile.

"Well how much for all of this? I'm going to need it for my journey."

"Hmm…" Sa-Chi thought for a long moment. "I like you…"

"Excuse me?" Tigress said, taking a step back.

"Just hear me out, you're a strong girl, a rogue… Powerful, Smart, Dangerous, you're not afraid to get into trouble even if you're certain you can survive it."

"Yeah… so what?" Tigress said taking another step back. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well here's the deal. You can –have- all of this … all I want is a signature of your family crest."

"What??" Tigress stopped. "My … family crest?"

"-_and_ you're going to help me for _one_ favor in the distant future."

"A … crest and a favor for all this stuff? You're certain?"

"Well I'm not going to be cruel, understand that my favor can be _anything._"

"… Yeah, I do… but… I'm sure I can survive anything… As long as this favor isn't something like _'My hand in Marriage'_ or for me to _'Please you sexually.'_"

Sa-Chi held up her paws in defense. "Absolutely nothing like that, I guarantee. Besides, you're too young for me." Sa-Chi said with a wink that made Tigress' fur crawl.

"Alright, alright I get it… then we have a deal… Do you have ink?"

"Indeed I do."

After about two or three more minutes of Tigress and Sa-Chi conversing and arranging the deal, everything was completed. Tigress was cleaning off her claw after she'd signed her family crest onto a fresh piece of parchment that Sa-Chi had presented. Tigress secured the water to her belt and wrapped up her provisions onto two leather pouches provided by Sa-Chi and with all of that, Master Tigress proceeded to leave the inn.

"Oh, and Ryoko…" Sa-Chi called after the Tiger as she turned to leave.

Tigress sighed, "I knew you knew my name… I was just wondering when you'd say it."

"_She's not dead…"_ Sa-Chi said without a hint of any emotion in her eyes.

"……………………………" Tigress remained silent and nodded slowly.

"Arigato." Was the last thing said by both cats. Tigress turned and left, closing the inn door behind her as she did. Sa-Chi smiled and nodded to herself.

"Good kid. Hope she survives." She said as she packed away the remainder of her things and crawled into the giant gourd. She meowed and pulled the string on top of the gourd to close it, then settled in for the rest of the night.

.

.

* * *

.

.

It was the next day for Tai-Lung, he'd been traveling quickly all night in order to get home to his mother and let nothing stand in his way… The sun was setting slowly overhead but there was no true way he would be able to tell from where he was or what he was doing. In mid descent Tai-Lung had to think quickly, or else he'd pancake at the bottom of a gorge and never make it home.

Tai-Lung took a deep breath and kicked hard.

"AAAAHH!!!" Shouted the Gorilla bandit as he descended into the _'steaming'_ valley below the Threads of Hope, the network of bridges that lead from one end of China to the other, it was also the only way to get to Mongolia that he could recall … It was almost like a direct line back to Chorh Gom Prison, but diverting on his path would take him to Sun-Lo and probably onto the heels of the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and the _other two,_ Mei-Ling and Hou-Xin.

The bandit that Tai-Lung had met on the bridge was gone, blocking the way so he had to be dealt with… Tai-Lung felt pride in still having the ability to defeat opponents that were larger than he even after being down for so long. Although the Gorilla didn't have a chance in hell in winning. Tai-Lung had more timeless hours of training under his belt than the Gorilla had teeth in his head, and the thin structure of the bridge fought against the bandit's weight every step of the battle until he managed to get a hold of Tai-Lung and descend over the edge. At that moment Tai-Lung knew he had to force himself free of a man who's species' might was known to crush entire spinal sections… but he was successful.

Tai-Lung was hanging by a board that he'd sank his claws into … He was barely able to make the jump but he did. Nothing was stopping Tai-Lung from getting back home. Like a carrier pigeon he could somehow _feel_ the direction he needed to go, and all was telling him 'North'. Tai-Lung pulled himself back onto the bridge and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to be stopped… nothing is going to stop me…" He growled, then sat up. "But what the hell is up with this fog…"

"It's been pouring out of this Valley like a boiling pot … When I fought those idiots here months ago, the fog below was thick and stifling but it was at least tame and kept under the bridge… Now though, it's pouring everywhere…" Tai-Lung attempted to glanced around and take in his surroundings but every direction was mostly the same … steam, with different textures and hues… Fog everywhere… Even the heavens above were cloudy, but that was normal.

"I wonder what's happening down there that's got the canyon fog expelling like a bleeding vein…" Tai-Lung shrugged his shoulders, deciding that it wasn't his problem. He needed to push on further to Mongolia to get back to his mother and the answers to all the riddles that he's been contemplating for his entire life… But his plans were cut short swiftly by sudden vibrations rocking the bridge he was on.

"Someone's coming…" He grunted and turned around, to see the black shimmer of a kunai flying at his head. He dipped quickly to one side to catch the flying projectile in one hand and growled. "SHOW YOURSELF!" He shouted. As he did a figure appeared in front of him one bridge then suddenly disappeared.

"Yeah right!" Tai-Lung roared out challengingly and leapt up into the air, predicting his opponents moves and intercepted the attacker in the air. He located and grabbed her by both her arms in one hand and seized the back of her head in one paw, and began his descent to the bridge, in the same manner he held Shifu in his battle with him months ago.

"W-What?!" The returning competitor shouted, "Let me go! Shit!!"

"No chance!" Tai-Lung roared as they came down onto the bridge, and he shot the lynx through the old boards easily, but she was still a highly skilled assassin. She caught a hold of Tai-Lung's leg as she was kicked through the boards and pulled him under with her.

Tai-Lung snagged both tight ropes of the bridge in his paws and held on for dear life once he felt himself being pulled through. "Damn it!" He shouted.

"Ha!" The lynx shouted as she crawled up Tai-Lung with a kunai in her paw, attempting to stab him in the chest. The snow leopard rotated his entire body as the lynx thrust her blade to stab and fell away from him.

"Stupid Bi-AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Tai-Lung grunted at first then howled out in pain as the lynx caught Tai-Lung's tail in her fall and was holding on in a vice grip that would only rival the death grip of a laboring woman.

"My TAIL!!" Tai-Lung roared and pulled himself up onto the bridge and the lynx along with him, and donkey kicked her in the chest as she came within height. The lynx rolled across the boards of the bridge in pure pain, not understanding why she couldn't beat this man.

"Goddamn you…" Tai-Lung growled as he rubbed his lower spine and back, trying to pacify the stinging pain of his tail being tugged. "I'm going to hack you to pieces…" The tyrant growled as he expertly twirled the Kunai he'd taken earlier in his right paw.

"Psh…" The lynx spat as she sat up, then actually spat blood. "Y-you think you can…? Your father isn't even able to stop me… what makes… you think you're any better?"

"My father is pathetic… I am Tai-Lung … I am infinite… And nothing is going to stop me from getting back to Mongolia, back to," He paused.

"The sanctuary…" The lynx rose to her feet, and pulled away her mask to finally reveal her purple face. She had short black hair, and purple fur … completely out of place in the world and for some reason her eyes were shimmering purple like she'd not had enough sleep and she was deathly ill. She didn't appear to be any type of normal cat.

"Yeah…" Tai-Lung said, turning to the Lynx who's looked stunned him for a moment. "Why are you purple?"

"It's my _chi_ you idiot, and you're about to see it in full force!" The lynx's mask was dripping with the blood that she'd coughed up earlier, and she wrapped it around her right arm and fist, then held both her paws out on each side of her body.

"What _chi_ are you referring to exactly?" Tai-Lung asked while preparing his own chi for combat, or at least prepare it as best he could, he hadn't had very much training in it, but he did know how to control it to one extent.

"You saw level one of my chi earlier, and it's impressive that you could handle it without using any of your own …" The lynx stated with a bloody grin as her fur faded from purple to, ruddy grey. "This is me without my chi. That chi is called '_Mai Ya Chi!_'" ( Blood Pressure Energy )

"Cute…" Tai-Lung snarled mockingly as she examined the lynx. Without her chi going, her eyes were a vibrant blue shimmering blue, and her fur was silky and fairly clean looking for all the ass kicking she'd been tolerating. But for all her beauty though, Tai-Lung had his heart and eyes set on someone who had more stripes and anger. He quit his window shopping and lowered into an offensive stance to beckon the Lynx to start. "So let's crank it up so I can get home before the sun sets. My mom's expecting me for dinner."

"Oh you're a coy one… You're going to regret seeing this…" The lynx began channeling her might and soul back into her body, or at least all of it that was left. She needed to beat Tai-Lung before she could return, she wasn't going back a failure… She threw her head back and shouted out loud…

"_GAO – XUE – YA – CHI!" _Suddenly the air around her felt heavy and her muscles began to expand and grow. The veins lining her body expanded so they were visible against her sudden bulging muscles and her increased rage quite apparent now that her eyes had gone from blue, to purple, to bright red. The lynx's once ruddy grey fur, had transformed into a flowing crimson like she was on fire. ( _High_ Blood Pressure Energy )

"What in the hell?" Tai-Lung managed to say before he was punched in the jaw by the improved lynx's mighty fist. The snow leopard went flipping backwards like discarded driftwood but landed with ease on the broken bridge. He felt his chin and it was coated with blood… but not that of his own… "What the hell is going on? What kind of chi is that?!" He roared, channeling his chi into his right fist now to generate something like a frozen glove around his it.

"It's a special type of reactionary chi that's in my family's _bloodline…_ With it I think more clearly … react faster… hit harder, and experience no pain."

"So it's like a forced adrenaline rush for you?? How fun, normally I have to break a sweat to get that kind of combat high, so if this energy of yours can push me that far, then I'll fight you for real." Tai-Lung chortled at the Lynx, trying to throw off her psyche sense he can feel her spiritual force rolling from her body like lava.

"Oh, I'll push you Setsuna Kusanagi … then I'll break you in half!"

The lynx again, shot forward and threw her claws at Tai-Lung in an attempt to rip out his heart. He dove just slightly over the lynx's head and donkey kicked her again as he came down back onto the bridge. She was merely pushed forward and did a cartwheel to quickly regain balance of her own body. Tai-Lung rolled onto his feet and barely had the time to avoid a set of round house kicks aimed at his head.

"So you _are_ faster!" Tai-Lung commented with a grin on his face.

The Lynx began to throw a series of heavy strikes at Tai-Lung's upper body, which the snow leopard began to intercept and throw his own punches back in a flurry of speed and might.

"HAAA!!!" The two cats roared at each other and delivered crushing punches to each other's paw. The hit sent both of them staggering away for a moment, before they regained control of their sense.

The lynx grinned and spat a small clot of blood off the bridge. "Very impressive… I can see why Yue wants you now."

"Sounds interesting but _**I'm**_ not interested," Tai-Lung said, spitting his own cheekfull of blood over the edge of the bridge. "Take your sexploits somewhere else lady."

The lynx began to laugh, "Are you some kind of idiot? Wu Yue is your mother's sister you moron! Not a desperate housewife!"

Tai-Lung was laughing himself until he heard what the lynx had to say and immediately shut up, "W-what…? My mom's sis… I have an aunt?"

With the window open, the lynx shot forward and kneed Tai-Lung in his stomach. He roared out in pain as the female changed legs and delivered another crushing knee kick to his gut. She followed up by seizing the back of his head and driving his forehead into her knee for a third kick which sent him back onto the bridge in pain.

"You're such an idiot, your father failed you miserably. Perhaps I should have killed him before I came after you."

"My… father…" Tai-Lung growled lightly, then roared out in pain as the lynx's foot came crashing down onto his chest. "AAAH!!!!"

"That's right…" She hissed down at him, "Suffer…" She pulled one last kunai from her belt and held it up to stab Tai-Lung in the right shoulder like she did to Shen-Mao yesterday.

"GAAAHHH!!" Tai-Lung roared out once more, then used all the might he could lift his right arm that had just been assaulted with poison to present his frozen fist to the face of the Shadow Hunter. She had enough time to rear her head back in fear before Tai-Lung unleashed a massive explosion of chi directly in her face. The lynx went soaring and almost missed the bridge as she came back down from the attack. She grabbed on with only one hand but was hanging loosely. Her face was ridded with tiny cuts and scars, while her upper body, the actual place Tai-Lung's paw was targeting, had been ripped apart by his Ice attack. Her clothing had been shredded away almost completely, and the red fur underneath was revealed and bleeding massively even though the cuts on her body didn't actually appear to be very deep in the least.

Tai-Lung pulled himself onto his feet and strode slowly over to where the Shadow Hunter was hanging. She was almost capsizing the bridge on her own but Tai-Lung knew how to balance himself.

"My father IS and idiot… but he IS MY FATHER!" Tai-Lung roared as he shot his hand through the bridge to grab the lynx instead of merely pulling her up from the side. He threw the bleeding woman to the floor of the bridge and stomped down on her mid section, this time forcing her to roar out in pain. "Now like I said before… I'm going to hack you into little pieces… but you can save yourself if you tell me everything you know about me… my father, my mother or any of my family…"

The wounded lynx glared up at the snow leopard and attempted to sit up, almost as if she were looking past him, then she threw her head back to the floor of the bridge. "My name… Is Asuka… Asuka Amana…"

Tai-Lung rose a brow, "What!? Why would I care about you? I want to know about _my_ family!" He roared as he pulled the kunai free of his shoulder and held it in his paw like he was going to stab out her eyes. "Tell me about my family … NOW!"

Asuka glanced up at Tai-Lung with a grin. "I'd love to … but I think they can do it better than I…" With those words, the lynx fainted and her fur returned to purple… but not to it's regular grey.

"What? Hey!! HEY! Wake up!! Damn you!" Tai-Lung shouted as he attempted to bring down the knife with his left hand, but he suddenly felt a heavy cold chain wrapping around his left wrist, the chain had a heavy 20 pound weight strapped to the end of the links to give it momentum. "What the hell?!" As he spoke another heavy chain began wrapping around his right arm with another 20 pound weight, even though it was mostly worthless.

"Damn it" Tai-Lung growled, "More of them." The snow leopard snarled as he turned around to see two black cloaked figures charging towards him at full speed, they were running along the hand ropes of the bridge and pulling in the chains that were strapped to his arms like they were playing Tug-of-War. "You two think you have what it takes!? Come and get me!" Tai-Lung roared, pulling back against the chains and forcing the two to stop their advance.

With expert skill, both assassins flipped from the two hand ropes onto the other hand ropes to free the tension of the chains and the two heaved at once, pulling Tai-Lung forward like he was a fat fish, ready for fillet. The snow leopard hit the bridge swiftly and rolled backwards to avoid a sudden hailstorm of kunai showering the bridge where he was laying. With the chains still strapped onto his arms he pulled backwards, against the two hunters and pulled them forward and off the hand ropes, but they landed on the bridge with little to no trouble what so ever. Tai-Lung couldn't tell who they were or even see what they looked like because of the large cloaks that surrounded their bodies like the other shadow hunters, but in addition to the light dampening hood, they were large straw hats that even managed to conceal _more_ than the original outfit, and their cloaks looked less weighted than the others but still served the same purpose… as a weapon generator.

From within their cloaks, out came two large axes flying at Tai-Lung with the intent of cutting him in half. The snow leopard saw this and leapt up high to avoid them, but the Hunters were smart and just as swift as the snow leopard, the two of them jumped back to add tension to the ropes and pull Tai-Lung back into danger, but he laid as flat as he could possibly imagine… flatter than paper and barely avoided the axes flying over him. He sat up growling, but was pulled onto his face and drug by the chains for at least 10 feet before he was able to stop the two shadow hunters.

"He's strong!" One said with a giggle.

"Damn strong! It's amazing!" The other said as they both attempted to pull Tai-Lung off balance while he pulled back.

Tai-Lung gave and allowed them to pull him, but with the sudden release of tension both Shadow Hunters fell onto their asses and chuckled. Tai-Lung didn't understand why they were laughing but he leapt into the air and came down at them with a Meteor Kick.

"Why are you two LAUGHING!?" He roared as he brung his foot down but missed the two of them by a mile or greater. The two shadow Hunters leapt off the bridge seemingly to their dooms. But the chains were still attached to Tai-Lung. With the force of two women holding onto him, Tai-Lung was forced to his knees on the bridge while the shadow hunters used him as a fulcrum for their experiment.

Both Shadow Hunters landed back onto the bridge and pulled each of their chains as tightly as they could to secure Tai-Lung by his knees and arms onto the bridge. He was shocked… absolutely stunned, he was now stuck in the same defeated kneel as he had to endure for 20 years back in Chorh Gom prison… and it was humiliating… But this time where was no Tai-Shen to ease him away from the pain, and block out the worse parts… but unlike Chorh Gom this wasn't going to last for 20 years… This was going to stop right here – and right now!

Tai-Lung roared out loud as ice began to flow down his spine and down the backs of his arms like his bones were growing ice out of them. The two hunters took a step back amazed at what they were seeing, as Tai-Lung's body grew colder and colder. The ice flowed down his arms to the chains under the bridge and up the links entirely all the way to the shadow hunters.

"AIEE!! Cold!" One shouted.

"CRAP!! These are freezing!!" Shouted the other, and with that Tai-Lung broke free. He shattered the frozen chains with a fairly smooth motion of both his arms… His right arm was a bit slow but he was still fast enough to grab both the Shadow Hunters after he'd escaped their chains and clap their heads together like cocoanuts.

"Ow!" The both of them said as they fell to the bridge.

Tai-Lung grunted deeply and was breathing heavily as he took a step back from the both of them. "Who … the hell are you. Why are you after me?!" He said while he put distance between he and them to give him enough room to dodge when they began throwing more weapons at him.

"You still haven't put it all together yet, Setsuna?" One hunter called out to him.

"Damn Setsuna, Mitsurugi may be insane, but you're just dumb…" The other commented as she rose and patted off her clothes.

"Dumb?! Go to hell!" He roared at them, "I'm tired of playing with you damned Hunters, you're in my way and I'm returning to my mother Xue no matter what! None of you are going to stop me! None of you!!"

"Xue?!" They both shouted, then the second hunter took a step forward. "You mean you've seen her?! She spoke to you?!"

"Oh wow! She's already contacted him! So Yue wasn't lying to us! I'm so happy!" The first hunter clapped her paws together.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Come and fight me or get out of my damn way… your friend back there is bleeding pretty badly and needs medical attention."

The second hunter peered past Tai-Lung at Asuka who was still unconscious on the bridge. "Oh her? She's fine… you on the other hand aren't going anywhere."

"Yeah, we need you to come with us Setsuna!" The first hunter said as both of them pulled more Meteor Hammers from their cloaks and began spinning them.

"Oh, going to try that again huh?" Tai-Lung growled as he channeled more ice into his fist and slowly spread the energy across his entire frame, using the cold chill to stop the bleeding in his arm.

"Let's get him, Fu." The second hunter said, diving forward.

"Yea, Rei. Let's do this before Sai get's here!" Said the first hunter as the both of them charged at Tai-Lung again. They threw their meteor hammers at Tai-Lung in an attempt to wrap the weights around his arms again, but he deflected them and charged forward in between the lull to attack the both of them, throwing caution to the wind now that the chill in his bones made him feel truly invigorated.

The two hunters hailed Kunai at Tai-Lung, but he dove down at the bridge and avoided the flurry and came up at them swiftly, with both fists extended to hit both of them in their figureless faces. But they swiftly pulled blades from their cloaks and brought them across the midsection of Tai-Lung, all three of them colliding at once.

Tai-Lung was standing in his place with his fists wrapped around both Hunter's throats… They both were coughing hard and at any moment Tai-Lung could crush their throats and be done with this entire fight but he didn't, he wasn't a murderer. However he could feel his lower set of ribs broken… He glanced down to see the shadow hunters' ninjato's resting painfully against his gut, and the blades had been turned around …

So he was beaten in the ribs by the back end of the blades instead of sliced in half by their infinitely sharp front ends…

"What?" He questioned himself as he released the Hunter's from his grip and they both fell to their knees in front of him.

"Damn you're not bad, Setunsa." Said the hunter that was called 'Fu'.

"Definitely stronger than I predicted, perhaps you weren't spoiled while you were gone." Said the other hunter that had been called 'Rei'.

"Don't talk to me like you know me…" Tai-Lung growled as he turned began to walk away from them.

"They _will_ speak to you like they know you…" Another voice came calling from far infront of Tai-Lung, lost in the fog. "They will speak that way because they _DO_ know you!"

Tai-Lung never saw, or even had the time to dodge the 20 pound meteor hammer from hitting him in the face…

He hit the bridge in pain, his brain completely scrambled… Apparently the third hunter had finally arrived… The one named 'Sai'… "Damnit… no…" Tai-Lung growled as he passed out. "Ma…ma…"

"Baba… help me…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Whoa! Guys! Guys! It's moving!!" Po shouted as he watched the gourd start to roll around on the floor.

"Whoa… it really is moving." Monkey said as he, Mantis, Po, Xin and Mei-Ling and Viper surrounded it.

The inn keeper even poked up from over his desk to watch this spectacle of a giant gourd began to move itself about on the floor.

The group all took a step back as the top popped off and they watched in shock as the iriomote merchant pulled herself out of the gourd and present herself to the room. "Hey." She merely stated as she patted herself off.

Everyone remained silent in complete disbelief and shock … then Po spoke.

"Awesome."

Mantis chuckled, "Be glad Crane wasn't here to hear that Po."

Po laughed, "Crane hates when I say that… I don't know why!"

"Maybe it's because you wrote it on his _hat_ Po!" Mei-Ling laughed.

Viper sighed rolled her eyes as she slithered up to Sa-Chi, who turned and bowed politely.

"Hello Master Viper," Sa-Chi said kindly.

"Hello miss… uh…" Viper paused.

"Sa-Chi!" Monkey hopped forward next to Viper. "I didn't know you slept in that thing! I looked inside and didn't see anything at all."

"Yeah," Sa-Chi said with a smile, "The inside of that gourd is mysterious and it's enchanted to only be useable by me and my family. Otherwise you see nothing but emptiness."

"Something like the _Shadow Hunter's_ masks?" Viper asked.

"Uh, something like that yeah. Sooo, you guys hungry? I can cook us all up some rice."

"Oh yeah!" Po clapped his hands together, completely coming out of his current conversation to dive head first into this one. "I'm starved!"

Sa-Chi chuckled and reached into her gourd for cooking supplies. "So tell me everyone … Why are you all still here? I thought you had somewhere important to be."

"Well we do," Monkey said.

"But… we can't find Master Tigress." Mantis added in, leaping upon a table within the lobby to try to get a better look inside the gourd… but saw nothing. And at that moment there was a thud outside and the door to the inn swung open. It was Crane, he quickly shut the door to prevent the fog from leaking into the inn anymore.

Everyone looked at him hopefully, but he shook his head.

"Damn…" Viper hissed to the floor. "Where could she have gone…"

"I don't know … and even if she were out there, I'd never see her in all that cloud cover… Master Tigress may have ran off guys…" Crane said sounding pained as he took a seat and folded in his wings.

"She ran off… oh great… So we're down a person to save Sun-Lo now??" Mei-Ling said agitated, "So can we at least go now?? I mean, it's clear that Tigress isn't coming back."

"Hey!" Mantis shouted, "Tigress _will_ come back for us. We just can't leave her out here by herself…"

Po cut in, "Hey guys, come on… Master Tigress was a natural born leader. She can get through this on her own … But Sun-Lo needs our help, she might even be there fighting it all by herself!"

Viper hissed, "He does make a good point… She could be at Sun-Lo… Like _**I**_ suggested…"

Monkey scratched his head, "But why would she run off without us? We work best as a team."

"Actually…" Sa-Chi cut in as she gathered all that she needed. "She did run away."

"Whaat?!" Everyone said all at once, even Hou-Xin who had come back from the bathroom

"Did I hear that Master Tigress ran away?" The lion asked while brushing his mane with a short comb.

"Yep," Sa-Chi said while the remainder of the Furious Five surrounded her. "She left last night."

"Last night?!" Crane said shocked, "What the hell are you talking about, we've been waiting _here_ for Tigress to get back for 2 days!"

Sa-Chi paused and thought, "Hmm two days?? How long did I sleep for… could have sworn it was only for a few hours… Oops!"

"Oops?!" Mantis laughed, "So we've been waiting here for nothing! Hey, thanks a lot lady!"

"It's not my fault she didn't want to tell you guys she was running off to find _Tai-Lung _."

"Tai-Lung…" Mei-Ling paused, then everyone repeated, even Po who was still staring at Sa-Chi's woks, ladles and breasts.

"Yeah," The iriomote stated. "She bought provisions off of me and hauled off into the night fog… Alotta damn fog too. She's probably in Mongolia by now if she hadn't been cut down by Assassin's … of course they wouldn't lay a hand on her anyway."

"Well of course not! Tigress is a Kung Fu Master, they wouldn't be able to touch her right?" Viper said almost as if she were looking for support in her last statement.

"Well both that, and she's a Shadow Hunter herself…" Sa-Chi stated as everyone then fell silent.

"Hold on… Master Tigress? THE Master Tigress??? A Shadow Hunter? Now I know this Veggie lady is crazy." Mantis said, but Monkey cut in.

"If what you're saying is true… If any of what you're saying is true, where is your proof?"

"Any of you have any idea what's Tigress' _real_ first name?" Sa-Chi asked while searching for dried meat in her gourd.

Po stepped up, "Ryoko!"

"Correct!" Sa-Chi said with a smile, "And last name?? Anyone??"

"Yatogi." Mei-Ling answered.

"Correct." Sa-Chi continued, "And Yatogi is the name of a Shadow Hunter family, famous for their art in flame chi."

"How do you know all of this?!" Viper asked while flicking her tail nervously.

"Yeah, how?? That's a lot of back information to know considering how _little_ we see of you ma'am." Hou-Xin threw in, while trying to also keep up.

"I read books." Sa-Chi laughed, "Mei-Ling found a book in the possession of Master Tigress, the book belonged to Shen-Mao and revealed every little dirty secret about his life and who he met along the way. One was, Wu Xue, Tai-Lung's mother. Another was Wu Yue, Xue's sister who hated Shen-Mao's guts… and another was Yatogi A'sha … Tigress' mother… and what are the Shadow Hunters famous for… can anyone guess??"

Po rose a hand, "Bad Stuff??"

"Yes, but be more specific."

"Cold blooded murder…" Monkey stated, almost slamming his fist down.

"Correct. They're all also famous for having two distinct traits… Age Manipulation and Memory Wiping… it's their _chi_ and it's what they've been using to keep themselves hidden for years and years."

At that moment, the inn keeper slowly walked over to Sa-Chi, she turned to him and bowed respectfully, apologizing for interrupting whatever he was going to do or thinking about doing, but instead he extended a paw.

"Ma'am, I've never heard such a riveting story, and I've been studying the Shadow Hunters for years, or at least whatever snips of information I could gather about them."

Sa-Chi rose an eyebrow as the others glanced at the inn keeper wondering what his intentions were. "Really now? How did you hear about them, and who might you be?"

The panda nodded and bowed, "My name is Wonton Rin, I'm just an average inn keeper and the first and almost last time I heard about the Shadow Hunters was abooout… thirty or forty years ago … I definitely think forty, but it was a murder. A sultan was killed in India … Bangalore if I'm correct. His name was Amar Yatogi Shumara, killed by his own wife who fled the country after she'd fallen pregnant with his child."

Still the room remained quiet, except for Sa-Chi. "Wow, so A'sha's husband was named Amar?"

"I'd assume so from what you spoke of, ma'am. I don't believe that was the name of the woman who killed him but she _was_ a tiger, she could have been using a false name."

Po suddenly shouted, "Hoooly crap!! That's why Tigress is so old! TIGRESS IS FORTY!! Eww!!"

Viper slithered away from Po's sudden outburst. "Hey! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Po slapped his forehead, "It's all so obvious now!! The Shadow Hunters… Tigress is a Shadow Hunter!! Her mom is A'sha, and her dad was Amar… They met in India. Shadow Hunters are supposed to KILL their boyfriends after they get knocked up! She was getting pregnant, then took him out! Ran back home and had Tigress!"

Sa-Chi nodded, "The _Dragon Warrior_ here is making a lot of sense."

Crane shook his head, "It's scary… but he is… So Doctor Crane, deduce some more logic for us… How does Tigress tie in with Tai-Lung, Shen-Mao and the Shadow Hunters aside from the obvious points."

Hou-Xin stepped in, "Well uh… Aren't the Shadow Hunters trying to _kill_ Mr. Tai-Lung?"

Mantis laughed, "Just call him Tai-Lung. Or Mr. Tai. That sounds better."

Viper hissed, "Will you focus… this is all making sense finally. Perhaps this will tell us all why Tigress left us with no prior warning."

Monkey rubbed his chin, "Well … if Tigress is a Shadow Hunter… and they have the powers to wipe minds _and_ alter ages… they must have stripped 20 years off of Tigress… explaining why even with this gap, Tigress was adopted as a baby by Master Shifu."

"Master Shifu!!" Po gasped, "I wonder if he's got any idea of what's going on?"

"Not likely…" Mantis said, "Shifu and Oogway used to get tanked late nights, even when I showed up. If it was anything like that in the past, Shifu would have never noticed anything strange about a 2 year old that could fight."

"Hmm … you're right. Very right." Viper tapped her tail tip against her lips. "So … you're saying that…--"

Everyone spoke at once, "Tigress was meant to _kill_ Tai-Lung."

Po spoke up, "But … why didn't she? All those chances she had back at the Palace? Why not?"

Viper gasped, "She's not pregnant yet!!"

Sa-Chi laughed, "Um … Viper is making some scary sense."

Hou-Xin spoke up again, "Yeah actually she is… So, Master Tigress has to have sex with Master Tai-Lung, then kill him?"

Wonton took a seat, "Actually, there have been records of important men dying without ever even having sex, and some were reported to having been killed _by-Shadow-Hunters!_"

"Wow … that sucks…" Mantis said, looking down.

"Yes, the Shadow Hunters take marks on everyone." Wonton replied.

"No man … I meant to die without ever having sex… that _sucks!!" _The short green warrior said with a laugh.

Viper slapped Mantis on top of his head and hissed at him, "Focus you perv!"

"You know you like it—OW!" He shouted again as Viper slapped him.

"So guys… you really think Tigress is going to kill Tai-Lung?"

Monkey tapped Po on the shoulder. "Hey, you remember that time I punched you in the face?"

Po paused, then looked at Monkey. "Which time."

"After I was paralyzed."

"You mean by Tai-Lung?" Po asked, and Monkey nodded. "You apologized for that, it's all cool man."

"No, I mean … the reason _why_ I was paralyzed was because of Tai-Lung, and do you know why we fought Tai-Lung that day?"

"Because you guys are the most badtasticly badass fighting group in all of China?"

"Uh… yes and no…" Monkey said, while Crane placed a wing over his eyes to hide his face in shame of Po's description of the Furious Five… or Four. "We went after Tai-Lung because _Tigress_ went after Tai-Lung that night."

"Whoa… Tigress was running off to have a one nighter with Tai-Lung?!" Po gasped, which made Monkey's brain fart.

Mantis laughed out loud, "Dude!! That would have been AWFUL to see if we'd of followed Tigress only about 10 or 20 minutes later!!" And again, Mantis was hit over the head by Viper.

"Tigress is NOT that kind of woman."

"Actually…" Mei-Ling cut in, "Have you ever seen the way she looks at him… that … scornful shimmer in her eyes. It's pretty unique… and her fur always lights up whenever she talks about him. I don't know about you Viper, but when I don't want people to know I'm attracted to someone I pretend to hate them … a lot."

"Pretend?" Crane asked, sounding genuinely interested. "So what about guys that you do like? What do you do for them?"

Mei-Ling laughed and tapped the tip of Crane's beak, "I lead them on."

Crane blinked a few times, then sat back down… hoping he was either on a good, or bad streak.

"Alright so back to what _I_ was talking about earlier," Sa-Chi took the floor now. "Your _Master Tigress,_ is actually a Shadow Hunter, who may or may not be sexually interested in Tai-Lung, but she IS off to find him."

"And kill him!" Viper added in, "But she can't … He's too damn strong to fight one on one! Not even Master Shifu could fight him… and you sent Tigress off knowing that!"

Sa-Chi held up her paws in defense, "Huh? Actually no, I didn't know about all that… I was just interested in seeing how all this played out … She'll never get to Tai-Lung by the time the other Shadow Hunters do…"

"So what about Sun-Lo?!" Mei-Ling cut in, "If you know so much oh swami, tell us about Sun-Lo, is that place safe at least?!"

Sa-Chi shrugged, "Hell if I know."

"Oh crap…" Crane sighed, "So Master Tigress is off to snuff Tai-Lung… we're missing our primary leader and a whole city is under attack."

"Yeah, and we're here unwrapped a violent sex conspiracy." Mantis added in, jumping off the table onto Monkey's shoulder to avoid Viper's next swing. Viper merely hissed at him instead.

"Look, I honestly don't think that Tigress would do that to Tai-Lung or anyone … she has such a strong heart…"

"Shadow Hunters are bred to be heartless actually, Master Viper." Wonton added.

"They are?" Viper began to blink. "Damn…"

The panda inn keeper nodded, "From what I've discovered which aint very much… They're bred to be dangerous and tactical… They earn the trust of everyone just to kill their primary target, and vanish into nothingness… Their fortress has never been found even after 600 years of searching."

"Heh actually… I know where it is," Sa-Chi said holding up a piece of paper that was once in Mei-Ling's possession.

The Mountain Cat gasped, looking at page 19, of Shen-Mao's journal.

"**The Shadow Hunter Sanctuary is in Mongolia**. That's where **Tai-Lung** is going, that's where **Tigress** is going, and that's where **Yue** and** Vekka** are… that's **where it all begins** …

… and that is **where it all** …

… **shall end**…" Sa-Chi then placed page 19 back into Shen-Mao's journal that she'd taken before she left and closed the book.

* * *

Well that's the end of 10, and pretty much the End of 'Dynasty of the Fated and the Cursed', there's 1 last Epilogue chapter coming up and that's that. Thanks for sticking with me and the fiction for as long as it held up, I appreciate all the views and reviews, thanks again!


	11. Fated XI Epilogue

"_There will never be a day where your struggle is forgotten. Everything you accomplish will forever be remembered in the kingdom of heaven…"_

_~Grand Master Oogway_

**- Dynasty of the Fated and the Cursed -**

**- XI -**

**- Epilogue -**

_-The Valley-_

"How am I going to feed my kids?" An angry mother shouted at Shifu as she held two of her children at her side.

"I'm running out of soap for baths and laundry!" Another cry was shouted by an angry resident.

"I'm going to need more wood and ore soon!" Pounded the chest of an angry blacksmith.

"My tools are wearing down and my shipment of replacements aren't here yet, how are they going to get here through all this fog?!" Roared the angry farmers.

"CITIZENS of the Valley!" Shifu suddenly roared back from his makeshift soapbox in the center of town. He was the Grand Master of the Jade Palace, which meant he was also the first man anyone goes to if there's a city wide emergency, and the fog that Shifu had been ignoring for the past week has finally eaten away at the patience of his citizens and become an emergency.

"I am aware of this fog problem… Many of our supply lines have been cut short… or shorter than they were… But I assure you! I will be doing everything in my power to clear up this issue! So for now, I ask you to have patience with me and ration your supplies as best you c-"

"RATION?!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Yes, Ration!" Shifu called back, "I am sorry, but until a secure line can be found through all this fog… You're just going to have to bare with what you have."

"For how long will we have to live like this?" A pig called from the audience of worried citizens. '_I regret coming back so soon…'_

Shifu could tell the morale of his people wasn't very high, and if all went as he expects, the valley will fall apart and no longer be something of peace. A way through this obstruction would have to be found swiftly to ensure the well being of the Valley's citizens, but Shifu was at a true loss for answers. Most things can be solved through physical might, or mental prowess… but this wasn't a matter of focus, training or normal endurance. The people were running low on their supplies and the abnormal clouds that were eating up the land weren't helping the mood of anyone present… The vision was cut so low that most men couldn't find their farms without spending at least 10 minutes of careful searching just to find a bud.

"Shifu?" A young rabbit child called from the worried crowd.

"Yes, son?" Shifu replied lightly, turning to smile down at the infant.

"Where is the Dragon Warrior, can't he save us and stop all this fog?"

Shifu paused for a moment, merely glancing down into the child's wondrous eyes. "The… Dragon Warrior is not here."

"Did he go to beat up Tai-Lung again?" He asked, as if the news hadn't spread well enough yet.

"No child, Tai-Lung isn't evil anymore. He's working together with the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five to save all of us from a threat far greater than this weightless obstruction."

The child was snatched up by his mother, "That sounds great Master Shifu … but what about our food and our supplies? How long do you expect China's warriors to be gone?"

"I'm not entirely sure… But, I promise you I'll find a way to keep this Valley safe and secure while they are gone. _I_ will find traders and merchants and aide them in their return to the Valley of Peace."

"But what about the children? Haven't they been training with the Dragon Warrior, can they help?" A pig asked while stepping forward.

"Um… yes, but they're not quite well enough trained for these conditions. Warriors of Kung Fu have years and years of training guiding their actions."

"But Shifu!! If you leave, who is going to protect the Valley from bandits?" Another worried citizen shouted from the crowd circling Shifu's platform.

"The guard." Shifu said, but then remembered that virtually his entire guard unit was picked apart by the Shadow Hunter that had been subdued earlier. "Um … I'm not sure…"

Everyone began chattering amongst themselves as a large Panda came walking out of Mr. Ping's shop to see what all the commotion was. One of the pigs in the crowd turned to the panda and bowed.

"Good afternoon Li-Tang."

The Panda bowed in return, "Thank you, mind telling me what's going on?"

"Well as you know, the Valley is starting to run low on supplies.

"Oh yeah, that. No surprise to me, but what's with the gathering?? Is there and important announcement or something?? Is someone going to turn off this fog?" The panda asked while rolling her muscular arms.

Shifu turned in the direction of the chatter, "The situation will be han---dled … swiftly…" Shifu's words came to a slow halt as he laid eyes on the panda that was standing infront of Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

'_Another one??'_ Shifu thought to himself as he analyzed the new comer. The crowd all turned to the panda by following Shifu's eyes, however they saw nothing strange about her like Shifu apparently did. She'd arrived during the time where most of the population had run away with the news of Tai-Lung's third return was darting through the air. So by most of the villager's standards, she was one of the first few to return and thus nothing was out of place. Perhaps she was going to be a new Warrior's in Shifu's army, or she was somehow related to, the already quite famous, Dragon Warrior. No one knew for sure, but the main concern right now was survival, not the origin of pandas.

"Who might you be…?" Shifu asked a bit amazed that another panda existed this deep within China, especially when Po was the only panda noticeable within miles for the last few years.

"Me?" The lady panda responded with a laugh. "Oh, I'm nobody."

"We shall see," Shifu chuckled with a grin on his beard, "But what is your name ma'am?"

"Li-Tang, and you are… Mr. Shifu??"

"_Master_ Shifu, and indeed I am, and I think you may be the solution to our problem."

"What…?" Li-Tang took a step back with a disbelieving gasp. "Hey, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah Shifu," A pig questioned, "What are you talking about?? We don't know a thing about this panda, aside from she showed up a few days ago sometime before most of us returned."

"There is potential in everyone. Please Miss Li-Tang, step forward." Shifu beckoned, while gesturing her to step up with his gloved hand.

"Uh … you're not going to do anything with that weird hand are you??" Li-Tang spoke while stepping past the crowd to reveal her build to Shifu.

"Oh no, this is just a harmless relic of… … of …" Shifu paused as Li-Tang stepped towards him, now standing only a few feet away. He was blown back by how fit she was. Li-Tang looked like she weighed only 190 pounds or so. Quite tall, the same height as Master Crane or possibly just a head taller than Master Tigress. Her arms and legs were toned and muscular nothing at all like Po's flabby appendages or squat legs. Li-Tang still had a gut on her, but you could tell from first glance that the meat under her white and black fur was actually muscle instead of insulation. Now Shifu knew the Dragon Warrior wasn't all fat and lazy energy, he knew Po had strength and valor within him but you couldn't tell at first glance. Li-Tang on the other hand was sculpted, and could probably Kung Fu Po into a corner without any training. "…!"

"What??" Li-Tang asked the gaping mouth of The Grand Master of the Jade Palace. Shifu straightened up immediately and hid his mouth behind the Leopard Gauntleted hand. "Oh, excuse me. I just hadn't expected to see a Panda so physically fit. But that only makes it all the better."

"Better for what…?" Li-tang asked again, turning to the people to see them all glowing with hope. "What's going on here? Hey, Mr. Ping! What's with these people?!"

"Um…" Shifu paused once more as Po's father came waddling out of his bar, adjusting his noodle cap.

"Huh?!" The duck asked, "I don't know, but hurry up Li-Tang, we have a lot of prep work for today's Fortune Fog soup!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that stuff. I'll be in, in a minute Mr. Ping!"

Shifu shook his head with disbelief, "You're… another noodle bear?"

"What the hell is a _Noodle Bear?"_ Li-Tang shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about old man, but I got a job to get back to, so if you need me for something, be out with it!"

Shifu nodded, "Um… alright. Well then Li-Tang, as you can see, the Valley of Peace is in a crisis. This fog that has consumed the land is crippling our supply lines from entering and leaving the Valley. We won't receive any trade with this kind of cloud cover swallowing the land, and sunlight is being restricted to crops, and plants so the farmlands will begin to suffer soon. We need your help to save this Valley."

"My help?? What can I do?? I'm just a Panda."

"I trained the Dragon Warrior to defeat Tai-Lung and he was a fat Noodle Boy before he was admitted to the Jade Palace. But you are his physical superior, you would learn faster and benefit more from my training. I could transform you into a goddess of Kung Fu! You would be legendary and you could save the Valley of Peace, then be remembered forever in history as a—"

"Nah, I'm not interested in that…"

The crowd all gasped!

"Wh-what?!" Shifu gasped as well. "What do you mean?! Why not?!?!"

"Eh…" Li-Tang scratched the back of her head. "I'm… not really _into_ Kung Fu if you know what I mean. Look, don't get me wrong, I think dudes that know martial arts and are toned look hot but… I'm not really inspired to want to train and all that myself. Not to mention being the savior of a whole Village?? That's a huge burden for just one person don't you think?"

"Um…" Shifu tried to defend himself but wasn't able to.

"Look sir, I'm sorry I can't help you, but I desperately need to get back to work alright? This fog sucks and all but as a leader I know you'll work something out alright? Good luck."

With those words, Li-Tang cut through the crowd and back into Mr. Ping's shop. She vanished within the establishment and the whole audience of worried citizens all turned their attention towards the Red Panda. Shifu remained where he was a bit shocked… Someone turned down his tutelage; someone actually denied the gift of practice and the art of Kung Fu from him? It was… quite different. But it had to be a mistake… right?

"What are we going to do now Shifu? With this fog, we'll lose our crops soon…" A villager sadly lamented.

"Li-Tang." Shifu immediately answered.

"What do you mean? She said '_no'_. She's not interested in helping us…" A goat stated.

"Yeah…" A duck sighed. "Being the savior of a whole village does sound like a huge undertaking… I don't really blame her."

"Li-Tang." Shifu repeated.

"The panda? She said no, Shifu. We can't count on her to help." Another villager replied.

"Yeah Shifu, she's not going to do it." Someone else added.

Shifu rose his Leopard Gauntlet into the air. "People of the Valley hear me out…

… I know what I'm saying when I say '_That Panda is our Savior'_. Li-Tang is just nervous… Everyone's already in trouble and worried about what to do for the future. If we give her support, and show her that we'd appreciate her dedication instead of beg her for perfection; She just might be willing to help us. Don't you think?"

"I don't know…"

"Perhaps…"

"Uh… maybe…"

Shifu turned away from the citizens and up to the heavens, or whatever he could see of it through the fog… Shifu needed Oogway's help, he wanted Oogway's guidance but … There wasn't an easy way to get in contact with his Master through the obstruction. Shifu would have to defend the Valley on his own for now, and once the Guard was up again and able to defend the Valley, he would have to go out and assist trade routes. The red panda could only imagine how dangerous roads would be now for traders.

"If the Furious Five hadn't left, this would be so much easier… but I hope they're all safe…" Shifu exhaled deeply then turned to the people of the Valley, giving all of them a reassuring smile.

"We'll be fine everyone. Master Oogway has a plan for us, and with his guidance I'll ensure that we'll survive all of this. I promise."

.

* * *

.

-_The Fated-_

"This is not good…" Mei-Ling worriedly said as she rubbed her shoulders with her own paws. "I kinda wish Tigress _was_ here… She'd be able to make this place a little less scary…"

"Well, I guess I have to agree with you there," Crane spoke as he walked along with the rest of his group through the remains of Sun-Lo and the nearby Li-Da academy. "This place doesn't feel like home anymore…"

"At least if Master Tigress were here, she could have made light for us to see through all the darkness." Hou-Xin muttered as he glanced about, "It's like a ghost town…"

"No kiddin, where are all the people?!" Master Mantis asked, as he rode along Master Monkey's shoulder as he often did.

The group of seven were close to the middle of Sun-Lo, and it was midnight … but the entire city was barren. Picked clean of all life… but the stench of death was no where to be found. There couldn't have been a massive murder in a place like this if there isn't even a single hint of blood or suffering. Fog half covered the streets hanging around more like that of a bog instead of actual cloud. Still no one was present, even stranger, the _ring_ of bandits that surrounded Sun-Lo for years was completely gone … As if life itself in this village had blanked out and was swept clean like that of a dinner plate.

"Wow… aside from the damage that was already done," Hou-Xin began speaking as he approached his bar, "Everything looks … well, in tact. Was Shen-Mao certain about these Shadow ladies? They kill mercilessly right? Do they often serve as a cleanup crew? Because I don't see a speck of blood anywhere… you know, aside from where blood is normally, like outside of my bar."

The group would have probably laughed if it wasn't for the ominous feeling of something watching them within this ghost town. Master Monkey was looking in all directions as quickly as he could, but he didn't detect a hint of movement in the dark deserted windows, or the abandoned open doors. Even the businesses that were once here were picked clean of life and still fully stocked. "Hey look guys, check this out." Monkey said as they passed by a darkened store.

"Whoa," Po finally spoke, "A bakery!" The dragon warrior foolishly stumbled into the building without anyone following him, he immediately vanished into the pitch black darkness of the room.

"PO NO!" Everyone shouted at once and immediately the Dragon Warrior shrieked out in terror.

"AAAAHH!!!!"

The entire group then forced their way into the door as clumsily as possible, shouting for Po's safety with the intent to save him. But when they entered there was nothing to be seen in the utter darkness aside from a monochrome bear wrestling with some invisible blanket that had apparently taken captive of his face. "Oh my god!! AAH!! Get it off of me!!"

Master Viper hissed up at the Dragon Warrior, "Um Po … are you fighting with another spider web?"

"AAH! It's so strong! I can't get **all—of—it—off!!**"

Mei-Ling actually managed to laugh after a deep sigh of relief escaped her.

"Well Po," Mantis laughed, "At least you're not under attack, but you can't run off like that in this town, we don't know _what_ could be lurking in the darkness. Xin said there were Assassin's here, as far as we know they could still be here somewhere."

Crane stepped up and brushed off Po's face with a wing. "Yeah, somewhere lurking in the shadows waiting for us to split off. They'll make sure we're isolated so they can whittle us down one by one, Po. If you divert from the group you're putting yourself in a lot of danger."

Po nodded, "Alright Crane, I'll remember that… uh, sorry guys. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

Everyone shook their heads as if to say 'No Problem'. Mei-Ling stepped forward to pat Po's shoulder saying. "Don't worry about it, just don't go doing it again. Sun-Lo was bad before it got deserted… but who knows what we're going to run into now."

Crane ruffled his feathers again, "Well I'm sure that there's got to be clues behind what happened here. Right?"

"You mean like this?" Hou-Xin called, then whistled from his spot in the same room. He was standing in front of the counter where the cash box was. The group turned towards the lion to see the counter was lined with all types of breads, sugar cakes and assorted cookies, as if during the entire incident that was unfolding in the town, no one even cared to gather their things.

Master Monkey took a step forward, picking up an almond cookie from the display and taking a small bite. "...These aren't even very stale… Just days old, guys."

Master Viper slithered forward to look over all the food that was left untouched during the apparent raid, "This is getting weirder…"

Mantis took a leap forward to land on the desk and opened the cash box on the table, saying, "_Cha-Ching!_ There's still cash in here!"

"What?!" Hou-Xin shouted, "The lady that ran this building was **very** tight fisted about her money!"

Mei-Ling nodded, "He's right … Mrs. Shu wouldn't have left her money behind… not for her life."

"So what do you suppose is going on here?" Hou-Xin asked Mei-Ling as he prodded some of the tough bread.

Crane lifted a wing, to get everyone attention. "Does anyone remember if Shen-Mao said if these women take prisoners or captives?"

The group slowly turned to Mei-Ling, who looked around then threw her hands in the air. "Ok look! I _didn't_ read the book … Sa-Chi read it for me! I just have a good memory alright?!"

Po was munching on partially stale cookies as he rejoined the group, "You know, when I was a kid, sometimes my dad would light the store on fire from oil splattering across open flame and starting a small fire. I lived upstairs so he got me out of the smoke as quickly as he could."

Everyone looked at Po as if he were insane, but no one interrupted to allow him to finish his story… hoping for something insightful to come to light from the Dragon Warrior's intellect.

"Well when the fire would start, if I was awake… I'd grab my Furious Five dol--… er… _Action Figures_ then I'd haul tail out of the shop as quickly as I could, but if I was asleep my dad would just grab me and pull me out of the house."

Mantis was counting cash while listening, "So … what exactly does all that mean Po?"

The Dragon Warrior had enough old cookie, "Mmm, what I mean is, even when there was no time, I always took my most precious possessions. But when my dad got to me, he didn't give me a chance to get what I needed, it was just time to go and that was that."

Crane began to smile, "You know Po, you're not as dull as I thought. So what you're saying is that the Assassin's came in so swiftly that no one had time to even prepare? So you think everyone was kidnapped?"

Po nodded, "Would you leave _your_ cookies behind, even in a crisis?"

The red crowned crane laughed loudly. "Probably not, Po. Probably not."

Mei-Ling analyzed the store, there were things overturned and broken but nothing too horrible. "Then it must have been an invasion, there aren't even signs of a real struggle… So what are we going to do now??"

Crane turned to Mei-Ling and glanced around the store again, and out into the streets. "I'm not exactly sure… to be honest, I'm worried that we're being watched by who did all this. But we need to rescue everyone who's been taken by these assassins before something bad happens to them?"

Mantis marched over to Crane with the cash box securely clasped in his hands. "What do you mean '_Bad'_, these assassins are going to use the males to propagate their species, and probably induct the females!"

Monkey scooped the cash away from Mantis, and sighed in disagreement. "As awesome as that sounds, I think these girls aren't that kind of deadly organization."

"Well why else haven't they been found all these years??" Mantis argued.

Monkey shrugged, "Well if they WERE soliciting out of their hide out, don't you think EVERYONE would know about it?"

"Hmm… you have a point. Now give back that money."

"No."

"Darn."

Hou-Xin shook his head with a chuckle as he slowly stepped out of the store. "You guys are crazy!" He said with a laugh, but then stopped in place as he heard a small '_Squeak_' under his feet. Slowly looking down and pulling back a foot he noticed a small childs toy lying askew on the ground. It was dirty and scarred from obvious misuse against the hard dirt. But… why was it here. Slowly, Hou-Xin looked up to see piles of toys lining the streets… On further inspection, the piles lining the streets were piled and loaded with everything … Cooking apparatuses, tools, more toys, clothing, jewelery… Like someone had decided to suddenly begin cleaning houses while the group was inside the bakery.

"What… the hell?" Hou-Xin mouthed as he took a step backwards and bumped into a figure.

"Oh crap, sorry gu-" Hou-Xin began to apologize as he turned around, only to discover that the figure he'd ran into was _not_ one of his allies…

"AAAH!!!!" Hou-Xin shouted.

"What the?!" Mei-Ling gasped, "Xin!? XIN!!" The mountain cat was the first out the store to witness Hou-Xin held in the vice grip of a cloaked assassin. He was being choked and a kunai was resting against his neck. The Shadow Hunter that had him captive was far different from the others that have been depicted so far… Everything about her matched the description and the appearance of a Shadow Hunter, but her cloak was lined with white runic etchings across the hood, and you could see her eyes within the hood. Or at least you could see the glowing red slits within the jet black hood that could only be described as 'Eyes'.

The Furious _Four_, and Po came charging out of the building to witness this horror and all of them with on the defensive.

"LET HIM GO!" They all shouted in unison.

The Shadow Hunter snickered from under her hood and increased the choke hold, forcing Hou-Xin to release a painful cough and arch forward, trying to somehow break himself free.

"Hou-Xin!!" Mei-Ling shouted and she took a step forward, but the moment her foot touched the ground she could feel the cold sting of a kunai slicing her cheek as the black balanced projectile soared past her head… She could barely see the weapon in the air, but she felt it… and she felt the cool ooze of blood leaking down her cheek.

"Holy Crap!" Monkey shouted as he noticed Mei-Ling bleeding.

Viper slithered over to Mei-Ling, but the Mountain Cat began to snarl instead of ask for help like all of them predicted she would do. "Let – him – GO!" Ling demanded from the cloaked figure, paying not attention to her wound.

The Shadow Hunter snarled this time, "You have no place for demands…" The Shadow Hunter's voice was deep and mature, almost like she was flirting with her words even though she was completely serious about her work.

"Damn," Monkey mouthed, "She sounds hot." Monkey barely had time to hi-five Mantis by the time he was smacked in the back of the skull by Viper and Crane.

"Surrender and your friend shall live. If you resist, or even so much as take a step… This man and the others will die." The Shadow Hunter demanded.

"Others?" Mei-Ling growled.

Viper hissed, "Release all those innocent people! We don't concede to threats!"

"And if you release him and cooperate, we may spare YOUR life!" Crane shouted, trying to somehow aide the situation.

The grip on Hou-Xin became worse and he began to tremble in the grip of his attacker unable to do much more than cough, spit and suffer. Tears began to leak from the lion's eyes due to the fact that he wasn't able to breathe and his struggling grew worse.

Crane backed down, seeing that his front was useless and probably only succeeded in making Hou-Xin's chances of survival worse.

Po stepped up, "How are we going to save him??"

Mei-Ling shook her head. "I'LL SAVE HIM!"

As the mountain cat leapt forward, the Shadow Hunter made her move and everyone froze…

"G-AAAHHH---CCSSHHKK!!" Hou-Xin released half a bloody shout.

Mei-Ling's leap was cut short by what she was forced to witness. The Sun-Lo lion, Hou-Xin's throat had been ripped out when the Mountain Cat dove to aide him… True to her threat, the Shadow Hunter had felled him, and kicked his hastily bleeding form towards the others.

"OH MY GOD!" Viper shouted in shock and horror.

"GOD NO! HOU-XIN!!" Po screamed as he ran up, but he and everyone was pushed back by a sudden hailstorm of Kunai hurled towards them from the assassin. No one had been hit, but the threat of another wave was enough to keep everyone where they were standing. Everyone but Mei-Ling who was the closest.

Hou-Xin was kicked forward to lie just a foot infront of Mei-Ling. Immediately tears had began to leak from her large brown eyes. The lion was lying face down and generating a pool under him.

"I warned you…" The Shadow Hunter hissed and began to pull two spiked shields out from under her cloak and secure them onto her fore-arms. "…now you all are going to die."

Mei-Ling stepped forward and fell to her knees, to pull Hou-Xin's form into her arms… She rolled him over so he could glance up into her eyes, but he was already dead and gone. His life had been cut out almost instantly. Mei-Ling felt her body trembling with sorrow and hate seeing her friend die infront of her. The worst part of all of this would be that if the Hunter couldn't be defeated, Hou-Xin would never get a proper burial.

Crane was the most quiet of the group, his hat had immediately fallen over his eyes, and no one could see his face as he stepped forward towards Mei-Ling.

"C-crane…" Viper called to her friend, but he ignored her call. Even as warning Kunai went soaring past him, and into his hat.

"CRANE!!" Viper shouted in terror, thinking the bird had been hit. But his straw hat was brandishing a giant hole now. The projectile had punched through only the front, not out the back, so only one of his eyes could be seen now and it was directed right to Hou-Xin's killer.

The burning red eyes within the hood stayed fixed onto the group before her, and from the look of the shields she had on, Crane knew that the coming battle wasn't going to be an easy one, nor did he know if he or any of his friends would survive it, but it was a fight that had to be.

Crane bent slightly to close Hou-Xin's eye lids with one of his wings. "Mei-Ling…" He mouthed. "…I'm in charge."

"O…ok…" Mei-Ling nodded and bowed her head.

"Guys…" Crane spoke, not turning around so he wouldn't take his glare away from the Hunter.

"Crane?" Po, shakily replied trying to keep his head on straight.

"Yeah?" Mantis and Monkey called back at once.

"Yes?" Viper responded, slowly approaching Hou-Xin then redirecting attention to Crane.

"What is it Crane?" Everyone replied.

"Tigress is gone…" The bird began to speak in a cold but serious tone, "So I'm going to be leading us from now on… Hou-Xin's death has sealed that deal. If Tigress were here, Hou-Xin might still be alive. But the Shadow Hunters have just declared war on us."

Viper slithered forward. "Then let's start a war."

Monkey stepped up cracking his knuckles, "Yeah, if a blood bath is what these whores want, then it's what they'll get."

"I barely knew the guy…" Po sighed, then straightened up with a serious frown on his face. "But I'm not going to forgive this…" The panda stepped up with Mantis leaping onto his shoulder.

Mantis grunted, "Hot or Not, these ladies are done for…"

The cloaked figure began to snicker under her mask. "Oh a war now is it? I was simply cleaning up after my girls… But if you want a truly gruesome death, I can accommodate the lot of you."

"Get ready…" Crane spoke as he fell into a defensive stance, outlining himself with his chi and preparing for combat.

The Shadow Hunter threw her head back and howled long and loud out into the air. Loud enough to actually rattle the ears of the Jade Warriors, and force them to hold their ears or at least partially close their eyes from the volume.

"What in the hell?" Po mumbled, as he cleaned an ear, but he quickly began to notice the streets were filling with more and more Shadow Hunters, obviously responding to their master's call to arms. The streets were filling up, and the vacant buildings were emptying with cloaked assassins and all of them were wielding their own weapon of choice.

Scythes, Katana, Curved Swords, Long Bows, Halberds, Nunchaku, Bo Staves and all manner of spiked and or serrated iron weapons were present being wielded in their grey scaled paws, and claws.

The Jade Warrior formed a defensive ring around the corpse of Hou-Xin, each warrior taking their own side and preparing to defend themselves on all ends.

"On my three…" Crane whispered, and silently everyone nodded in response.

The ring of dangerous black assassins and their weapons began to grow closer and closer. Hou-Xin was lying on his back, his dead eyes cast up towards the moon that could only partially be seen through the fog screen. He was still making a puddle under himself, even as the Jade Warriors passively drew closer to him and poised as Crane mouthed the number "_Two…"_

His life had ended early, but he knew the situation he'd gotten himself into long before this happened. His spirit had left his body and his corpse remained as a reminder for the Jade Warriors to be cautious and to fight for their lives… Because it only took one mistake to get him killed. If he were alive, he'd blame himself, not Tigress, not Mei-Ling or anyone else… It was his own fault, but no one would ever know.

"**THREE!" **

And at the very next moment, Hou-Xin was alone… Isolated in the middle of the street with no one to watch over his lifeless figure… The last fraction of energy faded from Hou-Xin's corpse as he closed his own eye lids, and the night air of Sun-Lo was filled with the violence of combat, blood shed and anguish for a fallen comrade.

.

* * *

.

-_The Tyrant-_

Tai-Lung lost count of how many times he'd been knocked out, or passed out, fainted, fell asleep, blacked out, or slipped away in a strange place and woke up in an even stranger location. This place was number one on his list of bad places to wake up.

He came to life bound, but not gagged… He'd been wrapped up from head to toe all over in bandages that felt so tight, that the blood coursing through him shouldn't be able to do much more than park and distill. He felt horrible, but not nearly as bad as when he fought the Shadow Hunter back at the Jade Palace. The room he was in was dark, very dark, but it stank of woman. That made up for the stale hospitality of the environment at least… But _'room'_ was giving this hole too much credit …

At first glance, he appeared to be in a tree house that was put together with drift wood and plates of stone… But after actually taking in the environment and analyzing the structure, Tai-Lung realized that he was in a mine… That was decorated with Shadow Hunter seals and littered with an excessive amount of pillows and comfortable furniture… It felt very weird. Like that of a mine worker's doll house, complete with odor.

He could hear voices coming from other parts of the mine, they were unclear at first… but then it hit him, and what had last happened to him came flooding back to memory. _He could remember being hit in the face and falling to the hardwood of the bridge. Then as he was fading, the women that felled him all surrounded him and unmasked themselves…_ Snow leopardesses. _They looked very similar, with their eye color being the significant difference between them, but that was about it. Then after seeing that, Tai-Lung couldn't remember a thing_. He should be dead… but he wasn't. Here he was bound to what felt like an operating table, in a dark room of some rock quarry in god knows where.

The voices he was hearing were all jumbled but listening clearly he could pick them apart…

"Fuck him!" _That had to be the purple lynx…Her voice was very mature and harsh, but kind of erotic at the same time._

"Don't be upset, not even I knew he was so powerful, especially without a blessing." _Was that Sai? It sounded like her… Just as mature as the lynx, but with much more seriousness._

"Yeah, Asuka chill. Setsuna, kinda did beat me and Fu." _That had to be the one called 'Rei', her voice sounded a bit younger than Sai's, but very mean at the same time. He liked it._

"Yep, he did. I was surprised! We went ahead of Sai to bring him back once he was confirmed, but she still bail us out. Even though we coooooouuuuld have cut him in half." _That light, bouncy voice… that was Fu, right?? Right?! How old was she?? That young, giggly voice…She didn't look like a child or fight like a child._

"…**He'd be dead if you'd of done that**…" _Who in the hell is that?!_ Tai-Lung thought, almost shivering out of shock from hearing a deep voice accompanied with the collective of female ones.

"**I'll be back… Checking on father…**" _Who IS that?? That deep voice, that's no woman. That's surely a man, but what are men doing working with Shadow Hunters?! And who is he going to check on??_

"Don't hit him anymore alright?" Tai-Lung heard Sai say. "But he is right Fu, cutting him in half would have been _very_ bad. Mama would have been sad to hear that, Setsuna was dead before she got to see him."

'_What?!'_ Tai-Lung thought to himself. _'Mama?? Is she talking about MY mother!?'_

"I know, I wouldn't have wanted to cut up big brother. But shouldn't we check on him? Those broken ribs of his need to be checked on you know." Tai-Lung could hear Fu say… '_BIG BROTHER?!?!'_

"Yeah, let's go check on him." Sai said, "Asuka, can you check up on Mitsurugi and our father for us? I don't want him tearing dad apart when we've only just met." Tai-Lung heard them say… then he paused thinking, '_Brother…? Checking on father…? My father… Shen-Mao??'_

"Yeah yeah… Just let your brother know that I plan on kicking his ass when his bones are fixed." Asuka said as she apparently left to go trail after the male named 'Mitsurugi'.

'_Shit they're coming…'_ Tai-Lung's heart rate began to race, but with the increased blood flow, he felt his ribs aching and the cuts on him screaming. He was in too much pain to move… He couldn't get up to defend himself or hide but perhaps that was for the better, there were too many Shadow Hunters to comfortably fight and they had a male with them that didn't sound in the least weak. It didn't take very long for the three hunters to enter the room with the bound snow leopard. They all looked surprised to see him awake and growling.

"Hey, I'm assuming you're not growling at us, are you?" Sai said slowly approaching Tai-Lung who was trying his best to back away.

"…Why shouldn't I be?? You're the ones that brought me here and put me in this condition, now release me!" Tai-Lung growled, glancing to each one of them, noting their eye colors and matching that to their voices and their appearance. Sai had green eyes, Rei had blue eyes and Fu had Purple ones. Easy enough to remember.

"Release??" Rei spoke, "Dude you're not tied down. You're just under the effects of the poison and probably feel like a lead weight. It'll take a while for you to start moving normally again."

Tai-Lung's muscles felt heavy like the time he saw his mother in his psycho vision confirming what blue eyes had just said. "…Alright… then why am I here, why did you three attack me?"

"Well, we had to stop you from killing Asuka." Sai spoke as her and her two sisters surrounded Tai-Lung on one side of the couch he was lying on.

"… why!? She tired to kill me and my father earlier…" Tai-Lung paused, letting his hate boil. "I was going to return the favor."

"Did she?" Fu gasped, "Ooooh, she didn't mention that. But she does have a bad attitude… Mean thing."

"Yeah she does…" Reika added as she turned to Tai-Lung, flicking her tail nervously at the sight of her newly found snow leopard. "But you saved him didn't you Setsuna?"

Tai-Lung growled, "Quit calling me that!! I hate that everyone knew that name before I even did! Even Tigress!!"

"Tigress?" The three girls all said, then glanced back and forth at each other. "Ryoko??"

"Yeah… … …" Tai-Lung was quiet, "…her. She knew so much about me."

"But you're still alive, that's strange." Rei said, slightly disbelieving.

"Ofcourse I am… Tigress can't beat me." Tai-Lung tried to sound masculine, but realized he sounded like a dick, bragging about beating up girls.

"Hmm… well you _are_ strong, for being a guy without a god." Sai said with a smile on her cheeks. She began to work at Tai-Lung's bandages. Which he tried to growl, but Fu slapped the snow leopard across his ears and shut him up.

"No growling!" The purple eyed leopardess demanded, which Tai-Lung had no choice but to obey. He didn't necessarily like the situation he'd landed himself in … and the nagging knowledge of these attractive females possibly being related to him was a corner stone of that sick feeling. Sai was very skilled with her hands, Tai-Lung could immediately tell, and the last thing he'd want is to know that he'd been getting turned on by his sister and the strange touch of her soft, yet strong and warm paws. Her hands worked swiftly and he could feel the bandages being unwrapped from his body, this couldn't go on.

"Who are you?" Tai-Lung asked while swiftly grabbing Sai's paws in his own. Which came as a clear surprise to them that he could do anymore than turn his neck and bitch.

"We're the Wu Sisters." Fu said with a big smile on her cheeks. Shining her purple eyes at Tai-Lung as she marveled at his apparent might. It was clear that the purple one admired feats of strength.

"I _know that_…" Tai-Lung sighed lightly, "But who exactly… who ar-"

"We're _your_ missing sisters, Setsuna." Sai said as she removed her paws from the snow leopard's grasp and returned to bandaging him, but Tai-Lung sat up suddenly and spun to face all three snow leopardesses.

"W-what the hell?!" Sai now gasped, seeing Tai-Lung rise from the couch. "H-how in the hell did you sit up?! You're filled with poison and you have broken bones!" She was shocked that anyone could move under all that suffering.

"I don't care about that!" Tai-Lung gasped through the pain. "You three… Are my sisters!?" He held up his paw, and grabbed at theirs to compare his paw pad to their own… They were only slightly different, but for the most part, all their paws looked the same. His paw looked exactly like Shen-Mao's, so the girls paws must be mimicking Xue's and oddly enough the pads were still similar to his own. But it wasn't just the paws that set him off. Their scent was rattling his brain on the origin from the minute he woke up. He could feel something linking himself to these three women but he had no idea… Shen-Mao never mentioned siblings to Tai-Lung but… it wasn't strange for Shen-Mao to not tell the entire truth.

"Wow man…" Rei gasped, "You're a _lot_ stronger than any of us predicted. Usually no one can move when they get poison into their main blood stream."

"Yeah, you're amazing big brother!" Fu said with a smile. "So strong!"

Tai-Lung then stood up and pulled all three of the snow leopardesses into his arms and bear hugged them with all the exploding joy his heart could manage through the screaming pain. But he didn't mind the hurt in the least, he'd had his body for forty years and it had been run through the gauntlet of pain and suffering for just as long. This poison was nothing new, Shifu's cooking could technically be considered just as dangerous a toxin with the same side effects, but every morning Tai-Lung was expected to be up, dressed, and in the hall at the first bell of morning. The only difference from the effects was that the Shadow Hunter's poison didn't have a chance to cause flaming movements…

"Holy shit!!" Sai was shouting, "This guy is insane! How is he so strong?! This is ridiculous!!"

"Yeah no kidding!" Reika was just as surprised as Sai, and clearly showing it through the dismay in her blue eyes. "Setsuna! Seriously! Put us down!!"

"Brother is awesome!! Does pain even effect him?!" Fu was laughing instead of experiencing fear. "So cool!"

Before any of the others had the chance to attempt breaking free, they were all suddenly dropped back onto their feet. Tai-Lung let them go and fell back onto the couch as if he'd passed out again.

"What the…?" Sai paused, but turned to see Asuka holding a black iron bat in her hands. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sai, shouted at her subordinate.

Asuka was standing beside the couch with a smile, "I saved you guys."

"We weren't in danger! Stop HITTING my older brother!" Sai roared and Asuka took a step back, seeing the rage building in the eyes of the eldest Wu sister. Asuka never saw Sai's chi and she wasn't interested in provoking it.

"Damn… fine. I was just trying to help…" Asuka said, in an attempt to maintain some bravery. "You know, and get some pay back. He's a brute."

"Yes he is, but I don't want him _DEAD_, Asuka! Nor does our mom, if you _kill_ him, I'll _kill you!_ You got it?" Sai shouted as she stepped towards the Lynx, her fist clenched without even an ounce of her spiritual force apparent. Just a flexed muscle was enough to frighten most people.

"Yes Sai-Yue… I'm sorry…Sai-Yue!" Asuka broke down, bowing and apologizing. She also wasn't interested in dying.

"…Just don't let it happen again." Sai sighed deeply and turned to Tai-Lung who was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Damnit… Come on Setsuna, stay awake… You can't be dying so soon."

"Look," Asuka stepped in. "He's not going to die, I actually didn't even have to hit him hard. I just tapped him, all the poison and pain in his body was putting him through hell. You know I can feel it, and besides; anything further would have made him faint anyway. He could have sneezed and fainted Sai-Yue."

Reika poked Tai-Lung, "Yeah he's foaming at the mouth. He's just exhausted sis, no need to kill Asuka."

Fu-Mai was holding both of Tai-Lung's hands and placing them on her face. "Yeah elder sister. I'm sure if we'd of even hugged him back, he would have passed out." Fu was laughing, amazed at the size of his hands.

Asuka bowed again, "I'm still sorry Sai-Yue."

Sai sighed once more, somewhat hating that she was the leader and had to be addressed so formally whenever Asuka was scared out of her mind. "It's ok, Asuka. Just… lay off with the dangerous weapons, and is Father ok?"

The lynx nodded, "Mitsurugi's been talking to him non-stop. But the old man occasionally passes out. I think he needs blood."

Fu sat up, "Wait… Is he fading away?"

Reika quit poking Tai-Lung long enough to add something in. "Yeah, Sai. You think Dad is fading out?? He's not fully alive like the rest of us so he could be breaking down…"

"Well we don't know his season girls…" Sai said. "But he could be. It is getting colder… and foggy."

Asuka rubbed her head as she listened to her three masters, "What?"

Reika rolled her head to once side, "Did you forget? Cadavers can't remain living forever, they re-die once a year… and come back when they've gathered enough energy from their _Under_ or _Over World_."

"Oh yeah," Asuka nodded, "So if he does fade away, your dad… What's gunna happen to Mitsu? Will he be ok?"

"I don't know… He'll freak out if dad fades out." Sai said with a sigh, slowly turning to Tai-Lung who was _peacefully_ sleeping as Reika stroked his head and Fu-Mai counted the spots on his arms.

".... Well Asuka, let's get prepared to leave." Sai-Yue spoke, "We're going to have to carry Setsuna, he's too exhausted to walk right now, so…"

"It's fine… It's fine, I understand. I'm really sorry about wounding him and Shen-Mao…" Asuka apologized.

"It's your chi, I know. Just get ready ok? And make sure Mitsu is going to be ready to go too, he's going to be the one carrying Setsuna."

"Him?? But he's…" Asuka tried to argue.

"Look, I know… My brother isn't as stable as we all are, but I know that when he's in the presence of you or family he's happy, and he's calm. Carrying Setsuna might be better for him than looking at pictures of mother or … the other thing."

"I understand Sai, I'll make sure he's ready." Asuka said as she turned to go make preparations on leaving the cave.

Sai turned back to her brother and her two sisters. "Well? Ready to go see mom? Everything's finally ready."

Reika smiled, "I've been waiting all my life to see mom again sis."

Fu-Mai eye's began to tear lightly. "I can't wait! Auntie Yue's going to finally let us see Mama!"

Sai nodded, "Yeah, lets get Setsuna ready to go, alright?"

"Roger."

"Got it!"

And with those words, Tai-Lung was finally back on track to getting to his mother. He had no clue that he'd been blessed with such a large family.

His curse was to live alone, but his fate was much greater than he could imagine.

His full name was _Kusanagi Setsuna Wu_. And his sisters had been working on tracking him for years. He remained invisible partially to his _fake_ name, Tai-Lung, given to him by his father, but he was mostly invisible because he was hidden in plain sight.

Only recently was his mother able to contact him, and with the help of his father, he had the key to finding and entering the Sanctuary, even without his sisters leading the way.

_Kusanagi Sai-Yue Wu, Kusanagi Reika Wu_ and _Kusanagi Fu-Mai Wu_ were his three sisters and they were as dangerous as they come. The best trained Shou-Lie Yin-Ying assassins to date.

Collectively, they were infamously known as '_The Wu Sisters'_ taking after the duo formed by their mother and her sister.

Xue Wu, and Yue Wu were the original Wu Sisters, but after years of training, tracking, combat and achievement, the three daughters of Xue Wu and Shen-Mao Kusanagi had managed to become an unstoppable force of fur and spots.

Even the lost child, _Kusanagi Mitsurugi Wu_, was alive and accounted for and returning to Xue with the rest of them. Which even to Shen-Mao's knowledge, Mitsurugi had died shortly after he was born, but against that belief Mitsurugi was a living breathing mass of muscle and hate like Tai-Lung. The _eldest _brother, Setsuna, was still confused by all that was unfolding before him. He never knew he had these siblings, nor did he know of their ages or anything more about them than their names and their fighting prowess. But at the Sanctuary even more of the unraveled tapestry of his life would be restored.

The Kusanagi Wu family was almost completely restored. All that was left was returning to Mongolia…

.

* * *

.

-_The Cursed-_

"You'll never get away with this! You have no idea who you're messing with bandit!"

"Yeah yeah…" Tigress muttered while pulling off the clothing from a bound Shadow Hunter she'd managed to capture.

"What are you doing!? Stop it!"

"Oh quit your bitching, it's not what it looks like." Tigress pulled off the Hunter's shirt, partially exposing the woman's breasts to the cold forest air. She didn't need her bra, just her shirt, and her cloak for now. She also needed her pants. "Hey, I hope you wear underwear." Tigress said with a half chuckle.

"What? No! Stop this!" The Hunter hissed at Tigress as she began to undo the woman's belt and slide off her pants and pile her frame onto the forest floor. Thankfully she _was_ wearing underwear, but even if she wasn't it wouldn't have mattered to Tigress. Even though she was being stripped from top to bottom the Hunter's mask hadn't been fully removed just yet, so Tigress couldn't see her blushing but judging from the build of her frame and her poofy tail, it said that the woman that Tigress had managed to capture and bound was a wolf, or at least some kind of dog. It was hard to tell due to the grey scaling on her fur caused by the mask.

"You whine a whole lot for someone who steals and kills for a living." Tigress muttered as she held the pants against herself, visually trying them on. "Hmm… these _should_ fit. Damn you got a fat ass."

"Go to hell!" The canine hunter snarled and attempted to squirm away, but she was so heavily bound by Tigress that anytime she moved a body part it strangled and suppressed another part. She was completely helpless and in Tigress' full control.

Tigress slowly fit on the Hunter's Black pants, her socks, under shirt, over shirt, cloak and gloves. They all fit fairly tight even though they appeared to be loose at first. The entire time Tigress was trying on these clothes, the hunter was shouting and complaining. At first she was complaining about being overtaken and robbed. Then the complaints became less serious and more annoying, about being cold, and almost fully naked against the grass and dirt of the forest floor… Then eventually the canine's complaints became self loathing and disturbing. She began to whine about being an inferior Shadow Hunter despite her years of training, and demanded to be killed by Tigress.

Tigress wasn't that kind of killer, so she ignored those demands, but once she felt comfortable in this other woman's clothes, the runaway tigress returned to her bound subject and released her, while stealing her mask.

"W-what are you doing?" The canine barked, revealing that she was a Corgi with large pink eyes and a vicious scar sliding across her muzzle.

"I'm releasing you." Tigress said plainly as she looked over the woman, admiring her nice face and the scar. "Where'd you get that wound?"

"It's none of your business…" The corgi hissed, even while Tigress released her from bondage. Once she was free Master Tigress freely turned her back on the woman and fit on the mask, her own frame now blending into black to mask her fur color without fault.

"Well fine, whatever. You're free to go, I just needed your clothes."

"What?" The corgi said as she rose, and rubbed her wrists with a paw. "Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea who you're messing with?"

"No, not fully… It's been hard for me to remember exactly who all of you are after so long… My memory isn't what it used to be."

"What are you talking about?? I'm apart of the Shou-Lie Yin-Ying! You shouldn't have been able to overcome me so easily! Especially when you're so oblivious to my organization!"

Tigress sighed, turning back towards the partially naked dog. "Look, I never said I didn't know who the Shou-Lie Yin-Ying were… I'm just saying I don't remember exactly what my purpose was anymore in dealing with them… and I don't know you. Who _are_ you…?"

The corgi took a step back, a bit shocked at how authentic Tigress appeared when she dawned the robes of a Shadow Hunter, she wore the clothes expertly, like she'd brandished the robes before and secured every belt, loop and tie perfectly. "My… name is Yoshi… Yori-Yoshi."

"Yoshi, huh?" Tigress said, stepping closer to the canine and began sniffing at her. "I've never met you before……… have I?"

"How would I know? Who are you? Are you a hunter as well?? If you are, why did you attack me?"

"Me?" The tiger laughed. "Oh I've had a few names over the years… For as long as I could remember, people have been calling me '_Master Tigress'_, a bit idiotic due to my species… but that's what I've been known by but… according to reliable sources, my name was Yatogi… Ryoko Yatogi."

Almost immediately, the corgi took a large step back and fell to her knees. "Y-Yatogi? Your mother is… A'sha Yatogi??"

Without warning Tigress grabbed the woman by the thin straps of her bra and parts of her fur to pull her face to face to glare her down. "**What** do you know about my mother?"

Yoshi shivered for a moment, "O-Only that she's been searching high and low for her daughters… That's all I know."

"…What?" Tigress paused. "She's been … searching? Searching for her… Daughters?? I have a sister?"

"Mirari Yatogi." Yoshi confessed, "You don't remem… You don't remember, do you? Is your memory burned?"

"Burned?? You mean like my hands?" Tigress asked, setting down the canine and looking down at the darkened fur on her hands and forearms.

"No, no… That's called _Chi Scarring_, just from over using your abilities but, your mind has blocks in it, put there by … well, someone stronger than you if you hadn't taken them away yourself yet."

"I've been told that at some point before… Who put it there?"

"How am I to know? You'd have to return to Yue to find out for sure."

"Yue?? You mean… Tai-Lung's Aunt?"

"Who is Tai-Lung?" Yoshi asked with a confused expression on her short muzzle.

Tigress sighed and turned away from the Corgi. "Nevermind… This is going to be harder than I thought."

Yoshi took a step forward, "What are you talking about? Where are you going? You can't just leave me out here like this, I'll freeze."

"You're a Shadow Hunter, improvise." With those words, Tigress leapt away from the dog and into the trees overhead.

"No WAIT!!" Yoshi called after Tigress, but the tiger was already out of sight and gone…

---

---

---

"Perhaps I should have taken that woman with me… instead of let her go. I'm hopelessly lost." After a few hours of optimistic searching and aimless traveling, Tigress had managed to retrace her steps to Bao Gu Orphanage, only moments from The Jade Palace, instead of magically finding herself closer to the Sanctuary. But after a few moments of deep thought, Tigress had to come to the realization that after all her years of Kung Fu Training, everything that she'd come to live by had replaced everything she used to know as truth, and all her old suppressed thoughts would only yield a screaming headache. Only recently has most of the memories become less painful or vivid and tangible in her mind, but it still wasn't enough to lead her back to The Assassin Sanctuary like a homing pigeon. Wearing all black attracted more attention than Tigress was comfortable with at first, but remembering how she was outcast in his area of China she really didn't care.

Her past was littered with sorrow … She was neglected, and ignored when all she was interested in was finding friendship with the other abandoned and orphaned children. But she was too strong, too smart, and uncontrollable … If she'd of remembered even an ounce of her Shadow Hunter training, things might have gone differently … Perhaps more gruesome but that wasn't the case…

"Yeah … I remember, it was Shifu. He set me straight… He kept me… or he helped me control my power…" The cloaked Tigress mouthed to herself. She would have set her gaze upon the Jade Mountain if it were at all possible with all the fog present.

Tigress was standing near the Bao Gu Orphanage away from any type of cover or camouflage but remembering that she was 'now' a notorious murderer due to her clothing, she had to lay low… A lot like she did when she was still an infant. The fog did help to conceal her a little but she was too deep in thought about her past… About being 4 again… and 5 and 6…

All those years ago, with no Shou-Lie Yin-Ying or Kung Fu, all she had was naked fury and unbalanced spiritual energy and no one to confide herself in… She was alone, kept in her own room, behind locked doors. Whenever she would manage to escape, all she wanted was a hug. A warm smile, even two handed handshake would have made her happy, but she received none of the type. Frightened faces, tears, shouts, calls for help, the hurtful names, the painless scars from the toys thrown at her would always remain etched in her mind. The orhpahange was a hell hole, and she was glad to be gone…

Tigress rose from her hiding place in the nearby trees and turned to leave. Bao Gu was a memory that she would have been better off forgetting … but to make the matter worse, there was the thought that her mother might have been alive as some point to prevent the horrible past from occurring … But Tigress also knew deep down that she had been put there on purpose… It was no accident. Nor was her mother's death. So many more questions rocked her brain from the inside, and she would get those answers eventually.

All she needed was to regain the trail of Tai-Lung, or Shen-Mao and follow them to the Sanctuary… Which?? It didn't matter, there would be someone who could remove the block in her mind and reveal everything that she was meant for. Tigress sighed deeply and escaped the area deep into the forest. She knew not of her fate, but she knew her curse was to live with a broken and shattered memory. When all the pieces were put back together then everything would be revealed, and whatever her destiny was with Tai-Lung would finally come to ahead…

_-The End…- _

_-That's it. Thanks for reading… -_

_-Still worried about the fog? More stories cover that, but as for Dynasty of the Fated and Cursed ... This is it. Again, thanks for reading. Take Care-  
_

_~UnF~_


End file.
